Die Heiligtümer des Todes
by Metalrobot
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht um Hogwarts. Harry geht vor dem letzten Kampf mit Voldemort einen Pakt mit dem Todesgott ein. Der Tod gewährt ihm einen Wunsch im Tausch gegen seine Seele. Die Magie bricht in sich zusammen, bricht das Alte, erschafft neue Strukturen und verändert die Welt. Das vemeindliche Ende der Harry Potter Saga, findet einen neuen Anfang.
1. Der Tod

**Vorwort: **

Ich versuche Fakten und Geschehnisse der sieben Bänder im Laufe der Geschichte beizubehalten. Also Harry ist genau das geschehen was in den Büchern geschah, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt nach der Vision mit Dumbledore. Sollte euch etwas auffallen, dass nicht mit den Büchern übereinstimmt meldet mir das Bitte. Es ist ein paar Jahre her seit dem ich sie das Letzte mal gelesen habe.

Die Story bleibt bis „Kapitel 5" P16. Ab „Kapitel 6" wird es dann P18 weil dann graphische Gewaltdarstellung erfolgen.

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Joanne K Rowling. Schreibe das hier nur zum Spaß und um meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Schreiben ist denken, also sollte mir das irgendwie helfen.

**Inhalt:**

Was wäre wenn der Endkampf zwischen Voldemort und Harry anders ablaufen würde als im 7. Band? Die gleiche Situation, der gleiche Moment, doch andere Entscheidungen und andere Gefühle... Harry in verschiedenen Extremen. Bildliche Gewaltdarstellung und andere Gräueltaten.

Im Laufe der Geschichte kommen Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy und Luna Lovegood als eigenständige Charaktere mit ins Boot. Sie werden jedoch einige Zeit NICHT aufeinander treffen, da sich jeder eigenständig entwickeln muss. Sowohl psychisch als auch emotional.

Kapitel 1-7 werden überarbeitet, Story wieder aufgegriffen

Die Heiligtümer des Todes

_Ein Mensch bleibt seiner Vernunft erhaben, solange er äußere Einflüsse mit seinem Geist zu bestimmen vermag. Doch was wenn dieser Geist an seine Grenzen gebracht wird? Wann wird eine Seele zerstört, wann ein Mensch gebrochen? Was entsteht aus solch einem Wesen?_

_Schmerz und Tod sind die heiligen Fragmente, die einer gebrochenen Seele Leben einverleiben. Schmerz als ewige Sühne und Tod als freundlicher Erlöser.. Die Vernunft der größte Feind._

Kapitel 1: Der Tod

Vor den Mauern von Hogwarts lagen sie. Dutzende und aber Dutzende Leichen. Von beiden Seiten, Schlammblüter wie Reinblüter.

Die roten Augen blickten langsam über die Reihen. Es waren wenige hier in der großen Halle versammelt. Der letzte Rest Überlebender der lichten Seite und seine Diener.

Der dunkle Lord konnte die Furcht in ihren Augen sehen. Ihre Seelen bebten und weinten. Der einzige Funke Hoffnung auf den sie gesetzt hatten war erloschen.

Ohne, dass der selbst ernannte Lord es verhindern konnte, schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine schlangen haften Züge. Es war vorbei. Zugegeben, es war alles andere als leicht gewesen. Dieser Knabe hatte es in kürzester Zeit geschafft Dumbledores Rolle als ewiger Gegenspieler Voldemorts vollkommen auszufüllen.

Beinahe wäre es ihm möglich gewesen.. alle seine Horkruxe waren zerstört. Er hatte ihn, den dunklen Herrscher zum Sterblichen gemacht. Ein Problem um das er sich später kümmern musste.

Beinahe.. Doch er war nur ein Kind. Mit zwanzig, dreißig Jahren Erfahrung mehr, wäre er ihm fast ebenbürtig gewesen. Eine verschwendete Macht, wie er nun sah. Vielleicht hätte er ihn doch bekehren sollen.

Jetzt war es zu spät. Der Schaden angerichtet. Er war Sterblich und der Auserwählte Tod.

„Euer Held ist Tod", kurz verharrte er. Genoss den Moment ihres Leidens. Sie alle hier würden sterben. Das wussten sie, das wusste er.

„Legt die Waffen nieder und verbeugt euch, vor Eurem neuen Lord", seine Stimme war unnatürlich hoch und trotz allem charmant und bestimmend.

Bei seiner Rede deutete er auf die Leiche des 17-jährigen, der nach wie vor etwas unterernährt wirkte. Er schien nur friedlich zu schlafen, nichts würde darauf deuten, dass er Tod war, wenn die extreme Blässe die Haut nicht in ein schimmerndes Weiß tauchen würde.

„Ab heute..", Voldemort unterbrach sich selbst als er die versteinerten Blicke seiner Todesser bemerkte. Rosier entledigte sich langsam seiner Maske. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete er etwas hinter seinem Meister.

Dieser griff nach seinem Zauberstab.. _sein_ Zauberstab. Der Elderstab. Eine unglaubliche Macht pulsierte durch seine Adern als er das alte Holz berührte. Leichtfüßig drehte er sich um seine eigene Achse. Was er erblickte ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er selbst hatte den Tod niemals endgültig besiegt. Wieso dann? Beim ersten mal war es Lilly gewesen. Das Schlammblut.. auch sie war ein verschwendeter Tod. Er hätte sie Leben lassen sollen um von ihrem Genius zu profitieren. Sie hatte ihrem Sohn beim ersten mal die Macht gegeben den Tod zu besiegen.

Doch es war einmalig gewesen. Wieso dann?

Wieso erhob sich der Körper des Jungen vor seinen Augen? Langsam, fast zaghaft öffnete dieser seine Augen und Voldemort verfluchte sie auf alle Ewigkeiten. Diese grünen Augen.. wie die eines Todesfluches. Nur reiner, gefährlicher, tödlicher. Hatte er ihn unterschätzt? Nein, diesen Fehler hatte er schon einmal gemacht. Dieses mal war es endgültig gewesen. Wieso dann? Wieso lebte er?

Er vergaß die Welt um sich herum als seine Gedanken rasten. Er konnte es nicht verstehen.

Was hatte er, was kein anderer hatte? Seine Mutter war Tod, konnte ihm aus dem Jenseits nicht zur Seite stehen. Die Macht? War beeindruckend, doch nicht entscheidend genug um den Tod zu besiegen!

„Wie?", flüsterte der dunkle Lord kaum hörbar.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Tod hatte nur einmal mit Menschen einen Handel abgeschlossen. _Die Heiligtümer des Todes._

Sie hatten ihn als Meister anerkannt. Hatten ihre Macht unter ihm gebunden. Hades plante etwas und benutzte diesen Jungen dafür. Er verstand und es geschah etwas, dass er nie gefühlt hatte.. Nicht seit dem er das Waisenhaus vor so vielen Jahrzehnten verlassen hatte. Angst kroch seine Gebeine hinauf. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und seine Haut begann damit Schweiß auszusondern. Der Junge selbst schien nicht zu verstehen. Vielleicht.. vielleicht konnte er es doch schaffen.

Etwas brachte ihn aus seinem Gedankengang. Der Junge.. er grinste ihn an.

„Ein weiteres mal hast du den Tod besiegt.", begann der dunkle Lord bemüht um Fassung ringend.

„Ein weiteres mal habe ich den Tod besiegt.", wiederholte der Auserwählte und blickte in Voldemorts Augen.

XXX

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl Tod zu sein. Er spürte seinen Körper nicht. Spürte keine Reize von Außen. Seine Seele war in sich selbst gefaltet und trotzdem überall präsent. Alles um ihn herum war schwarz. Er ruhte.. Ein Gefühl der Glückseligkeit übermannte ihn. Alles Leid war vergessen.

Ohne Augen zu benötigen war es ihm möglich ins ferne Nichts zu schauen. Es war alles dunkel. Alles vollkommen schwarz. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht alleine. Seine Seele war nicht alleine.

Ein schwaches Licht erhob sich in der Ferne. So unglaublich weit weg, dass er beinahe dachte es würde nicht wirklich da sein.

„Harry Potter", ein Echo dröhnte über das leere Nichts. War das seine Stimme?

Es vergingen einige Momente, deren Zeitspanne er nicht schätzen konnte. Es gab hier keine Zeit. Nur ein hier und jetzt.

„Harry Potter", ertönte es wieder aus dem Nirgendwo. War er das? Nein.

Es war etwas surreales an dieser Stimme. Etwas, dass seine menschliche Logik nicht begreifen konnte.

„Harry Potter", die Stimme wurde nicht dominanter, kam nicht näher. Doch er fühlte, dass er antworten sollte. Verstand nicht wieso, verstand nicht was es war.

„Ja.", krächzte er leise auf. Es war seltsam hier im Nichts zu sprechen. Zumal er nicht einmal einen Körper besaß. Es gab ihn nicht einmal wirklich.

„Die Heiligtümer haben mich gerufen", antwortete das Nichts.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwand das Nichts. Licht drang in seine Umgebung und eine Welt wurde erschaffen. Sie war plötzlich da. Als wäre sie immer schon da gewesen, doch er konnte irgendwie fühlen, dass dem nicht so sein konnte.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Handfläche. Die vielen Narben seiner Kindheit waren verschwunden. Also lebte er nicht mehr. War dies, das Paradies?

Die Umgebung verkörperte Traumhafte Schönheit. War vollkommen anders als das, was er kannte und doch so schrecklich gleich. Ein Wald erstreckte sich um ihn herum. Er selbst stand auf einer Lichtung. Über ihm drei Sonnen, die die Lichtung erstrahlen ließ. Eine blaue, eine rote und eine gelbe Sonne. Er stockte. Trotz der irrealen Landschaft war er von ihrer Schönheit geblendet.

Nach einigen Minuten fiel sein Blick wieder auf die Lichtung. Harry konnte nicht seinen Finger darauf legen, doch etwas hatte sich geändert. Er konnte nicht sagen was es war. Doch es tat ihm in der Seele weh. Dann sah er es. Eine Gestalt war erschienen. Eine Gestalt, die in dieser Landschaft wie ein Fremdkörper war.

Sie war etwas über einen Kopf größer als er selbst und in einem schwarzen Umhang gewickelt. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Und obwohl keine Sense in ihrer Hand lag, wusste Harry wer diese Gestalt war. Aus einem bloßen Reflex heraus ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen.

Ein Schutz. Noch nie war er einem Gott begegnet, doch sofort wusste er, dass es ihm schaden würde es nicht zu tun.

„Tod", flüsterte der Potter. Sein Herz schlug ungewöhnlich normal. Es schien seinen Körper keinen Stress zuzufügen in Lebensgefahr zu sein. Lag es daran, dass er Tod war? Dass keine Gefahr ihn nochmal töten konnte?

„Hades", antwortete die Gestalt und drückte die Kapuze zurück. Doch der Anblick war grauenhaft.

Ein Mann? Man konnte es nicht eindeutig schließen. Es war verstörend. Die Haut drückte sich platt auf die Knochen, als wäre kein Fleisch zwischen ihnen und dem Schädel enthalten. Die Augen waren vollkommen schwarz ohne jegliches weiß und die Haut blass wie der Mond. Kein einziges Haar erstreckte sich aus des Todes Kopf.

„Du kennst mich", schlussfolgerte Hades scheinbar belustigt.

Ja, Harry kannte ihn. Konnte sich an die Beschreibungen von Lunas Vater erinnern, bevor dieser sie alle an die Todesser verriet.

„Drei Brüder, die meine Macht wollten. Drei Brüder die sich meinen Klauen entziehen sollten. Zwei Brüder, die durch meine Hand starben. Ein Bruder, der mich besiegte.", wiederholte der Tod die Gedanken Harrys, der merklich nach Luft ringte als dieser verstand, dass seine Gedanken nicht ihm alleine gehörten.

„Einer, der sich nur Zeit erkaufte. Zum Schluss bist du immer der Sieger", antwortete Harry und erhob sich. Seine Furcht schwand. Er war bereits Tod. Es konnte nichts geschehen. Das hoffte er zumindest als er mit seinen grünen Augen in die schwarzen Augen des Todes blickte. Nichts weißes war in diesen zu sehen. Ein Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken.

„Ja.. zum Schluss siege ich. Denn Zeit ist nicht mein Feind", seine Stimme war seltsam kalt. Beruhigend und abstoßend zugleich. Wie der Tod selbst.

„Ich schickte also meine Macht auf die Menschenwelt und du brachtest sie unter dir zusammen", fuhr er fort und weiter auf das vorangegangene einzugehen.

Harry zögerte einen Moment. Verstand nicht was gemeint war. Nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nur der Elderstab und der Umhang waren mein. Der Stein..", doch Hades unterbrach ihn. Hatte seinen Gedankengang bereits verstanden.

„Der Stein hat dich als Meister anerkannt. So bist du der Meister dieser Macht", die Züge Hades regten sich nicht.

Harry begriff plötzlich. Hades hatte keine Macht über ihn. War er nicht Tod? Nein.. er war im Schutz der Heiligtümer. Sie hatten ihn auserwählt und nun wollte Hades mit ihm reden.

Wie mit den Brüdern, die ihn vorgeführt hatten und ihm ihrer Seelen bestahlen.

„Du verstehst schnell. Ich bin hier um dir das zu geben, was du am meisten begehrst."

„Zu welchem Preis?", er hatte die Märchen nicht vergessen. Er konnte alles haben, doch sollte seine Gier überhand ergreifen, würde er alles verlieren.

„Ich werde versuchen dich zu holen. Also wähle weise. Seit Jahrhunderten habe ich so etwas nicht gemacht. Es wäre schade, wenn du morgen schon Tod wärst.", ein Grinsen erschien auf dem knochigem Gesicht. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Würde er dem Tod ein Schnippchen schlagen oder würde der Tod seine Seele holen?

Der Tod ließ nicht von ihm ab. Nun musste Harry die Entscheidung treffen. Möglichst viel bekommen, für möglichst wenig Risiko. Sollte er sich den Tod Voldemorts erwünschen?

Oder würde er selbst am nächsten Tag Tod sein? Er musste die Macht des Hades bändigen und Voldemort auslöschen.

„Gebe alle Seelen frei, die im Krieg starben. Die Heiligtümer des Todes an meiner Seite. Voldemorts Macht, Körper und Anhänger versiegelt in sieben Ebenen. Du als Schloss für alle Ewigkeiten.", er endete. Sein Herz schlug nun wie wild.

Hades sah ihn einen Moment an. Schloss dann seine Augen. Was war das? Bedauern? Freude?

Harry konnte es nicht sagen. Die Mimik des Todes war minimal, fast nicht vorhanden.

„Also doch ein Spiel auf alle Zeiten. Ich habe in dir einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden, Harry Potter."

Wieder verharrte Hades einen Moment, bevor er dann doch lächelte. „Der dritte Bruder gab den Umhang an seinen Sohn weiter. Dieser an den Sohn, an den Enkel.. Über Generationen und Jahrhunderte hinweg. Bis dein Vater es dir gab."

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen folgten aufmerksam den blauen Lippen des Todes. Sein Vater und er? Dann verstand er. Deshalb war er von der Prophezeiung erwählt worden. Deshalb hatte Voldemort ihn erwählt. Deshalb waren seine Eltern gestorben.

„Kurz nach deinem ersten Geburtstag war es dann soweit. Ich kam auf die Erde um die Seelen deiner Familie zu holen. Ich dachte es wäre vorbei. War fast in etwas wie Trauer gefallen, als du mir deine Seele raubtest. Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag heute kommen würde.", Hades schritt einige Meter nach vorne und hielt kurz vor Harry an.

„Gutes gelingen", sagte er und reckte seine Hand in die Höhe. Harry ergriff sie. Der Pakt war geschlossen. Als sich ihre Hände berührten wurde es um Harry kalt. Es war wieder dunkel.

War er wirklich dumm genug um zu glauben er könnte den Tod besiegen?

Seine Augen öffneten sich. Die Schmerzen auf seiner Brust waren dort unerträglich, wo ihn der Todesfluch getroffen hatte. Eine weitere Fluchnarbe?

Unter großer Anstrengung schaffte er es sich aufzudrücken. Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf einen der Todesser. Er kannte ihn.. hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Auf einem Friedhof, in seinem vierten Schuljahr. Rosier?

Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Hielt bei den roten Augen, die ihm nun nicht mehr so gefährlich vorkamen. Voldemort schien verstört. Hatte er noch nie einen Toten gesehen, der wieder lebte?

Bei diesem absurden Gedanken richteten sich seine Mundwinkel auf. Ein Grinsen entkam ihm in dieser nicht realen Situation.

„Ein weiteres mal hast du den Tod besiegt.", begann der dunkle Lord bemüht um Fassung ringend.

„Ein weiteres mal habe ich den Tod besiegt.", wiederholte der Auserwählte und blickte in Voldemorts Augen.

Erst jetzt schienen die Umstehenden zu begreifen was geschehen war.

„Harry..", von weiter Ferne konnte er sie hören. Ihre Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Ein kurzes Lächeln in ihre Richtung, nachdem er sie sah. Hermines Gesicht war voller Schürfwunden, ihre Kleidung zerrissen und dreckig. Er konnte das trocknende Blut an ihrem Körper beinahe riechen.

In ihren Armen lag Ginny. Auch sie sah keinen Deut besser aus. Ihre Augen waren rot. Hatte sie geweint? Ja.. sie hatte ihn für Tod gehalten. Wie jeder andere. Wie er selbst.

Und dann Ron. Er stand vor den beiden Mädchen. Zwei Zauberstäbe in seinen Händen. Stolz überflügelte Harry. Sein bester Freund hatte niemals aufgegeben. Hatte alles getan um seiner Familie und seinen Freunden zu helfen. Großgewachsen und mit Blut überströmt sah er mehr als nur furchterregend aus. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Ron verstand.

Ohne ein Laut der Vorwarnung begann er die Todesser anzugreifen, die zwei zu eins in der Überzahl waren. Erst jetzt begannen sie ihren Endkampf. Die Hoffnungsschimmer waren heller denn je.

Der Potter wandte sich ab. Rote, unmenschliche Augen bohrten sich in die seine.

Harry konnte diese Wut fast schon riechen. Er streckte seine Hand aus. Der Handel mit dem Tod war gültig. Er war Herr über die Heiligtümer.

„Elderstab", flüsterte er.

Plötzlich lag es in seiner Hand. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Voldemort bemerkte wie diese sensationelle Macht des Elderstabes ihn verlassen hatte.

„Nein..", begann er schwach. Sein Hirn arbeitete scheinbar langsam. Ging in Wirklichkeit hunderte Pläne durch um aus dieser Situation zu entkommen.

„Nein! Nein! NEIN! Er ist mein!", Voldemort versank in ungläubiger Rage. Sie gehörten dem Jungen.

Das verstand er.. Doch wieso? Er hatte Snape besiegt, der Dumbledore zu Fall gebracht hatte.

„Nein..", dieses mal klang es ruhiger. Gefasster. Er verstand. Nicht er, hatte Dumbledore besiegt.

„Draco?", fragte er heiser. Plötzlich fühlte er sich alt. Nie hatte er solch einen Fehler gemacht.

Dieser Zaubertrankmeister kontrollierte das Geschehen wohl auch nach seinem Tod.

„Draco.", wiederholte Harry. Noch zögerte er zu agieren. Seine Magie war ausgefahren. Rief das zu sich, was ihm gehörte. Einige Zaubersprüche verirrten sich in seine Richtung, erreichten ihn jedoch nicht. Der Kampf um sie beide herum tobte. Sie jedoch kämpften nicht.

„Der Tod hat einen Pakt mit dir geschlossen?", Voldemort hatte verstanden. Harry wusste um alles.

Seine Macht war dem der Götter nicht gewachsen. Vielleicht hätte er sie bald erreicht. Doch noch war es nicht so weit.

Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Du kennst die Antwort, Tom.", es fühlte sich vertraut an. Dieser Name. Die Erinnerungen an Dumbledore hatten ihn verändert. Die Begegnung mit Hades ebenfalls.

„Was war dein Wunsch?", Neugier packte den dunklen Lord. Ein Gott.. Ja. Das würde er werden wollen. Mit unendlicher Macht und unendlichem Wissen über die Menschen richten.

„Dein Exil", die Worte hallten in seinem Geist wieder. Nicht der Tod, sondern der Exil?

Kurz übermannte ihn Verwirrung, dann nickte er ergeben. Dieser Knabe hatte den Tod an ihn selbst gebunden. Harry würde so selbst dem Tod entkommen.

„Eine weise Entscheidung. Ich verstehe warum Dumbledore dich auswählte"

Etwas flog an Voldemort vorbei. Er selbst war Waffenlos. Konnte sich noch wehren, sah aber die Auswegslosigkeit. Er hatte nicht aufgegeben. So war er nicht. Doch er sah ein, dass es in diesem Moment keine Flucht gab. Er konnte den Göttern nicht entkommen. Nicht jetzt.. doch er würde es schaffen. Und so gab der Knabe ihm das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte.. Ewiges Leben und bald ewige Macht.

Harrys linke Hand schloss sich um die beiden Gegenstände. Der Ring umhüllte seinen Ringfinger, die milchige Substanz des Umhanges wurde in seine Hand geschlossen. Der Elderstab unbewegt in seiner rechten Hand. Es war vorbei. Und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er was zu tun war.

Der Stab führte ihn. Seine Hand erhob sich. Der Elderstab pulsierte von unbeschreiblicher Macht umgeben. Eine Magiewelle riss alles von den Beinen.

Außer Harry stand nur noch ein weiterer erhaben auf beiden Beinen. Voldemort.. Seine Magie hatte ihn geschützt. Nicht umsonst war er der mächtigste Zauberer des Planeten. Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam an. Schwach.. Er brauchte nicht an sich hinunter zu schauen um zu sehen, dass er sich dematerialisierte. Seine Magie verschwand langsam, sein Körper folgte ihm.

Seinen Todessern schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Die Schreie waren Zeuge genug. Nur einige wenige seiner Anhänger fürchteten das Ende nicht. Nicht weil sie den Tod nicht fürchteten. Nein, jeder der so viel Tod und Leid über andere brachte, fürchtete sich vor dem Selbigen.

Sie standen still, weil ihr Meister still blieb. Vertrauten ihm blind.

Es waren sechs an der Zahl. Sechs, die ihrem Meister seit der ersten Stunde dienten und die ihm bis ins Ende folgen würden.

Kurze graue Haare umrahmen für gewöhnlich die Haare von Evan Lestrange. In diesem Moment waren sie jedoch mit Dreck und Blut beschmutzt. Seine Augen verrieten immer Wahnsinn und auch in diesem Moment ließen sie es sich nicht nehmen zu zeigen, dass er bereit war ein Kind zu zerstückeln, wenn es sein Lord befahl.

Er war der Puppenspieler, George Mulciber. Auch seine Haare waren mehr weiß als braun. Nur wenige Verletzungen zierten seinen Körper. Der Imperio war nicht das einzige Mittel um andere nach seinen Wünschen zu steuern. Um ihn herum lagen nur zwei Leichen, der Rest der Toten hatte bis eben für ihn gekämpft. Doch nun verschwand seine Magie. Er richtete sich langsam auf.

Thomas Nott. Sein Gebiet war die Duellierkunst. Nott und Tom Riddle hatten damals immer im Unterricht brilliert. Unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit, gepaart mit den richtigen Zaubersprüchen.

Er schloss die Augen als er sich aufrichtete. Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was passierte in diesem Moment mit ihnen? Doch er war treu. Bis zum Ende.

Die Schulter Augustus Rookwood endete in einem blutigen Stumpf. Aberforth Dumbledore hatte ihm im Kampf bewiesen, dass Albus Gene auch in ihm steckten. Nun war dieser Tod. Würde nicht mehr erscheinen. Nie wieder.

Remus Lupin hatte ihm einen guten Kampf geliefert. Diese unendliche Werwolfs Kraft hatte ihn beinahe zerstört. Antonin Dolohow hatte jedoch gesiegt. Hatte seine Treue bewiesen. Den Werwolf getötet. Er erhob sich.

Und dann war noch er da. Tybalt Rosier, des Lords rechte Hand. Manche könnten meinen er wäre der Wäre dunkle Lord gewesen. Und hätte er in seiner Schulzeit nicht Riddle kennen gelernt, wäre

er vielleicht einer geworden. Doch er hatte ihm die Treue geschworen. Aus Respekt vor seiner Macht. Rosier selbst zog nur die Fäden aus dem dunklen. Leitete seinen Lord in den glorreichen Sieg. War auf ewig Treu. Er stand auf. Klopfte sich etwas Dreck aus der edlen Robe und blickte zu seinem Lord. „Auf immer..", seine Stimme verschmolz mit der, der anderen fünf .

„.. unter dem Lord. Bis zum Tod. Für den Sieg, für die Macht, für den dunklen Lord."

Mit dem letzten Wort verschwanden sie. Und damit alle Todesser. Sie waren versiegelt.

Durch Hades Macht.

Harry erhaschte noch einen letzten Blick Voldemorts. Er lächelte.. wusste, dass man ihn nicht auf ewig festhalten konnte.

Die Todesser waren besiegt. Doch keiner jubelte. Sie hörten bloß auf zu kämpfen, waren erleichtert.

Harry sah sich um. Überall lagen Tote… Überall Verletzte…

Nun hob er seine linke Hand. Seine Finger legten sich auf den Stein. Die Versuchung war groß alle zurück zu holen. Sirius.. Cedric.. seine Eltern. Doch sie waren zu lange weg. 24 Stunden.. Nur diese Seelen waren noch in Reichweite für ihn. Er drehte den Stein drei mal und sprach die leisen Worte.

„Bring alle Gefallenen zurück", wieder drückte sich Magie in die Umgebung. Dieses mal war es bei weitem sanfter. Angenehmer. Fast wohltuend.

Sie suchte ihre Ziele und fand sie. Körper überall in und um Hogwarts leuchteten bläulich auf. Regten sich, regenerierten sich und erhoben sich. Sie lebten wieder. Der Tod hatte seinen Teil eingehalten. Der Auserwählte schloss die Augen und hörte die ungläubigen Schreie. Sie verstanden nicht, doch sie waren glücklich. Überall rannte man auf die Tot geglaubten Geliebten zu.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete waren sie da. Seine Freunde.. nein, seine Familie.

Sie waren um ihn herum. Lächelten ihn bloß an. Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

„Harry..", flüsterte Ginny. Doch sie waren ansonsten still. Wussten nicht wie sie mit der Situation umzugehen hatten.

„Es ist geschafft", flüsterte er. Und dann wurde er in ihren Umarmungen erdrückt.

Er genoss die Ruhe, weil er wusste, dass es gleich vorbei war. Nein, er wusste es nicht. Harry fühlte und ahnte es. Er war nicht zu gierig gewesen. Hatte dem Tod Freiraum gegeben um sich nicht in die Ecke gedrängt zu fühlen. Deshalb war folgendes keine Überraschung für ihn.

Ein Sog erfasste sie von hinten. Den Umhang fest in der Hand haltend, bewegte er seinen Zauberstab und stabilisierte seine Freunde mit einer Mauer, die sie kurzzeitig von dem Sog fern hielt. Er hatte nur kurz über seine Schulter geschaut und ein schwarzes Loch gesehen. Kein wirkliches Loch, sondern mehr ein Tor, dass alles Magie auf sog. Der Tod hatte reagiert bevor er verschwunden war.

Ein Tor ins Nichts. Mitten in der Luft.

Menschen wurden schreiend hindurch gezogen und auch die Umgebung gab stückchenweise nach. Nicht nur Stühle und Tische, auch der Ganze Raum, die Luft sogar der Boden wurde hindurch geschleudert.

Sein Blick glitt über die entgeisterten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Der junge Held wusste nicht was geschehen würde, doch es würde ihnen nichts geschehen. Hades musste sich an den Pakt halten.

„Hört mir zu", er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit und auch nicht viel Kraft.

Mit schnellen Worten erklärte er seinen Traum und seine Erlebnisse mit Dumbledore und mit Hades. Er reagierte nicht auf die Proteste und die ungläubigen Blicke. Es war keine Zeit. Und bevor sie etwas entgegensetzen konnten war es vorbei.

Die Mauer zerbrach. Alles um sie herum war bereits schwarz. Und plötzlich war er allein.

Wieder.. es war das Selbe Gefühl wie vor wenigen Minuten. Er mochte es nicht..

Diesmal beflügelte ihn keine Glückseligkeit. Nur Furcht. Was hatte er zerstört um selbst Leben zu können, um die Toten zurückzuholen?

Inständig betete er, dass es ein Preis war, den er zu zahlen bereit gewesen wäre.

Nach einigen Augenblicken ergab er sich der Dunkelheit. Sie umschloss ihn, wie einen alten Freund. Und das war er.. schließlich war er oft genug hier gewesen.

XXX

Zu erst einmal möchte ich sagen, dass ich die Story überarbeitet habe, da ich nicht mehr mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden war. So gefällt es mir besser, die Geschichte an sich wird sich auch in eine andere Richtung entwickeln.

Ich werde mehr auf die einzelnen Charaktere eingehen. Verschiedene Sichtweisen einbauen und versuchen die Welt so lebhafter und größer zu gestalten.

Das erste Kapitel ist relativ kurz, dafür aber voll gepackt mit Geschehnissen.

Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch.

Danke an jeden Leser !

Und auch wenn es euch nervt, wäre ein Review nett. Konstruktive Kritik bringt die Geschichte voran, verkürzt die Wartezeit auf ein neues Chapter und hilft mir die Story auf logischen Bahnen zu behalten :D

= Lesen + Review = :D


	2. Wiedergeburt

Zu erst einmal zu der viel gerühmten Frage:

_Gibt es ein geplantes Pairing?_

Geplant ist bisher nichts. Ich habe eine Idee und ihr eine Vermutung :D

Auf jeden Fall wird es einige Kapitel brauchen bis die Story weit genug ist. Wird reden hier also von ferner Zukunft.

Schreibt mir welches Pairing euch am meisten ansprechen würde.

_Für was braucht Harry die Heiligtümer noch?_

Harry will sie nur haben, weil sie ihn vor Hades beschützen können.

Aber mal unter uns, sie werden noch eine ganz große Rolle spielen :D

In diesem Chap passiert dann wieder etwas mit den Heiligtümern. Das wird spannend ^^

_Wie passt Voldemorts Aussage dazu, dass er nochmal die Möglichkeit hat wiederzukommen wenn er für alle Zeiten mit dem Tod als Wächter weggeschlossen wurde?_

Voldemort hat ein halbes Jahrhundert mehr Erfahrung in Sachen Magie als Harry. Es ist nur eine Theorie von mir: Ich denke, dass Voldemort in den Büchern vor den Horkruxen versucht hat Gott ähnlich zu werden und so Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen. Deshalb das Wissen zu was ein Gott im Stande ist (Hier Hades/Der Tod). Also hat seine Aussage eine Bedeutung, die in einigen Kapiteln erklärt wird.

_War Harrys Bedingung nicht etwas unklar?_

Harry kommt aus der Mugglewelt und kennt die Geschichten von bösen Djinis, die einem den Wunsch erfüllen, dafür jedoch alles andere, was nicht im Wortlaut eingeschlossen war nehmen um den Wunsch unerträglich zu machen.

Bsp.: „Ich wünsche mir ein Auto" Djini gibt Auto, aber kein Motor ist drin. Man kann nicht alles ausschließen, deshalb formulierte Harry das, was ihm am wichtigsten ist. Seine Freunde und alle Kämpfer sollen leben, Voldemort weg gesperrt und nebenbei hält er sich Hades vom Leib. Und Hades zerstörte die Welt :D So was nenne ich mal kreativ.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 2: Wiedergeburt **

Es war schwer zwischen dem Zustand der Ohnmacht und dem des Erwachens einen Unterschied zu finden, wenn man nichts sehen, nichts fühlen und nichts schmecken konnte. Gemäß diesen Umständen dauerte es einige Zeit bis Harrys Gedanken wieder in geordneten Bahnen verliefen.

Er fiel… oder schwebte er? Das konnte er nicht sagen. Es gab kein oben… kein unten.

Harry konnte nichts sehen. Es war alles schwarz… nein, nicht alles. Jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft veränderte sich die Welt. Alte Materie wurde zu neuer. Magie transferierte alles in ein neues Sein. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl alles veränderte sich, entglitt der alten Ordnung und blieb dann doch gleich. Ein anderer Gegenstand, der selbe Wert und die selbe unendliche Bedeutung. Harry konnte das alles nicht fassen und doch erdrückte ihn diese schiere Masse an Informationen.

Langsam verstand er. Eine neue Dimension wurde geschaffen… Nein, die alte veränderte sich. Hades hatte sein letzten Zug gemacht. Und doch war er glücklich. Alle würden überleben. Denn das durfte der Tod nicht nehmen. Ihre Leben. Sie würden mit ihm sein. Irgendwo..

Die Welt manifestierte sich. In wenigen Augenblicken fand eine Evolution von Milliarden von Jahren statt. Einzeller wurden größer, komplizierter. Passten sich an. Wurden zu Vielzellern. Entwickelten erste natürliche Waffen und Schutz gegen ihre Umwelt. Dann entwickelten sich größere Organismen aus ihnen. Die ersten Augen wurden von dem Sonnenlicht, welches durch die Wasseroberfläche schimmerte geblendet. Flossen prägten sich aus und schon bald betraten die ersten das Land und lernten Laufen. Sie entwickelten sich weiter. Bildeten Rudel und besetzten Territorien. Verschiedene Arten lernten den Gebrauch von Waffen. Einige Rassen sahen dann zu den Sternen empor und fingen an erste Gedanken zu fassen. Gedanken über eine Folgereaktion aus ihrem Handel. Schon bald brachten sie das Feuer nach Hause, erfanden Sprachen und bildeten Kulturen.

Menschen und Lebewesen veränderten sich.

Jahrtausende zogen vorüber und die Lebewesen entwickelten sich weiter. Alben lernten die Magie kennen und bauten ihre Hochkulturen auf, Dunkelelfen trennten sich von ihren Brüdern und lebten in dunklen Wäldern oder Höhlen zusammen, Zwerge gruben die tiefsten Mienen und schmiedeten die stärksten Waffen, Orks und Trolle griffen in Raserei um sich und brachten Unheil mit sich, Riesen töteten sich gegenseitig um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und die einfältige Rasse der Menschen strebte nach Macht und Ruhm.

Königreiche wurden aufgebaut, belagert, niedergerissen. Imperien wurden erschaffen und verschwanden wieder. Könige wurden geboren, Helden wurden geehrt. Die Magie wurde von vielen Völkern studiert und weiter entwickelt. Prophezeiungen gemacht, Götter angebetet. Bis zu diesem einen Tag. Einige hatten es vorausgesehen. Hatten gespürt, dass etwas unglaubliches geschehen würde.

Die schwachen aus der alten Welt verloren ihre Erinnerungen und wurden zu neuen Menschen oder anderen Rassen. In diesem Moment waren alle Eins mit der Magie. Doch nur wenige würden sich an diese Erfahrung erinnern. Und doch waren es dutzende, die gemeinsam mit ihm diese Welt betreten würden.

Jedes mal wenn er sich an diesen Tag zurück erinnerte wurde ihm bewusst wie viel Macht Magie aufbringen konnte. Sie war die treibende Energie hinter dem gesamten Sein. Wie Luft für einen Menschen und der Wald für einen Waldalben.

Seine alte Welt…. nein, alles… Alles verformte sich und bildete etwas Neues. Es dauerte Jahrtausende oder doch nur Sekunden. Hier waren Gegensätze nicht so weit von einander entfernt.

Dann war er an der Reihe. Magie ergriff seinen Körper. Umfasste seine Seele mit eiserner Hand.

Seine Wunden heilten, doch die Narben blieben. Würden auch in der neuen Welt existieren. Sein Körper veränderte sich. In der unendlichen Magie getränkt, schaffte er es ein wenig zu wachsen. Seine Magie verband sich mit der, um ihn herum und passte sich an. Mehr Potential war ihm nun in die Wiege gelegt worden. Es war fast wie eine zweite Geburt. Seine Magie verformte sich. Sie wurde aggressiver und doch sanfter, nein, genauer… präziser. Seine Erinnerungen wurden angegriffen, doch er blieb standhaft und wehrte die Angriffe ab. Zwang die neue Welt dazu ihn zu akzeptieren als der, der er war. Einen Moment verharrte die Magie und gab sanfte Einwilligung.

Auch sein Phönix-Feder Zauberstab veränderte sich und wurde langsam zu einer kleinen Statue umgewandelt. Ein kleiner, dicker Mann. Ohne weiter nach zu denken griff er nach der Statue.

Die Magie um ihn herum zog sich langsam zurück. Plötzlich peitschte sie wieder zurück und nahm sich mit Gewalt die letzten Dinge von seinem Körper. Die Kleider verschwanden vollkommen und die Heiligtümer wurden ins Nichts transferiert. Harry riss die Augen auf. Er schrie und tobte.

„NEIN! Wir hatten einen Pakt. Ich und Hades! Sie bleiben bei mir!", schrie er ins Nichts. Wut übermannte ihn. Der Pakt war gültig.. doch nur für ihn und Hades. Diese Magie war von Hades erschaffen worden, doch nun agierte sie frei nach Belieben. Der Tod selbst war gebunden an der Seite Voldemorts.

„_Sie sind weiterhin dein Eigentum. So werden sie deinem Rufe folgen, sobald du ihrer Mächtig bist._", antwortete das Nichts. Er fühlte es. Es war die Magie, die mit ihm redete. Sie hatte ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt. Verrichtete die Arbeit der Götter.

Dann war alles vorbei, alles hatte sich verändert. Hades hatte es geschafft die gesamte Welt zu wandeln um eine simple Wette zu gewinnen.. er war ein stolzer Spieler. Wollte nicht verlieren.

Die Magie gab ihm einen letzten Hinweis:

„_In der Geschichte steckt deine Zukunft, junger Drache. Suche nach ihr und sei frei."_

XXX

„Ist er tot?"

„Ich weiß nicht"

„Er kommt mit. Ich habe Hunger"

Grobe Arme umschlossen den erwachenden Harry. Doch erst der bestialische Gestank um ihn herum ließ ihn langsam zu Bewusstsein kommen. Etwas grünes trug ihn auf der Schulter. Doch er konnte nicht erkennen was es war. Wieder driftete er dahin, ins dunkle Nichts.

„Gib ihn mir! Ich hab jetzt schon Hunger", hörte er eine zweite Gestalt.

„Nein! Ich hab ihn gefunden, ich esse!", sagte das Etwas, das Harry trug. Beide hatten eine mehr als nur grobe Stimme und pressten die Wörter scheinbar schmerzhaft aus ihrer Kehle. Harry schaffte es die Augen etwas weiter zu öffnen als etwas matt aufblitzte.

„Gib es her!", ein Schwert raste an Harry vorbei und traf das Ding, dass Harry trug mitten in die Brust. Röchelnd ging es zu Boden. Dreckiges, beinahe schwarzes Blut besudelte seine Haut. Nur die Tatsache, dass sein Körper nicht gehorchte, hinderte ihn daran in diesem Moment aufzustehen. Vielleicht rettete ihm das, das Leben.

Harry dem jetzt die Absichten der beiden langsam einleuchtete, wurde schon wieder auf eine Schulter gehievt. Einige Sekunden lang ließ er sich einfach tragen. Versuchte seine Körperglieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Widerwillig gehorchten ihm seine Arme dann doch.

Alles schmerzte ihm. Doch er musste diesen Schmerz für einen Augenblick ignorieren um hier wirklich lebend davonzukommen. Wie der alte Mad-Eye immer zu sagen gepflegt hatte: „Erst schießen, dann fragen". Die Bilder des toten Etwas, waren, wenn auch schwammig, noch in seinem Geist präsent. Er konnte nicht so enden, wollte nicht so enden! Der Junge wollte hier einfach nur weg.

Harry griff nach unten Richtung Schwert und versenkte es mit all seiner Kraft im Körper des Wesens unter ihm. Es war der einzige Ausweg. Die einzige Lösung. Ein Schmerzensschrei, dann fiel er wieder zu Boden. Dieses mal jedoch war er es selbst, der das Fallen verursacht hatte.

Zum ersten mal schaffte er es nun seine Augen vollständig zu öffnen. Das helle Licht tat ihnen weh. Als hätten sie vorher noch nie Licht gesehen. Wie die Augen eines Neugeborenen.

Harry erhob sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und blickte dem Wesen entgegen.

Das dunkelgrüne Etwas war langarmig und stand gebeugt da. Sein Oberschenkel war in Blut getränkt und doch schienen ihm die Schmerzen nichts mehr auszumachen. Ein Schaudern ging durch Harrys Körper als er in die gelbgrünen Augen des Etwas blickte. Blutdurst schrie aus ihnen, wie sie es bei Bellatrix getan hatten.

Noch einmal wanderte sein Blick den dunklen Körper hinab. Er hatte sich geirrt, die Haut des Wesens war mehr ein dreckiges schwarz als, dass es grün war. Schmutzige Kleidung, die aus Tierhäuten und Fellen zusammengeflickt worden war, bestärkte die Wildheit, die das Wesen ausstrahlte.

Das Etwas leckte sich die gelben Fangzähne und zückte einen Dolch aus seinem Pelzgürtel.

Wie der Krummsäbel, den Harry dem Ding entrissen hatte, war die Klinge aus schwarzem, rostigem Stahl gemacht.

Das Herz des Jungen der Lebte fing an in schnellem Tempo schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust zu pochen. Seine Beine fingen an zu zittern. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen geschwächten Körper. Sollte er rennen? Sofort verwarf er diese Idee.

Auf keinen Fall würde er diesem Ding seinen Rücken zu drehen. Seine Hände schlossen sich ein bisschen fester um den Griff des schwarzen Schwertes. Die Klinge war blutverschmiert.

Ein Ork.. das musste das Wesen sein, dass Harry vom Unterricht kannte. Ein ausgestorbenes Lebewesen. Das schüttere Haar des Orks, war schmutzig und von Staub bedeckt.

Der Ork griff an und Harrys durch Quidditch geübte Reflexe retteten ihn vor einem tödlichen Treffer. Er sprang nach hinten weg und entkam der Reichweite der Klinge.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Harry außer Atem, während er sich eine Hand auf die Brust drückte. Sie schmerzte noch immer. Der Ork antwortete nicht, stattdessen warf er sich beim zweiten Angriff auf Harry. In einer verzweifelten Aktion, ließ dieser sich zu Boden fallen um dem Dolch so lange wie möglich entkommen zu können. Ohne jede Hoffnung schloss Harry seine Augen und hielt seine eigene Klinge zwischen sich selbst und dem Angreifer. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, bis etwas Blut auf Harrys Gesicht tröpfelte.

Erst diese warme Flüssigkeit ließ ihn die Augen öffnen. Der Krummsäbel steckte bis zum Anschlag in der Brust des Orks. Geschockt blickte dieser Harry an und dann wieder auf das Schwert. Er fiel auf die Knie, immer noch im Schock um sein plötzliches Ableben. Mit einem dumpfen Knall traf sein Rücken auf dem Boden auf, drückte die Klinge etwas aus der Brust hinaus in die Höhe.

In Todeskrämpfen gefangen suchten die gelben Augen noch einmal die grünen Augen Harrys auf. Dann verschwamm der Blick.. er war Tod.

Harry hingegen hatte sich nicht bewegt. Sein Körper zitterte. Er konnte es nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Er war oft in einer lebensgefährlichen Situation gewesen.. doch noch nie.. er verharrte.

Noch nie hatte er körperliche Gewalt angewendet. Noch nie hatte er so viel Blut gesehen, dass nicht sein Eigen war.. Noch nie hatte er getötet.

Er wusste, dass es keinen anderen Weg gegeben hatte. Er konnte nicht rennen. Seine Beine fühlten sich noch zu schwach an. Und doch.. hatte er gemordet.

Er fühlte sich seltsam. Immer hatte er daran gedacht Voldemort töten zu müssen. Immer hatte er erwartet danach am Boden zerschmettert zu sein.. zu weinen, weil er selbst ein Mörder geworden war. Doch keine Träne glitt über seine Wange. Der Ork hatte ihn töten wollen.. Und trotzdem.

Es war falsch! Kein Mensch hatte die Macht über andere zu richten!

.. Aber er hatte es getan. Es war seltsam. Sein Körper hörte nicht auf zu zittern. Und dann entglitt ihm die Realität und er schlief ein. Gab sich seiner Erschöpfung hin.

XXX

Die Sonne war untergegangen. Nun verharrte er schon seit Stunden in dieser Position. Sein Blick ging in die weite Ferne. Am Abgrund eines Hügels sah er hinab auf die Ebene, die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte. An ihrem Ende eine riesige Stadt. Sie kam ihm nicht real vor. Die Stadtmauern breiteten sich Kilometer in beide Richtungen aus und sahen irgendwie.. Antik aus.. Nie war Geschichte sein Lieblingsfach gewesen, doch konnte er sich schwach daran erinnern wie der alte Professor Binns in seinen Reden zwischen den Goblin-Aufständen einige Projektionen von solchen Städten gezeigt hatte. Hexenverbrennung? War das, dass Thema?

Wahrscheinlich nicht, immerhin hatten er und Harry im Unterricht nur Blödsinn verzapft und geschlafen. Doch er konnte sich an diese altertümlichen Städte erinnern. Sie erinnerten ihn an Schach. Uneinnehmbar, massiv und stark.

Seine Gedanken glitten wieder an die Ereignisse des letzten Tages zurück. Es war Krieg. Er war in Hogwarts gewesen. An der Seite seiner Brüder und Hermine. Harrys Leiche und dann.. Ja.. dann.. Dann war Harry wieder da gewesen. Einfach so. Und er hatte es geschafft alle Todesser verschwinden zu lassen und die Toten zu beleben. Ein Wunder, zu dem wirklich nur sein Freund in der Lage war. Es war ihnen egal gewesen. Sie waren nur glücklich, dass es vorbei war. Fred und George waren wieder vereint gewesen.. das hatte er gefühlt. Und nun war er hier. Wieso?

Ein Pakt mit dem Tod.. Nur Harry konnte solche Dummheiten machen. Doch er hatte sie alle gerettet. Er hatte sich seit Stunden nicht wegbewegt weil er nachdenken musste. Seine Gedanken klären. Die Aussicht auf den halbvollen Mond half ihm dabei ruhig zu bleiben.

Ron war im Gegensatz zu vielen Meinungen nicht dumm.. nein. Hermine hätte sich in keinen Idioten verliebt.

Kurz stockte er bei diesem Gedanken. Sie hatte sich verliebt? Ja.. sie hatte es nie ausgesprochen, doch er wusste es. So wie sie wusste, dass er sie liebte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

In seiner Brust stieg ein Gefühl der Wärme auf. Ein Gefühl der Glückseligkeit.

Nein, er war nicht dumm. Er war ein Stratege. Jemand, der seine Züge Jahre im voraus plante. Die schlechten Noten hatte er nur, weil er faul war. Weil er und Harry lieber gemütlich am Kamin im Gryffindor-Turm saßen als mit Hermine zu lernen und die Hausarbeiten zu machen. Es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich, dass sie nie wieder dort sitzen konnten. Die Welt wie sie war, existierte nicht mehr. Er hatte es gefühlt.. war im Prozess beteiligt gewesen als es geschehen war. Deshalb sorgte er sich auch nicht um seine Freunde. Sie lebten.. Harry hatte dafür gesorgt. Doch wo waren sie? Nein, es war egal wo sie waren. Er musste sie finden.

Sein Blick ging an seinem Körper hinab. Noch immer war er nackt. Vollkommen nackt. Vielleicht sollte er erst dieses Problem lösen? Er lachte auf. Irgendwie war er doch glücklich.. seine Familie lebte. Sie war nicht bei ihm, doch sie lebte. Und Hermine und Harry warteten auf ihn. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

XXX

Harry saß einige Meter von der dunklen Leiche entfernt. Er hatte scheinbar die ganze Nacht geschlafen, denn die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen. Einige Minuten verharrte er in dieser Position und wägte ab. Er hatte seine Nacktheit bemerkt. Nackt konnte der Schwarzhaarige auf keinen Fall weiter ziehen. Harry atmetete einige male ein und aus, bevor er sich dem Toten näherte. Ein Sakrileg einem Toten etwas zu stehlen, doch er war es gewesen, der ihn getötet hatte.. viel schlimmer konnte er die Tatsache wohl nicht mehr machen.

„Glaub mir, es gibt schönere Sachen als dich anzufassen", flüsterte er der Leiche entschuldigend zu.

Dreimal war es fast soweit, dass sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen zog und er dem Ergeben seiner Innereien näher war, als ihm lieb war. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde bis er dem Ork die gesamte Kleidung entzogen hatte und sich zu einem nahe gelegenen Teich bewegt hatte.

Seine Hände bewegten sich wie mechanisch als sie mit den blutverschmierten und verschwitzten Kleidern im Wasser eintauchten. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, während er die Kleider sauber machte. Harry musste sich von dem Geruch ablenken, der mit Gewalt in seine Nase stieg.

Es war schwer die Sachen sauber zu bekommen, ohne Seife zu haben, die den Schmutz und den Geruch bekämpfen konnten. So bekam er zumindest etwas von dem Blut ab und der Geruch nach abgestandenem Wasser legte sich etwas über den dominant vorherrschenden Gestank, der ihm nun nicht mehr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Schließlich legte er die Kleider auf den harten Erdboden und näherte sich wieder der Leiche. Bei jedem Schritt, schmerzten seine Füße ein bisschen mehr. Die Steine und der harte Boden machte seinen Fußsohlen zu schaffen und auch seine Haut fing an zu schmerzen. Das Sonnenlicht hatte seine Arbeit getan und seine nun gerötete Haut gereizt.

Es war heiß, doch er würde die Kleider benötigen um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen. Sein Blick glitt über den trockenen Boden. Es musste hier irgendwo sein.. Harry wusste, dass dieser Gegenstand wichtig war. Doch wo war es? Er lief einige Kreise um den toten Ork und seufzte. Natürlich. Unter der Leiche. „Wo um Merlins Namen sollte es sonst sein, als unter der stinkenden Leiche.."

Kurz zögerte er, bevor er den Atem anhielt und sich dem Ork näherte. Er drehte ihn mit einiger Mühe um und betrachtete die Blutlache auf der Stelle, wo die Leiche eben gelegen hatte. Es widersträubte ihm, doch er musste es tun. Harry griff in die rote Pfütze und versuchte etwas zu greifen. Sein Herz setzte aus als er nichts fand, er brauchte es! Da war er sich sicher. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er brauchte es! Dann griff seine Hand auf etwas hartes. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln zog er etwas kleines daraus und flüchtete beinahe um von dem Gestank weg zu kommen.

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich als er auf seinen Körper hinab sah, der von Blut übersät war. Das einzige was ihn davon abhielt sich zu übergeben, war die Tatsache, dass er seit seiner Wiedergeburt nichts gegessen hatte. Harry war so neben sich, dass er gar nicht merkte wie er in den Teich gesprungen war um dem Blut und dem Schmutz zu entkommen. Es erfrischte ihn, erlöste ihn von all dem Dreck. Sekunden später floss die kalte Flüssigkeit seine trockene Kehle hinab und zeigte ihm wie durstig er gewesen war.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er am Rande des Wassers und blickte in die Ferne. Die Kleider des Orks, die aus irgendwelchen Tierfellen und Häuten zusammen genäht worden waren, trockneten neben ihm auf dem heiß werdenden Erdboden.

Sie waren genauso dreckig wie vorher auch, doch der bestialische Gestank war einem etwas weniger abscheulichem, üblen Geruch gewichen.

Harry blickte auf seine offene Handfläche. Dafür hatte er nochmal die Leiche angefasst. Für das letzte Bisschen aus seiner alten Welt.

Die Statue des kleinen, dicken Mannes lag in seiner offenen Hand und leitete ihn durch seine Gedanken. Er konnte in ihr die Magie spüren, die früher durch seinen Phönixfeder-Zauberstab pulsiert hatte. Es hatte sich verändert. Wieso sie so aussah, wie sie aussah wusste er nicht. Konnte keine plausible Erklärung finden. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nie der Denker gewesen. Das hatten immer Hermine und Ron für ihn erledigt. Nun musste er wohl auch deren Teil übernehmen um klar zu kommen.. Er wollte sie dennoch bei sich haben. Vermisste sie.

Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich und schritt zu der Pelzkleidung. Sie war fast trocken, doch er konnte nicht länger warten. Erst beim anziehen fiel ihm wieder ein, was für Veränderungen er durchzogen hatte. Er war größer, wie viel größer wusste er nicht. Er konnte es mit nichts vergleichen, was in seiner Nähe war. Eine Sache, konnte er jedoch sofort vergleichen: Seine Augen.. funktionierten. Harrys Sicht war schärfer als jemals zuvor, dabei trug er nicht einmal eine Brille.

Alles sickerte noch einmal zu ihm durch. Er hatte Voldemort besiegt und ihn für immer im Nirgendwo eingesperrt. Die Heiligtümer hatten ihm in diesem Moment gezeigt wie. Seine Gedanken drifteten wieder ab. Er musste sich auf das hier und jetzt fokussieren. Harry erhob sich mit schmerzenden Gliedern. Er musste eine Stadt oder ein Dorf finden und sich einen Überblick über diese neue Welt schaffen oder zumindest etwas zu essen finden..

Die Statue des dicken Mannes verschwand in einer Tasche an seinem Pelz. Dann griff er nach dem Krummsäbel und dem rostigen Dolch, die gesäubert auf dem Boden lagen, um sie an seinem Gürtel zu befestigen. Er wollte sie nicht verwenden, doch er war realistisch. Mit seinem Glück würde er in eine Armee rennen, bevor er was zu Essen fand.

Die Sonne brannte ihm unentwegt auf den Schädel und der heiße trockene Boden tat sein restliches um seine ungeschützten zu schinden Füße. Die Schmerzten die aufkamen wurden nur von den kühlen, feuchten Kleidern gemildert, die auf seiner Haut lagen.

Harry ging immer weiter gerade aus. Er wusste, dass es die richtige Richtung war. Nicht weil er ein Dorf in dieser Richtung vermutete, sondern weil die Orks in die entgegengesetzte Richtung unterwegs waren. Dies allein war Grund genug.

Wie viele Stunden er schon unterwegs gewesen war, wusste er nicht, doch es war schon spät am Abend, als er etwas in weiter Ferne entdeckte. Je näher er darauf zuging, desto deutlicher konnte er die Ziegelmauern der Häuser sehen und die Lichter, die durch die Fenster schimmerten erkennen. Es schien ein kleines Dorf zu sein. Unendliche Freude stieg in ihm auf als er sich den Gebäuden näherte. Er hätte keinen Schritt mehr gehen können. Alles tat ihm weh und ihm war schwindelig und übel. Die Sonne hatte ihn fast zerstört und die Hitze der Pelze, hatten das übrige getan.

Als Harry endlich die Grenzen des Dorfes erreichte blickte er sich um. Wenige Leute gingen durch die Gassen der Straßen, doch sobald sie ihn bemerkten verließen ihre Blicke seine Richtung nicht mehr. Er war verschwitzt, roch abartig und die Pelze an seinem Körper taten das restliche um ihn zu solch einer Person zu machen, in dessen Nähe man auf keinen Fall wollte.

Schwer drückten ihn seine Schritte durch die Nacht. Hunger überkam ihn. Hunger und Durst. Doch er hatte kein Geld. Egal wie sehr sich die Welt verändert hatte, er hatte nichts womit er etwas bezahlen konnte. Noch war kein Gefühl stark genug als, dass er sich dazu durchdringen konnte um Geld zu betteln. Wahrscheinlich würden sie vor ihm fliehen, anstatt ihm was zu geben. Müde setzte er sich an eine Hauswand. Sie schützte ihn vor dem Wind und den kühlen Nachtbrisen. Harry zog seine Beine an und blickte sich um. Es wurden immer weniger Leute, die durch die Straße liefen. Die meisten betrachteten ihn nicht mehr. Er sah aus wie jeder gewöhnliche Obdachlose.

Ihm war kalt, doch die Müdigkeit siegte wieder und nahm Überhand an. Die Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein. Ließ ihn sanft in den Schlaf driften. Und dann war er weg. Umhüllt von dem sanften Lächeln der Erholung.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages brachen durch die vereinzelten Wolken. Sonnenlicht erreichte seine geschlossenen Augenlider und weckten ihn sanft. Noch bevor er seine Augen öffnen konnte um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, hörte er einige Gesprächsfetzen aus seiner Umgebung. Unbewusst folgte er dem nahe stattfindenden Gespräch. Harrys Gedanken ordneten sich langsam.

„Bitte, Ihr müsst es tun. Es gibt niemand anderes!", sagte ein dünner, kleiner Mann. Wahrscheinlich kam er Harry nur so klein vor, weil er selbst um so viel gewachsen war. Der Mann war sicherlich so groß wie Harry erst vor kurzem gewesen war. „Diese Orkbande hat Menschen angegriffen! Sie sind gefährlich!", er schien verzweifelt zu sein, doch sein Gesprächspartner schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Zeit. Ich muss meinem König eine Nachricht überbringen", antwortete dieser. Ein groß gewachsener Mann in edlem Gewand und rotem Brustharnisch saß auf einem vollkommen schwarzen Pferd. Er vermittelte sofort den Eindruck eines Kriegers. Und trotzdem schaffte er es den perfekten Diplomaten zu verkörpern. Charmant und gut aussehend.

„Ich bitte Euch, Herr. Ich kann 20 Goldmünzen entbehren.", er schien verzweifelt.

Erschöpft, fast traurig schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. „Es ist mir nicht möglich auch nur eine weitere Stunde hier zu verweilen. Ich wünsche Euch und Eurem Dorf Glück, möge Balgon mit Euch sein."

Seine Hacken schlugen auf das Pferd, dieser ging in den Galopp über und beide entfernten sich in Sekunden aus Harrys Sichtwinkel.

Der kleine, dünne Mann sah ihm entgeistert hinterher. Die Orks schienen das Dorf wirklich in eine tief greifende Angst zu versetzen. Sollte er es versuchen? Er brauchte Geld.. und er hatte Hunger.

So oder so war das Risiko für ihn dabei drauf zugehen hoch. Aber er brauchte die Orks nur zu verjagen. Es war machbar.

„Für 25 Goldmünzen mach ich es", antwortete der schwarzhaarige, der sich vom Boden hoch stemmte. Seine Knochen schmerzten und sein Körper fror jämmerlich. Bei jedem Atemzug schrie seine Lunge etwas lauter auf. Er war ein Wrack.. er musste eine Unterkunft haben. Wenigstens für eine Weile. Harry wusste nicht wie viel das Gold wert war, doch er brauchte dieses Geld, wie der Mann jemanden brauchte, der die Orks vertrieb. Sein Magen knurrte. Viel länger würde er seinen Hunger nicht mehr unterdrücken können.

Der Mann musste seinen Kopf sehr weit anheben um in Harrys Augen sehen zu können.

Die ärmliche Kleidung und der Schmutz sprachen gegen Harry, aber die Waffen an Harrys Gurt und seine Größe überzeugten ihn dann doch. Ausschlaggebend war die Verzweiflung, die ihn bemannt hatte. Er war der Bürgermeister und die Dorfbewohner hatten Angst. Also war es an ihm diesen Angstfaktor zu beseitigen und ehrlich gesagt, gab es keine anderen Freiwilligen..

„Zerstört ihr Lager und verjagt sie", meinte der Mann jedoch mit wenig Hoffnung.

„Wo kann ich das Lager finden?", Harrys Worte waren kaum verständlich. Nicht nur, dass er einen vollkommen anderen Akzent besaß als die Einheimischen, es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass der Durst seine Kehle bemannt hatte und er so nur noch seltsame Krächze laute machen konnte.

Nachdem er von dem Mann erfuhr, dass die Orks im Westen der Stadt rasteten, machte er sich in langsamen Trab auf den Weg. Er wusste nicht wie er es anstellen sollte. Doch er musste es tun. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Er musste ja nicht einmal kämpfen. Nur die Zelte anzünden..

Die Sonne ging gerade auf, was ihn erleichterte. Orks waren nachtaktive Geschöpfe, sie konnten zwar auch im Tageslicht stehen, doch sie hassten es. Also würden sie rasten, sobald er beim Lager ankommen sollte. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl der Dämlichkeit. Wieso tat er das hier?

Er hatte den Zusammenprall mit _einem_ Ork kaum überlebt. Wieso begab er sich jetzt in ein Lager mit mehreren dieser abstoßenden Wesen?

Langsam einen Schritt, vor den anderen setzend, fuhr seine Hand in die kleine Seitentasche. Etwas schmiegte sich in seine Hand an: Die kleine Statue. Ihren Zweck hatte er noch immer nicht verstanden. Sein Zauberstab hatte sich in diesen Gegenstand verwandelt. Die Bilder dazu sah er noch vor sich aufblitzen. Intuitiv streckte seine Magie ihre Fühler aus und fühlte eine Vertrautheit in der Statue. Sein Zauberstab.. es war noch da, aber irgendwie doch nicht. Es hatte einen anderen Nutzen.

Die Magie hier schien anders strukturiert zu sein als Harry es gewohnt war. Man brauchte keine Wörter. Er war sich sicher, dass man nicht einmal einen Fokus wie diese Statue brauchte sie verstärkte alles nur. Eine Vermutung natürlich.. er hatte jedoch die Entwicklung dieser Welt mitangesehen. Die Magie hatte sich verselbstständigt. Sie war jetzt anders. Noch konnte er jedoch keinen Finger darauf legen was dieses Anders genau bedeutete.

Nun wollte er seinen Vermutungen Taten folgen lassen. Harry streckte seine rechte Hand aus, umfasste mit der linken die Statue und konzentrierte sich. Das Wort Incendio erschien weder auf seinen Lippen, noch in seinem Geist. Nur das Feuer manifestierte sich in seinem Geist. Ein großes Feuer. Seine Magie breitete sich aus und.. etwas Rauch stieg aus einem Blatt einige Meter von ihm entfernt, doch von einem Feuer war nichts zu erkennen.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen. Vielleicht lag ihm das Denken ja doch.. Und trotzdem vermisste er seine Freunde. Er würde sie finden müssen, bald.

Dank seiner guten Augen sah er schon aus der Ferne das Zeltlager, das anscheinend aus Tierhäuten zusammengeflickt worden war. Ein übler Geruch, schoss ihm schon auf diese Entfernung in die Nase. Je näher er dem Lager dann kam, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Menschengebeine sammelten sich in Haufen um die Lagerfeuer, die bis vor kurzem gebrannt hatten. Dünne Rauchlinien fanden ihren Weg in die Freiheit. Harrys Blick fiel dann wieder auf die Zelte. Menschenhaut.. auf Knochen gespannt um den Orks Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Sie waren die Jäger, die Menschen die Beute. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.

Er näherte sich langsam und hoffte, dass ihn kein Ork frühzeitig entdecken würde. Noch hatte er keinen entdeckt. Mehrere Schnarchgeräusche kamen ihm von den Zelten entgegen. Sie hatten Menschen getötet und würden es wieder tun. Wut überkam ihn. Aus reinem Vergnügen? Nein.

Sie waren wie Tiere, befriedigten nur ihre Triebe.

Harry verharrte einige Augenblicke und nährte sich dann den Zelten weiter. Er schloss die Zelte von außen und musste sich beinahe übergeben als er sich sicher war, dass das eindeutig Menschenhaut war. Es waren drei Zelte, mit jeweils zwei Orks in ihnen. Behutsam schloss er die Planen aller Zelte und entfernte sich wieder einige Meter vom Geschehen.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Dieses mal brauchte er richtiges Feuer um sie alle im Schlaf zu treffen. Harry musste sie töten.. um weiteres Morden zu verhindern. Es gefiel ihm nicht, doch es war Notwendig. Die Konzentration hätte alleine nicht ausgereicht. Zu wenig Erfahrung brachte er mit, doch die Wut half ihm. Die Wut darüber, dass diese Wesen Menschen getötet hatten.. mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Menschen. Die Magie durchzog seinen Körper und entzündete ein Feuer an einem der Zelte. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen schloss er wieder die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Bereits sein erster Magieeinsatz hatte ihn ausgelaugt. Schon in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er nicht alle Zelte anzünden konnte.

Wenige Sekunden später brannte auch das zweite Zelt lichterloh. Die leisen Flammen weckten ihre Opfer nicht. Der Rauch ließ sie in Ohnmacht fallen und nahm ihnen dann langsam das Leben. Harry schwitzte. Er war auf seine Knie gefallen. Nicht mehr fähig klare Gedanken zu fassen. Er musste sich beruhigen.. noch ein Zelt. Seine Magie versuchte sich zu sammeln. Sein Körper begann wieder zu zittern. Nicht fähig der Anstrengung standzuhalten. Es blieben nur noch Sekunden.. irgendwie..

Dann war es zu spät. Ein Ork lugte aus seinem in takten Zelt und sah das Feuer. Er fing an zu schreien. Begriff, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Es war zu spät um die Vier in den brennenden Zelten zu retten. Dies wäre jedoch keine Option für diese Wesen gewesen. Sie retteten niemals einen der ihren vor dem Tod. Mitleid und Mitgefühl war ihnen fremd.

Sein wilder Blick ging über die Lichtung und traf auf Harry, der sich nun langsam aufzurichten versuchte. Tobend und in Raserei verfallen rannte der Ork auf ihn zu.

Der Ork reichte Harry nur bis zur Brust und trotzdem wusste er, dass er Tod war, falls er ihn erreichen sollte.

Harry griff hektisch an seinen Gürtel. Er fasste nach dem Dolch, dieser löste sich jedoch nicht von dem Gurt. Es klemmte fest. Dafür hatte er keine Zeit! Mit Gewalt zog er ihn aus der Befestigung, riss den Gürtel entzwei und schnitt sich selbst in die Hüfte. Doch das war in diesem Moment zweitrangig. Im letzten Moment verließ die Klinge seine Hand und landete im Arm des Angreifers, der einen Moment zurück taumelte. Ein unglaublicher Glückstreffer. Nie und nimmer wäre er im Stande diesen Wurf zu wiederholen.

Dieses mal war Harry jedoch gefasster als beim letzten Zusammentreffen mit einem Ork. Er wollte nicht sterben, sah Hoffnung. In einer ungeschickten Bewegung, schaffte er es irgendwie den Krummsäbel zu fassen, der noch auf dem Boden lag und ihn den Körper des Orks zu rammen.

Ein weiterer Ork hatte das Zelt verlassen. Dies war der letzte Überlebende. Würde er fliehen, weil seine Gruppe ausgelöscht worden war? Eine Hoffnung, die sich nicht bewahrheitete. Der Ork streckte seinen Arm aus und drehte sich in Harrys Richtung. Harry erkannte es. Ein Bogen. Und der Pfeil zielte genau auf ihn. Ohne weiter zu überlegen schmiss er sich zu Boden und entging dem ersten Pfeil, der drei Schritte weiter surrend in einem Baum einschlug. Dann rannte er los. Ohne zurückzublicken startete er wieder einen Hechtsprung. Schmerzvoll landete er auf dem Rücken auf, war nun jedoch hinter eine großen Truhe geschützt. Der bestialische Gestank nach Eingeweiden und verrottetem Fleisch ließ ihn im klaren was sich in dieser befand. Harry atmete stoßartig ein und aus. Sein Körper hatte nicht genug Energie um solche Anstrengungen durchleben zu können.

Ein Pfeil schlug links von ihm auf. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Ein letztes mal sammelte er Kraft und fokussierte seine gesamte Magie. In dem Moment als Harrys Finger sich dann um die Statue in seiner Tasche legten gingen die Stofffetzen des Orks in Flammen auf. Schreiend ging dieser zu Boden und wälzte sich im Todeskampf hin und her. Er versuchte die Flammen zu löschen, doch es war sinnlos.

Die Todesschreie des Orks ignorierend ließ sich Harry ganz zu Boden fallen. Seine Lunge brannte, sein Herz schlug ununterbrochen gegen die schmerzende Brust und Adrenalin beflügelte sein Denken. Sechs Orks. Sechs weitere Morde seiner Seite. Doch sie waren für einen guten Zweck gewesen. Nicht für sich selbst, sondern um andere zu schützen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht lächeln. Er hatte binnen vierundzwanzig Stunden sieben mal gemordet. Eine erschreckende Bilanz.

Nach einigen Minuten der Erholung erhob er sich schließlich. Seine Augen brannten. Der Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase. Seine Beine zitterten noch immer, seine Hände gehorchten ihm kaum. Doch er lebte. Er griff zu Boden und hob seinen zerrissenen Pelzgürtel auf. Mit einem Knoten befestigte er es wieder an seinen Körper und klemmte wieder sein Krummsäbel ein. Er entledigte einem der Orks dann einen weiteren Dolch und hob sein eigenes auf. Beide kamen an seinen Gürtel. Es schienen keine friedlichen Zeiten zu werden.

Der Potter-Erbe streckte sich ein letztes mal, bevor er sich bückte und einem der Orkleichen an die Pelzkleidung nahe der Brust griff. Fast mühelos schaffte er es die schwere Leiche hinter sich her zu ziehen. Mit dem neuen Körper war wohl auch neue Kraft gekommen.

Nachdem er sich umgeschaut hatte und sonst nichts wertvolles finden konnte, ging er langsamen Schrittes los. Seine Brust nahe dem neuen Fluchmal schmerzte nach wie vor. Harry fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Die Zauber hatten ihn zu viel Kraft gekostet. Etwas, wofür er früher keinen Gedanken verschwendet hatte, hatte ihn an den Rand der Erschöpfung gebracht. Irgendwie musste er sich daran gewöhnen.. es war ein zu großes Handicap ohne Magie agieren zu müssen.

Erschöpft und den Ork hinter sich her schleifend erreichte er das Dorf und ging zu dem Platz zurück an dem er den Bürgermeister vorhin getroffen hatte. Tatsächlich unterhielt sich dieser mit einem älteren Mann. Der dann lachend weiter zog. Schreie ertönten durch das kleine Dorf. Wenige von ihnen hatten schon einmal einen Ork gesehen, noch weniger einen toten Ork. Doch keiner hatte je jemanden erblickt, der einen toten Ork hinter sich herzog und nach Tod roch. Eine Traube bildete sich in einigen Metern Abstand um den Auserwählten herum. Sie alle waren fasziniert, abgestoßen und neugierig zugleich.

XXX

Seit 22 Jahren war er der Oberste des Dorfes. Er liebte diesen Ort. Hier war er geboren, aufgewachsen und zur Schule gegangen. Ein kleines Dorf, mit etwas weniger als 200 Einwohnern. Es war hier immer friedlich. Ein, zweimal die Woche eine Schlägerei in einem der Wirtshäuser, ansonsten waren sie von den Gräuel der restlichen Welt geschützt.

Vor zwei Wochen dann hörte man angsterregende Gerüchte, dass einige Wanderer auf ihrem Weg hierher Orks begegnet waren. Fenalf hatte nicht viel auf diese Gerüchte gegeben. Sein ergrauendes Haar zeigte große Lebenserfahrung und es war nicht unüblich solche Schauermärchen zu hören. Schnell hatte er den Vorfall vergessen, der nur die Jungen und Aufbrausenden packte.

Und dann.. Nicht einmal drei Tage später wurde seine Ignoranz bestraft. Es war passiert. Eine Karawane mit drei Ladungen Ziegelsteinen und Lehm war überfallen worden. Man fand nur noch die zerstörten Karren und die aufgeschlitzten Pferde. Die Transporteure waren verschwunden. Tauchten nie wieder auf.

Gedankenverloren schritt er durch die breiten Straßen. Heute morgen war die letzte Hoffnung der Botschafter gewesen. Er war nur eine Nacht hier gewesen um seinen Pferd rasten zu lassen. Seine Nachricht schien dringender Art.. und trotzdem. Sie hatten hier keine Krieger. Er war der einzige, der es irgendwie hätte schaffen können. In Gedanken vertieft, dauerte es einige Momente, bis er verstand, dass er angesprochen wurde. Fenalf blickte auf. Braune Augen blitzten ihm entgegen. Sein alter Freund.

„Wie geht es dir, Fenalf?", er hörte sich beunruhigt an. Sein Freund wusste, um Fenalfs geistige Verfassung.

„Gut, gut. Ich träume nur vor mich hin", ein schwaches Lachen. Nun lächelte auch Fenalfs Gegenüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich erwarte dich heute Abend. Mein Weib hat Kalbsleber zubereitet."

„Das würde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen", Fenalf lachte ehrlich auf. Ja, er liebte dieses Dorf.

Sein Freund verabschiedete sich und er drehte sich um.

Was er dann sah, ließ seinen Herzschlag für einen kurzen Moment aussetzen. Eine groß gewachsene Gestalt, wahrscheinlich das größte Wesen im gesamten Dorf, schritt langsam auf ihn zu und hielt einige Ellen vor ihm an.

Achtlos ließ der Riese die Leiche vor den Füßen des Bürgermeisters zu Boden gleiten. Fenalf brauchte einige Zeit bis er begriff, was in diesem Moment geschehen war. Er hatte den Mann mit den grünen Augen schon beinahe vergessen. Niemals hätte er so etwas erwartet.

Seine Gedanken brauchten eine Weile um sich zu verbaliesieren.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?", flüsterte der schlaksige Alte. Doch als sein Gegenüber keine Anstalten machte antworten zu wollen, griff der Mann in seine Tasche und überreichte ihm einen Beutel mit etwas mehr als zwei Dutzend Goldmünzen. Die alte Hand zitterte. Nicht vor Glück. Sondern vor Angst. Jeder, der fähig war ein Lager voller Orks auszulöschen und danach noch aufrecht gehen konnte, war gefährlich. Und doch war es nicht diese Tatsache, die ihm Angst machte. Es waren diese grünen Augen.. Grün war für gewöhnlich die Farbe des Lebens. Wieso kamen sie ihm dann so gefährlich vor? So tödlich. Fenalf brach den Augenkontakt ab und blickte sich um. Viele Schaulustige standen hier herum. Wenigstens war das Dorf jetzt sicher.

XXX

Harry wog den Beutel in seiner Hand kurz ab und nickte. Er wollte nicht nachzählen. Stattdessen wollte er hier einfach weg und endlich etwas essen und dann schlafen.

Müde schritt er unter der Mittagssonne umher und suchte nach einer Taverne. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er in dem kleinen Dorf schließlich doch eine fand.

Innen war es geräumig und sauber. Der Raum war überfüllt und die Leute tranken und feierten lautstark. Von der Meute unbemerkt lief er zum Tresen und schaute sich um. Die Wirtin brauchte ein wenig, bis sie sich dazu durchdringen konnte zu ihm zu kommen. Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Was kostet ein Abendessen und eine Übernachtung?", fragte Harry.

„Das Abendessen 2 Kupferstücke und die Übernachtung 3", sagte sie.

Harry nickte einfach. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wie viel sie wollte, doch jetzt konnte er lernen wie die Währungen hier funktionierten. Er griff in den Beutel, der sich in seiner Tasche befand und entfernte eines der Münzen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, überreichte er es ihr. Harry wusste nicht, dass sie dieses Lächeln mehr einschüchterte als sein ganzes Auftreten. Es gab ihm einen verrückten Hauch, der ihn bedrohlicher machte.

Sie erblickte das Gold misstrauisch, nahm es nach kurzem Zögern dann doch an. Das Wechselgeld bestand aus 13 Silberstücken und einem Kupferstück.

Während die Wirtin ihm das Essen servierte, das aus einem Leib Brot, einer Suppe und einem Glas Wasser bestand, rechnete Harry still vor sich hin.

Ein Goldstück waren 14 Silberstücke und ein Silberstück 7 Kupferstücke wert. Und da der Wert eines Abendessens nur 2 Kupferstücke war, hieß das, dass er ein schönes Sümmchen mit seiner Orkjagd erzielt hatte.

Er aß gemütlich zu Ende und ging dann die Treppen aufwärts in das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer.

Es war klein und gemütlich, aber karg eingerichtet. Eine Kerze, ein Schrank, ein Nachttisch, worüber ein Spiegel angebracht war und ein Bett waren alle Utensilien in diesem Zimmer.

Nach zwei Nächten auf hartem Boden war dies jedoch ein Traum. Er entledigte sich seiner übelriechenden Kleider und stieg in sein Bett. Dass es noch Mittag war, störte ihn nicht. Er würde von der Erschöpfung geplagt 16 Stunden durch schlafen..

XXX

Danke an „Forrest" und „Hermine Potter1980" für die Fragen und den Review

Kapitelname hat mir Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Ich habe lange Zeit zwischen „Mord" und „Erlebnisse" hin und her überlegt. Erlebnisse ist dann doch zu schwammig und Mord hat mir nicht gefallen, nachdem Chapter 1 „Der Tod" hieß. Also kam ich auf „Wiedergeburt". Es gefällt mir. Weil es nicht nur Harry beschreibt, sondern auch alle, die nun in dieser Welt sind und auch die Welt an sich.

Meine Lieblingsszene war die mit Ron. Einer der sechs Hauptcharaktere dieser Fanfiction.

Jedes der nächsten Kapitel wird einen weiteren „Wiedergeborenen" behandeln. Hoffe es hat euch genau so gefallen, wie es mir gefallen hat.

Die Szene, die ich am meisten hasse und die einfach nicht so werden wollte, wie ich es wollte, ist die mit dem ersten Ork. Gefällt mir überhaupt nicht.

Berichtet mir von eurem Lieblinspairing, eurer Lieblingsstelle und euren Ideen für den weiteren Fortlauf!

Ahh ja brauche ich einen Betaleser?

Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ihr entscheidet.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bitte reviewt mir. Es ist nicht leicht ohne Motivation zu finden um weiter zu schreiben also, danke an alle Reviewer.

Ok und jetzt reviewen!

:D


	3. Morgengrauen

**Disclaimer:** Ich werde ein paar Ideen aus der Bücherreihe „Das Rad der Zeit" (Empfehlenswerte Geschichte!) einbringen, weil sie der Fanfiction gut tun. Darunter auch Gegenstände zum zaubern zu gebrauchen, anstatt Zauberstäbe in die Hand zu nehmen. Ändert nur den Flair der Fanfiction. Ich bringe nichts vom Handlungsstrang mit ein.

Auch möchte ich sagen, dass viele meiner Lebewesen an Tolkiens „Der Herr der Ringe" angelehnt sind. Darunter die Orks und Trolle. Elben heißen bei mir jedoch Alben. Ein paar andere Rassen kommen auch zum Einsatz.

Und natürlich gehören die Figur Harry Potter, sowie die anderen altbekannten Charaktere, nicht mir.

Genau genommen gehören mir wohl nur die einzelnen Wörter der ganzen Sätze, die ich hier verfasse :D

_Hast du die Story nicht geklaut, bzw. Chapter von einer anderen Fanfiction übernommen?_

WoW! Sachte. Die Story kommt dir vielleicht bekannt vor, weil sie ähnlich schon stattgefunden hat. Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren sechs Kapitel hoch geladen und die Geschichte auf Eis gelegt. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich alles nochmal gelöscht und neu geschrieben. Jetzt lade ich die neue Fassung hoch und werde dann weiter an der Fanfiction arbeiten. Also habe ich höchstens bei mir selbst geklaut :D Vorher hieß sie: „Ein anderer Anfang". Der Titel passte aber nicht mehr, weil die Storyline sich verändert hat.

_Ähnelt deine Story nicht deiner alten Fassung?_

Ja! Das tut sie. Die ersten sechs Chapter sind vom Handlungsstrang fast identisch. Ich habe jedoch die gesamte Formulierung überarbeitet, neue Szenen eingebaut und in die Gefühle und Blickwinkel der Charaktere eingebaut, was ich vorher nicht getan hatte. Chapter vier unterscheidet sich als einziges vollkommen von der alten Version. Ihr werdet bald sehen wieso :D Ansonsten gehe ich auch wirklich auf die einzelnen Personen ein, habe versucht den Charakteren mehr Tiefe zu geben und sie lebendiger zu gestalten. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch !

Vorher noch das, hier damit ihr einen Überblick über die Größen habt, die ich verwende:

_Fingerbreite: 2cm_

_Zoll: 2.5cm_

_Handbreite: 8cm_

_Spanne: 25cm_

_Fuß: 30cm_

_Elle: ca. 50cm_

_Faden: 180 cm/1,80m_

_Meile :1,6 km_

Zu den Vermutungen, welcher Charakter heute dran kommt: Falsch! Es ist jemand vollkommen anderes!

Viel Spaß beim lesen mit dem bis jetzt längsten Chapter!

**Kapitel 3: Morgengrauen**

Harry öffnete die Augen. Die weiche Matratze unter ihm ließ ihn einen Moment in dem Glauben er wäre in einem Zelt, wie er es das ganze letzte Jahr über gewesen war. Nah bei ihm Hermine und Ron, die wahrscheinlich schon am Frühstückstisch saßen und über Kleinigkeiten redeten um sich selbst davon abzubringen an ihre Reise und an ihre Mission zu denken, die der Zerstörung der Horkruxe gewidmet war. Irgendwann sickerten ihm dann doch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage durch. Es war seltsam, dass er sich zu einem Zeitpunkt zurück sehnte, indem sie nur dafür gelebt hatten Voldemort zu töten. Doch sie waren zusammen gewesen. Schon immer.

Der schwarzhaarige verharrte einige Minuten und genoss einfach nur den Frieden. Die Wärme umhüllte seinen Körper und ließ seiner Kehle einen angenehmen Seufzer entgleiten. Es war das erste mal seit Wochen, dass er sich gut fühlte. Ausgeruht und mit Hoffnung. Er erhob sich nur langsam. Wusste um seine schmerzenden Knochen. Sie waren mitgenommen. Die letzten zwei Tage hatten ihm viel abverlangt. Durch das Fenster drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages.

Seine Hände umgriffen die Seiten des hölzernen Gestells, bevor er sie aufriss und frische Luft in den Raum drängte. Mit ihr kam eine angenehme, kühle Brise.

Als seine grünen Augen gen Himmel empor blickten bot sich ihm ein unglaublicher Anblick. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, färbte den Himmel rot. Vögel, die er noch nie gesehen hatte und in unterschiedlichsten Farben getränkt waren schwebten hoch oben im Himmel und waren die einzigen Herrscher in den weiten Räumen der Luft. Er hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür geben einen Besen zu besitzen und sich dort mit ihnen in die Höhe zu begeben.

Irgendwann ringte er sich dann dazu durch sich abzuwenden und zum Nachttisch zu laufen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel über genau diesem. Kurz stockte er. In dem Spiegelbild, blickte ihm ein Fremder entgegen! Nein.. das war er. Die grünen Augen, waren die seinen. Die seiner Mutter. Und doch. Harry hatte sich verändert. Er war größer. Wie groß wusste er nicht. Was ihn aber am meisten beeindruckte waren seine Züge. Sie waren kantiger, härter. Man würde ihn noch erkennen.. und trotzdem als wäre er ein anderer. Seine Schultern waren breiter und trotzdem war er nicht muskulöser geworden. Nur sein Körper hatte sich gewandelt, nicht seine Fitness. Seine Finger wanderten über seine Brust zu dem Ort, wo ihn der Todesfluch getroffen hatte. Feine Linien durchzogen seine Haut. War das Wirklichkeit? Das Abbild eines Drachen thronte nun auf seiner Brust. Feine Narben bildeten dieses göttliche Wesen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nichts war noch merkwürdig.

Harrys Hände tauchten in dem kühlen Wasser auf, dass irgendjemand in das Zimmer gebracht haben musste, während er geschlafen hatte. Er genoss das kalte Wasser, dass sich auf sein Gesicht legte und mit dem er dann den Schmutz von seinem Körper entfernte. Endlich konnte er sich richtig waschen. Die Sauberkeit genießend zog er dann wieder, die abscheulichen Kleider an und ging die Treppen hinab. Er konnte nicht mehr in diesen Sachen umherlaufen!

Nur vereinzelt saßen Leute an den Tischen. Es war noch früh am Morgen. Die einzigen die hier noch waren, waren wohl nach dem Feiern einfach hier geblieben. Und tatsächlich sahen einige mehr als nur etwas beschwipst aus. Harry hielt neben der Wirtin, die dabei war einen der Tische zu säubern. Sie brach ihre Arbeit nicht ab und blickte nur kurz auf.

„Kann ich Euch helfen?", fragte sie.

„Äh.. ja. Wissen Sie-..", Harry brach ab und sammelte sich.

„Ich meine Wisst Ihr vielleicht wo ich etwas frisches zum Anziehen kaufen kann?", er war kurz mit den Umgangsformen durcheinander gekommen. Hier war es wohl Gepflogenheit hoch förmlich miteinander zu reden.

Diesmal erhob sie sich, was wohl eher daran lag, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, als dass sie nun Interesse an diesem Gespräch gefunden hatte.

„Ich wäre Euch wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn Ihr die Güte aufbringen könntet nicht in den Sachen eines Orks umherzulaufen.", ihr Blick bohrte sich in den Harrys. Eingeschüchtert blickte dieser auf den Boden. Sie war kaum zehn Jahre älter als er und doch machte sie den Eindruck ihn in Grund und Boden schimpfen zu können.

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend über Schauermärchen über diesen Jungen gehört. Er habe ein Orklager vernichtet, sei absolut gefährlich und tödlich.. Sie erinnerte sich an den Knaben des gestrigen Abends zurück. Hatte ihn beim Essen beobachtet, gesehen wie er alles in sich hinein schlang und gemerkt, dass er ein Wilder war. Nicht in der Wildnis aufgewachsen, dafür waren seine Hände zu sanft. Doch er war alleine. Er hatte alles verloren was er hatte. War seine Familie getötet worden? Vielleicht von diesen Orks?

Es ging sie nichts an. Doch der Knabe tat ihr Leid. Schließlich seufzte sie.

„Die Straße hier hinab bis zum Brunnen und dann nach links. Wenn du ein Haus mit einer roten Tür siehst, bist du richtig.", sie ging an ihm vorbei und schritt zum Tresen.

„Bis du zurück bist, werde ich auch was zu Essen bereit haben", ein kleines Lächeln in seine Richtung, bevor sie sich abwandte und in einem Nebenzimmer verschwand.

Harry nickte, ging die Beschreibung noch einmal im Kopf durch und schritt dann los. Er wollte sich beeilen. Ein Grund war, dass er Hunger hatte. Viel wichtiger war jedoch, dass er sich Übergeben würde, wenn er auch nur eine weitere Stunde in diesen Sachen sein musste.

Die Straßen waren nicht sonderlich ausgebaut. Kein Pflasterstein, sondern nur harter Erdboden. Der Brunnen, war auch nur dass, was es sein sollte: Ein Brunnen. Ein mit Ziegelsteinen ummauerter Loch, aus dem man Wasser bergen konnte. Wenige Minuten später stand er dann vor der roten Tür und trat ein. Sofort traf ihn der Geruch von Wolle und Leine und ließ ihn sich in dem kleinen Laden umherblicken.

„Willkommen, Tretet ein", sagte eine kleine Frau, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie hatte nur das Quietschen der sich öffnenden Tür vernommen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich um.. welches sofort erstarrte, als sie ihren Kunden erblickte. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich in einem Dorf ohne Zeitung oder ähnliches, ungewöhnlich schnell.

„Was.. kann ich für Euch tun?", es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie sich gefasst hatte.

Harry lächelte, er wollte der Frau keine Angst machen. Er konnte sich vorstellen wie er in diesem Moment aussah. Diese Kleidung würde ihn noch verrückt machen.

„Ich brauche etwas frisches zum Anziehen.", seine Hand ging über seine schmutzige Pelzkleidung und dann stockte er.. Etwas hartes, hinderte ihn daran weiter zu streifen.. er hatte die Waffen mitgenommen. Harry schellte sich im Geiste. Wie konnte er nur so ein Vollidiot sein?

Jetzt war es zu spät, er musste es überspielen.

Die alte Frau sah an ihm herauf und nickte schließlich. „Ich brauche Eure Maße, wie groß seid Ihr?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", war die ehrliche Antwort. Er konnte es nicht wissen, sein Körper hatte sich verändert. „Ihr wisst es nicht..", wiederholte sie ungläubig ging dann aber in eine Ecke des Raumes.

Sie wühlte in einem Haufen leerer Schachteln und erinnerte ihn für einen Moment an den alten Olivander. Möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen.

„Bewegt Euch nicht", sagte sie schließlich, als sie sich mit einem Maßband näherte. In ihrem Element nun die Ruhe selbst, stellte sie sich neben ihm auf einen Hocker und ließ das Maßband aufgleiten. „Ich glaube es nicht. Etwas mehr als Sechseinhalb Fuß groß. Das sind vier Ellen."

Etwas vor sich hin flüsternd trat sie dann von ihm weg und blickte sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Harry hätte schwören können, dass er etwas von „Sehr merkwürdig" bis zu „Ein Alb´, der sich bei uns verstecken will" alles hören konnte. Schließlich griff sie nach einer Kiste auf einem verstaubten Regal und brachte es zu ihm. „Das ist, das einzige was Euch passen könnte. Ich bin nicht auf Riesen ausgerichtet.", den letzten Satz flüsterte sie. Beinahe als würde sie glauben, er würde es so nicht vernehmen.

In dem Nachbarraum zog sich Harry nun um. Seine Gedanken wanderten um seine Größe. Vier Ellen.. wenn er nicht ganz falsch lag waren das.. zwei Meter. Er war eineinhalb Köpfe gewachsen. Es wunderte ihn wenig, wie sollte es auch, wenn er gesehen hatte wie eine ganze Welt auseinander gebrochen war. Trotzdem. Er wusste nicht ob es ihm gefallen sollte. Beim Eintritt in dieses Dorf hatte er bloß gedacht, dass die Einwohner klein waren. Jetzt wusste er, dass er nun sogar größer war als Ron es gewesen war. Ob dieser auch gewachsen war? Dieser Gedanke trieb ihm ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. Harry stellte sich seinen Freund als zweiten Hagrid vor, der versuchte durch eine Reihe an Erstklässlern zu den Booten zu kommen um über den See nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Wieder fühlte er einen Stich in seiner Brust. Er vermisste sie..

Die grünen Augen wanderten zum Spiegelbild an der Wand. Eine schwarze Leinenhose und ein ebenso dunkles Oberteil. Sie waren vollkommen schlicht.. Aber er konnte sich kein Lächeln verkneifen. Endlich hatte er etwas sauberes an. Ein warmer Impuls ging durch seine Knochen. Es war ein wirklich gutes Gefühl. Harry trat durch den Vorhang zum kleinen Laden zurück und holte seinen Beutel raus. Als die alte Frau ihn erblickte nickte sie. „Es passt Euch, gut. Wenn Ihr wollt kann ich Euch etwas nähen, es würde jedoch ein paar Tage beanspruchen."

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, dass wird ausreichen", er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass er nicht so lange im Dorf bleiben wollte. Es war ihm unangenehm die ganzen Blicke auf seinem Rücken zu spüren, wenn er durch die Straßen lief.

„Gut, vier Kupferstücke", sie streckte ihre Hand aus und nickte wieder zufrieden, als Harry die Münzen in diese legte. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb noch einen Moment im Laden um seine Waffen an dem neuen Ledergürtel zu befestigen. Die Sandalen an seine Füßen waren zwar nicht gemütlich, aber ein Geschenk Gottes an seine Füße, nachdem er solange Barfuß auf harten Steinen und heißem Boden gelaufen war.

„Lebt wohl", rief ihm die alte Frau noch hinterher. Er konnte noch ein anschließendes Flüstern hören: „Und kommt niemals wieder.."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Frau war verrückt!

Auf dem Rückweg zog er etwas weniger Blicke auf sich, trotzdem waren es seiner Meinung nach noch viel zu viele, die ihm hinterher trachteten.

Er genoss nun jedoch das schöne Dorf und fühlte sich gut. Harry hatte nun Geld, einen Unterschlupf und etwas zum Anziehen. Zum vorhergegangen Morgen war dies eine tausend prozentige Steigerung.

Wieder in der Schenke angekommen setzte er sich an einen Tisch in der linken Hälfte des Raumes.

Es waren nur wenige frei. Immerhin waren die meisten Leute schon wach und wollten etwas essen, bevor sie weiter zogen oder zur Arbeit gingen. Eine Frau gesellte sich zu ihm und legte ihm einiges auf den Tisch. Harry benötigte einige Sekunden um zu bemerken, dass es die Wirtin war. Sie schien diesmal jedoch etwas weniger schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Es hatte wohl an dem Geruch gelegen.

„So zeigst du wenigstens, dass ein hübscher Bursche hinter dem wilden Auftreten ist" Sie legte noch ein großes Stück Käse ab und ging dann wieder zum Tresen.

Harry seufzte. Der Respekt vor ihr war nicht gewichen. Er würde sie nicht wütend machen wollen.

Hungrig griff er schließlich nach dem Messer und schnitt in den Leib Brot um es mit Käse und Wurst zu füllen. Ein großer Krug Milch lag, neben einem Glas Wasser, auch auf seinem Tisch. Die Milch schmeckte anders als die, die er kannte. Wahrscheinlich war die hier wirklich frisch und hatte keinen Haltbarkeitszauber auf ihr. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass der Fettanteil nicht reguliert worden war. Ihm war es schließlich egal, es schmeckte.

„Nicht eine Sekunde!", lachte jemand an einem Tisch nahe dem Harrys. Sein Gegenüber protestierte. Schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Er schien verärgert. „Und ob! Mit bloßen Händen würde ich einem entgegen stehen können.", dabei gestikulierte er lebhaft mit seinen Fäusten. Nun lachte auch er. „Jeder Orkjüngling würde dich in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann niederschlagen mein Freund."

Harry wandte sich dem Gespräch ab. Die beiden Männer schienen über seine Aktion zu reden. Vielleicht hätte er nicht eine ganze Leiche mit sich ziehen sollen.. Er seufzte. Eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein, solange sie ihn nicht darauf ansprachen. Doch sie schienen ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken. Die neue Kleidung schien aus ihm einen neuen Menschen gemacht zu haben. Wenn auch die Waffen an seinem Gürtel und seine Körpergröße noch einschüchtern konnten.

Wieder biss er in sein Brot. Es war wunderbar wieder essen zu können. Doch was sollte er jetzt machen? Harry musste seine Freunde finden. All die, die aus der alten Welt hier waren. Sein Blick wanderte umher, blieb bei der Wirtin hängen, die gerade mit einigen Frauen redete, die eingetreten waren. Sie schienen sich alle zu kennen.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Ging in die Ecke des Raumes und blieb bei einem Mann hängen, der die Kapuze tief über sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Dieser Mann erregte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit, dass man von ihm fasziniert sein musste. Sein Umhang hatte die selbe Farbe wie der Hintergrund. Seine gesamte Ausstrahlung schrie danach gewöhnlicher zu sein als jeder andere. Und deshalb blieb Harrys Blick nur kurz auf dieser Ecke des Raumes und wanderte dann weiter. Der Potter hatte diese Person zwar bemerkt, doch wieder beinahe vergessen, als er den Tisch neben sich betrachtete.

Die beiden Männer redeten leise miteinander, während sie sich Käse abschnitten. Sie schienen sich nur locker zu unterhalten. „Und was hat er dir erzählt?", fragte der Linke, der in diesem Moment zu seinem Krug griff. „In den großen Städten sind die Leute verrückt geworden. Immer mehr geben vor, der Drache zu sein.", seine Hand zeigte eine Bewegung die deutlich machte, dass er sie für verrückt hielt. „Wirklich? Und können sie, sie gebrauchen..?", er stockte. Schien seine Worte zu überdenken. „Du weißt schon.. die eine Macht?", der Krug hatte die Lippen des links Sitzenden nicht einmal erreicht. Zu fasziniert schien er von diesem Thema zu sein. Ohne zu antworten fing der Rechte dann an schallend zu lachen. „Du bist verrückt, weißt du das? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich an die eine Macht?", sein Lachen ebbte langsam ab und sein Blick wurde ernster.

„Hör zu! Das sind nur Ammenmärchen. Nicht mal mein Sohn glaubt an die eine Macht. Und er ist erst zwölf", er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und griff dann selbst zu seinem Krug. Nun war der Linke an der Reihe den Kopf zu schütteln. „Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass du recht hast. Aber es wäre faszinierend wenn es die eine Macht geben würde." Das Gespräch erstarb und Harry wandte sich ab.

Er wusste nicht was er darüber denken sollte. Ein Drache und eine Macht? Der Schwarzhaarige verstand die wirren Worte der Beiden nicht. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer legte er den nun leeren Krug zurück an den Tisch und erhob sich wieder. Einige Kupferstücke lagen auf dem Tisch. Unbekümmert verließ er die Schenke und schlenderte durch die Straßen.

Die Sonne stand nun hoch im Himmel und verkündete, dass es irgendwann am Nachmittag war. Harry jedoch achtete nicht auf diese Zeichen. Er dachte nach. Dachte darüber nach, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er kam zu nichts. Keine Idee, die ihm plausibel erschien. Wohin sollte er?

Er wusste es nicht. Deshalb ließ er den Gedanken fallen und setzte sich auf eine nahe gelegene Bank. Er saß einfach nur da.

Einige Kinder lachten rennend die Straße entlang. Sie schienen vor etwas zu flüchten. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Harry wusste, vor was sie weg liefen. Ein weiteres Kind rannte nun den selben Weg entlang. Er schien jedoch nicht zu lachen, war aufgebracht, dass seine Freunde einfach so ohne ihn weiter zogen. Das brachte Harry zum Lächeln. Kinderaugen waren immer so unschuldig, hatten nicht das gesehen, was er durchlebt hatte. Hatten keinen Basilisken töten müssen und vor einem dunklen Lord flüchten müssen..

Seine Finger glitten in der Hosentasche zur steinernen Statue. Er kam erst jetzt dazu. Die Magie hier war anders. Harry hatte es gemerkt. Als er am vorherigen Tag nach seiner Magie gegriffen hatte, war sie anders gewesen. Als wäre alles Weiche aus ihr entflohen. Er konnte es nicht wirklich in Worte fassen, doch sie war anders. Etwas riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Jemand hatte ihn angesprochen!

„Was?", fragte er dann und blickte dem alten Mann entgegen, den er gestern schon gesehen hatte.

„Ich fragte dich, wie es dir geht, Junge.", Fenalf setzte sich zu ihm. Der Jüngling schien abwesend gewesen zu sein. Ihre Blicke schweiften nun gemeinsam über die Straße und genossen die Ruhe. Es war seltsam. Fenalf hatte den Knaben gestern gesehen. Und doch hatte er erst heute gemerkt, dass er noch so jung war. Siebzehn, vielleicht achtzehn Jahre alt. Die Größe und die Situation hatten ihn wohl getäuscht.

„Es ist so ruhig", antwortete Harry stattdessen, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. Dies schien einfacher. Und er sprach nur seine wirklichen Gefühle aus. Dieses Dorf war unglaublich ruhig. Egal wie laut die Dorfbewohner waren. Es war isoliert. Kein Geräusch der Außenwelt erreichte sie.

„Ja..", antwortete Fenalf. Ruhig? Ja, das war es gewiss. Wieso war er dann so verwundert, dass dieser Knabe es ausgesprochen hatte? Weil er es nicht bemerken sollte. Er selbst hatte Jahrzehnte gebraucht zu bemerken wie ruhig die Welt war. Lebensweisheit nannten die Jungen das.

„Was hat dich hier in das Dorf geführt?", fragte er schließlich, die Ruhe unterbrechend. Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Was hatte ihn hergeführt? „Mein Glück", flüsterte er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie der Mann nickte. „Das Schicksalsrad dreht sich unaufhaltsam."

Sie verharrten lange in dieser Zweisamkeit. Zwei alte Männer, die einfach nur da saßen. Nur, dass einer der Alten erst siebzehn Jahre alt war. Irgendwann erhoben sie sich dann und gingen ihre Wege.

Harry hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Morgen.. Morgen früh würde er aufbrechen. Er wusste nicht in welche Richtung und wusste nicht wie weit er gehen würde. Doch das war egal. Sein Pech würde ihn schon leiten.

Seine Schritte führten ihn an dem Brunnen vorbei, hin zum Wirtshaus. Schnell fand er den Weg in den oberen Stockwerk und ging in sein Zimmer.

Einige Sekunden später fand er sich auf dem Bett sitzend wieder. Die kleine Statue lag plötzlich in seiner Hand. Hatte er sie unbewusst aus der Tasche genommen? Harrys Blick glitt über die Feinen Züge. Keine Schleifspuren waren auf der Statue zu entdecken. Die Züge des lachenden Mannes, waren makellos. Nur Magie konnte Stein so perfekt bearbeiten. Dann tastete sich seine Magie wieder vor. Glitt in die makellosen Züge der Statue und breitete sich aus. Immer mehr Magie schoss in die Statue. Er verlor die Kontrolle! Es überkam ihn plötzlich und unaufhaltsam. Übelkeit. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Diese Magie war falsch.. Nicht natürlich. Es ging soweit, dass er sich fast übergab und die Statue schließlich fallen ließ.

Die Magie fiel wieder ins Nichts. Die Übelkeit klang noch lange nach, verließ seinen Körper nicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er auf dem Boden lag, die Augen geschlossen. Was war das gewesen? Das war es, worauf er seinen Finger nicht hatte legen können. Die Magie.. sie war verdorben. Vollkommen böse.. es fehlte das Gegenstück, als hätte man sie gesplittert und nur das Schlechte da gelassen. Doch wieso? Wieso hatte er am vorherigen Tag nichts gespürt? Vielleicht weil die Erschöpfung dominanter gewesen war.

So bemerkte Harry nicht, die in ihm aufsteigende Müdigkeit und wie er noch auf dem Boden der Dunkelheit nachgab und in den Schlaf fiel. Morgen früh.. morgen früh würde er aufbrechen. Noch vor den ersten Sonnenstrahlen..

XXX

An jedem anderen Tag in seinem Leben hätte sich der sonst so stolze Erbe, in so einer Situation zweifelsfrei übergeben. Nun war er schon drei Tage hier und hatte nichts gegessen. Der üble Geruch der Fäkalien stieg ihm in die Nase. Vor ihm ein Wildhund, der in einem Lagerfeuer brannte. Man konnte sehen, wie sich die Eingeweide aus einem Loch auf der Unterseite des Hundes nach außen drängten, versuchten ans Tageslicht zu kommen.

Während er mit seinem Blick das Fleisch kontrollierte, strich er die rote Klinge am Boden ab. Nein, sie war nicht rot. Wie hatte er das glauben können? Rot war das Blut, dass auf ihr lag. Die Klinge schimmerte silbern. Ihr Griff dunkelgrün. Ein Dolch, der kein Dolch sein sollte. Noch vor einer Woche war dieses vertraute Gefühl, das seines Zauberstabes gewesen. Nun war es ein Dolch und er verstand nicht wieso. Er verstand das meiste nicht. Potter.. Die wilden weißen Haare näherten sich dem Feuer. Ruckartig zog er den toten Hund aus dem Feuer. Sie beide waren die einzigen Lebewesen in diesem Ödland gewesen. Nun war er der Einzige.

Seine Welt, war zerstört. Er hatte es mitangesehen. Nicht verstanden, aber gesehen. Irgendwie musste er klarkommen. Er musste verstehen. So erinnerte sich der Wiedergeborene an die letzten Minuten vor dem Zusammenbruch. Ein Lachen entrann seiner trockenen Kehle. Potter hatte den Tod besiegt. Der Weißhaarige hatte es gehört. Das Gespräch zwischen ihm und dem dunklen Lord. Der Tod.. ein Gott? Und Potter hatte gesiegt.

Seine Zähne rissen ein großes Stück Fleisch aus dem Bein des toten Tieres. Es tat so gut.. Etwas zu essen war wundervoll. Das erste mal seit seiner Wiedergeburt.

Die grauen Augen wanderten weiter über die dunkle Nacht. Bis ins Horizont erstreckte sich dieses karge Land. Bis in die unendliche ferne, war sie vorhanden. Eine neue Welt..

Lebten sie noch? Sie waren durch das Loch gefallen. Seine Eltern.. Er auch. Und er lebte.

Er strich sich eine weiße Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Das hatte sich auch verändert. Seine hellblonden Haare waren einem völligen Weiß gewichen, wie sein Zauberstab zu einem Dolch geworden war.

Es funktionierte noch, doch es war abstoßend. Draco hatte das Feuer vor sich mit Magie entzündet und hätte sich übergeben, wenn sein Magen nicht völlig leer gewesen wäre. Es hatte sich stattdessen schmerzhaft verkrampft und ihn leiden lassen.

Die Magie hatte sich verändert. War wilder geworden. Draco verstand nicht wieso, doch in diesen Tagen gab es nichts, dass er verstehen konnte. Er jedoch wollte verstehen, _musste_ verstehen um seine Eltern zu finden. Sie, die ihm zur Seite gestanden hatten. Er brauchte sie. Sie waren sein Fleisch, sein Blut. Er war ihr Erbe! Wieder biss er ins zähe Fleisch. Ein Knurren entkam seiner Kehle. Es tat gut etwas zu essen.

XXX

Ein Schrei weckte Harry aus einem Traum, deren Inhalt er sofort wieder vergaß. Seine Augen brauchten eine Weile um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. So verharrte er in dieser halb sitzenden Position bis ein weiterer Schrei erklang, der jedoch abrupt verstummte. Weitere Schreie ertönten, gefolgt von grausamen lachenden Stimmen. Sie kamen irgendwo von unten.. oder von draußen?

Harry sprang beinahe auf, ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte und ging die Treppen hinunter. Erst im Laufen merkte er, dass er außer seiner Unterhose nichts an hatte. Mehrere der schlafenden Gäste waren aufgestanden und sahen sich wie Harry verwirrt um. Als Harry im Erdgeschoss ankam, blickte er sich um. Die Schenke war leer. Auch die Wirtin war wahrscheinlich auf ihrem Zimmer. Irgendjemand schlug von außen gewaltsam auf die Tür ein. Durch die Fenster nach außen drangen Lichter in den Raum. Feuer?

Die Tür flog schließlich gewaltsam aus den Angeln. Nun waren die Schreie deutlicher zu hören. Sie kamen von draußen. Eine Gestalt näherte sich der Tür und trat dann in die Schenke. Ein fünfeinhalb Fuß großer Ork trat durch die eben noch heil gewesene Tür. Seine wilden Augen wanderten durch die Dunkelheit und fanden schließlich sein erstes Opfer.

Zielgerichtet spannte er seinen Hornbogen und schoss den ersten Pfeil ab. Geistesgegenwärtig duckte sich Harry und der Pfeil flog über ihn hinweg. Es surrte durch die Nacht bis es auf etwas traf: einen Mann, der hinter Harry die Treppen hinunter gestiegen war. Der Pfeil bohrte sich in seinen Brustkorb, da er zwar einige Stufen über Harry stand, jedoch um einiges kleiner war als dieser. Seine Augen waren vor Schock weit aufgerissen. Eben noch war er die Treppe hinunter gekommen in dem Glauben, es wären zwei sich prügelnde Gesellen..

Harrys Blick erstarrte als der Getroffene auf den Rücken fiel und röchelnd versuchte den Pfeil aus seinen Lungen zu ziehen. Die Augen würde Harry nie vergessen. Überraschung. Wie es die Augen von Sirius gewesen waren, bevor er durch den Torbogen fiel, überrascht. Harrys Hand griff zu seinem Schwert, doch seine Hand ging ins Leere. Er trug weder Kleidung, noch Waffen bei sich. Als ein weiterer Pfeil neben ihm Aufschlug machte er Kehrtwende und sprintete die Treppen hoch. Ein letzter Pfeil schlug eine Treppenstufe unter Harry ein, der nun außer Reichweite war.

Weitere Orkschreie waren von unten zu vernehmen. Im Rennen versuchte Harry seine Gedanken zu fassen. Wieso? Vor einigen Stunden noch war es so friedvoll gewesen.. Er riss die Tür auf und sprang in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen verbarrikadierte er die Tür mit Hilfe des Kleiderschrankes. Er wusste es würde nicht lange halten, doch er brauchte Zeit. Schnell griff er nach seinen Kleidern und gürtelte die Waffen. Er musste hier schnellstmöglich verschwinden. Harry blickte zu seinem Fenster. Sollte er springen? Nein.. es war viel zu hoch. Verletzt konnte er nicht weglaufen.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Feigling als draußen weitere Schreie erklangen, doch sein Verstand hinderte ihn daran zu ihnen zu eilen und ihnen zu helfen. Harry wäre sofort Tod. Konnte nichts gegen die Angreifer ausrichten. Und trotzdem hatte er nur wenig Hoffnung den Morgengrauen noch zu erleben. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Die Vögel am Morgen durch die Luft fliegen zu sehen. Der rote Himmel..

Minutenlang geschah nichts. Er hörte Fußgetrampel auf dem Flur und vereinzelt auch Schreie auf seinem Stockwerk. Ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte dann plötzlich in seinem Nachbarraum. Eine Frau.. die gegen die Wand schlug, als würde sie durch sie hindurch brechen wollen. Dann war es plötzlich leise. Minutenlang.. Einfach nur leise.

Plötzlich stürmte etwas gegen seine Tür. Die Barrikade hielt dem ersten Ansturm und dann auch dem Zweiten.. und dem Dritten. Der Schrank fiel vorne über, konnte dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten. Nach zwei weiteren knackenden Lauten der Tür, barst sie unter der brachialen Kraft der anstürmenden Orks. Und nun.. sah Harry in diese gelb leuchtenden Augen seiner Angreifer, die er so sehr verabscheute.

Harrys linke Hand verkrampfte sich um die kleine Statue. In seiner Rechten sein Schwert. Die Magie musste der letzte Ausweg sein.. er würde es nicht noch einmal durchstehen können.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nichts gegen den anstürmenden Ork ausrichten und ließ seinen Krummsäbel nach nur einem Schwerthieb des Orks aus der Hand fallen. Er hatte versucht ihn zu blocken, doch seine bescheidenen Künste im Schwertkampf reichten nur für die verzweifelten Angriffe.

Der Ork stand einen Moment still, begriff und lachte dann. Er sah seinen Sieg und setzte zum finalen Schlag an. Mordlust ließen seine gelben Augen aufleuchten. Eine Sekunde.. eine erbärmliche Sekunde, die er in Vorfreude auf den Mord gehalten hatte. Dieser Moment sollte für immer verharren. In einem sicheren Sieg. Dann war er getroffen. Ein Dolch lag in seiner Kehle. Ein Dolch, wie er es selbst bei sich trug. Kraftlos sackte er zu Boden.

Harry blickte zur Tür. Seine Hand war warm, das Blut auf ihr ließ sie zittern. Wieder hatte Adrenalin seine Adern durchzogen. Sein Körper produzierte einen Überschuss an Energie, der seine Gliedmaßen zum Zittern brachte. Der zweite Ork, der auf dem Flur gewesen war trat nun in den Raum. Gelbe Augen sahen ihn nun an. Fast berechnend. Die rostige Klinge lag gefährlich in der Hand des Orks, zumal sein Gegner waffenlos dastand.

Fließend ging der Ork zum Angriff über. Harry sah das Schwert auf sich zu rasen. Er konnte nichts tun. Sein Rücken war schon an die Wand gepresst und er selbst hatte keine Klinge mehr um sich zu schützen. Nur noch diese kleine Statue. Also würde er es tun.

Dann spürte er das, was er das letztes Mal nicht annähernd so stark gespürt hatte. Die sonst so reine Magie war verunstaltet und verdorben. Ein Gefühl des Verwesens machte sich in Harry breit. Doch die Not ließ ihn nicht stocken. Der Ork flog wie durch eine unsichtbare Schockwelle getragen durch den Raum und fiel auf das große Bett. Seine Kleider hatten Feuer gefangen. Pelze brannten gut.. Die Schockwelle hatte ihm das Bewusstsein genommen. Deshalb schrie er nicht vor Schmerzen auf, sondern brannte einfach nur friedlich auf diesem Bett. Schon bald brannte das gesamte Zimmer lichterloh.

Harry lag auf seinem eigenen Ergebenen. Sein Mageninhalt hatte sich auf dem Boden entleert.. Dieses mal waren es unendliche Qualen gewesen, die er durchlitten hatte. Alles schmerzte ihm und die Übelkeit verließ ihn für keine Sekunde. Die verdorbene Magie hatte ihm Schlimmes angetan. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder Luft holen konnte. Sein Körper zitterte mehr denn je. Er musste hier weg.

Geschwächt schaffte er es sich langsam zu erheben und hievte sich aus dem Zimmer. Die Waffen hatte er achtlos liegen gelassen. Der Potter konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Im Flur angekommen, erkannte er dann, dass schon das ganze Gebäude brannte. Schwer atmend lief Harry die Stufen hinab. Er stützte sich an dem Geländer um nicht über die vielen Leichen zu fallen, die auf dem Weg nach unten lagen. Ein grauenvoller Anblick.

Auf der drittletzten Stufe blieb er dann stehen. Schaute ungläubig, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Harry sah einen Mann, der sich mit seinem Schwert gegen ein Dutzend Orks bewährte. Nein nicht nur das, um ihn herum lagen im ganzen Zimmer verteilt weitere Gruppen toter Orks.

Der Mann wirbelte zwischen den noch stehenden Orks herum und jede Bewegung seines Schwertes ließ das Lebenslicht weiterer Orks erlöschen. Sein Schwert glänzte im Abendlicht bläulich auf.

Es dauerte vielleicht eine halbe Minute bis er endlich realisierte, dass alle Orks ihr Leben verloren hatten.. gegen einen einzigen Mann. Dieser blickte sich noch einmal im Raum um und fand schließlich Harrys Gestalt. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen erschrak er. Der Mantel des Schwertkämpfers verschwamm mit dem Hintergrund. Harry erkannte den leichten Desillusions-Zauber. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar wo. Am vorherigen Tag! In der Schenke!

Ein kurzer Bart umrahmte das braungebrannte Gesicht des Mannes. Die schwarzen kurzen Haare und seine dunklen Augen passten farbtechnisch perfekt zu einander. Ohne Vorwarnung griff der Mann zu Boden und riss einen Dolch aus der toten Hand eines der Orks. Blitzschnell verließ dieser seine Hand und flog gen Harry.

Zu sagen, dass er von dem Angriff überrascht war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Verdutzt und zu schwach um der Klinge zu entkommen, war das einzige, dass er noch tun konnte, die Augen zu schließen. Er spürte ein Surren an seinem Hals vorbei ziehen und dann, einige Sekunden später einen dumpfen Aufprall hinter sich.

Ein Ork mit erhobenem Schwert und einem Dolch zwischen den Augen fiel rückwärts auf die Treppe und blieb reglos liegen. Harrys Herz raste, was geschah hier?

„Los, beeil dich wir müssen hier weg.", war das einzige, dass die Lippen des Mannes verließ, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Im Schock gefangen lief Harry einfach hinterher. Er verstand in diesem Moment nichts.

Der Mann rannte vor Harry her und tötete im vorbeigehen einen Ork nach dem anderen um den Weg frei zu machen. Harry blieb nicht viel Zeit sich umzusehen, doch was er von der Stadt sah lies ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dutzende Tote lagen auf den Straßen und überall waren weitere Orks, die die nächsten Opfer suchten. Mehrere Häuser hatten schon Feuer gefangen und die Stadt brannte langsam nieder.

Der Mann vor ihm hatte zwei Pferde aus dem Stall der Schenke geholt und stieg selbst auf einen der Beiden. Sein Blick war eisern und forderte Harry auf, auf das Pferd zu steigen.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte er verärgert und deutete auf das zweite Pferd. Harry nickte schließlich und stieg schnell auf das graue Pferd. Der harte Sattel war nicht sehr gemütlich, doch es gab im Moment wichtigeres zu bedenken als Gemütlichkeit. Harry griff in seine Tasche um nach der kleinen Statue zu fühlen. Sie war noch da. Seine Gedanken holten die Geschehnisse langsam ein. Der Schockzustand wich langsam dem Ekel und der Trauer. Die Übelkeit saß noch tief in seinen Knochen fest, ließ ihn nicht die Verdorbenheit der Magie vergessen.

Als er dem Geschehen wieder aufmerksam folgte, entfernten sich die Geräusche und das Feuer des Dorfes schon immer mehr bis die Nacht sie vollkommen einhüllte. Eine ganze Stunde blieben sie auf den Pferden ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Harry konnte in diesem Moment keine Worte fassen. Er sah nur die Toten.. Alle. War die Wirtsfrau auch Tod? Der alte Mann? Die kleinen Kinder, die auf den Straßen gespielt hatten? Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er mit ihnen geredet und die Ruhe des Dorfes in sich aufgenommen. Wieso griffen die Orks an?

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich wieder als ihm die einzige mögliche Lösung in den Sinn kam. Er war Schuld gewesen. Hätte er nicht die Orks in dem Zelt angegriffen, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Irgendjemand war wohl noch geflohen, bevor Harry ihn gesehen hatte. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen als er begriff, dass seinetwegen so viele Menschen gestorben waren. Schließlich schaffte er es wenigstens diese Frage zu verbalisieren.

„Sind sie wegen mir..", er konnte das Wort _Tod_ in diesem Zusammenhang nicht in den Mund nehmen. Der andere schien jedoch zu verstehen als er nickte. Mehr brauchte er nicht zu tun. Harrys Augen schlossen sich im aufkommenden Wind. Sie waren wegen ihm Tod.. Nichts von dem Glücksgefühl, dass er an diesem Morgen verspürt hatte, war noch übrig geblieben. Nun fühlte der siebzehnjährige sich einfach nur noch schlecht. Fast hätte er noch kehrt gemacht in sich wieder in den Kampf gestürzt um mit ihnen zu sterben. Fast.. Seine Feigheit schien auch in diesem Moment die Macht über ihn zu ergreifen.

Irgendwann wurden sie langsamer bis der Mann schließlich andeutete stehen zu bleiben und vom Pferd zu steigen. Ohne Widerrede tat er dies dann auch und griff nach der Leine. Stillschweigend führten sie ihre Pferde durch die dichten Bäume des angrenzenden Waldes. Harry fiel es jedoch ungemein schwer mit dem Mann Schritt zu halten. Die Erschöpfung war nicht von ihm gewichen, so auch nicht die Übelkeit und der Schmerz.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie in einem kleinen Tal an, der von dem Wald seltsam makellos umkreist wurde. Das helle Mondlicht ließ den Erdboden in einem schmutzigen Weiß aufleuchten. Ein einzelnes Lagerfeuer brannte in Mitten dieses seltsamen Ortes. An diesem Feuer eine Frau mit dunkelblauen Haaren, die die Neuankömmlinge mit ihren Blicken verfolgte. Sie war nicht besonders groß und reichte Harry nicht einmal bis zur Brust. Doch eine seltsame Autorität ging von ihr aus, die sie viel größer scheinen ließ als sie in Wirklichkeit war.

„Ist er das, Isgael?", ihre Stimme war leise, brach kaum durch die Ruhe und ließ ihn trotzdem erschaudern. Eine seltsame Aura umgab diese Frau.

„Ja", antwortete Isgael kurz mit seiner rauen, dunklen Stimme. Er schien darum bemüht nicht viel zu sprechen. Er griff stattdessen nach den Pferden und band sie an einen nahe gelegenen Baum. Seine Schritte hallten kaum auf dem Boden wieder, als er sich weit vom Lagerfeuer abgelegen, in eine dunkle Ecke stahl und sie an einen Baum lehnte. Trotzdem konnte Harry die wachsamen Blicke auf seinem Körper spüren.

Die sitzende Frau blickte Harry entgegen. Sie schien etwas abzuschätzen. Einige Augenblicke verstrichen in denen Harry versuchte klare Gedanken zu fassen. Die dunklen Augen der Frau.. Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen alterslos. Er konnte nicht sagen wie alt sie war. Seine genauste Schätzung wäre zwischen zwanzig und vierzig Jahren. Keine Falte schändete ihre schöne Haut und doch.. und doch schienen ihre Augen so unglaublich alt zu sein.

„Seit wann seid Ihr hier?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von mir?" , die gebrochene Ruhe ließ auch Harry nun endlich zu Wort kommen. Seine Gedanken klärten sich.

„Beantwortet meine Frage und ich beantworte Euch Eure", antwortete Merotia ruhig. Was war kein Angebot. Es gab nur eine Option. Das ließ sie ihm klar. Ihre sanfte Stimme arbeitete im Kontrast, als wäre es eine Entscheidung, die er treffen konnte wie er es wollte.

„Drei Tage", antwortete Harry, der jedoch nicht wusste was sie mit _hier_ meinte.

„Gut, dann bleibt genug Zeit", sie atmete erleichtert auf. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Zeit? Wofür?", fragte Harry, der sich die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden nicht erklären konnte. Er brauchte Antworten. Klärende Fakten. Sein Blick hielt dieses mal dem der Frau eisern stand.

„Zeit für das, was wir tun müssen", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ich werde Euch die Geschichte unserer Welt erzählen, wie sie unsere Vorfahren von den Sehern erfahren haben. Ich hoffe das wird Eure Fragen beantworten", sie schien noch einmal ihre Worte im Kopf zu übergehen. Als sie dann begann zu reden waren ihre Worte langsam, melodisch und schön. Ein Lied?

„Vor Anbeginn der Zeiten war der dunkle Herrscher noch schwach und ohne Einfluss auf die Welt. Und so war auch die eine Macht schwach, so waren alle Lebewesen schwach. Und er begann damit die eine Macht zu ergreifen und mächtiger zu werden. Wollte gottgleich werden und selbst zu einem der ihren aufsteigen. Der Drache starb in den Händen des dunklen Herrschers, opferte sich für die Menschheit. Doch die Menschheit war schwach und so ging der Drache den Pakt mit dem Tod ein und erlangte unendliche Macht. Der Drache sperrte den dunklen Herrscher ins ewige Exil, mit ihm der Tod..", fing Merotia an.

Harry erinnerte sich an die wirren Worte der zwei Männer im Wirtshaus.. Der Drache..

„.. Der Tod jedoch war ein Gott. Konnte nicht einem Jüngling die Welt überlassen. Und bevor er mit dem dunklen Herrscher verschwand, tat er es. Er zerstörte die Welt. Griff nach der Magie und fütterte sie mit der Seinen. Die alte Welt verschwand. Eine neue wurde an ihrer erschaffen.."

.. war er der Drache?

„.. Seit Anbeginn der Zeit wurden hunderte Prophezeiungen von Sehern nieder geschrieben, die den Weg des Drachen zeigen und als den einzigen Weg darstellen, den dunklen Herrscher zu besiegen. Der Tod schwächte seine Macht in dem er die Welt zerstörte. So stellte er sicher, dass er eines Tages nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde um die sieben Siegel aufrecht zu erhalten. Und die sieben Siegel werden schwächer. Der er dunkle Herrscher greift immer stärker nach der einen Macht. Er ist jedoch stärker als je zuvor, denn im Exil konnte er alles über die eine Macht lernen…"

Das war Hades Plan gewesen.. Der Tod hatte ihm ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Würde wiederkehren und ihn gemeinsam mit Voldemort holen kommen.

„… Im Exil vergiftete er die männliche Seite der einen Macht und so verfiel jeder, der von ihr Gebrauch machte dem Wahnsinn oder starb sofort, weil die eine Macht Hand über ihn ergriff…"

Vergiftet.. Verdorben. Ja, das war sie. Einfach nur böse.

„…Und jetzt bist du endlich gekommen, Drache. Doch mit deiner jetzigen Macht wirst du es niemals bis zum dunklen Herrscher schaffen. Denn sogar der schwächste der sieben Diener ist mächtiger und weiser als jeder Mensch und sie werden noch vor dem dunklen Herrscher frei kommen und unsere Welt betreten. Sie waren ihm schon in der alten Welt treu ergeben und sie sind es auch im Exil geblieben."

„Ihr seid eine …", Harry wollte Hexe sagen. Stockte dann aber. War sie eine? Er konnte ihre Macht spüren. Konnte sie fast schon riechen.

„Ich bin Fael, eine Aes Sedai. Uns ist es erlaubt die eine Macht zu ergreifen, wenn wir uns sieben Jahre unseren Studien mit unseren Schwestern hingeben..", sie machte eine kurze Pause.

„Alle Männer, die die eine Macht ergreifen können, werden von uns getötet.", sie sagte es einfach so. Als wäre es nichts, dass sie betreffen würde.

Harry wurde bewusst in welcher Lage er war. Fael wusste, dass er von der einen Macht Gebrauch machen konnte. Sie würde ihn töten. Harrys Blick wanderte zu dem Mann, der immer noch reglosem Gesicht das Geschehen beobachte.

So wie der Mann kämpfen konnte, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn er mehr als einen Augenblick brauchen würde um Harry zu töten. Er musste fliehen. Unauffällig schaute er sich um. Die Pferde waren an einem Baum nicht weit von ihm entfernt, angebunden. Doch mit einem Pferd aus dem Wald zu kommen, würde zu lange dauern. Er musste sich etwas anderes überlegen.

„Wie habt Ihr mich gefunden?", fragte Harry um beide noch eine Weile hin zuhalten.

Er verfluchte sich, dass er sich in diese Lage manövriert hatte. Er hätte auf dem Weg hierher fliehen sollen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, fanden keine Antwort. Harry hatte keine Waffen.. bis auf..

„Ich suche Euch schon seit 20 Jahren. Ich kam in diese Gegend, weil Ihr laut einer Prophezeiung.. Nein, ich sollte Euch nicht erzählen was geschehen soll. Das Rad der Zeit wird auch so nach Euch greifen.", sie hielt inne und blickte ihm noch etwas tiefer in die Seele.

„Tatsächlich spürte ich vor wenigen Tagen einen starken Druck auf der weiblichen Hälfte der einen Macht. Das konnte nur eines heißen und zwar, dass die Siegel anfangen zu zerbrechen und das kann erst dann sein, wenn Ihr auftaucht", endete die Aes Sedai.

Harry beugte sein linkes Knie leicht ein. Er würde nach links laufen. Dort war der Wald am nächsten. Noch ein letztes mal ging sein Blick gen Himmel. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen legten sich auf seine Haut und er bemerkte, dass es langsam Morgen wurde. Vereinzelt erhoben sich Vögel in ihr Reich und tauchten den roten Himmel in eine wunderschöne Präsenz. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte den Morgengrauen doch noch erlebt. Nun verharrte er, genoss den Moment, atmete tief ein und aus, genoss die Ruhe und.. war bereit.

Ein letzter Blick auf den Mann, der in diesem Moment auch zum Himmel geschaut hatte und dann rannte er los. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern. Sein Blut wallte auf. In diesem Moment vergaß er alles, was geschehen war. Konzentrierte sich nur auf diesen Moment. Sein Überlebenswille war stark, nicht umsonst hatte er die letzten sieben Jahre gekämpft. Harry wollte weiter leben..

Die erlösenden Bäume kamen näher. Er konnte es schaffen! Der Geruch des Waldes umhüllte ihn schon fast. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Mann, der immer noch gegen den Baum gelehnt dastand. Harrys Herz schlug schneller. Er verfolgte ihn nicht! Hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er einen Fluchtversuch gestartet hatte. Und dann, kurz bevor er im Wald verschwinden konnte.. griff etwas unsichtbares nach ihm und er fand sich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen wieder. Etwas hatte ihn von den Füßen gehauen.

„Ihr solltet nicht versuchen zu fliehen, junger Drache. Wir sind nicht Eure Feinde", die sanfte Stimme lag nun über ihm. Natürlich.. wie hatte er es vergessen können. Sie war eine Hexe. Der Mann hatte nicht agiert, weil er wusste, dass die Flucht sinnlos war. Harry griff in seiner Tasche nach der Statue. Er würde sie einsetzen müssen..

„Und was soll ich jetzt Eurer Meinung nach tun?", fragte Harry und sah vom Boden auf. Ihre weiße Haut schimmerte leicht im ersten Sonnenlicht. Seine Finger legten sich um den harten Stein.

„Wir werden reisen. Schließlich müsst ihr lernen. Ich kann Euch nichts vom Gebrauch der einen Macht lehren. Die männliche Hälfte ist dafür zu _anders_."

„Also werdet Ihr mich nicht töten?", seine Stimme zeigte die Verwunderung, die er in diesem Moment verspürte. Dankbarkeit überrollte ihn. Er wollte nicht nochmal nach der Magie greifen. Der Schmerz und die Übelkeit saß noch tief in seiner Seele. Harry wusste nicht ob er es ein weiteres mal durchgestanden hätte. „Ihr seid der einzige, der den dunklen Herrscher töten kann. Wieso sollten wir solch eine Dummheit begehen?", fragte sie leicht belustigt über die Frage des Knaben.

Nach diesem Satz ließ sich Harry erschöpft wieder zu Boden fallen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Weder Schlaf noch Essen wurde ihm bis jetzt gewährt. Seine Gedanken waren nun endlich bereit ihm zu helfen. Liefen wieder in geordneten Bahnen, nachdem die Angst um sein Leben verschwunden war.

„Die Siegel werden brechen.. wie lange haben wir Zeit?"

„Schlauer Bursche", lobte ihn Fael. Harry jedoch, sah kein Kompliment darin. Er sah nur, dass sein Leben gefährdet war. Sollten alle Siegel brechen, wären Hades und Voldemort frei.. Es fragte sich nur, wer ihn zuerst töten würde.

„Wir haben genug Zeit Euch zu Lehren bevor die Siegel brechen. Ihr müsst aber acht geben. Nur der dunkle Herrscher ist von sieben Siegeln gefangen. Seine Diener werden vor ihm frei kommen."

Harry nickte. Sechs Diener.. Sechs Todesser, des inneren Zirkel?

„Wie heißen die Diener?", fragte er schließlich.

„Die Seher geben ihnen verschiedene Titel", begann sie. Harry hörte jedoch nicht mehr hin. Die Namen wurden ihm klar. Sechs, die am letzten Tag der alten Welt neben Voldemort gestanden hatten. Aufrecht.. obwohl sie ihr Ende kommen sahen. „ Evan Lestrange..", begann er dann. Harry sah den alten Lestrange vor seinem geistigen Auge. „ George Mulciber, Thomas Nott, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohow und Tybalt Rosier..", sein flüstern schnitt durch die Nacht. Bei jedem dieser Namen wallte die Magie um ihn herum auf. In dieser neuen Welt waren das sechs Götter.. Sechs Dämonen an der Seite Voldemorts.

„Einer mächtiger als der andere. Auch wenn sie es zu deiner Zeit nicht waren, im Exil sind sie es geworden.", vollendete Fael Harrys Gedankengang. Sie blickte auf den jungen Knaben. Nun war sie sich sicher, dass er es war. Bis zu diesem Moment war alles nur Vermutung gewesen. Jetzt war es klar. Der Drache war auf ihre Welt gekommen. Nach tausenden Generationen Menschen, die ihn angebetet hatten, war er endlich da.

„Gut, aber wer seid Ihr?", fragte Harry, der sich nun aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich bin eine Aes Sedai. Ich habe mein Leben dafür gewidmet den Drachen zu finden und ihn zum Sieg zu führen. Jetzt hab ich dich gefunden.", ein sanftes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Züge gelegt.

Harry saß einfach so da. Sie hatte ihm viele Fragen beantwortet. Er konnte endlich einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Ging nochmal das Gespräch im Geiste durch.

„Und was ist ein Behüter?"

„Aes Sedai binden sich früher oder später an einen Mann, der sie beschützt. Der Behüter weiß immer wo seine Aes Sedai ist, muss weniger schlafen, weniger essen und heilt schneller als gewöhnlich.", sagte sie ließ aber aus was die Aes Sedai davon hatten. Denn beschützen konnten sie sich mit Magie recht gut.

Sie schaute ihn an und seufzte. Es hatte keinen Zweck. „Isgael, wir bleiben eine Nacht hier. Der Junge muss schlafen", das Gesicht des Mannes blieb regungslos und doch sah er einen gewissen Widerwillen in seinen Bewegungen. Er wollte hier nicht bleiben. Doch er fügte sich der Aes Sedai.

XXX

Chapter 2 ist dank dem Hinweis von „Rayaki" verbessert worden.

Dialog ist jetzt vollständig, danke dir.

Und ein ganz großes Danke an Forrest, der mir wirklich bei jedem Chapter ein Review mit Fragen und Vermutungen hinterlässt. Mein Lichtbringer! :D

Pairing-Empfehlungen nehme ich immer auf und behalte sie im Hinterkopf. Also ruhig weiter Vorschläge geben.

Draco hatte seinen ersten Auftritt und vom stolzen Erben ist nichts geblieben. Oh My Gosh!

Körpergröße ist gleich, bei ihm haben sich nur Haare und Augenfarbe verändert.

Meine Lieblingsstelle ist die Szene im Wirtshaus. Da gab es lockere Gespräche! Deshalb meine Hassszene: die mit der Aes Sedai. Grauenhaft. Ich musste soviel Information rein packen, dass das Gespräch mehr ein Vortrag ist. Hab sie mindestens tausendmal überarbeitet um sie immer noch schlecht präsentieren zu müssen.

Die Überschrift „Morgengrauen" ist mir erst eingefallen nachdem ich das Chap vollständig überarbeitet und korrigiert hatte. Vielleicht passt es zu Harrys Erlebnis, vielleicht ist es auch nur der verzweifelte Versuch eines Autors ein Poet zu sein!

Also, hoffe war für euch gut zu lesen. Ich verabschiede mich. Bis zum nächsten Chap.

Wer der fünf Neben-Hauptcharaktere wird eurer Meinung nach im nächsten Kapitel vorkommen? Hermine? Ginny? Oder doch etwa Luna? Ein Tipp: Es ist weder Ron, noch Draco :D

Je mehr Reviews, desto schneller das nächste Chap on!


	4. Der dunkle Herrscher

**Warnung: **Dieses Kapitel enthält Stellen von Folter und detaillierter Kampfhandlung.

Zuzüglich gehört Nichts mir und ist alles geklaut :D

**Info:** Die Sprache, die in einer Szene von den Neulingen Isgael und Fael gesprochen werden, wird in der Fanfic öfter vorkommen. Sie ist eine „echte" Sprache. Das heißt mit richtigen grammatikalischen Regeln und Wörtern. Nur in Anführungszeichen echt, weil die Sprache von einem Autoren erfunden wurde, namentlich Robert Jordan (Rest in Peace). Ich werde die Passagen nicht übersetzen, sie bieten denen, die wissen, wie sie sich das übersetzen können einige Informationen, die zwar noch nicht nötig sind, aber dem ganzen einen neuen Blickwinkel verpassen. Ist eine kleine Spielerei zwischen Autor und Leser. Vielleicht löst jemand die Rätsel. Es ist relativ einfach das zu finden :D

_Wird sich Draco auf die Seite Harrys oder die Voldemorts stellen?_

Das ist eine Frage, die ich jetzt schon beantworten kann. Draco wird nur seiner Familie helfen wollen. Er ist ein Slytherin. Keine Seite ist die Seine und doch ist es recht unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich auf die Voldemorts stellt. Immerhin hat die Malfoy Familie diesen schon einmal verraten. Aber Draco ist ein guter Tipp! Er wird eine unglaublich große Rolle spielen.

_Wie werden die männlichen Zauberer mit der verdorbenen Magie auskommen?_

Gar nicht. Man kann sie auf lange Sicht nicht kontrollieren. Einige finden jedoch Mittel und Wege nicht zu sterben. Wie, werdet ihr irgendwann erfahren. Es wird jedoch nicht so sein, dass alle überleben. Vielleicht sterben irgendwann auch alle? Wer weiß :D

_Wie wäre es wenn Harry zwei Partnerinnen hätte?_

Ich kenne keine Geschichten in denen zwei Partnerinnen wirklich gut eingearbeitet worden sind. Es wäre eine Herausforderung, die ich eingehen würde, wenn es genug Leute wollten. Aber ich werde schon im voraus sagen, dass es keine Schnulzen werden. Es würde das gesamte Flair entzwei brechen. Ich glaube ich werde bald mal eine Umfrage starten. Zuerst brauchen wir jedoch mehr Leser. In ein paar Kapiteln vielleicht. Ich behalte diese Idee im Hinterkopf.

Viel Spaß mit dem Chap! Es ist dieses mal etwas epischer oder auch nicht :D

**Kapitel 4: **Der dunkle Herrscher

XXX

Sonnenstrahlen legten sich auf die alterslosen Züge der Aes Sedai.

Ungehört von dem schlafenden Drachen bewegten sich ihre Lippen in einer aufgeregten Diskussion mit ihrem Wächter. Er hatte sich am Morgen der Ankunft zurück gehalten, weil der Junge wach gewesen war und Isgael diskutierte niemals, wenn sie nicht alleine waren. Sie verehrte diese Züge an ihm. Niemals verlor er die Fassung, immer stand er ihr bei. Nur wenn sie unter sich waren, ließ er sich gehen, lachte und war ein Mensch. Irgendwann hatte auch sie begonnen sich so zu benehmen.

„Wir müssen ihn sich ausruhen lassen. Laut der ersten Prophezeiung wird bald etwas geschehen", sie seufzte. Wieso wollte er das nicht verstehen? Er war zu sehr um sie besorgt. Wollte sie um jeden Preis schützen. „Dieser Platz ist gefährlich. Es sind höchstens zwanzig Meilen zu den nächsten Orklagern.", seine Augen blickten in Richtung des Waldes, der die kleine Lichtung umgab. Angespannt horchte er ins Nichts. Seine Hand immer an seinem Schwert, um die Aes Sedai mit seinem Leben zu beschützen.

„Die Zyklen müssen eingehalten werden. Gib ihm noch etwas Zeit. Gleich wird er erwachen, da bin ich mir sicher.", ihr Blick legte sich dann wieder sanft auf die blassen Züge des Drachen. Er hatte die letzten Tage wohl zu viel Sonne abbekommen. Bräunlich, rote Flecken lagen nun auf dieser Blässe. Seine Haut schien gereizt. Was ihr jedoch die größten Sorgen bereitete, war seine Haltung. Er war an einem Baumstumpf gelehnt eingeschlafen. Während des Schlafens hatte er dann von Träumen geplagt, in seine Tasche gegriffen. Eine steinerne Figur lag nun in seiner offenen Handfläche und hielt ihren Blick gefangen.

Sie kannte diese Art von Gegenständen.. Ein Angreal. Gegenstände aus der alten Welt. Ein Überbleibsel zu den Legenden der alten Welt. Ihr Wissen verlor sich mit ihrer Zerstörung. Es gab nur noch wenige dieser Gegenstände. Die meisten unter dem Schutz der Aes Sedai, andere waren verloren gegangen. Angreale steigerten die Grenzen, die ein Mensch besaß, wenn er nach der einen Macht griff. Erhöhten seine Macht enorm. Faels Augen schlossen sich einen Moment. Wo hatte der Junge diese Statue her? War er schon einer Aes Sedai begegnet? Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass Isgael immer noch auf sie einredete. Sie unterbrach ihn.

„Hat er.. die eine Macht benutzt?", fragte sie schließlich. Es fühlte sich seltsam an von einem Mann zu reden, der die eine Macht benutzen konnte. Für gewöhnlich raubten sie jedem Mann, der dies konnte seine Fähigkeiten.. oder töteten ihn wenn er ihr zu sehr verfallen war. Sie mussten die Welt vor diesem Grauen beschützen.

Isgael stockte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie ihm nicht zuhörte. Wusste jedoch nicht, was ihr im Kopf herumschwirrte. Manchmal war sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren. „Ich habe ein Lager gefunden als ich seinen Spuren folgte. Es war vollkommen abgebrannt und er hatte kein Feuer bei sich gehabt..", antwortete er. Nun glitt auch sein Blick über die unruhig schlafende Gestalt. Der Knabe hatte seine Beine angezogen, als würde er sich vor etwas fürchten.

„Er hat ein Angreal bei sich", teilte sie ihre Gedanken dann mit. War er wirklich einer Aes Sedai begegnet? Nein.. das konnte nicht sein. Wenn er mit diesem Angreal nach der einen Macht greifen konnte, dann war das nicht das Werk einer Aes Sedai. Angreale funktionierten nur für ein Geschlecht. Und so hatten sie ausnahmslos alle Angreale zerstört, die Männern Zugriff gewährte.

„Bist du sicher, dass das keine gewöhnliche Statue ist?", seine Sinne breiteten sich aus. Erwartete beinahe einen Angriff, als er dem Gedankengang der Aes Sedai folgte. Vielleicht waren hier andere Aes Sedai am Werke..

„Nein, aber wenn das der wahre Drache ist, sollte uns nicht verwundern, wenn die Erde unter unseren Füßen ins Nichts verschwindet", ein Scherz. Doch keinem von ihnen war nach Lachen zumute. Es war gefährlich sich hier in der Nähe der Orks aufzuhalten. Noch viel gefährlicher war es jedoch einen Drachen mit sich herum zu tragen, der seine Macht nicht kontrollieren konnte. Das gefährlichste jedoch war vielleicht eine Aes Sedai der roten Ajah auf ihren Spuren zu wissen.

XXX

Ihre Hände zitterten, die Augen waren glasig und zur Sonne erhoben. Es war der vierte Tag in dieser Welt und doch hatte sie so wenig von ihr gesehen. Hunderte, tausende Bilder schossen vor ihrem geistigen Auge umher. Ließen sie aufschreien.. das hatten sie getan, bis ihre Stimmbänder nachgegeben hatten. Irgendwann hatte sie dann angefangen die Bilder zu ignorieren, die sie wie durch ein drittes Auge hindurch erblickte. Schließen konnte sie ihren Geist nicht vor dem immer anwährenden Angriff.

Seit Stunden saß sie an diesem reißenden Fluss, hatte sich von dem Gras ernährt, der hier dort wuchs, wo das Wasser begehbar war. Dann hatte sie etwas ergriffen. Die Bilder wurden schneller, dringender.. notwendiger. Irgendetwas schrie sie an, zwang sie dazu hin zuschauen. Es zu sehen. Das blonde Mädchen schrie auf. Doch es waren nicht ihre Schreie, die sich den Weg durch ihr Gehör bahnten und ihren Geist malträtierten. Die Welt griff sie an. Etwas, was nicht da sein sollte. Was vorher nie da gewesen war..

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über die sonst so sanften Wangen. Sie konnte nicht mehr, wollte nicht mehr. Die Qualen hörten nicht auf.. seit dem sie hier erwacht war. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft auch nur zehn Schritte weit zu laufen. War hier geblieben um von den Schmerzen geplagt zu essen und zu trinken. Ihre Haut riss auf. Blut tropfte auf den steinernen Boden. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie bemerkte, dass es ihre Nägel waren, die sich in ihr Fleisch gerammt hatten. Es sollte aufhören!

Die Krämpfe drückten sie zu Boden. Die Bilder wurden schneller. Vergewaltigten ihren Geist, ließen ihre Lungen verkrampfen. Ihr Herz setzte aus. Ein letzter Schmerz durchzuckte sie, bis sie ihre Gegenwehr aufgab. Die Eindrücke schossen in sie hinein. Ihr Geist war gebrochen, unter der Last zusammengestürzt. Die Bilder wurden nun klarer. Langsamer und bildeten eine erste Akustik.

Sie selbst bemerkte es nicht.. als sich ihre Lippen dann öffneten und Geräusche nach draußen ließen, die zwar ihrer Stimme entsprach, jedoch nicht bewusst formuliert wurden.

Das Mädchen selbst war noch in ihren Gedanken gefangen. Sah die ihr so vertraute Person. Einen der wenigen, die sie niemals ausgelacht hatten. Sie sah wie sie beide vor den Thestralen standen. Wirre Worte wechselten und wie sie dann auflachten. Die Bilder wandelten sich plötzlich und zeigten ihr eine andere Wahrheit. Sie sah ihn wieder. Dieses mal war sie selbst nicht dabei. Jedenfalls konnte sie sich nirgendwo entdecken. Was passierte?

„_Der Schatten wird sich erheben über die Welt_

_und alle Länder verdunkeln bis hin zum Letzten,_

_und es wird weder Licht geben noch Sicherheit._

_Und er, der aus der Morgendämmerung geboren wurde,_

_aus einer Tochter der Macht, wie es prophezeit wurde,_

_wird seine Hände ausstrecken, um den Schatten zu fangen,_

_und die Welt wird aufschreien im Schmerz der Erlösung._

_Aller Ruhm gebührt dem Schöpfer und dem Licht_

_und ihm, der wiedergeboren wird._"

Ihre Stimme sprach ihre quälenden Schmerzen nicht aus. Stattdessen war sie melodisch und schön. Sie konnte sich selbst hören, war jedoch in der Flut aus Bildern gefangen. „Möge das Licht uns vor ihm beschützen..", dieser letzte Satz war dann ihr Eigen. Die Bilder verstummten, verschwanden und ließen sie wieder sehen. Das Herz des Mädchen pochte wieder und ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Luft. Ihre Augen waren wieder klar, streckten sich der Sonne entgegen. Ein seltsames Gefühl umgab Luna, bevor sie der Dunkelheit gewahr wurde und sich treiben ließ. Die sanften Arme der Erholung schlossen sich um ihren nackten Körper und ließen sie nicht mehr los.

XXX

Harry blieb einige Minuten sitzen und genoss die Ruhe, während er seinen Gedanken folgte. Trauer überkam ihn. In der gestrigen Nacht war er kein Gryffindor gewesen.. hatte sie alle sterben lassen. Das wissen darum, dass es überhaupt erst seine Schuld gewesen war, machte alles noch viel schlimmer. Wäre er nicht in dieses Dorf gegangen.. oder hätte er nicht versucht die Orks zu zerschlagen, wären dann diese Menschen noch am Leben? Wahrscheinlich.

Und doch. Es war zu der Situation die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Er hatte nur helfen wollen und hatte Schaden angerichtet. Wohl weil er immer noch die „Unerwünschte Nr.1" war.

In seine Händen lag etwas Brot, dass Isgael ihm überreicht hatte. Es schmeckte besser als es aussah und ebenfalls überraschend war, dass es ungewöhnlich weich war. Mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, hielt er beim Essen inne. Sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, wie der eines alten Mannes. Viel schlimmer jedoch war das Gefühl des Todes, dass er mit sich rumtrug. Die verdorbene Magie ließ ihn auch in diesem Moment erschaudern. Wie konnte es nur so weit gekommen sein? Voldemort.. wie er diesen Namen hasste.

"Inde muaghde Aes Sedai misain ye", hörte er dann die Worte, die seine Stille durchbrach. Der Drache blickte sich um und fand die Aes Sedai mit ihrem Behüter um das erloschene Feuer sitzend. Ihr Blick sah für Harry relativ unbeteiligt aus. Er erkannte die stumme Auflehnung in Faels Augen nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Beiden beinahe vergessen. „Al Aman, ase Mera´din", antwortete der Behüter und schien in Harrys Richtung zu deuten. Redeten sie über ihn? Wieso sollten sie sonst in einer ihm völlig fremden Sprache reden..

„Ye vadin, ma misain Ji'e'toh.", seine Stimme wurde ein Stück lauter. Seine Hand bewegte sich zu seiner Brust und doch.. schien er etwas zu fordern. Was wollte er? „Mordero daghain pas duente cuebiyar!", sie sträubte sich gegen irgendetwas. „Caballein inde misain ye..", die Worte erstarben mit dem Satz des Behüters. Egal um was es ging, er schien die Diskussion verloren zu haben.

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zu Boden. Sie waren Fremde. Egal wie sehr sie ihm helfen wollten, er konnte ihnen nicht vertrauen. Dafür waren sie zu verschieden. Die Hand verkrampfte sich um die Statue in seiner Hosentasche. Wärme schien von ihr auszugehen. Fawkes hatte eine ähnliche Wärme ausgestrahlt und ihn immer mit Glück befüllt. Und doch war die Wärme nur Trug um ihn zur Magie zu locken und ihn dann mit ihrer verdorbene Seele zu umhüllen.

„Junger Drache, höret mich an." Fael schien ihn angesprochen zu haben. Ihre dunklen Augen lagen nun auf den seinen. Eine Art der Ruhe umschloss ihn, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Ihr Lächeln ließ Wärme in ihm aufsteigen. Echte Wärme. „Ihr habt etwas bei Euch, dass nicht hätte sein sollen", fuhr sie fort. Harrys Finger schlossen sich fester um die Statue. Was meinte sie?

„Ein Angreal" Sein Blick wanderte hinunter in die Richtung wo die Statue versteckt war. „Ein Angreal?", wiederholte er. Seine Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern und doch verstand sie seine Worte und nickte. „Ein Artefakt aus vergangenen Zeiten. Sie lassen uns stärker nach der einen Macht greifen, als wir es ohne könnten." Ihr Blick ruhte immer noch auf seiner Person. Diesmal verkrampften seine Finger fast. Woher wusste sie davon? Es war in seiner Tasche!

„Kannst du davon Gebrauch machen?", ihre Frage war sanft. Und doch verstand er. Sie wollte wissen, ob er ihr schon verfallen war. Der verdorbenen Magie.. Er nickte. Seine Zähne knirschten sich zusammen. Es war sein einziger Schutz, niemals würde er es hergeben. Dann wäre er vollkommen schutzlos!

Sie schien Luft zu holen. Ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Was dachte sie? Wollte sie es ihm jetzt wegnehmen? Wie einem Kind die Puppe? „Hast du es gespürt?", doch sie erwartete keine Antwort. Es war ihr in Erinnerung geblieben in welcher Verfassung er am Morgen angekommen war. Erst hatte sie es auf bloße Erschöpfung geschoben.. doch dann die Art wie er geschlafen hatte. Das Angreal immer griffbereit. Es hatte bereits begonnen. Der Drache kämpfte mit der einen Macht. Würde er siegreich davonschreiten? Die meisten Männer starben Monate nach dem ersten Kontakt. Einige schafften es Jahre lang irgendwie klar zu kommen.. dem Wahnsinn verfallen.

„Es trifft die am schlimmsten, die versuchen Abstand von der einen Macht zu nehmen. Sie verlieren die Kontrolle über sie und.. wurden unter Bergen begraben, die sie selbst sprengten. Du solltest versuchen es zu kontrollieren, bevor es dich kontrolliert.", ihre Worte waren sanft. Redeten auf ihn ein. Sie sah wie der Knabe seine Augen geschlossen hielt. Er atmete. Was ging in seinem Kopf vor?

Harrys Herz schlug schneller. Sie wollte es ihm nicht nehmen. Er fühlte sich schwach.. auf einen Stein angewiesen. Was war anders? Früher war er auf einen Zauberstab angewiesen. Und wahrscheinlich brauchte er die Statue zum zaubern nicht. Was hatte sich verändert? Es traf ihn wie ein verirrter Klatscher. Es war die Macht. Diese verdorbene Magie, die ihm zuflüsterte und ihm Mut zu sprach. Zitternd legte er das Angreal in seine Tasche zurück. Seine Hand hielt er nur schwer unter Kontrolle.

„Wie viele Männer gibt es, die sie gebrauchen können und nicht Tod sind", seine Frage richtete sich in die Leere. Irgendjemand musste ihm beibringen wie er sich unter Kontrolle halten konnte. So konnte er nicht weiterleben.

„Eine handvoll vielleicht. Sie alle werden von den roten Ajahs gejagt.", sie strich über ihren blauen Umhang, zeigte ihm, dass sie keine von ihnen war. Harry fragte nicht nach was diese roten Ajahs sein sollten. Er wollte nicht wissen wie viele Leute ihn noch töten wollten.

Einige Minutenlang war es still. Keiner sprach. Der Behüter war der einzige der umher eilte und ihre Spuren verwischte. Es sollte wohl keiner folgen können. Wer ihnen folgen sollte, war Harry nicht klar. „Du solltest dein Angreal niemandem zeigen. Es gibt nur wenige, die dich am Leben lassen würden, sobald sie wüssten was du bist", sie erhob sich und blickte in den Himmel. Scheinbar die Zeit ablesend.

„Und du gehörst nicht zu denen, die mich Tot sehen wollen?", fragte er noch einmal. Er vertraute ihnen nicht. „Nein", war ihre knappe Antwort, die von einem Lächeln begleitet war.

XXX

Ihre Hände waren gefesselt und an einen Mann angebunden, der vor ihr lief. Auch er war gefesselt.. Ihr Blick ging über seine schlaksige Gestalt. Es tat ihr weh das schmutzige Gesicht, die zerrissene Kleidung und das viele Blut aus seinen zahlreichen Wunden sehen zu müssen. Doch es ging ihnen allen so.. zumindest lebten sich. Kurz wagte sie es zur Seite zu blicken und die schwarze Gestalt zu erblicken, deren Gestank den Geruch von Blut übertraf. Der Ork hielt eine lange Peitsche in seiner Hand, bereit es einzusetzen sobald auch nur einer aus der Menschenschlange hinaustrat. Hin und wieder peitschte er auch einfach irgendjemanden. Sein sadistisches Lachen trieb die Übelkeit in ihr hoch.

Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen. Dachte sich die Schmerzen weg und erinnerte sich an den vorangegangenen Tag.. oder an den davor.. und an den davor. In ihrer Schenke.. Sie vermisste den Geruch der Tische, der egal wie sehr sie schrubbte und wischte, immer nach altem Holz roch. Sie vermisste die Gelächter und die lachenden Stimmen. Nun war sie hier. Eine Überlebende des Angriffes. Die Orks hatten nur wenige getötet. Wenige.. Jeder Tote war einer zu viel. Wieso dachte sie dann daran, dass _nur _ein paar Dutzend gestorben waren..

Wieder öffnete sie ihre Augen. Die Peitsche hatte den Mann vor ihr in den Rücken getroffen. Sofort schrie er auf und ging in die Knie. Sein Leinenhemd war auf dem Rücken aufgeplatzt. Sie konnte das Blut auf diesem beinahe schmecken. Schnell griff sie nach seinen Armen und hob den alten Mann auf die Beine. Wenn er liegen bleiben sollte, würden sie ihn noch grausamer bestrafen.. das hatte sie schon bei anderen mit ansehen müssen. Ihr wurde übel als sie sein Sträuben bemerkte. Er wollte liegen bleiben, wollte sterben. Sein Dorf war ausgelöscht worden. Das Dorf in dem er 22 Jahre Bürgermeister gewesen war.

„Fenalf, tut mir das nicht an. Steht auf. Ihr würdet den Leuten die letzte Hoffnung rauben", ihre Stimme war mehr ein Krächzen und doch.. sie schaffte es ihn auf die Beine zu bringen. Er wollte seine Leute nicht noch mehr leiden sehen. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, was sie alle durchlitten. Die Schmerzen und die Qual, die sie alle durchlebten.

Die Frau legte noch einmal einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Ork neben sich und presste die Zähne zusammen. Sie würde ihn töten, wenn sie nur könnte.. Doch sie war gefesselt, hatte keine Waffen und war schwach. Doch sie schwor sich ihm die Zunge aus dem Leib zu reißen, sobald sie nur konnte. „Schneller!", schrie der Ork noch einmal und peitschte eine Frau ein paar Schritte hinter ihr aus.

XXX

Langsam trabten die Pferde vor sich hin. Durch das heiße Ödland. Die Aes Sedai saß auf einem weißen Pferd, der ihre Anmut widerspiegelte. Sie redete in leisem Ton mit dem Behüter, der einige Schritte neben ihr her trabte und auf einem braunen Gaul saß. Seine Blicke glitten während dem Gespräch immer wieder gen Horizont um Feinde sofort zu erspähen.

Harry hingegen war wieder in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte sich auf den langen Hals seines grau gefleckten Pferdes gelegt und strich diesem abwesend durch die Mähne. Sie hatten ihm nicht gesagt wo sie nun hingehen wollten. Sollte er einfach weg? Was wenn sie ihn nur irgendjemanden aushändigen wollten? Solche Tricks hatten bei ihm schon immer wunderbar funktioniert und nun hatte er keine Hermine, die ihm Vernunft einbläute.

Er schloss die Augen, an die unentwegte Hitze hatte er sich bereits gewohnt, nur seine Kleider störten ihn. Der Schweißgeruch und das viele getrocknete Orkblut, brachte ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Harry hätte sich mehr Kleidung besorgen sollen. Trabten die anderen beiden deshalb so weit von ihm entfernt? Ein Lächeln glitt auf seine Züge. Es war ihm egal. Sollten sie ihn nur in Ruhe lassen. Er brauchte Platz um zu denken. Und doch..

„Was ist unser Ziel?", fragte er dann schließlich. Harry konnte nicht in dieser Unwissenheit weiter leben.

„Eine Stadt", antwortete die Aes Sedai nach einigen Sekunden. „Du musst noch einiges lernen, bevor du dem dunklen Herrscher irgendetwas entgegen setzen kannst.", ihre Augen glitten zum Himmel. Nur wenige Wolken schützten sie vor der Sonne.

„Voldemort muss mir wohl immer nach dem Leben trachten", sein Pferd trabte weiter. Er merkte nicht wie die anderen beiden stehen geblieben waren. Ihre Gesichter kreidebleich. Sie schienen geschockt. Nach einigen Sekunden dann überrascht und verängstigt.

„SAG SEINEN NAMEN NICHT!", die Ruhe war vollständig von der Aes Sedai gewichen. Wut hatte sie ergriffen. Wie konnte dieser dumme Junge nur so etwas tun? Sie hatte erwartet, dass er wusste, was er tat und als Weiser auf diese Welt kommen würde. In ihren Fantasien hatte er sofort gewusst, was zu tun war. Doch so war es nicht. Natürlich hatte sie Pläne gemacht.. und doch. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie diese Pläne und Ideen nicht brauchen würden. Es war anders gekommen.

Der Behüter brachte seine Schwertscheide zum Vorschein. Seine Augen blitzten ein bisschen heller als die geschärfte Klinge, die am vorherigen Tag durch Orkfleisch geschnitten hatte. Die Gleichgültigkeit, die ihn bisher so ausgezeichnet hatte, war einer Gefährlichkeit gewichen, die nach Opfern schrie. Isgaels Blick huschte zum Horizont. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. Und dann hatte er es gefunden. „„Machin shin", das Flüstern des Behüters ließ einen Schauer über Harrys Rücken gleiten. „Der schwarze Wind", wiederholte er einige Sekunden später.

Der Drache hielt seine Zügel ein bisschen fester. Was war mit ihnen los? Ihr Verhalten ließ ihn nach dem Angreal greifen. Seine Finger drückten sich an das harte Gestein. Sie flüsterte ihm zu.. die Magie. Stärker als je zuvor. „Was..?", er konnte seine Frage nicht in Worte fassen.

„Es ist zu spät", flüsterte der Behüter, dessen Blick immer noch gen Himmel gerichtet war. Die Wolken zogen sich zusammen. Eine kühle Brise kam plötzlich auf. Ein Schaudern kletterte Harrys Rücken hinab. Es war als würden sich Dementoren nähern, doch die schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die dieses Gefühl für gewöhnlich begleiteten, blieben aus. Das Licht schien nicht mehr durch den Himmel brechen zu können und es wurde langsam dunkler.

„Wir müssen hier weg.", Fael zischte diese Worte zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Zähnen hinaus. Sie gab ihrem Pferd die Sporen, der mit einem Wiehern aufwiegelte. Das Pferd ging fließen in den Galopp über. Es dauerte etwas, bis auch Harry begriff, dass sie hier weg mussten und das Selbe tat. Doch er verstand nicht. Die Wolken schossen immer schneller auf einander zu und Wind kam auf. Es wurde merklich kühler. „Was ist hier los?", schrie er der Aes Sedai entgegen, die einige Schritte vor ihm her galoppierte. Der Behüter war direkt hinter ihnen. Schien sie vor einer unsichtbaren Gefahr schützen zu wollen.

Die Wolken schlossen sich nun vollkommen. Es war fast so als würde ein Orkan aufkommen und Harry musste sich an sein Pferd pressen um nicht herunter zufallen. Ihm wurde kalt. Eine Kälte, die bis zu seinen Knochen reichte. „Sein Name", die Worte der Aes Sedai gingen fast im lauten Zischen des Windes verloren. „Er findet jeden, der seinen Namen ausspricht."

Harrys Wind schlug schneller. Waren die Siegel nicht verschlossen? Hatte Voldemort so viel Macht auf die Welt? Erst in diesem Moment begriff er die Worte des vergangenen Morgens. Die Aes Sedai hatte es ihm gesagt. Voldemort war nun ein Gott. Unendliche Macht floss durch seine blauen Adern. Es war egal wie viel die Macht von Hades ihn umklammerte.. Sie waren ebenbürtig. Voldemort war auch hinter den Siegeln unbesiegbar und unendlich stark.

Die Augen des Drachen schlossen sich. Das Pferd unter ihm schien verängstigter als er es war. Mit nicht enden wollender Kraft und Ausdauer floh es durch die angreifenden Winde. Hoch oben über ihnen hörte man das erste Donnergrollen. Das war Voldemorts durch die Siegel gebändigte Macht.. Wenn auch nur eines der Siegel brechen sollte, war er Tot. Zwei Götter wollten nun seine Ende. Der dem Tod entflogene und der Tod höchst persönlich. Eine rosige Zukunft stand ihm bevor.. doch zu erst musste er hier lebend raus kommen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen hatte er sich nach vorne gebeugt. Sein Kopf lag auf dem Hals des Hengstes. Der Puls des Gauls hämmerte in sein Ohr hinein. Alles um ihn herum wurde leiser. Ruhe kehrte in ihm ein. Stück für Stück entglitt er nun der Panik, die ihn mit aller Kraft ergriffen hatte. Sein Herzschlag lief auf normalen Ebenen. Das Pferd unter ihm hingegen schien unter Anstrengung aufschreien zu wollen. Ein Wiehern erreichte seine Ohren, bevor auch die restliche Geräuschkulisse sein Bewusstsein erreichte.

Harrys Augen öffneten sich wieder. Die grüne Iris umschloss die größer werdenden Pupillen. Immer weniger Licht erreichte sie. Voldemort hatte ihn im Visier.. wollte nur ihn haben. Sein Blick glitt nach vorne. Der Behüter war nun auf vorderster Ebene. Unterhielt sich im schnellen Galopp mit der Aes Sedai. Ihre Worte drangen nicht zu ihm durch, obwohl beide aus vollstem Halse zu schreien schienen um sich verständlich zu machen. Er war einmal ein Feigling gewesen und hatte andere Leute sterben lassen. Dieses mal würde er für seine Fehler gerade stehen.. er war nach wie vor ein Gryffindor.. Sein Herz schlug nun wieder unendlich schnell. Wollte seinen Entschluss nicht befürworten, doch sein Verstand arbeitete gegen die Erhaltungstriebe.

Ein letzter Blick nach vorne. Blitze schlugen in seiner Nähe auf oder blieben über ihm an etwas unsichtbarem hängen. Die Lichtblitze trieben die Pferde auf weitere Höchstleistungen. Isgaels Kopf drehte sich zu ihm. Ihre Augen trafen sich und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Ein Blitz stand einen Meter über dem Boden still. Keine Zeit verging mehr als er in die dunklen Augen schaute, die in seinen lesen konnten wie in einem Buch. Es war als würden sie reden, während um sie herum nichts geschah.. nichts geschehen konnte. Der Blitz hatte sich nun dem Boden einige Zentimeter genähert. Wollte endlich aufschlagen. Der Behüter wusste, was Harry nun tun würde. Er tat nichts dagegen. Tiefster Respekt machte sich in Harrys Brust breit. Dieser Mann würde alles ihm nur mögliche tun um der Aes Sedai bei Seite zu stehen. Würde sein Leben mit einem Lächeln dafür geben sie vor Schmerzen zu schützen. Der Drache brach den Augenkontakt von sich aus ab und griff fest nach den Zügeln.

Der Blitz schlug dann endlich auf und alles lief wieder in geregelten Bahnen, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Der Wind schien seiner Präsenz nicht standhalten zu können, als er seine Arme von dem Hals des Pferdes löste. Seine rechte Hand griff in die Tasche. Es war noch da. Das Angreal. Die Statue des kleinen, dicken, Mannes. Die Statue des lachenden Dicken. Er verstand nicht wieso er lachte. Hatte er einen Witz gehört, als er erschaffen wurde? Diese seltsame Idee, in solch einer Situation ließ ihn selbst auflachen. Magie schoss in die Statue, gab sich der Verdorbenheit hin. Das Pferd hatte sich auf die Hinterbeine gestellt. Schien dem Unwetter entgegen springen zu wollen.

XXX

Im vollen Galopp ritten sie durch den nun finsteren Tag. Die Wolken schirmten alles Licht ab und ließen die Tag wie die Nacht erblinden. Blitze trafen immer wieder den Boden. Mit der rechten Hand hielt sie sich in der Mähne ihrer Stute fest. Das Pferd würde sie niemals im Stich lassen, gab niemals auf. Würde auch in den Abgrund springen, wenn die Aes Sedai es so wollte.

Ihre freie Hand griff in ihre Ledertasche. Suche und fand ihr Ziel. Etwas hartes glitt in ihre Hand und die eine Macht umschloss sie sofort, wie einen alten Freund. Sanfte, melodische Klänge umgaben sie. Dann schoss sie hinaus ins Dunkle. Bildete eine unsichtbare Kuppel um sie alle herum. Sie würde nicht lange halten. Doch so waren sie für eine Weile von den Blitzen geschützt.

Isgael bemerkte, dass sie verzweifelte. Sie konnte nichts gegen die Macht des dunklen Herrschers ausrichten. Er war ein Gott.. sie nur eine Aes Sedai. Sein Blick trieb ihr fast Tränen in die Augen. Auch in diesem Moment hielt er zu ihr, würde niemals kehrt machen um sich zu retten. Isgael wandte sich ab und schaute nach hinten. Nun blickte sie zum Horizont. Auch in weitester Ferne, konnte sie kein Ende des Sturm erahnen. Sie waren verloren.. Nur weil sie so einfältig gewesen war. Sie hätte den Jungen aufklären müssen. Man durfte diesen Namen nicht in den Mund nehmen! Es war gefährlich. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Lachen durch die lauten Winde schlagen. Die Ursache suchend, drehte sie sich um. Der Drache saß aufrecht auf seinem Gaul. Er blickte zum Himmel hinauf. Was sah er? Dann.. „Nein!", schrie sie, doch es war zu spät. Das Angreal vor sich in die Luft streckend blickte er den Himmel herausfordernd an.

„Bin ich es der, den du willst?", er schrie die Worte ins Nichts. Sie konnte fühlen wie ihn die eine Macht umhüllte. „Bin ich es?", sein Pferd wurde langsamer. Sie tat nichts dagegen. Der Blick.. Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie erstarren. Sie merkte nicht wie Isgael ihrem Pferd die Sporen gab und es weiter antrieb. Ihr Blick war gefangen. Der Drache war nun zum Stillstand gekommen. Das Unwetter über ihm war der Kern.. es wollte ihn. Nur ihn. Sein Leben. Ein letztes, krankes Lachen, bevor sich sein Gaul aufstellte und dem Nichts entgegen springen wollte.

Blitze lösten sich und schlugen um ihn herum auf. Zu Dutzenden. Und als sie dachte es wäre vorbei, geschah das Unglaubliche. Alles um sie herum verschwand im Licht. Sie hatte es nicht gesehen.. doch ihr Gefühl sagte, dass es vom Drachen ausgegangen war. Was es gewesen war, konnte sie nicht sagen.. Doch es rettete ihr beider Leben. Denn als das Licht verklang, war das Unwetter verschwunden und der Drache fort. Einfach so..

XXX

_Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._

Dies war alles was zu hören war, wenn man gelegentliche Schreie, unzählige weinende Stimmen, die um Hilfe beteten, scharfe Schläge auf einen Körper, die sich so anhörten als würde eine Peitsche tief ins Fleisch schneiden, und die dumpfen Schritte der Orkwachen auf dem harten Steinboden, ignorierte. Wenn man dies alles außer Acht ließ und sich nur auf das sich immer wiederholende Tropfen konzentrierte, dann war es durchaus friedlich hier. So friedlich wie es war, wenn man in einem Krieg zwischen tausenden Soldaten, in der Mitte des Schlachtfeldes darauf wartete, dass sich die beiden anstürmenden Parteien endlich erreichten. So unendlich friedlich.

Langsam öffneten sich Harrys Augen. Das Licht malträtierte seine Augen, als hätte er sich nach Jahren aus einer Höhle hinaus gekämpft und dann direkt in die Sonne geblickt. Seine Fußspitzen berührten den Boden nur leicht. Sanft streichelten sie den harten Stein unter ihnen. Ein bestialischer Geruch schlug ihm entgegen. Wohl die Ursache für sein Erwachen.

Entkräftet schaute er langsam nach oben, an seinen zerschrammten Armen vorbei zu den gefesselten Handgelenken. Die rostigen Handfesseln waren an einer lange Kette festgemacht, die zur Decke führte. Kurz blieb sein Blick an dieser haften. Wasser rieselte zwischen den Ritzen der veralteten Decke hinab und tropfte auf seinen Kopf. Eine angenehme Kühle breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus. Unerträglicher Schmerz drang nun endlich zu ihm durch. Die hängende Position riss ihm fast die Arme aus den Schultern und seine Haut brannte. Er hätte aufgeschrien, wenn seine Kehle nicht vollkommen ausgetrocknet gewesen wäre. Was war geschehen?

Der Blick des siebzehnjährigen schweifte durch den großen Kerker umher. Hier und dort waren einige Gestalten auszumachen. Einige schauten ihn neugierig an, andere blickten gen Boden… wie gebrochen auf etwas wartend. Auf was sie warteten konnte er sich denken… zu oft hatte er am eigenen Leib Folter in Form von Crucio-Flüchen miterlebt. Und doch.. er konnte sich ausdenken, dass die Orks sadistisch genug waren um eine kreativere Form der Folter auszuwählen…

Und genau diese Kreativität fand bereits statt. Skelette lagen über all im großen Raum verstreut. Ratten schwirrten auf dem verdreckten Boden umher und knabberten hin und wieder eine der vielen Leichen an. Jetzt wusste Harry woher der unbeschreibliche Gestank kam.. Er wäre wohl doch lieber unwissend geblieben.

Ungewöhnlich klar konnte er zurückdenken. Wie lange das Ereignis zurücklag, konnte er nicht schätzen. Das konnte er genau so wenig wie sich daran erinnern wie er hier hergekommen war. Und doch.. Das Gefühl der Macht überkam ihn wieder. Er erinnerte sich an die dunklen Augen Isgaels und an den Sturm. Dann hatte er nach der einen Macht gegriffen und ihren Namen endlich verstanden. Das was da, durch ihn hindurch pulsiert war, war keine Magie gewesen. Magie war wie Energie. War zu vieles in der Lage, wenn man sie richtig einsetzen konnte. Nun war die Magie verdorben.. verdorben und unendlich mächtig. Als er nach ihr gegriffen hatte, hatte er sich ihr völlig hingegeben. Hatte die Kontrolle keine Sekunde lang aufrecht erhalten können.

Es hatte ihn überfallen, seinen Körper ausgebeutet. Keine Übelkeit kam in ihm auf während er daran zurück dachte. Es war nicht möglich. Seine Seele fühlte sich nicht an wie die seine. Sie war vergiftet und er fühlte, dass ihn die Magie verlassen hatte. Harry hatte es geschafft den Sturm aufzuschlagen. Nein, es war die eine Macht gewesen. Der Drache war vollkommen in ihrem Besitz gewesen.. nicht ganz. Ein Schritt. Einen Schritt weiter und er wäre verloren gewesen, hätte sich selbst zerstört. Dann war er weg gewesen. Wie beim Apparieren und doch ganz anders. Die eine Macht hatte ihn geleitet. Ab diesem Moment konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern.

Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Endlich griff die Verdorbenheit auf seinen Körper zu, der bis zu diesem Moment im Schock gestanden hatte. Er stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Die Übelkeit stieg endlich auf und übermannte seine Gedanken. Der Drache riss an den Fesseln um sie aus der Verankerung zu lösen.. nichts. Verloren gab er den Schmerzen nach. Ihm war schlecht.. er brauchte frische Luft..

Sein Blick wanderte über die Gestalten. Einige von ihnen kamen ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Dann erblickte er einen alten Mann. Seine dünnen Schultern hingen schlapp hinunter. Harrys Herz schlug merklich langsamer. Inbrünstig hoffte er, dass dieser Mann nur schlief. Seine Züge. Das war der Bürgermeister.. Nun blickte er sich um. In dem aufsteigendem Wissen um seinen Standort. Sie waren hier.. sie lebten. Die Dorfbewohner. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurden die Geräusche lauter.

Schritte waren plötzlich näher als sonst zu hören. Sie schallten an den Kerkermauern wieder und erschufen den Eindruck von einer ganzen Armee, die hier im Aufmarsch war. Ein Quietschen und schon gingen die Schreie los. Wie wild geworden rollten sich einige derer, die wohl hier zu viel miterlebt hatten zusammen und fingen an jämmerlich zu weinen. Nur wenige, darunter Harry, schauten den eingetretenen Orks stur entgegen. Ob wegen ihrer Unwissenheit bestraft oder weil sie einfach keine Furcht empfanden, doch würde sich dies bald ändern.

Die hässlichen Kreaturen schritten durch die Reihen und blickten sich lachend um. Scheinbar wahllos pickten sich die Orks ein junges Mädchen und einen alten Mann aus der Meute. Sie rissen sie an den Haaren in die Luft und zogen sie auf die Beine. Die Reaktionen hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können.. Während der Mann anfing laut zu weinen und um Hilfe bettelte, spuckte das Mädchen den Ork angeekelt an. Eine schallende Ohrfeige seitens des Orks schmiss das junge Ding hart gegen die Wand.

Harrys Zähne pressten sich hart aufeinander. Wie konnte er es wagen.. doch er war nicht bewaffnet. Nicht bewaffnet und angekettet. Seine Möglichkeiten waren begrenzt. Und doch hatte sich etwas verändert. Keine Furcht lag mehr in seinem Herzen. Nicht wieder wollte er um andere Trauern, die seinetwegen Tod waren.

„Lass sie in Ruhe oder ich werde dir dein Herz aus dem Leib reißen!", er wusste, dass er alleine gegen zwei Orks nicht ankommen konnte. Nicht waffenlos und nicht wenn er nicht einmal wusste, wo er hier war. Doch darum ging es hier nicht. Er wollte sie nicht töten. Harry wollte dem Mädchen helfen und provozierte den Ork damit sie aus der Schusslinie fiel. Und genau das geschah. Auch wenn die Reaktion härter ausfiel, als er sie sich erhofft hatte. Mit großen Schritten näherte sich die Kreatur Harry und kam so nahe an ihn heran, dass dieser von dessen Mundgeruch fast zum taumeln kam.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte der Ork undeutlich und mit einem seltsamen Akzent. Seine Worte zischten durch die plötzlich eingetretene Ruhe. „Du hast mich richtig verstanden, du schleimiger Bastard", und Harry hätte auf ihn gespuckt, wenn er auch nur einen Tropfen Flüssigkeit im Mund gehabt hätte. Stattdessen vergnügte er sich mit der Reaktion des Orks.

Eine breite, schmutzige Faust traf den Magen des Schwarzhaarigen, der überrascht auf keuchte, sich jedoch wegen den Ketten nicht weiter bewegen konnte. Bevor er sich noch von den Schmerzen erholen konnte, schlugen seine Kniee auf dem harten Boden auf. Halb ohnmächtig trug man ihn durch die schmutzigen Gänge und lud ihn irgendwo scheinbar zufällig ab.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry die Kraft fand sich um zuschauen. Sein Herz setzte aus. Geräte, die nur dazu erschaffen wurden Schmerzen zu verursachen, tummelten sich über all in diesem großen Raum.

Im Nachhinein wohl eine sehr dumme Aktion den Ork zu beleidigen.. Und doch war sie das einzig richtige gewesen. Ein Gryffindor handelte immer mutig und meistens dumm. Er lächelte dem Ork, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, bei diesem Gedanken breit an. Eine Faust grub sich in sein Gesicht und vertrieb das grinsende Gesicht. Stattdessen spürte er den metallenen Blutgeschmack in seinem Mund aufkommen. „Du verstehst wohl keinen Spaß, was?"

Der alte Mann, der mit Harry in die Folterkammer geschleppt worden war, löste sich mit einem heiseren Schrei von den Orks und versuchte durch die Tür zu entkommen. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen aufgelöst. Panische Angst hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht. Er konnte diesen Raum nicht noch einmal betreten. Zu viele Stunden hatte er hier verbracht. Zu viele Tage.. Ein verzweifelter Versuch, der sofort abgeschmettert wurde.. Ein Pfeil bohrte sich von hinten, zwischen die Schultern des Mannes, sodass es auf der Brust, zwischen den Rippen wieder das Tageslicht erblickte. Fast überrascht, griff der Mann nach der Pfeilspitze, die aus seiner Brust herausragte. Er verharrte einen Moment, bevor er dann vorne überkippte und so den Pfeil ein zweites Mal durch seinen Körper jagte, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Eine vermummte Gestalt trat mit einem großen Hornbogen von einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes. Er war etwas größer und breiter als die restlichen Orks. Das ließ ihm wohl einen höheren Rang zukommen. Zumindest sahen das die anderen beiden Orks so und traten ehrfürchtig zurück um auf den auf dem Boden liegenden jungen Mann zu deuten.

Dieser hielt sich gerade noch so auf allen Vieren als er schon wieder an den Haaren hinauf auf die Beine gezogen wurde um mit den Händen an die Decke gefesselt zu werden Dieses mal jedoch weit von jeder Wand entfernt. In mitten der seltsamen Apparaturen, deren Zweck nur der Schmerz war.

Während er noch versuchte heraus zu finden wo oben und unten war schmetterte der erste Peitschenhieb auf seinen Rücken ein. Der Schmerz traf ihn unerwartet und so war es seinem Hirn nicht möglich eine Reaktion zu verarbeiten. Von dem Schlag überrascht kam er nicht einmal zu einem Schrei, was den Vermummten erzürnte. Sofort traf ein weiterer Schlag auf, der Harry tief ins Fleisch schnitt. Zähne knirschten dem Bersten nahe aufeinander, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Zu viele Crucios hatte er miterlebt um diesen Bestialitäten auch nur einen glücklichen Moment zu erlauben. Er wollte mit seiner Magie um sich schlagen, sie alle töten. Doch sie war nicht da.. Er hatte sich zu sehr verausgabt. Konnte nicht einen Funken der einen Macht in sich spüren.

Mit jedem Schlag, der ohne einen Schrei Harrys von statten ging wurde der Folterknecht wütender und so jeder Schlag härter. Ein Kreislauf, den Harry nicht überstehen konnte. Und doch hielt er dagegen. Sein Rücken war mittlerweile taub vor Schmerz. Trotzdem hielt diese Taubheit keinen weiteren Schmerz auf. Stattdessen riss jede Wunde erneut auf als eine weitere entstand.

Viele hielten einige Schläge ohne einen Schrei aus. Sie waren zu stolz um den Orks zu zeigen wie sehr sie ihrer Seele schadeten.. doch alle mussten sie irgendwann einmal kapitulieren. Jeder hatte seine Grenzen. So auch Harry. Beim achten Schlag hörten beide Seiten auf die Hiebe zu zählen. Die Acht war der Moment in dem Harry brach. In dem seine Stimme zum ersten mal die Schmerzen in Form eines lauten Schreis zum Ausdruck brachte. Auf diesen einen Hieb folgten weitere. In langen Abständen um dem Körper die Chance zu geben nicht zu kollabieren. Schlag auf Schlag ging es über Stunden. Irgendwann dann erstarb auch seine Stimme. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr Laute hinaus zu bringen, wenn diese nichts an den Schmerzen ändern konnten.

Als er dann kurz vor der Ohnmacht stand, auch wenn man den Zustand davor, der nur daraus bestand nicht in den erholsamen Tod davon zu gleiten, nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein nennen konnte, erloschen die Schläge. Die Orks wollten ihn nicht töten. Die Schmerzen, die er die nächsten Tage als Folge der Folter fühlen würde, waren weit schlimmer als jeder Tod.

Bis die nächste Folter beginnen würde..

Ohne Bedacht wurde er zurück im Kerker hart zu Boden geschmissen und blieb regungslos liegen.

Harry bemerkte davon nichts. Die Dunkelheit hatte ihn fest umschlossen. Ließ ihn die Schmerzen vergessen. Er wäre so gerne für immer in diesem Zustand geblieben. Irgendwann jedoch würde er aufwachen und die Schmerzen würden ihn wieder plagen.

XXX

Ich versuche dieses mal etwas neues, sobald fünf Reviews ausgeschrieben wurden, lade ich das nächste Kapitel hoch. Wenn keine fünf Reviews geschafft werden, geht es regulär nächste Woche weiter. Also vielleicht ein kleiner Anreiz für die vielen Leser.

Danke an Scissus, JackPotter16 und EmmttCullen . Jeder Kommentar macht mich glücklich, besonders wenn man sich extra für diese Fanfiction anmeldet :D

Und wieder ein riesiges Danke schön an Forrest. Die Rückmeldungen von dir, sind immer wegweisend!

Zu dem Namen: Es passiert soviel in diesem Chap, dass ich mich auf keinen festlegen konnte. Schließlich nahm ich dann, dass nichtssagendste. „Der dunkle Herrscher", hört sich wenigstens nach einem Bomben-Kapitel an! Und es war das erste Showdown zwischen Harry und Voldemort.

Ich _liebe_ die Luna-Szene. Endlich schlägt mal ein übermäßig talentierter Autor Potential aus diesem Mädchen (Ja, ich übertreibe gerne :D). Einfach geil! Ich hoffe ihr teilt meine Ansichten. Eigentlich hat mir Luna nie gefallen, ich kann mir nicht erklären wieso, aber ich denke man hat sie immer zu sehr vernachlässigt. So wie man es bei Draco gemacht hatte :D

Auch mag ich die Szene mit der Wirtin und dem Bürgermeister besonders. Und die Unterhaltung zwischen Isgael und Fael. Und die Szene mit dem Unwetter. Eigentlich mag ich das ganze Chap. Außer vielleicht die letzte Szene im Kerker.

Bitte Review hinterlassen! Wie gesagt 5 Reviews = Ein Kapitel!

Danke!


	5. Das Leiden der Menschen

Nun, habe mein Versprechen gehalten und hier kommt das nächste Chapter.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Noch einmal danke für die Reviews.

**Rating:** Die Geschichte wird brutaler. Graphische Beschreibungen von Folter folgen. Die Psyche Harry wird besonders im nächsten Kapitel auf die Probe gestellt. Ausdrückliche Warnung davor!

Eine Anmerkung noch. scheint mich nicht zu mögen. Jeder neue Zeilenanfang wird zum Absatz und so wird der Text in die Länge gezogen. Auf geht alles geregelt zu. Wenn jemand weiß woran das liegen könne, bitte Bescheid geben. Würde gerne beide richtig formatiert hoch laden. Ich möchte mich noch mal dafür entschuldigen.

_Ist die eine Macht jetzt die normale Magie oder was neues?_

Die eine Macht ist wie eine Fortführung der Magie. So wie der Mensch eine „Fortführung" der Primaten ist. Die Magie hat sich weiter entwickelt. Warum genau wird noch erklärt. Ein Grund, den ich schon brachte, ist, dass der Tod mit seiner Macht die Magie fütterte um selbst geschwächt zu sein. Die eine Macht ist somit nichts anderes als die Magie, hat in der neuen Welt jedoch einen neuen Namen bekommen. So ist auch die neue Nutzungsweise nicht mehr an Zauberstäbe gebunden.

_Ist Harry nun mit der neuen Macht Voldemort voraus?_

Auf keinen Fall! Voldemort hat die männliche Seite der einen Macht vergiftet. Näheres dazu auch in den nächsten Kapiteln. Die eine Macht an sich wird dann auch bald erklärt werden. Vielleicht schreib ich abseits der Geschichte einen kleinen Text dazu. Ist etwas komplizierter und verstrickter. Mal sehen, wie ich es lösen werde. Ihr werdet aufgeklärt, keine Sorge! Jedenfalls ist Voldemort mittlerweile gottgleich. Bevor es Harry in diesem Zustand der Stärke schafft Voldemort zu besiegen, werden Schafe fliegen lernen :D

_Wird Harry der Behüter einer Aes Sedai?_

Schwierige Frage, da sie weit in die Geschichte vorgreift. Vom jetzigen Stand aus gesehen, halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich. Harry ist nach wie vor DER Auserwählte und muss auf sich alleine gestellt auch klar kommen. Ein Behüter ist ja an seine Aes Sedai gebunden. Trotzdem denke ich, dass es nicht passieren wird. Nagelt mich auf diese Antwort nicht fest, sollte es dennoch geschehen. Es ist nur ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

_Wer wird Harrys Partnerin?_

Ich werde bald eine Umfrage starten. Vielleicht noch zwei, drei Kapitel. Wenn genug Stammleser versammelt sind, damit ein repräsentatives Ergebnis dabei raus kommt. Die Story von Heiko2003 habe ich seinerzeit gelesen und sie war damals auch weit über dem Durchschnitt. Es sind jedoch einige Jahre vergangen und im nach hinein gefällt mir die Geschichte kaum mehr. Die Charaktere wurden nur flach aufeinander gepresst und zusammengeklebt. Klebespuren anbei :D Wirklich nichts gegen seine Fanfiction, sie ist wirklich empfehlenswert, dennoch werde ich bei einem Pairing viel mehr auf die Hintergründe der Charaktere eingehen, egal wie nebensächlich ich die Romanze halten sollte. Aus diesem Grund wäre es dann doch sehr reizvoll eine Geschichte mit einer Eckbeziehung zu schreiben. Es wird aber nichts sein wie „X und Y ehren einander und haben nichts auszusetzen, dass sie beide Harry lieben und können ihn sich teilen weil nur Harry genug Liebe aufbringen kann um zwei gleich zu lieben." Wie gesagt Umfrage in ein paar Kapiteln!

Also viel Spaß beim lesen und seit mir nicht böse wenn es euch nicht gefällt. Es ist etwas kürzer als sonst, konnte es nicht länger machen, weil ich die anderen Kapitel nicht kürzen kann.

XXX

**Kapitel 5:** Das Leiden der Menschen..

Die Dunkelheit löste sich langsam auf. Wie der Nebel, der morgens die Schatten der Welt umhüllte und sie vor dem Licht schützte. Je mehr Licht ihn erreichte, desto stärker kamen die Schmerzen zurück und die Erinnerungen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Nur ungern ließ die Welt den Nebel ziehen, hieß der Abschied doch einen Freund zu verlieren, der die Erde vor der schmerzlichen Wahrheit des Morgens schützte. So verließ auch Harry der Freund namens Dunkelheit, sodass er sich alleine zurück fand. Alleine, der Sonne gegenüberstehend, die heiß auf seine steinerne Oberfläche fiel. Sein Freund war verschwunden und hatte ihn verraten.

Tiefe und lange Einschnitte tummelten sich zu Dutzenden auf dem missstalteten Rücken. Schmerzen, die dadurch, dass sie nicht irgendwann einfach verflogen, fast schlimmer waren als das die zahlreichen Peitschenhiebe selbst. Unter Qualen stöhnte Harry auf als er langsam aus der Ohnmacht erwachte. Auf dem harten Steinboden des Kerkers liegend konnte er sich kaum bewegen. Nur schwer schaffte es der Sauerstoff, sich durch seine trockene Kehle zu befördern um die Lungenflügel zu befüllen.

Ein Glück für ihn das er auf dem Bauch lag… auf dem Rücken wären alle Wunden wohl wieder aufgerissen. So jedoch konnte er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite bewegen ohne irgendwelche zusätzlichen Schmerzen erleiden zu müssen. Wenn auch die normalen Schmerzen schon genug waren um ihn sich wünschen zu lassen, schnell wieder in die besinnungslose Ohnmacht fallen zu können.

Die Erinnerungen brachen mit brachialer Gewalt in seinen Geist. So oft in diesen letzten Stunden hatte er den Tod herbeigesehnt. Es lag lange zurück.. sowohl die Entscheidung seinen Körper aufzugeben und einfach weiter zu ziehen, als auch der Wille, sich selbst die Zunge abzubeißen und elendig zu verbluten. Der Tod war in diesem Raum sein einziger Freund gewesen. Ein Begleiter, der ihm bei Seite stand und ihm Mut zu sprach. Harry hatte das Flüstern vernommen. Im Wahn, hatte er die eine Macht gespürt. Sie war so greifbar nah gewesen, dass er ihren heißen Atem auf seinem Nacken hatte spüren können.

Ihr heißer Atem.. Er wusste noch wie es gewesen war. Dort in der Schenke, als er seinen Freund gerufen hatte. Die eine Macht war unendlich stark, hatte ihn mitgerissen, wie ein Baumstamm von einem Fluss mitgerissen wurde. Nein, eher wie ein Blatt in einem reißenden Wasserfall, der sich tausend Meter hinab ins Nichts erstreckte. Diese Macht war so unglaublich stark und unendlich verdorben. Er hätte geschaudert, wäre sein Körper, der seine gewesen.

Diese Macht war nicht die Verderbnis. Der Fluss an sich war vollkommen rein. Bergwasser, dass in den weiten Tiefen der Erde gesäubert und gefiltert worden war. Über tausende von Jahren. Der dunkle Herrscher war nicht dazu im Stande alles zu verderben. Nicht einmal jedem Menschen und jedem Gott gemeinsam wäre es möglich gewesen diesen reißenden Fluss in seinem Innersten zu vergiften. Und doch.. Hatte es der dunkle Schäfer geschafft die Verderbnis über die eine Macht zu legen. Wie eine dunkle Decke legte sich die Verderbnis über die Oberfläche des Flusses und jeder, der mit dem Kopf voraus in den Fluss sprang um nach seiner Macht zu greifen, wurde von dem schleimigen Öl umhüllt, der den Körper und den Geist infizierte.

Es war unmöglich diese Sperre zu umgehen. Der dunkle Lord hatte mehr als nur gute Arbeit geleistet. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Lippen. Nicht wegen dem Gedankengang, den er nun auf dem Boden liegend verfolgte, sondern vielmehr weil er noch immer da lag. Seine Glieder waren taub, als würden sie nicht ihm gehören, sondern einem Fremden, der auf den Rücken gefallen war und sich das Rückgrat gebrochen hatte, weil die Treppenkante sich zwischen seinen obersten Wirbeln gebohrt hatte und beide zertrümmert hatte. Vielleicht waren sie sogar noch etwas weniger ansprechbar als sie es bei so einem Fall gewesen wären.

Die einzige Körperstelle, die er fühlen konnte war sein Rücken. Es brannte in unendlichen Qualen. Fast war er der Versuchung unterlegen einfach wieder einzuschlafen. Eines sprach jedoch dagegen. Das war die Flüssigkeit unter seinem Körper, die auf dem harten Boden langsam erkaltete. Sein Körper hatte nicht mal mehr die grundlegenden Funktionen unter Kontrolle. Sollte er jetzt wieder einschlafen, wäre es das gewesen. Wenigstens hielten die Schmerzen ihn wach. Der Geruch nach Urin und Blut tat sein übrigstes.

Sein Blick wanderte durch den großen Kerker. Dutzende Gestalten tummelten sich in den Ecken oder an den Wänden des Kerkers. Selten stand oder saß jemand weiter als fünf Schritte von den Wänden des riesigen Raumes weg. Hier wollte keiner Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Sie wollten einfach heil und mit möglichst wenig Qual aus der Sache heraus kommen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen müssen, dass die meisten schon gebrochen waren und nur noch den Tod herbeiwünschten.

Doch er selbst brach diese scheinbar oberste Regel. Einige Schritte vom Eingang entfernt lag er auf dem Boden und war so ziemlich weit in der Mitte des großen Raumes, da der Eingang zentriert lag. Er konnte nur die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Fast hätte er wieder gelächelt.. seine Mundwinkel wollten ihm jedoch nicht gehorchen. Sie waren taub. Erbrochenes lag um seine Lippen herum. Harry konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wann er sich übergeben haben sollte. Sein Verstand schien die Erinnerungen an die Folter verdrängen zu wollen. Um ihn zu schützen.. Ein natürlicher Mechanismus.

Schnell wurde ihm bewusst, dass einige Blicke auf ihm lagen. Auch wenn viele davon nur harmlos neugierig auf die Auswirkungen der Folter waren, gab es auch andere.. Menschen, die seit Wochen Nichts zu Essen hatten und aus kaum mehr bestanden als Haut und Knochen, sahen es wohl mit dem Kannibalismus nicht so stur. Sie waren selbst nicht annähernd in der Lage Harry im munteren Zustand ein Haar zu krümmen.. doch nun war er verletzt.. ein Opfer.. Frischfleisch unter Hyänen. Harrys Blick vereiste, was nicht fiel Veränderung zu dem geschwächten Gesichtsausdruck war. Er war kaum mehr Herr über seinen Körper. Sie waren nicht mehr zu retten. Dem Wahnsinn beinahe verfallen. Es brauchte nur einen ersten, der ihnen zeigte was zu tun war.. dann wäre es vorbei um sie und vorbei um ihn.

Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Irgendetwas schien sie zurück zu halten.. Hatten sie Angst gehabt, dass die Orks zurück kommen könnten? Wahrscheinlich hatten sie deshalb gewartet. Die Situation hatte sich jedoch geändert. Immer wieder zuckten einige der Schatten, als würden sie losgehen wollen. Doch sie wagten es noch nicht. Hatten Angst davor, dass die Schritte auf den Fluren lauter werden könnten.

Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte seinen Blick über die Wesen, die ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen konnten. Er wusste, dass es bald so weit sein musste. Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen Harry versuchte seine Arme dazu zu bringen sich zu bewegen.. Sie reagierten nicht. Sein Körper hatte ihm die Kontrolle entzogen. Er brachte zu viel Schaden und Schmerz. Harry presste die Zähne zusammen.. bald würde es zu spät sein!

Und tatsächlich. Eine der Gestalten löste sich von den Wänden und näherte sich ihm langsam. Auf allen Vieren drehte er seine Runden um Harry, der versuchte diesen im Auge zu behalten. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Seinen Hals konnte er nicht rumdrehen und so blieb sein Kopf auf dem alten Boden fixiert. Nur seine Augen konnten durch die Dunkelheit wandern. Verrückte Augen blickten ihm aus einem schmutzigen und abgemagerten Gesicht entgegen. Ergraute, schmutzige Haare umrahmten in einzelnen Büscheln dieses Gesicht. Es schien so als hätte er sie sich selbst ausgerissen.. im Schmerz. Die fast gänzlich weiße Haut des Mannes deutete an, dass dieser wohl seit Jahren hier unten war.. Er hatte schon längst jede Moral verloren und war zu einem Teil dieser Einrichtung geworden. Nicht weniger schrecklich als die Orks. Nur weniger stark..

Seine langen Fingernägel wirkten fast so wie Krallen. Einige waren zerbrochen. Der Rest harkte sich in dem Boden ein, während er sich auf dem harten Stein bewegte und sein Opfer betrachtete. Wie ein Tier schnüffelte er in die Luft und grinste dann diabolisch als der unbeschreiblich starke und dominante Geruch des Blutes ihn erreichte. Seine Pupillen verschwanden in seinen Augenhöhlen als der Mann von der Lust auf Fleisch in Ekstase versetzt wurde. Dieses Etwas hatte das Menschsein vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Es erinnerte den Drachen mehr an einen Hund, den man sein ganzes Leben lang gequält hatte und dem man Wochenlang nichts zu fressen gegeben hatte.

Während diese Kreatur, die man kaum noch Mensch nennen konnte, sich langsam an Harry heran machte, näherten sich auch die anderen Gestalten zögerlich. Ihre Schritte lösten sie nur langsam von den Schatten. Hunger, Leid und Schmerz lag in ihren Augen. Trotzdem kamen sie näher. Ob auf allen Vieren, weil sie so lange hier drin festgeseßen hatten, dass jede Ähnlichkeit mit Menschen aus ihren Zügen verschwunden waren oder kriechend, weil ihnen einfach Beine fehlten, die sie auf schrecklichste Weise verloren hatten.

Harrys Blick lag immer noch auf dem, der ihm am nächsten stand. Dieser konnte seine Lust kaum mehr verbergen. Sein Körper zitterte und seine nackte Blöße zeigte die pralle Erregung, die erwacht war. Langsam strich er mit seiner Zunge über seine zersprungenen Lippen. Nein.. es war eher ein Klumpen Fleisch als eine Zunge. Man schien ihm den größten Teil dieses Organs einfach abgeschnitten zu haben.. oder er hatte es sich selbst abgebissen um endlich in Frieden sterben zu können.. In Harrys Körper machte sich Ekel breit. Was hatte dieser Mensch erlebt um so zu werden, wie er war. Keine Wut lag in den grünen Augen. Nur Mitleid und Trauer. Die krummen Finger der Gestalt strichen über seine harte Erregung, bevor sie seinen Körper hinauf wanderten und zu seinem Mund gelangten in denen sie verschwanden. Er schien auf seinen Fingern herum zu kauen. Dachte er nach?

„Ich spüre etwas", die Stimme der Gestalt war leise. Fast wäre sie unbemerkt im Nichts verschwunden. Harry vernahm die Worte jedoch. Sie hörten sich gebrochen an. Als wäre jede Silbe ein Kampf. Es fiel ihm schwer die Laute zu entziffern und doch, war es erschreckend, dass dieses Wesen noch reden konnte. So wenig Mensch war noch in ihm vertreten. „Shai´tan begleitet dich.. liegt auf deiner Haut.", bei dem ersten Wort schmissen sich einige der umliegenden Wesen auf den Boden und schrien auf. Ihre Schreie waren schrill, kaum noch hörbar. „Nenne seinen Namen nicht!", eine Stimme, brach durch all diese Schreie. Auch er hatte sich zu Boden geschmissen, doch anstatt seinen Kopf auf den Boden zu hauen und zu schreien, hatte er sich auf die Knie geworfen und die Hände zur Luft erhoben. „Vergibt uns, großer, dunkler König!", seine Stimme war plötzlich laut und durchdrang den Raum. Die Gefangenen, die sich nicht genähert hatten und weitaus gesünder aussahen, zuckten zusammen. Einige weinten auch los. Sie schienen sich zu fürchten.

„Der Vater der Lügen wird dich sonst hören..", diese Worte waren nun wieder auf die Gestalt gerichtet, die Harry am nächsten stand. Auch seine Worte waren nur schwer zu verstehen. Fast wie eine eigene Sprache. Ein Dialekt, dass sich über die Jahre hier unten entwickelt hatte. „Sagt mir nicht was ich zu tun habe, der Sichtblender ist mein Freund. Er wacht über mich und leitet mich..", die Worte, die er sprach, waren voll von überzeugtem Willen. Als würde Voldemort genau hinter ihm stehen und ihm zu flüstern. „Es ist mir egal, was du sagst. Nenne sie nicht. Die wahren Namen.. Shai´tan und Voldemort.", die letzten Worte waren ein Flüstern, als hätte er Angst belauscht zu werden. „Sie sind gefährlich, für dich, wie für mich." Kniend blickte er sich nun um, suchte nach Zeichen. Vorboten der Apokalypse, die ihnen nun zweifelsohne bevorstanden.

Die erste Gestalt lachte nun laut auf. Mittlerweile hatten sich alle nahe stehenden aufgerichtet. Ihre Augen waren fast vollkommen ergraut. Hatten sich in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit, die nur von einigen wenigen Fackeln auf dem Flur draußen erhellt wurden, degeneriert. „Der dunkle Herrscher flüstert mir zu ich solle ihn töten. Sein Leib auseinander reißen und ihn zerstückeln.", nun legte er seinen Kopf schief und beugte sich etwas runter um Harry in die Augen sehen zu können. Dieser lag noch immer auf dem Boden, konnte sich keine Handbreite weit bewegen.

„Was hast du nur getan um unserem großen Gott so zu erzürnen?", die Augen sprachen wilde Verderbnis aus. Dieser Mann war vollkommen verrückt. Weniger rational als eine Schlange, deren Kopf man abgehackt hatte und die nun im ohne Leitung weiter zuckte und vor sich hin schlängelte. Er riss die Kiefer auseinander und enthüllte ein grauenhaftes, schwarzes Loch. Kein einziger Zahn war noch ganz. Und doch waren sie schärfer als ein frisch geschliffenes Messer. „Es ist egal.. du wirst sterben."

Vor Vorfreude zitternd schrie das Wesen auf und sprang dann endlich mit aller Kraft auf Harry zu. Lange Krallen ähnliche Nägel schossen den großen Wunden auf Harrys Rücken entgegen. Bereit Fleisch auszureißen und den eigenen schrecklich übermannenden Hunger zu stillen.. um wenigstens einen kleinen Teil des großen Leidens zu betäuben.

Der Drache schloss seine Augen nicht. Er hätte in seine Hosentasche gegriffen um zu dem Angreal kommen zu können. Sein Körper jedoch wollte nicht mitspielen. Keines seiner Körperglieder zeigte auch nur irgendeine Reaktion. Taubheit hatte ihn umschlossen. Es blieb ihm nur ein Weg. Er musste zaubern.. Ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel. Und sie flüsterte ihm zu. Die Macht, die ihn bald umschließen würde. Harry griff nach ihr, schmiss sich kopfüber in den reißenden Strom, dass ihn mit sich zog. Er durch fiel die vergiftete Hülle. Das Gefühl des Verrottens und der Verderbnis ergriff ihn sofort, dieses mal jedoch in einer unglaublichen Fülle. Es war als würde er nackt ins kalte Nichts befördert werden.

Die Schmerzen waren so unglaublich stark, dass er nicht bemerkte wie sich Flammen aus der Haut des Angreifers erhoben. Sie waren plötzlich da. Als wären sie nie wo anders gewesen. Harry bemerkte nicht das Wesen, das sich unter Schmerzen im Sprung zusammen krümmte und unmenschliche Schreie von sich gab. Er sah nicht wie dieses Bündel Feuer in seiner Nähe zu Fall kam und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Und er sah nicht wie er sich in Qualen herumwälzte und versuchte die Flammen zu löschen. Trotz aller Folter, die er in den Letzten drei Jahren erlebt hatte. Diese Schmerzen hatten ein Level der Grausamkeit, dass sie ihn fast dazu brachten die alte Folter herbei zu sehnen. Unter Qualen zuckte er noch einige Male bevor er sich endgültig seinem Tod stellte, der ihn, ein Höllenfeuer vorbereitend, mit offenen Armen empfing.

Flach und stoßweise drängte die Luft in seine Lunge. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, versuchte die Rippen bersten zu lassen um endlich ausbrechen zu können. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, krampfhaft versuchend den gewöhnlichen Effekt des Übergebens nachzuahmen. Ein verzweifelter Versuch des Organs die Situation auf regulärem Wege zu lösen. In Krämpfen gefangen, schrie Harry auf und versuchte nicht seinen gesamten Magen hinaus zu würgen.

Tödliche Augenblicke in denen er nicht geschützt war. Es hätte sein Ende kommen müssen. Immerhin war Harry nun den Kannibalen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Doch während er unter den Nachwirkungen der einen Macht litt, stießen die ehemaligen Angreifer schreiend und von blanker Angst gepackt auseinander. Es war als hätten sie diese Schmerzen selbst durchlebt.. und doch viel schlimmer.

„Ein Mann..", schrie einer immer wieder und kauerte sich in sich zusammen. Leise vor sich hin betend nicht getötet zu werden. Seine Nägel krallten sich in das Fleisch seiner Arme. Blut floss seine Haut hinab. Er schien es nicht zu spüren. Stattdessen schrie er weiter vor sich hin. Wollte dem Leben entfliehen um dem Teufel nicht zu begegnen. Der Teufel, der nun in diesem Kerker anwesend war, der von der einen Macht Gebrauch machen konnte.

„Die eine Macht wurde benutzt..", konnte man eine andere Gestalt hören, die sich gegen die Wand drückte und verzweifelt versuchte sich mit den eigenen Nägeln ein Loch durch die harte Steinwand zu graben. In seiner Verzweiflung bemerkte er, dass seine Finger nicht ausreichten. Schreiend schlug er mit seinem Kopf auf die Wand ein.. Blut schoss aus der Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn. Ohne inne zu halten, schlug er wieder gegen die Wand. Und dann noch einmal. Das Blut spritzte auf das harte Gestein des Kerkers. Immer wieder schlug er mit unbändiger Kraft gegen das Hindernis, dass ihm nicht erlaubte hieraus zu entfliehen.

„Der dunkle Herrscher wird uns holen! Er greift nach uns, will unsere Seelen..", war eine dritte Stimme leise zu vernehmen. Er wippte vor und zurück. Seine Finger legten sich dann auf sein Gesicht, suchten seine Augen. Unter Schrecken und Angst bohrten sich seine Fingernägel in die eigenen Augenhöhlen. Sein Schreien wurde lauter bis seinen Nägeln endlich der Durchlass gewährt wurde. Blut und eine weiße, klumpige Flüssigkeit bahnten sich, unter grausamen Schreien und Lachen der verrückt gewordenen Gestalt, den Weg über sein Gesicht auf den Körper, der unaufhörlich zitterte.

Nur einer war verblieben, der sich nicht verletzte. Er hatte vor einigen Sekunden noch zum dunklen Herrscher gebetet. „Narr, du hast seinen Zorn über uns gebracht.", seine Stimme schnitt durch die Dunkelheit. Er schrie aus vollstem Halse. Mit schnellen Schritten näherte er sich dem Kerkertor. Seine Hände umfassten die rostigen Eisenstangen. Er drückte seinen Kopf durch die engen Spalten und schrie in die Dunkelheit. „Der Blattverderber ist beim Namen genannt worden. Wir sind alle dem Ende geweiht. Feuer schoss aus dem, der diesen Namen in den Mund nahm und holte ihn in die tiefen Abgründe der Hölle.", der Flur wurde von Schreien überfüllt. Jeder, der Kerker war nun wach. Hörte der Kunde zu oder war bereits dem Wahn verfielen. „Er wird uns alle holen! Ihr werdet alle sterben! Heute Nacht ist er bei uns. Der Herzfang ist unter uns und wird euch elendig verbrennen lassen.", sein Lachen schrillte durch den Kerker und echote an allen Wänden. „Ihr alle seid verflucht. Er ist da!"

Schritte wurden dann endlich lauter. Neue Gestalten näherten sich dem Kerker. Schreie waren hier unten vollkommen normal, doch es störte die Orks wenn sie selbst nicht der Grund für diese Schreie waren. Die dunklen Wesen öffneten die Zellentüren und blickten sich in den großen Räumen um. Auch in ihrem Kerker waren sie nun da. Die Orks zogen den Urheber als erstes auf den Flur und damit aus Harrys Sichtwinkel. Die Schreie taten Kunde davon, was geschah. Ihr Blick fiel wieder in den Kerker und für keine Sekunde auf Harry, der einige Meter vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag.. Er war still und interessierte sie in diesem Moment nicht besonders. Unaufhaltsam bahnten sie sich dann ihren Weg durch den Kerker und griffen nach den Ursachen des Aufruhrs. Es störte sie nicht was sie sagten oder auf wen sie deuteten, denn sie hatten neue Opfer gefunden. Das selbe Geschah in jedem der Kerker. Diese Nacht war das Pech über sie gekommen. Noch immer hörten Harry die Schreie. „Er wird uns holen! Wir sind dem Untergang geweiht!", und „Ich ergebe mich Eurem Dienst, nehmt mich mit Euch. Vergebt mir!".

Teilnahmslos griffen die Orks nach den schwarzen Klingen ihrer Krummschwerter. Lautlos rasten sie nieder und bohrten sich durch mageres Fleisch. Einige der besonders witzlosen Orks töteten ihre Opfer ohne jegliche Waffe. Sie bissen mit einem kräftigen Ruck ganze Fleischfetzen von den Hälsen der Männer. Mit scheinbarerer Routine töteten sie nur diese, bei denen es schien, dass sie sehr lange Zeit hier unten verbracht hatten. Die Schreie verklangen nicht weil sich die Menschen beruhigten, sondern weil alle, die nicht leise waren getötet wurden.

Dann war es still. Die Orks waren abgezogen und die Kerker hatten sich zu einem großen Teil geleert. Viele wurden einfach hingerichtet, sofort. Hier unten.. Und so breitete sich ein noch stärkerer Geruch von Blut und verletztem Fleisch im Kerker aus, als es sonst herrschte. Irgendwann fingen einige an zu weinen. Sie hatten gezögert. Entweder weil sie dem Schock verfallen waren oder weil sie nicht laut sein wollten.

Minuten verstrichen… nichts bewegte sich. Dann löste sich ein Schatten von der Wand und bewegte sich auf Harry zu. Von der Angst gepackt machte sich dieser bereit wieder zu der einen Macht zugreifen. Er wollte es nicht tun. Es war zweifelhaft ob er es noch einmal überstehen könnte. Sein Körper zitterte immer noch. Doch es war seine einzige Verteidigung. Bis er dann erstarrte. Erlösung machte sich in seiner Brust breit.

Auf dem Bauch liegend schaute er dem Gesicht der jungen Frau entgegen. Sie war es, die er vor der Folter beschützt hatte. Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem schmutzigen und zerkratzten Gesicht ging sie neben ihm in die Hocke und schaute sich den Verletzten an. Harry hatte sie nicht erkannt. Er hatte sie gerettet, weil er sie nicht verletzt sehen wollte. Nun bemerkte er, wer sie war.

„Der dunkle Schäfer.. ich hoffe er hat sie nicht gehört", sie versuchte teilnahmslos zu klingen. In ihrer zitternden Stimme war jedoch nur Furcht zu hören. Angst und noch mehr Angst. Die Frau beugte sich vorne über und versuchte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen. Ihre Hände zitterten. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunde hatten sie gepackt. Sie versuchte alles auszublenden. Ein Schmerzerfüllter Schrei Seitens Harry ließ sie zusammen zucken, jedoch kurz später wieder fortfahren. Sachte schleifte sie ihn Schritt für Schritt an die Wand und ließ ihn sich hinsetzen.

Sie stand auf und hob einen großen Fetzen Kleidung vom Boden auf. Der Ursprung war in diesem Moment egal. Es war nur wenig Blut und Dreck auf dem Fetzen. Eine Seltenheit hier unten. Wenige Minuten später war dieser an einer Tropf stelle unter, der tief stehenden Decke angefeuchtet und auf Harrys Rücken platziert. Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in seinem Körper breit, bevor die angenehme Kühle ihm Halt gewährte.

„Du hast Zugriff auf sie.", sie versuchte ihre Stimme wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und schaute ihm in die Augen. Es war selten, dass man auf eine Frau traf, die die eine Macht kontrollierte. Noch viel seltener war es einen lebenden Mann zu finden, der sie benutzen konnte. Zu schnell verfielen sie dem Wahnsinn, wurden von den Aes Sedai gefangen oder töteten sich selbst, weil sie nicht mit der einen Macht umzugehen wussten. Sie wartete einige Sekunden. Irgendwann bemerkte sie, dass er ihr nicht antworten würde. So lehnte sie sich neben ihm an die Wand und blickte dem Jungen entgegen.

Sie war nun beinahe dreißig Jahre alt. Ihr schwarzes Haar, war für gewöhnlich schön und glänzend. Nun zierte es ihre blassen Züge. Sie waren schmutzig und ungekämmt. Der Kopftuch, der um ihren Zopf gebunden war, war das einzige was diese schwarze Pracht bändigte. Ihre dunklen Augen ließen nicht von dem Knaben ab. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, schien den Schmerz ausblenden zu wollen. Sein Oberteil war nur am Rücken aufgerissen. So schützte die Kleidung ihn wenigstens vor der Kälte im Raum.

Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was er konnte. Angst, vor dem was eben passiert war und Angst vor der gesamten Situation. Und doch. Er hatte sie gerettet, war an ihrer Stelle in die Folter gegangen.. Sie versuchte zu verdrängen was er war. Es würde ihr nicht helfen daran zu denken, dass er einer von _ihnen_ war. Etwas, von dem sie gedacht hatte, es seien nur Legenden. In ihrem Dorf war so etwas niemals vorgekommen. Nicht ein einziges mal, hatte man so etwas gesehen gehabt. Die Orks.. waren schon Überraschung genug und Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.

Es war nicht einmal zwei Tage her, seitdem sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Diese grünen Augen konnte sie nicht vergessen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen als sie sah, dass auch er lächelte. Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. Was es war, war vollkommen egal. Das Lächeln alleine, zeigte ihr, dass sie ihn nicht vollständig gebrochen hatten. Zärtlich strich sie mit ihren Fingern über sein Gesicht. Ein Kuss legte sich auf seine Stirn.

„Danke", flüsterte sie bloß und wandte sich von ihm ab. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den großen Kerker. Überall lagen nun die erkaltenden Leichen. Es lebten nur noch wenige. Vielleicht zwei Dutzend Menschen, die sich überall verstreut leise unterhielten oder sich vom blanken Entsetzen gepackt zusammen gekauert hatten. Es war als würde man ihr mit einem Messer in die Brust stechen. Sie kannte die meisten von ihnen.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier unten?", richtete Harry das erste Mal ein Wort an die Wirtin. Sie schien einen Moment zu verharren. Ihr Blick lag auf den vielen Gestalten. Trauer hatte sie überkommen. „Seit ein paar Tagen", sie brach ab. Schien ihre Worte zu überdenken. „Die Überlebenden kamen hierher", beendete sie ihre Ausführung schließlich. Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen, das Erlebte in Worte zu fassen.

Der Drache schloss seine Augen. Erinnerungen an den Kampf im Dorf zogen an ihm vorüber. Er war sich sicher, dass die meisten Gefangenen hier von dort stammten. Genau so sicher war er sich darüber, dass wenn er nicht aufgetaucht wäre, es dem Dorf gut ergangen wäre. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie hier alle saßen. Schuldgefühle übermannten ihn. Er brachte nur Leid und Unglück mit sich. Sie hatten alle ein schönes Leben geführt.. weit ab von jeder Gefahr. Und er hatte ihnen den Tod gebracht.

„Sind die anderen auch von deinem Dorf?", eine überflüssige Frage, denn er kannte die Antwort bereits. Ein Teil von ihm wollte jetzt eine Verneinung hören. Es wollte nicht noch weiter mit Schuld beladen werden. Ein einfaches nein. Die Antwort fiel aus wie erwartet. „Ja." Dann redete keiner mehr.

XXX

Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper als ihr Arm brach. Der Knochen in ihrem Unterarm, konnte dem brachialen Angriff nichts entgegensetzen und brach als sie ihn zum Schutz in die Luft gereckt hatte. Sie schrie auf und fiel zu Boden. Ihre Hand umklammerte den Arm, versuchte den abstehenden Knochen zu stützen. Es war seltsam den eigenen Arm so grausam missstaltet sehen zu müssen. Ihr Gesicht presste sich in den feinen Sand unter ihr. Die roten Haare fielen um ihren Kopf herum auf den Boden. Die Sandkörner waren salzig, als wären hunderttausend Liter Meerwasser über ihnen verdunstet.

„Steh auf!", schrie man sie an. Doch bevor sie aufblicken konnte, traf sie ein Tritt hart in die Brust. Die Luft blieb plötzlich aus, als sie zur Seite auf den Rücken fiel. Von hier aus blickte sie durch ihr vor Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht auf die Person, die über ihr Stand. Ein rothaariges Mädchen, vielleicht zwei Jahre jünger als sie selbst. Ihre Augen blickten sie hasserfüllt da. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie eine Frau so schwach sein konnte. „Steh auf!", wiederholte sie. Doch Ginny dachte nicht daran ihr Folge zu leisten. Die dünnen Stoffe auf dem Körper des Mädchens waren braun, fast im selben Ton gehalten wie der Sand unter ihr. Ihre Füße wurden von Sandalen umrahmt, die sich wie in einem Gemälde um den Fuß schmiegten. Es schien als würden Ranken versuchen dem Fuß hinauf bis zum Knöchel zu entwachsen.

Ihr Blick wanderte über die Zuschauer, die einen Oval um sie herum gebildet hatten. Sie hatten sie hier hineingeworfen. Nein.. zuerst hatten sie Ginny versorgt. Als sie das Mädchen in der Wüste aufgefunden hatten, hatten sie sie mitgenommen und genesen lassen. Sie hatten ihr Kleidung und Essen gegeben. Die selbe Kleidung, wie die, die sie trugen und das selbe Essen, wie das, dass sie zu sich nahmen. Nun wollten sie Ginny integrieren. Sie waren Aiel, die Bewohner der Aielwüste. Tödliche Krieger, die sie nun prüften. Man hatte es ihr erklärt. Sollte sie gewinnen, wäre sie ein Teil der Gemeinschaft. Ansonsten wäre ihr Tod festgeschrieben. Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf das Mädchen, dass über ihr stand. Ein Schleier war auf ihrem Gesicht, der sie verhüllte. Sie war die einzige, die so etwas trug. Jeder der Anwesenden hatte eins bei sich, doch keiner außer dem Mädchen hatte es übers Gesicht gestreift. Sie hob ihren langen Holzstab und blickte ihr ein letztes mal in die Augen, bevor sie zum Angriff überging. Ginny reagierte in letzter Sekunde, umklammerte mit ihren Beinen, die des Mädchens und riss sie um.

Mit diesem Schwung brachte sie sich selbst in den Stand. Ihr Arm schmerzte, doch ihr blieb nur wenig Zeit. Das Mädchen hatte sich abgerollt und war wieder bereit. Ihr Stab lag nun jedoch in Ginnys Händen. Ihre Lungen brannte vor Anstrengung, ihr Arm war gebrochen und zahlreiche ihrer Rippen schienen auch beschädigt. Sie war mit der selben Waffe in den Kampf gekommen.. es hatte den Angriffen der deutlich erfahrenen Kämpferin nicht standhalten können. Nun war Ginny bewaffnet und das rothaarige Mädchen war es nicht.

Die Weasley hob den Stab zum Angriff, den sie in ihrer gesunden, linken Hand trug und schnellte vor. Es kam überraschend, wie die Arme des anderen Mädchen sich um den Stab schlängelten und wie ihr Knie sich gegen Ginnys Magen empor hob und ihr wieder die Luft raubte. Ein weiteres mal fiel sie unbewaffnet zu Boden. Ihr Körper begann zu streiken. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso dieses Mädchen so unglaublich stark sein konnte, obwohl sie kleiner war als sie selbst.

„Der Kampf ist entschieden", flüsterte diese, bevor sie sich langsam Ginny näherte. Der Stab war erhoben. Der letzte Angriff, dann wäre diese Fremde endlich verschwunden. Sie war sich ihrem Sieg so unglaublich sicher, dass sie nicht darauf achtete, wie das Mädchen, dass auf dem Boden lag ihre Arme empor hob. Es überraschte sie schließlich. Nicht die Arme, sondern das, was folgte. Eine Windstoß, der aus dem Nichts kam und sie von den Beinen fegte.

Als sie wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte, blickte sie in die Augen, der Rothaarigen, die nun über ihr stand. Ihr Arm drückte sich an ihre Brust und ihr Blick glitt über den langen Holzstab, der an ihrem eigenen Hals endete. Sie hatte verloren.. die Fremde war die Siegerin. Es war eine große Schande, die jedoch bald vergessen sein würde. Immerhin war sie noch nicht erwachsen. Ihre Ehre hatte sie noch nicht aufbauen müssen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als die Fremde den Stab fallen ließ und ihr mit dem gesunden Arm aufhelfen wollte.

„Sie ist eine der unseren", ertönte eine helle Stimme von den Zuschauern, bevor ein tobender Applaus den Tag erhellte.

XXX

Isgaels Blick glitt über das helle Feuer in der dunklen Nacht. Seine Augen waren auf die weichen Züge der Aes Sedai gerichtet. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich und formten Wörter in der alten Sprache. Die Sprache, die kurz nach der Zerstörung der Welt von genau dieser verschwand. „Du hättest ihn nicht gehen lassen sollen", eine Anklage lag in ihrer Stimme. Sie wollte nicht begreifen, warum er das getan hatte. „Er ist der Drache, seine Entscheidungen werden zum Untergang des dunklen Herrschers führen.", seine Stimme war gefasst und ruhig. Ihr Gespräch drehte sich im Kreis. Seit Stunden.

„Er hat gewusst worauf er sich eingelassen hat und ich wollte dich schützen.", er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den kurzen Bart. Es blieb keine Zeit auf sein Aussehen acht zu geben. Es waren schwere Zeiten angebrochen, die viel von ihm und noch mehr von Fael abverlangten. „Du musst mich nicht beschützen!", fauchte sie zurück. Sie war beleidigt, wütend und sie konnte nicht verstehen wieso er den Drachen so handeln lassen hatte, wie er es getan hatte. „Ich bin Euer Behüter. Ich werde Euch beschützen, bis meine Wangen erkalten und meine Beine mich nicht mehr zu tragen vermögen.", seine Stimme schwankte nicht. Er gab ihr nicht nach. Nein.. manchmal musste er so handeln. Sie konnte sich schützen, doch sie wollte es nicht. Gab anderen Dingen den Vorrang. Für ihn war ihr Leben jedoch das Höchste gut.

„Er hätte sterben können!", sie beruhigte sich kein Stückchen, egal wie oft er ihre Argumente zu Fall brachte. Sie war wütend. Ihre Pläne waren zu Nichte gemacht worden. Von einem Knaben, der vom Feigling zum Held wurde.. in einer Nacht. „Ja, das hätte er und doch.. Es ist sein Weg, den er gehen muss.", er stand auf und näherte sich dem Feuer. Ein paar weitere Äste verschwanden in den Flammen, bevor er sich wieder setzte und ruhig in die Augen der Aes Sedai blickte. Ihre alterslosen Züge faszinierten ihn nicht. Es war ihre eigene Art, die das tat.

„Ihr werdet ihn nicht beschützen können, er muss seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.", er erstickte ihre Anklagen mit diesen Worten im Keim. Das Thema war beendet. Er hatte gesiegt. Ein seltenes Gut, denn ihm war es selten wichtig recht zu haben. Nur wenn es um ihre Gesundheit ging, setzte er sich durch. Ansonsten ließ er sich von der weisen Aes Sedai leiten.

„Was sagen die ersten Prophezeiungen?", fragte der Behüter und blickte sich um. Hatte er was gehört? Nein, wahrscheinlich nur ein Kaninchen. Trotzdem blieben seine Sinne auf Hochtouren. „Er wird etwas großes tun. _Die Ketten der Folter frei sprengen.. Die Welt wird ihn zum ersten mal sehen._", ihre Stimme zitterte und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Es war eine unglaublich wichtige Phase und sie war nicht bei ihm. Konnte ihn nicht führen. So viele Jahrzehnte hatte sie gewartet und gesucht und dann hatte ihre Unachtsamkeit alles zerstört. „Wenn ihn die roten Ajahs vor uns finden, werden sie ihm seine Macht rauben und ihn töten.", das Zittern ihrer Stimme wurde lauter.

„Wir müssen ihn finden.", flüsterte sie schließlich. Isgael wartete einen Moment. Er konnte sie weinen hören. Sie weinte so selten.. Er hatte sie in so vielen Jahren nur zweimal weinen sehen. Einmal bei dem Tod ihres Vaters und einmal als sie geglaubt hatte er selbst wäre gestorben. Isgael hatte sich beim letzten Mal geschworen, es wäre das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie weinte. Und doch hatte er seinen Schwur gebrochen um ihr Leben zu schützen. Langsam erhob er sich, näherte sich der zierlichen Gestalt und nahm sie in die Arme. Das dritte mal, dass er sie jemals berührte. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sich in seiner Brust. Das weinen verklang nicht, wurde nur heftiger. „Wir werden ihn finden, noch vor den roten Ajahs.", Selbstsicherheit strotzte in seiner Stimme. Und sie war da. Er wusste, dass der Knabe überleben konnte, überleben würde. Er hatte es in den grünen Augen gesehen. Sie strahlten Leben aus. Er würde es schaffen. „Lasst uns aufbrechen."

XXX

Der alte Mann sah mitgenommen aus. Mitgenommen und alt. Die schmutzigen Haare und das dreckige Gesicht ließen ihn sogar noch ein Stück älter aussehen. Die zerrissene Kleidung und die blutige Haut halfen diesem Eindruck nicht aus. Zwei Tage zuvor war er Fenalf Boel gewesen, Bürgermeister des Dorfes in dem er zweiundzwanzig Jahre lang in diesem Posten gewesen war. Der Rat hatte aus neun Leuten bestanden. Neun Männer, von denen sechs noch lebten und in den Kerkern gefangen waren. Vom Frauenzirkel lebten mit einer Ausnahme alle noch.. Keine Freude kam in ihm auf. Zu viele waren gestorben. Die fahle Haut, lag auf den eingefallenen Wangenknochen.

„Du bist der Einzige hier, der sich gegen die Orks gestellt hat", flüsterte er. Eine Sache blieb unausgesprochen, hing aber mehr als deutlich in der Luft. Die eine Macht. Geschichten, die Kinder nicht zu glauben vermochten. Wie die Geschichten der Antiken Helden. Es war gegen die Natur, wenn jemand von der einen Macht Gebrauch machte. Seine Augen blickten traurig über die Reihen. Sie waren alle verstört. Hatten in ihrem Leben nichts so furchtbares erlebt. Es war seltsam Schmerz zu erleben, wenn man davor nur Glück gekannt hatte. „Und du bist der Einzige hier, der alt genug ist um die Geburt der Welt erlebt zu haben.", ein Lachen rang aus Harrys Kehle und begleitete seine Worte. Galgenhumor. Die Stimmung lockerte sich ein bisschen. „Mach dich nicht über mein Alter lustig, Knabe", auch der alte Mann lächelte nun. Ein schwaches Lächeln, dass seine Augen nicht erreichte.

Sie saßen zu dritt da. Die junge Frau und der alte Mann saßen jeweils rechts und links neben Harry, der sich nach vorne beugte um mit seinem Rücken nicht gegen die Wand zu stoßen. Die Riemen schmerzten noch pochend und ließen ihn die Folter für keine Sekunde vergessen. „Sind alle in diesem Kerker?", seine Frage hallte durch den Raum. Jeder Einzelne schien zuzuhören, egal wie weit sie weg waren. Immerhin waren die drei, die einzigen die überhaupt redeten. „Nein, als wir hierher kamen teilten sie uns auf. Es gibt weitere, wie viele vermag ich nicht zu sagen", die Stimme des Alten zitterte leicht, bevor sie in einem Hustenanfall endete.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau beugte sich über ihm und flößte ihm Wasser in den Mund. Sachte schlug sie auf seinen Rücken um ihm auszuhelfen. Langsam bekam er den Anfall unter Kontrolle und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich scheine wirklich alt zu werden", ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, bevor er sich müde zur Wand zurück lehnte und die Augen schloss. Es waren einige Stunden vergangen, seitdem die Orks diese Hallen verlassen hatten. Es schien Tag zu sein. Denn um diese Zeiten, waren nie Orks bei ihnen.

Harrys Blick kreuzte den der Frau. Sie war wirklich besorgt um ihn. Er würde nur noch wenige Tage unter diesen Umständen aushalten können. Sie setzte sich neben ihm, spendete ihm Wärme, die er brauchte. Irgendwann hatte sein Körper angefangen zu zittern. Er hoffte, dass dem nicht so sei, doch es war die einzige Erklärung. Seine Wunde schien sich entzündet zu haben. Der große Harry Potter würde hier sterben. In den Kerkern ein paar hässlicher Orks. Ihr Kopf lehnte sich auf seine Schulter. Die Augen schlossen sich. Sie wollte nicht nur ihm helfen. Auch sie selbst suchte Halt. Menschliche Wärme spendete Trost. Hier unten war alles menschliche unglaublich rar und gut zu beschützen. „Ich heiße Celestin", flüsterte sie ihm noch zu, bevor ihr Atem ruhiger wurde und sie eingeschlafen war.

So war Harry der einzige, der den kleinen Jungen bemerkte. Langsam näherte er sich ihnen. Seine Augen waren rot, als hätte er den ganzen Tag geweint gehabt. Kein Wort verließ die Lippen des Jungen als er sich einige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf den Boden setzte und ihm in die Augen blickte. Einige Minuten verstrichen. Der Knabe schien etwas abzuwägen, bevor er sich noch einmal näherte und in der Nähe von Harry an die Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, die Haare verfilzt, das Gesicht schmutzig. Er war genau so mitgenommen wie jeder andere hier unten.

Auch im Kerker wurde es leise. Die meisten legten sich bereits schlafen. Es schien schon spät zu sein. Schon bald war Harry der einzige, der noch wach schien. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er verfluchte sich in diese Situation geraten zu sein. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können. Jetzt aber versuchte er einen Plan zu entwickeln. Irgendwie musste er die Dorfbewohner hier hinaus bekommen, doch ein „wie" kam nicht zu Stande. Sein Blick wanderte an ihm hinunter.

Sein Leinenhemd war schmutzig und an seinem Rücken zerfetzt. Die Hose war in Takt, wenn man von dem Blut und von dem Schmutz absah. Er trug keine Waffe am Körper. Einzig und alleine der dicke Mann war noch da. Im Geiste ging er alles durch. Die Tür konnte er auf sprengen und auch wenn er es hasste die eine Macht zu gebrauchen, musste er es für diese eine Sache noch einmal tun. Wie es weiter gehen sollte, konnte er nicht so leicht sagen. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst als sie ihn in die Folterkammer getragen hatten. Außer ihm schien niemand hier schon einmal gefoltert worden zu sein. Also hatte außer ihm noch keiner den Kerker verlassen. Ein betäubender Gedanke kam in Harry auf. Eine weitere Folter würde ihm den Weg nach oben zeigen. Der Drache würde eine weitere Folter provozieren müssen.

Ein fortführen seiner Gedanken zeigte ihm, dass auch wenn sie es an die Oberfläche schaffen sollten, es so gut wie unmöglich war auszubrechen. Er konnte sich vorstellen mindestens fünfhundert Orks hier versammelt zu sehen. Und sie waren nur zwei Dutzend nicht Kampferprobte Menschen. Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Harry würde oben wieder zur einen Macht greifen müssen. Es ging nicht.. Niemals konnte er danach noch weiter laufen. Die anderen Kerker musste er alle befreien und hoffen, dass sie dann zahlenmäßig gleich auf waren. Seine Brust verkrampfte sich. Er war sich sicher, dass die meisten sterben würden, wegen ihm. Doch ein paar wenige konnten wenigstens diesem Alptraum entfliehen. Kurz vor dem Verzweifeln schloss er die Augen und driftete in den Schlaf. Die Dunkelheit umarmte ihn wie einen alten Freund. Schützte ihn vor jeglichen Schmerzen und küsste ihn in einen heilsamen Seelenfrieden. Sein Freund.

XXX

Anmerkung: Den Namen Celestin liest man [Celestain], also so wie im französischen. Nur damit ihr wisst, wie ich das meine. Bei Fael ist es [Fäel].

Der Name des Kapitels machte mir wieder große Probleme. Zuerst wollte ich „Verzweiflung" nehmen, passte aber nicht mit Ginnys Szene überein, dann wollte ich „Freunde" nehmen. Es ist aber irgendwie nichtssagend, also nahm ich „Das Leiden der Menschen..". Es beschreibt zum Größten Teil Ginnys Erlebnis, kann jedoch auch Harrys Situation einschließen. Außerdem wird der Kapitelname im nächsten Chapter weitergeführt.

Meine Lieblingsstelle ist die mit Ginny. Ich wusste lange Zeit nicht, was ich mit dem Weasley-Sprössling anstellen soll. Jeder andere Charakter hatte sofort tausend Erlebnisse vorgeplant, nur sie nicht. Ich schaffte es schließlich doch sie irgendwo einzugliedern und mit dem Ergebnis bin ich nun zufrieden! Ihr werdet irgendwann sehen, was es mit den Aiel auf sich hat. Ebenso mag ich die Szene der Aes Sedai und des Behüters, es zeigt einen Teil ihrer Charaktere. Auf so etwas lege ich besonderen Wert. Auch gefällt mir die Szene am Anfang im Kerker. Die Verrückten waren irgendwie leicht zu schreiben :D

Danke an Forrest für seine Fragen und für die vielen Kommentare! Danke auch an Prongs und Schneengel! Für solche Leser lohnt es sich zu schreiben :D

Und jetzt bitte reviewen! Ob anspruchsvolle Kritik oder banale Comments, einfach was hinterlassen!

Danke!


	6. Schritt für Schritt

Und nach einer „kurzen" Pause, hier Chapter 6.

In diesem Kapitel gleich zwei weitere Hauptrollen, die neben Harry spielen.

Langsam entwickelt sich alles in seine Richtung. Mal sehen wie weit jeder für sich kommt.

Großen dank an Forrest und Black Payne für die beiden Reviews!

Diesmal ein sehr langer Kapitel, also viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 6:** Schritt für Schritt

Sechs Stunden. Vielleicht auch acht. Wahrscheinlich aber sechs. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht Zeit einzuschätzen. Keine Sonnenstrahlen, die durch irgendwelche Fenster her eindringen konnten. Keine Laute von Grillen, die sich in der Nacht paaren wollten, kein Hahn, dass das Licht der heimkehrenden Sonne schon eine halbe Stunde vor den Menschen wahrnehmen konnte und jedem mitteilen wollte, dass er schon wach war.

Er hörte nur das leise Ein- und Ausatmen der Leute um ihn herum. Sie waren zwischenzeitlich ein paar mal erwacht. Der harte Boden und die kalte Wände ließen keinen langen Schlaf gewähren. Sie wollten nicht zur Entspannung der Gefangenen beitragen. Ein paar Worte wurden gewechselt, bevor sich jeder wieder der Dunkelheit des eigenen Geistes ergab.

Ihm ging es etwas besser. Sein Fieber war nicht schlimmer geworden und er hatte mittlerweile sogar genug Flüssigkeit im Körper um keinen Halluzinationen verfallen zu müssen. Die grünen Augen wanderten ein weiteres mal über die Gefangenen. Die dutzenden Leichen ignorierten sie.. Die meisten schliefen. Einige unterhielten sich leise, weitere starrten einfach nur Löcher in die Decken. Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Es gab hier wenig zu tun.

Er erhob sich langsam, um niemanden aufzuwecken, rückte sein halb zerrissenes Leinenhemd zurecht und schritt ein paar Schritte, dem Rinnsal entgegen, das von einem weißen Totenschädel aufgefangen wurde. Schnell floss die kalte Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter. Der Hunger war nicht mehr da. Sein Körper wusste, dass es hier nichts gab.. oder war mit den Schmerzen auf seinem Rücken beschäftigt. Irgendwie war er klarer als zuvor. Besorgniserregend. Immerhin würde er sich bald wieder dem Schmerz hingeben müssen.

Es vergingen noch einige Minuten. Doch der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass sie bald kommen würden. Dann irgendwann waren sie zu hören. Die Schritte, die seinen Rücken aufschreien ließ. Fast hätte er sich sorgen gemacht, dass man das harte Pochen der Wunde in der Ruhe der Einsamkeit hier unten hören konnte, so laut schien es ihm. Die Kerkertür wurde geöffnet und drei Orks traten ein.

Und auf einen Schlag war die Ruhe verschwunden. Schreie verschmolzen mit Tränen und Bittgebeten. Sie waren alle noch nicht gefoltert worden, doch hatten gesehen, zu was die Orks fähig waren. Ohne lange zu zögern griffen die Orks drei verschiedene Personen. Die Schreie wurden lauter.

"Bitte! Nein, bitte!", nutzlos. Als könnte man sich so retten. Und tatsächlich gab es keine Rettung. Niemand schien auch nur die Anstalt zu machen dem Mädchen und den beiden Männern helfen zu wollen, die aus der Meute gepackt worden waren. Sie ergötzten sich an ihrem Glück. Sie waren nicht dran. Heute nicht. Es war nicht so, dass sie den Pechvögeln die Schmerzen gönnten, doch in ihren Augen, unter all dem Entsetzen, funkelte das Glück auf. Sie waren nicht dran!

So funktionierten die menschlichen Erhaltungstriebe eben. Nicht der Stärkere überlebte, sondern, der der sein Leben am höchsten einordnete. Sie waren alle so.. alle bis auf einen, der diese Triebe in die hinterste Kammer seines Seins verbannt hatte.

Von einem auf den anderen Moment ging alles schnell. Harry riss dem nächst stehenden Ork die Klinge aus dem Gürtel und rammte sie ihm von hinten in den Nacken. Kein Zögern. Blut spritzte auf. Die Zeit schien an ihm vorbei zu rasen. Er fühlte das warme Etwas, das nun sein Gesicht hinab rutschte nicht. Hass hatte sich in ihm Breit gemacht.. sie hatten Furchtbares getan. Der zweite Ork realisierte was geschah, während der Erste mit den Knien voran auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er zückte seine Klinge.. zu spät. Das schwarze Stahl in Harrys Händen versank im Magen der dunkelgrauen Kreatur, wurde hinaus gerissen und ihm wieder in die Brust gerammt.

Harry ließ die Klinge zögernd los. Sie steckte fest.. und es war noch nicht beendet. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Es war unerwartet. Zuerst hatte er nur provozieren wollen, hatte die Chance aber ergriffen, die sich ihm geboten hatte. Vielleicht konnten sie doch entkommen! Und wie jedes Zögern, wurde auch dieses bestraft. Eine Faust traf ihn von hinten hart auf den Kopf und ließ alles vor ihm im Dunkeln verschwinden.

Der Junge kam schnell wieder zu sich, als sein Kopf gegen eine harte Kante schlug. Der letzte verbliebene Ork, zog ihn an den Beinen aus dem Kerker. Alles schmerzte. Sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren und die Wunden auf seinem Rücken waren wieder aufgerissen. Wie gerne würde er sich wieder der Ohnmacht hingeben.. doch es gab wichtigeres. Seine Augen beobachteten alles um ihn herum.. und ließen ihn Staunen. Die Kerker waren gigantisch. Hunderte Gefangene mehr als er erwartet hatte. Der Gedanke kam ihm nicht, dass es ihn erfreute, dass mehr Menschen gefangen genommen worden waren als er erwartet hatte.. Er sah nur die Möglichkeit, wirklich entkommen zu können. Sie alle hier herausbringen zu können.

Schnell gelangten sie nach oben und auf dem Weg hatte alles gelegen, was er für diesen Ausbruch brauchte. Gefangene, Flure, Treppen und Waffen.. Jetzt lag nur noch eines zwischen ihm und der Flucht: Schmerz. Die Folterkammer war wie ein Wiederkehren nach Hause. Ein zu Hause, indem ein kranker Vater darauf wartete dich zu zerstückeln und die Mutter aus deinen Innereien Frühstück zubereiten würde. Was für ein schrecklicher Ort.

"Scheint als ob du gefallen hier ran gefunden hast, Mensch", der große Ork hob ihn auf die Beine und stemmte ihn dann auf einen Holztisch. Mechanisch machte er sich daran ihn an diesen zu fesseln, während der Orkwächter, der ihn hergebracht hatte aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

"Wie könnte ich anders, wenn du mich doch bei meinem ersten Besuch so herzlich empfangen hast", entgegnete Harry. Dieser Ork war nicht nur größer als die anderen.. er schien auch auf eine seltsame Weise intelligenter.. doch nicht weniger böse.

Nur ein Grunzen war die Antwort, bevor sich der Ork an seine Arbeit machte. "Dann werden wir sehen, ob du es heute auch so angenehm triffst." Der Akzent war trotzdem auch bei diesem Ork gewaltig. Er spuckte die Wörter nur so aus.

Das kranke Wissen, dass er um die menschliche Anatomie gewonnen hatte, war beeindruckend. Er wusste genau welche Stellen im Körper die meisten Reize aussonderten. Eine Nadel eine Handbreite lang und einen halben Zoll breit wurde an ein Feuer gehalten, dass der Ork neben sich entzündet hatte. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte sich nicht selbst täuschen.. Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Er fürchtete sich vor diesem Ork mehr als vor dem Tot.

Und dann begann die schmerzhafteste Stunde seines Lebens. Sobald der Nagel heiß genug war, wurde er durch seine Handfläche getrieben. Seine eigenen Schreie, drangen nicht an seine Ohren. Die linke Hand brannte. Feuer brannte sich durch sein Fleisch, seine Knochen fühlten sich an als würden sie schmelzen wollen.

Während Harry mit seinem Schmerzen beschäftigt war, setzte sich der Ork nahe von ihm auf einen Stuhl. Minuten lang kämpfte Harry mit dem Schmerz.. ergab sich ihm dann. Sein Herzschlag wurde langsamer. Sein Körper reagierte. Wollte abschalten. Kraft sparen. Alles hinter sich lassen. Sein Rücken pochte unaufhaltsam, doch im Moment war die Hand wichtiger. Langsam schloss er die Augen. Die Ohnmacht war endlich da.

In diesem Moment ergoss sich eiskaltes Wasser über ihm. "Wir wollen nicht, dass du einschläfst oder?", ein sadistisches Lachen folgte. Der Ork hatte sich wieder erhoben. Nun nahm er den nächsten Nagel. Dieser war ein wenig kürzer und nun ganz dünn. Während er dieses ins Feuer hielt redete er als wären sie an einem Sonntagnachmittag unterwegs zu Pferden und würden nur die Landschaft genießen.

"Die Hand hat bestimmt weh getan. Doch ihr Menschen habt eine viel empfindlichere Stelle. Eine Stelle, an der ihr ein dutzend mal so viel empfindet wie an der Handfläche." Er hielt die heiße Nadel sanft gegen die Spitze seines Zeigefingers. Das Blut, das über die große Wunde auf die ganze Hand geströmt war, brannte sich nun an seine Haut fest. Er schrie nicht. Noch war er betäubt von dem vorhergegangenen Schmerz. Dann passierte es. Der kleine Hammer wurde geschwungen. Die Nadel bahnte sich durch seinen Haut, ließ die dünne Fettschicht und die Sehne außer acht und bahnte sich den Weg durch den Knochen.

Unvorstellbarer Schmerz durchzuckte Harry. Er schrie seine Kehle Wund. Zeit verging ohne sein Zutun. Sein Herz schlug so hart gegen seine Brust, dass seine Rippen drohten zu zerbrechen. "Gefällt es dir hier in meinem Heim?", fragte der Ork und hielt schon die nächste Nadel in die Flammen. "Wir werden es uns hier gemütlich machen."

XXX

Der Wagen rollte über die Straße. Es war später Abend. Bald würden sie zur Rast halten müssen, damit sich die Pferde in der Dunkelheit nicht verletzten. Die Sonne würde bald hinter den Bergen am Horizont verschwinden. Es wurde langsam kühler. Sie schnürte den Umhang enger um sich. Die haselnussbraunen Augen suchten sich ihren Weg. Die Frau an ihrer Seite gab sich dem Schlaf hin. Mit ihr selbst waren es vier Personen auf dem Karren und einer, der die Pferde auf dem Weg hielt.

Es war der sechste Tag seit ihrem Erwachen. An ihrem dritten Tag war sie auf diese Familie gestoßen. Ein kleines Mädchen und ein Knabe im Alter von acht und vierzehn Jahren, die Frau, die sie so herzlich aufgenommen hatte und der Mann, den sie als erstes gesehen hatte.

Die ersten beiden Nächte hatte sie nur durch Glück überlebt. Es war kalt hier. Besonders nach Sonnenuntergang. Eine Höhle hatte sie gefunden und einem wohl aus einem Bauernhof entflohenen Schaf die Wolle mit Hilfe ihrer Magie vom Leibe geschnitten und sie um ihre nackte Hülle gelegt. Mittlerweile war sie dank dieser barmherzigen Leute richtig gekleidet. Ein Leinenrock und eine dicke Felljacke schützten sie nun.

Der Karren kam plötzlich zum Stillstand. Sie würden lagern. Der Weg gen Norden war noch lang. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Soweit im voraus planen wie möglich. Soviel Informationen aufsaugen wie zur Verfügung stand. So tickte sie. So hatte es immer geklappt. Hermine würde sich auf keinen Fall von einer Nichtigkeit wie einer zerstörten Welt davon abbringen lassen ihre Familie und ihre Freunde zu finden und um sich zu scharren. In den Norden. Informationen sammeln. Planen. Alle finden. Die Welt retten. Ihr fiel kein Grund ein, wieso das nicht genau so klappen sollte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, das hätten Ron oder Harry wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment gesagt. Nun musste sie eine Weile ohne beide klarkommen, nicht dass sie sich um sich selbst sorgen machte. Die beiden würden wahrscheinlich ohne sie über die eigenen Füße stolpern. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Bald.

XXX

"Bring mir die Klinge.", Elen schaute noch einmal zur Zellentür und näherte sich dann den Orkleichen. Unter dem wachsamen Blick Harrys, bückte sie sich über die Orkleiche, die Harry vor einem halben Tag getötet hatte. Sie rochen übel. Ihr Gestank vermischte sich mit denen der übrigen Leichen. Es roch nach Tod. Sie zog fest am griff des Krummsäbels, doch es blieb stecken. "Es hängt fest", dann zog sie noch einmal, diesmal jedoch fester. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag kam sie auf dem Boden auf. Das Schwert in ihrer Hand.

Sachte legte Elen das Schwert neben Harry und setzte sich neben den Jungen um ihn zu stützen. "Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?", Fenalfs Blick zeigte einige Sorge. Der Plan war nicht gut durchdacht, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. "Nein", antwortete Harry und legte seine Hand über die Klinge. Er hatte seit seiner Wiedergeburt nun einige Male nach der Macht gegriffen und fast ausschließlich Feuer erzeugt. Das konnte er. Egal wie schlimm die Übelkeit ihn übermannen sollte. "Wenn die Klinge heiß ist, gehst du an die Arbeit, egal wie schlecht es mir geht."

Elen nickte. Man sah ihr Unbehagen an. Entweder weil er gleich nach der einen Macht greifen würde, was für sie alle scheinbar etwas schlechtes war oder weil sie seine Wunden behandeln musste. Die Wunden an seinem Rücken mussten jetzt sofort geschlossen werden. Wenn er dann keine Infektion hatte, war das ein Geschenk des Glücks, das er Dankend annehmen würde. Außerdem war seine linke Hand so gut wie unbrauchbar. Überall Löcher.. Auch sie mussten geschlossen werden. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, wie Hermine es ihm beigebracht hat. Man musste bei großen Aufgaben den Geist klären. Klein anfangen.

Mittlerweile blickten alle Gefangenen gebannt auf das Schauspiel. Mittlerweile wusste jeder um seine Pläne, noch zweifelten sie. Harry griff mit seiner rechten Hand um die Statue des kleinen, dicken Mannes und wieder tauchte er ein. Die männliche Seite der Macht. Wie schleimiges Öl legte sich das Verderben um ihn. Er wollte sich übergeben, aufschreien, wegrennen, doch es ging nicht. Die Macht rief ihn. Er griff nach ihr, wollte sich in sie einhüllen, den Schrecken vergessen, der sie umgab. Der Kampf begann. Anders zur alten Magie, die er kannte, war diese hier wild. Sie wollte eine Herausforderung und schenkte nichts. Ein Kampf um den Erhalt der eigenen Existenz, er durfte nicht verlieren!

„Es reicht! Es ist heiß genug", fernab seiner Wahrnehmung kamen diese Worte aus einer fremden Welt. Harry verstand sie. Doch wieso sollte er aufhören? Wenn er doch hier war.. Er konnte diese Macht besiegen. Sie sich einverleiben. Ein ständiges Ringen, aber er konnte gewinnen! „Harry! Komm zu dir!", das war Elen. Nein, er war bei sich. Viel klarer als sonst.

„Fang an." Seine Stimme war kalt. Rational. Er war ins Nichts gehüllt. Hier drin gab es nur ihn und die männliche Seite der Macht. Zwei Feinde. Zwei Rivalen, die um die Vorherrschaft kämpften. Harry fühlte wie die heiße Klinge von Elen und Fenalf an seine Wunden geführt wurden. Roch das verbrannte Fleisch. Hörte das Zischen seiner Haut, fühlte den Schmerz.. doch irgendwie war es so, als würde jemand anders den Schmerz fühlen. Hier im Nichts war er perfekt. Er griff nach mehr von der Macht. Fühlte sich so als würde er platzen. Sein Körper schmerzte nicht mehr und bald schon waren auch die Wunden behandelt.

Nun sah er alles schärfer. Er konnte die Angst in Elens Augen sehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Wurde er Wahnsinnig? Wie konnte er? Er war perfekt! Solange er die Macht hielt, _war_ er die Macht! Harry erhob sich mühelos. Sein Körper folgte ohne Widerrede.

„Wir gehen.", flüsterte er bloß. In der vollkommenen Ruhe kam es ihm jedoch vor wie ein Schreien. Der Drache hob die Hand und die Zellentür flog krachend aus den Angeln. Der zweite Schritt.

XXX

Er blickte sich um. Die Sonne war lange untergegangen. Wenige Leute trieben sich noch auf den Straßen herum. Der Weißhaarige zog sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Ein Schatten legte sich über die grauen Augen. Sein Dolch lag leicht am Gürtel. Unglaublich wie häufig er diesen als physische Waffe benutzt hatte, wenn er doch zaubern konnte. Ein Magier wie er, der sich auf einen Kampf mit Waffen einlassen musste.. doch hier war alles anders. Potter hatte dies hier über sie gebracht.

Dracos Blick fiel auf eine Schenke, die belebter schien, als die Straßen es bei Tage waren. Noch einmal blickte er sich um und trat dann durch die Tür. Der Krach hier drin war betäubend. Dutzende Männer und Frauen, die tranken und sangen. Mal wurde hier einer Dame in den Hintern gezwickt, mal da einem Mann eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Der Malfoy behielt die Kapuze auf. Er mochte die Blicke nicht, die ihm seine neue Haarfarbe einbrachte. Es hatte schon genug gegeben, die ihn für einen Alben gehalten hatten. Er! Ein Alb! Draco wusste nicht was lächerlicher war, dass sie ihn dafür hielten oder, dass es hier wirklich Alben gab. Märchen, von denen er als Kind von seiner Mutter erzählt bekommen hatte. Aber nun waren sie wirklich da. Was hatte Potter nur mit dieser Welt angestellt?

Der Slytherin ließ sich auf eine Bank nahe der Tür fallen. Sollte es zu Problemen kommen, wollte er nicht vierzig Mann zwischen sich und der Flucht haben. „Und mein geheimnisvoller Fremder, was wollt ihr haben?", die Schenkmaid lehnte sich vor und entblößte mehr als nur die Hälfte ihrer Rundungen. Hatten die Muggel hier keinen Anstand? Draco war sich sicher, dass wenn er nur den richtigen Preis zahlen würde, sie ihm alles geben würde.. „Wein.. bringt mir auch etwas zu essen. Ich habe noch viel vor." Die Frau lächelte ihm noch verführerisch zu, bevor sie kehrt machte.

Seine Pläne standen schon. Es hatte nicht lang gedauert um in Erfahrung zu bringen, dass Muggel hier durchaus die Magie kannten. Nein, sie nannten es die eine Macht. Draco musste sich daran gewöhnen. Sie kannten sie, doch glaubten nicht daran. Die meisten jedenfalls.. in den kleinen Städten. Sie glaubten an nichts, dass sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Verständlich.

Und die Verderbnis, die er gespürt hatte, war begründet. Saidin, die männliche Seite der Macht war angeblich dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Es gab nur Frauen.. Aes Sedai? So oder so ähnlich. Aber hier in dieser Stadt war jemand, der ihm helfen konnte. Ein Mann, mit der Fähigkeit die Macht zu lenken. Einige sagten, dass er der wiedergeborene Drache sei. Andere behaupten es sei ein weiterer falscher Drache. Draco interessierte das nicht sehr. Er wollte Antworten auf seine Fragen.

Als das Essen und der Wein geliefert wurden, drückte er der Frau ein paar Kupferstücke in die Hand. Einige zu viel. Doch wer wusste, ob er sie noch brauchen würde. Sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht sich viele Freunde zu schaffen. Und momentan sah das für ihn nicht gut aus. Eine neue Stadt, ein neues Land, eine neue Welt. Draco musste schnell sein. Er hatte nur Feinde..

Er streifte seine Kapuze ab und lächelte der Frau zu, die ein paar Jahre älter als er war. Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, errötete sie. Plötzlich war nichts mehr von der verführerischen Frau zu sehen, nun schien sie ihm wie ein verstörtes Mädchen. Was ging nur in ihrem Kopf vor? Kichernd drehte sie sich zur Seite und ging. Dracos Blick suchte sie noch einige Male auf, während er sich über sein Essen hermachte. Sie tuschelte mit einer weiteren Schenkmaid. Immer wieder schaute sie verstohlen zu ihm. Redeten sie über ihn? Wie sollte er die Frauen nur verstehen..

Der Malfoy blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und erhob sich dann. Bald würde der Morgengrauen anbrechen. Es war Zeit den falschen Drachen zu finden.

XXX

Harry lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand. Seine Sinne waren unnatürlich scharf. Die Verbindung zur Macht ließ ihn auf eine neue Ebene der Wachsamkeit hinaufsteigen. Blut, Tod und Verwesung.. Das dominierte seinen Geruchssinn, es näherten sich Schritte. Die Treppe herab, an dessen Sockel er lauerte. Der Potter blickte noch einmal in den langen Flur. Es waren vierundzwanzig Zellen gewesen. Mit jeder von ihnen hatte er Schätzungsweise 50 Personen in die Freiheit entlassen. Das machte 1200 Gefangene, die auf seinen Befehl warteten. Und sie gehorchten. Sei es, weil er sie aus ihren Zellen befreit hatte oder weil er so groß war und sie sich fürchteten, es war egal.

Elen stemmte sich gegen die Wand. Sie stand auf der anderen Seite. Sollte jemand die Treppe hinabsteigen, konnten sie von beiden Seiten agieren. Doch sie konnte den Blick nicht von dem Jungen lassen.. wie konnte sie nur denken, dass er ein Junge war? Diese Augen waren vorher schon gefährlich gewesen.. doch nun. Sie strahlten den Tod aus. Seitdem er die Macht benutzt hatte um sie zu befreien, war er in diesem Zustand. Er war vorher schon verändert aus der Folter zurückgekommen. Als wäre etwas in ihm gebrochen. Eine gefährliche Aura umgab ihn nun. Die hunderten Gefangenen hinter ihnen. Auch sie konnten diese Aura spüren. Deshalb folgten sie ihm ohne Widerwillen. War es Respekt oder Angst?

Fenalf und der kleine Junge, der seit zwei Tagen nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war, waren dicht hinter ihr. Schritte waren zu hören. Als Harry sie alle angewiesen hatte, hatte keiner Wiederworte gegeben, er war ein geborener Anführer.

Harry wartete noch einen Augenblick. Dann kam der Ork um die Ecke. Da waren keine Schritte mehr. Er war alleine. Sehr gut. Harry stürmte die fünf Stufen hinauf, die sie beide trennte und rammte dem Ork das Schwert in den Hals. Vollkommen überrumpelt griff dieser zu seiner Kehle. Eine Klaffende Wunde. Die Augen weit im Schrecken aufgerissen. Was war geschehen?

Dann brach er zusammen. Harry beugte sich über die Leiche und zog zwei Dolche hervor, die er nach hinten reichte. Mit diesen beiden Klingen und den beiden aus ihrer Zelle waren nun vier Leute bewaffnet.. Vier von Zwölfhundert. Es musste reichen. Die Waffenkammer war nur einen Stockwerk über ihnen. Langsam schritt er die Treppen hinauf. Nie hatte er eine solch große Gruppe gesehen, die so leise war. Hier ging es um Leben und Tod. Jeder gab sich Mühe.

Harry legte sich auf den Bauch und schielte über die letzten Stufen zum nächsten Stockwerk hinweg. Ab hier ging es nicht mehr weiter nach oben. Man musste über den langen Flur um zur nächsten Treppe zu gelangen. Doch das war noch nicht wichtig. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Auf diesem Flur zählte er ein dutzend Türen und einen Ork, der auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen war. Es wurde langsam Morgen und Orks waren nachtaktiv. Auch das hatte er einbezogen. Sie sollten so träge wie möglich sein. Im Schlaf überrascht.

Er hielt die Nachfolgenden zum Stillstand ein und drückte sich langsam in den Stand. Seine nackten Füße glitten über dem Boden und trotz der Ruhe des Nichts war sein Herzschlag ohrenbetäubend laut. Dieser Ork musste taub sein das nicht zu hören! Doch er blieb ruhig. Bis zu dem Moment, indem Harry ihm seine Hand auf den Mund legte und die Kehle durchschnitt. Der Ork erwachte im Krampf, kämpfte gegen Harrys Hand, blieb jedoch stumm.. und starb.

Harry erstaunte es wie ruhig er blieb. Hatte er sich verändert oder war es die eine Macht, die er nicht losließ? Er befürchtete, bei Verlust des Kontaktes zur einen Macht, nicht noch einmal nach ihr greifen zu können. Sein Körper war an seine Grenzen gelangt. Im Moment jedoch ging es ihm gut.. besser noch!

Sorgsam öffnete er eine Tür nach der anderen und entdeckte schlafende Orks, die er noch schlafen ließ. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Dann endlich die Tür, nach der er gesucht hatte. Schwerter, Dolche und Bögen erstreckten sich an allen Wänden und in allen Schränken. Bald schon war eine Kette aus vier dutzend Leuten entstanden, die zur Waffenkammer schlichen, alles mitnahmen, was sie tragen konnten und die Leute im unteren Stockwerk versorgten. Eine halbe Stunde lang, bis jeder versorgt war.

Ein plötzliches Grunzen aus einem der verschlossenen Zimmer. „Hast du was gehört?" Harrys Atmung setzte aus. „Nein, Schlaf weiter", antwortete eine andere Stimme. „Da war doch was!"

Schritte, dann eine Tür, die sich öffnete. Ein Ork schritt auf den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sein Blick auf die Treppe gerichtet, die nach oben führte. Die falsche Entscheidung. Etwas drückte ihm von hinten auf den Mund, während sich ein halbes Dutzend Klingen in seinen Leib rammten. Alles vollkommen lautlos. Harry nickte dem Stoßtrupp zu, solange es irgendwie möglich war, mussten sie unentdeckt bleiben. Die Männer und Frauen verteilten sich nun vor den Türen. Eine nach der anderen wurde behutsam geöffnet. Eltern, die ihre schon schlafenden Kindern nicht aufwecken wollten. Grausam, was Angst und Schrecken in wenigen Tagen aus Menschen machen konnte. Kein Laut.

Nun rückten sie vor. Während die ersten den zweiten Stockwerk vom Kerker ausgesehen aus erreichten, waren die letzten noch im Kerker. Sie waren viele.. mehr als die Orks. Hatten lange gelitten, nun war es Zeit zurückzuschlagen.

XXX

Harry versank im Blutrausch. Sie waren im fünften Stockwerk. Der letzte unter der Erdoberfläche. Mittlerweile war eine Stunde vergangen, doch sie befanden sich mitten im Kampf. Vor ihm ein dutzend Orks. Sie würden nicht lange gegen diese riesige Streitmacht standhalten, doch die engen Flure, raubten den Gefangenen den größten Vorteil, weil sie diese Größe nur begrenzt ausspielen konnten. Sie mussten nach oben. Harry hob die Hände. Feuer. Vier der Orks fingen Feuer, fielen schreiend zu Boden. Der Potter würdigte sie keines Blickes. Die anderen waren schon tot. Gefallen durch seine Kameraden. Er sprintete als erster die Treppen hinauf. Dicht hinter ihm Elen, Fenalf und der Junge.

Dutzende Schnittwunden hatten sich zu seinem sowieso schon zerstörten Körper gesellt. Doch im Moment zählten nur die Sonnenstrahlen, die seine Haut erreichten. Es kribbelte seltsam. Ein alter Freund. Der siebte Tag seit der Entstehung der Welt war angebrochen. Sie hatten die Oberfläche erreicht. Kein Grund zur Freude..

Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine Streitmacht. Der Hof der Burg war riesig.. zur Hälfte befüllt mit hunderten Orks. Seine Seite hatte mehr Leute.. doch konnte keiner von ihnen wirklich kämpfen. Sie waren verzweifelt. Vielleicht war das ihre einzige Waffe. Es war schrecklich leise. Harry hatte diese Leute hierher gebracht. Doch sie warteten auf etwas, sammelten sich nur auf dem Hof.

Sollte er etwas sagen? Ihnen Mut zusprechen? Das Nichts nahm ihm die Arbeit ab. Die Worte kamen heraus, ohne sie im Kopf geformt zu haben. „Irgendwann werden wir sterben", schrie er nach hinten. Sie strömten langsam auf den Hof. Sie alle waren bereit. Die Freiheit war zu süß um nicht mit Blut erkauft zu werden. „Doch heute ist nicht der Tag!", schrie Harry nun aus vollem Hals und stürmte los.

Die eine Macht begleitete ihn, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Reihen. Die Klinge kam nur gelegentlich zum Einsatz, wenn jemand zu nah kam. Er duckte sich unter einem Schwerthieb hinweg und stieß den Angreifer mit einer Schockwelle auf seine Kameraden. Dann zündete er jemanden links von ihm an. Es war egal.. sie mussten alle sterben. Ein weiterer Ork fing Feuer.. dann noch einer. Im Sekundentakt fielen Leute. Für einen Ork, starben zwei Menschen. Er hatte sie hierher gebracht. Doch im Nichts konnte er keine Reue spüren, kein Mitleid.

Bald schon hatte er Elen und die anderen aus den Augen verloren. Seine linke Hand schmerzte nun auch durch das Nichts hindurch. Er konnte sie nicht benutzen. Er konnte nur knapp einer Klinge entgehen die auf ihn geworfen worden war. Harry hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Doch das Glück stand ihm bei. Ein anderer Ork, der sich vor ihm aufgestellt hatte, bereit sein Schwert in Harrys Eingeweide zu rammen, rettete ihm sein Leben. Er hob den Schwertarm zum Angriff und die Klinge bohrte sich in seine Schulter.

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei. Oder eher ein Bellen.. Zögern war tödlich. Das hatte Harry gelernt. Seine Klinge schnitt in den Bauch des Orks. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie wieder hinauszuziehen, beugte er sich zu Boden und hob ein anderes Schwert auf. Die Leichen stapelten sich überall. Ein weiterer Ork griff an. Harry wich zurück, ließ den Ork brennen. Dann ein weiterer. Feuer, dann die Klinge. Wieder einer. Der Potter konnte nur zurückweichen. Es wurden nicht weniger. Seine Schritte hielten inne, als er auf ein Hindernis hinter sich stieß.

De hohe Wand der Burg raubte ihm allen Spielraumes. Um ihn herum nur Orks. Sie hielten Abstand. Hatten gelernt, dass er gefährlich war. Ein Wildhund in einem Katzengehege. Denn das waren die Gefangenen, die er befreit hatte. Trotz der Waffen waren sie Katzen, aufgebracht, doch zahm. Er konzentrierte all seine Macht, nahm alles auf, was er aufnehmen konnte und schickte ein halbes Dutzend in ein feuriges Ende. Hier würde er nicht sterben! Nicht heute! Nicht nachdem er so viel Leid ertragen hatte.

Die Orks taumelten schreiend auseinander. Manche ergaben sich sofort dem Feuer, andere liefen vor ihm weg.. als könnten sie so die Flammen ersticken. Einer jedoch schaffte es weit. Zwanzig Fuß weit, bevor er schreiend auf eine zusammengeworfenen Berg an Öllampen fiel. Öl? Erst jetzt entdeckte Harry die großen Mengen an Ölkanistern, die über die ganze Burgwand hinweg gestapelt waren. Alles außer acht lassend, rannte er los. Harry ließ das Schwert fallen, konzentrierte sich nur darauf wegzukommen. Er konnte einige Meter zwischen sich und dem Geschehen bringen, bevor es passierte. Hinter ihm explodierte etwas krachend und schleuderte ihn Meter weit nach vorne.

Die Stichflamme war gewaltig, der halbe Hof wurde in einer Sekunde von ihr bedeckt, bevor sie ins Nichts verschwand. Hitze brannte sich in die Luft. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harry wieder zu sich kommen konnte. Seine Augen brauchten eine Weile um wieder zu funktionieren. Sein Rücken musste mittlerweile wie eine einzige Narbe aussehen.. Die Ohren dröhnten. Harry konnte nur schwer wieder auf die Beine kommen. Das Schlachtfeld war ausgedünnt. Hier und dort standen noch welche, die meisten Orks jedoch waren nahe der Burgwand gewesen, die jetzt in Ruß und Feuer versunken war. Die Steinwände brannten nicht, doch dafür taten es die Holzbalken und die Fahnen umso mehr. Alles war im Feuer umgekommen.

Harry ließ das Schwert fallen und die Macht los. Schmerzen durchfluteten augenblicklich seinen Körper. Sein Rücken brannte, die Augen sahen noch immer schlecht, das Hören fiel ihm schwer, die linke Hand war taub und dutzend weitere Schnittwunden an seinem Körper zerrten an ihm. Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen gesellten sich vom Machtlenken hinzu und doch konnte er stehen. Vielleicht weil der seelische Schmerz viel stärker war. So viele waren tot.

Er fing an zu zählen. Mittlerweile waren alle Kämpfe erstorben. Die, die noch Gehen konnten, versorgten die Verletzten. Sie hatten Verbandszeug in den unteren Etagen gefunden. Anscheinend waren die Orks nicht immer die Besetzer dieser Burg gewesen. Es hatte vor wenigen Jahren noch Menschen gehört.

426. Fast achthundert Menschen waren gestorben. In weniger als zwei Stunden. Fünfhundert Orks gegen so viele Menschenleben. Die Flammen hatten sich auf der ganzen Burg ausgebreitet. Rauch stieg auf, der noch in vielen Meilen landeinwärts sichtbar war. War es das Wert gewesen? So viele Tote? War es jemals etwas Wert gewesen Leute sterben zu lassen? Sirius? Cedric? Seine Eltern? Er seufzte und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Die Ohnmacht schrie nach ihm. „Elen, ich hab ihn. Bring die Nadel, Faden und das Verbandszeug, schnell!" Wenigstens lebten sie noch. Die Lasten auf seinen Schultern wurden größer. So viele Tote. Seine Schuld.

_Die Sonne wird unter seinem Ruf erstrahlen,_

_Und er wird die Ketten der Folter frei sprengen.. _

_Die Welt wird ihn zum ersten mal sehen,_

_Doch sein Leid wird groß sein. Und er wird uns zerstören._

_So wie er es schon einmal getan hat. Um uns zu vereinen._

XXX

Und jetzt bitte, bitte ein Review hinterlassen. Fragen und Kritik sind gern gesehen!


	7. Kämpfen und Sterben

Sooo hier ist der nächste Abschnitt. Kein überlanges Ding, aber auch nicht zu kurz.

Traut euch ruhig. Es gab jede Menge Leser und Abos, aber so wenige Reviews.

Ein riesen Dank an Black Payne und Josh. Ihr glaubt nicht wie sehr ein paar Zeilen helfen, danke.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

XXX

Chapter 7: Kämpfen und Sterben

Die Sonne schien nun deutlich heller über ihnen. Die meisten Feuerstellen waren bereits erloschen, hier und da gaben sich die letzten Flammen jedoch nicht geschlagen. Rauch stieg weiterhin vom gesamten Gebäude auf. Aus allen Fenstern und Türen der großen Burg drang der weißgraue Rauch, doch hier unten im Hof war die Luft sauber. So sauber wie es nur irgendwie ging.

Die große Gruppe hatte den gesamten Morgen damit verbracht so viel aus der Burg zu retten wie nur irgendwie möglich war. Die Waffen hatten sie schon draußen, doch Stahl konnte man nicht essen und mit den schwarzen Klingen konnte man keine Wunden verarzten. Es war ein riesiger Berg aus Essensvorräten, Kleidern und anderen Habseligkeiten geworden, die entweder den ursprünglichen Besitzern der Burg gehört hatten oder den Gefangenen bei ihrer Ankunft hierher abgenommen worden waren.

Einige Sachen sahen sogar ziemlich wertvoll aus. Ein paar große Ölgemälde, goldverzierte Möbel und jede Menge Schmuck. Es war nichts, was die Orks interessiert hatte und da sie nur die unteren Stockwerke der Burg benutzt hatten, waren die oberen vollkommen unberührt geblieben. Nun stapelten sie sich auf dem großen Hof.

Harry seufzte und schritt weiter durch das Lager. Er war so unendlich müde.. doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Es musste noch so viel getan werden. "Ähm.. äh. Die Pferde..", ein Mann, ein paar Jahre älter als Harry selbst hatte sich ihm zögernd genähert. Sie alle hatten gesehen zu was er fähig war. Angst und Furcht hatte sich unter ihnen breit gemacht. Für sie war er ein Monster, doch eines, dass sie aus den Kerkern befreit hatte und den Klauen der Orks entrissen hatte. Nun dachten sie, dass er eine Antwort auf alles hatte..

"Ja, bring sie zum großen Tor.", Harry deutete auf den einzigen Ausgang aus dem Hofgelände. Gehalten von den hohen Mauern, die das Gelände vor Angreifern schützen sollte, standen die massiven Holztore weit offen. Dort konnten leicht 10 Männer nebeneinander durchlaufen, ohne sich beengt zu fühlen. "Und helft allen, die nicht mehr gehen können auf die Pferde."

Er hatte schon viele Pferde gesehen und konnte erkennen, dass die zwei dutzend Pferde vor ihm abgemagert und schwach waren. Die Orks hatten sie wohl als Essensvorrat behalten.. Harry bezweifelte, dass sie noch viel tragen konnten. "Zwei pro Pferd. Wenn es nicht für alle Verletzten reicht befestigt die fünf Karren dort hinten an die Pferde und ladet alle auf.", seine linke Hand deutete auf die alten Holztragekonstrukte.

Der Mann zuckte deutlich zusammen als er die Brandwunden und anderen Narben seiner Hand sah. Er selbst sah nicht besser aus, aber man gewöhnte sich nicht so schnell an alles. "Nur Verletzte, habt Ihr mich verstanden? Keine Vorräte. Jeder nimmt was er tragen kann. Die Pferde werden nicht viel aushalten.." Sein Blick wanderte über die großen Menge Berge, die aus der Burg gerettet worden waren. Er musste seine Aussage revidieren. "Falls man nicht alle Karren braucht, könnt ihr Sachen beladen.. nur so viel wie die Pferde ziehen können." Ein Nicken, dann eilte der Mann davon. Was war nur mit diesen Menschen?

Harry schritt weiter durch den Hof. Der Geruch nach Tod und Verbrennung würde nicht weichen.. vielleicht niemals. Sie hatten alle Orks aufgestapelt und verbrannt. Die menschlichen Überreste hatten sie alle in einem großen Loch vergraben. Auch die, die in den Kerkern gestorben waren. Keinem hatte sein Vorschlag gefallen, doch sie hatten nachgegeben. Sie hätten auch nicht an der warmen Luft vermodern wollen, wären sie hier gefallen.

Der Schwarzhaarige strich mit seiner Hand unter sein Leinenhemd. Es war frisch. Ein Segen, dass er dieses dunkelbraune Stück gefunden hatte und es ihm auch noch passte. Darunter legten sich einige Meter Verband um seinen Oberkörper. Fenalf hatte alle Arbeit geleistet und alles genäht, ein paar Kräuter zusammengewürfelt, von denen er behauptete sie würden die Entzündung hemmen und den weißen Leinenverband um seinen Körper gewickelt. Die Schmerzen waren nicht verflogen, doch er fühlte sich besser.. wenn auch so unendlich müde. Bald konnte er schlafen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte.

Sein Blick streifte den Elens, die sich gerade um die Verteilung des Essens kümmerte. Alle Verletzten waren behandelt, soweit es ging. Keiner war seit dem Ende der Schlacht gestorben. Ein Wunder, wenn man bedachte wie schlimm einige Verletzt waren. 426 Überlebende. Fast Anderthalbtausend Tote insgesamt, wenn er die Orks mitzähle. Keine schöne Woche..

Fenalf saß auf einem kleinen Stuhl am Rande des Geschehens. Auch er wirkte müde.. traurig. Der Glanz war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Verständlich, er hatte viele der Toten gekannt. Sie hatten alle Dörfer im großen Umkreis angegriffen, seines war vollständig im Angriff gefallen. Harrys Schritte trugen ihn schnell zu dem alten Mann, müde ließ er sich neben ihm zu Boden gleiten. Einige Momente beobachteten sie nur das Geschehen. Kinder, die nach ihren Eltern suchten, Schwestern, die um ihre Brüder trauerten und Männer, die ihre Frauen glücklich in die Arme nahmen.

"Ich wünschte das hier wäre nie passiert", flüsterte der Wiedergeborene. Die Menschen bahnten sich ihren Weg, schnürten alles zusammen was sie mitnehmen würden. Sie würden weit laufen müssen. Einige der Überlebenden wussten von einer Stadt in der Nähe. Beydon. Sie sagten es, als müsste er es kennen. Anscheinend eine große Stadt, was gut war, denn sie musste eine große Gruppe Heimatlose aufnehmen können. Es war einen Tagesmarsch entfernt, wenn sie bald aufbrechen sollten, würden sie es vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit schaffen.

"Das Rad webt, wie es das Rad möchte. Dem Schicksal kann man nicht entkommen", Fenalfs Worte machten Sinn. Harrys Schicksal würde ihn niemals loslassen. Bis zu seinem Tod, war er daran gebunden wie ein Hund an der Leine. Er konnte die Ketten fast um seine Handgelenke herum spüren.

Die Karren wurden nun beladen. Mehrere Personen wurden auf ihnen aufgelegt. Entweder waren ihre Beine verletzt oder sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage zu gehen. Doch sie würden niemanden zurücklassen. Keine Toten mehr, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Drei Karren wurden für die Schwerverletzten gebraucht. Die letzten beiden Karren würden also nur Beute tragen. "Wir sollten aufbrechen."

XXX

Die Schritte hallten stark an den Wänden des Schlosses wieder. Nur ein Diener folgte ihm durch die Flure. Für gewöhnlich ließ er sich von den teuren Teppichen und den riesigen Gemälden an den Wänden ablenken, doch heute war ihm anders zumute. Er konnte nicht seinen Finger darauflegen was es war, doch etwas war heute anders. War das der Wahnsinn, der ihn schon heimsuchte? Der dunkle König, der ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte? Masym wechselte den Gedankengang. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie ihm der Wahnsinn bald entgegentreten würde, sich in seinen Geist einschleichen würde und ihn ausnehmen würde, wie einen tote Ente.

Der Diener überholte ihn schnellen Schrittes und öffnete die großen Türen zu seinen Privatgemächern. Für gewöhnlich öffnete sie Masym mit Hilfe der Macht, doch es schien dem Mann vor ihm auf diese Weise angenehmer zu sein. Lächerlich.. sie fürchteten sich so sehr vor ihm, obwohl er dazu verdammt war sie alle zu retten. Er war der Drache! Der Wiedergeborene, auf die Welt gekommen um sie alle zu schützen und doch kam ihm so viel Hass und Unglaube entgegen.

Er hatte schon viele Anhänger um sich gescharrt. Zehntausende, die alle auf dem Weg hierher waren. Die Stadt Beydon kniete schon vor ihm, bald sollte ganz Basteal zu seinen Füßen liegen. Und sobald er dieses Land hatte, konnte er weiter marschieren. Er musste es tun, bevor ein falscher Drache es tat. Nur er war echt.

Masym trat ein und die Türen zu seinen Gemächern schlossen sich. Die Glastüren zu dem großen Balkon standen weit offen, es war unendlich heiß in dieser Stadt. Wenn er nach dem Nichts griff, würde die Hitze verschwinden, er wollte sich der Macht heute jedoch nicht hingeben.

"Lord Masym Shylle, nehme ich an?", die Stimme überraschte den rotblonden Mann. Er drehte sich so schnell um, dass seine teuren, goldbestickten Gewänder fast an seinem Rücken entzwei rissen. Sofort hatte er nach der einen Macht gegriffen. Die Rote Ajah? Ein Mörder? Er überlegte nicht lange und tauchte in die ölige Fäulnis Saidins. Sein Geist schrie auf. Es wurde immer schlimmer. Mit jedem Tag griff es ihn mehr an.

Doch bevor er jeden Angriff in die eine Macht weben konnte, den er nur kannte, kam er zum Stocken. Die Gestalt vor ihm hatte auch nach der Macht gegriffen. Das sah er! Er konnte das Leuchten um den Fremden herum sehen, dass nur Männer sehen konnten, die Zugriff auf Saidin hatten. "Ich bin nicht als Feind hier", sagte die Gestalt als sie sich die Kapuze vom Kopf zog.

Der Drache stockte als er den Knaben erblickte. Ein Alb? Nein.. die Ohren waren die eines Menschen, doch sein Haar vollkommen weiß und die Augen grau wie eine geschliffene Klinge. Der junge Mann vor ihm trug nichts besonderes. Ein schlichter brauner Umhang, der ihn vor der Sonne schützen sollte, doch so wie er dasaß kam er ihm wie ein König vor. Er! Masym Shylle, geborener Lord und Wiedergeborener Drache stand vor diesem Jungen und kam sich vor wie sein Diener. Die Augen zogen ihn in seinen Bann.

Dieser Junge war kaum älter als zwanzig. Vielleicht sogar jünger und doch so unendlich perfekt. Er hatte nie einen Mann gesehen der.. schön war. Was waren das für Gedanken? Masym richtete sich wieder auf. Die Gestalt vor ihm ließ ihn erschaudern. Ihm entging nicht der Tod in den Augen des Fremden. "Wer seid Ihr? Was tut Ihr hier?"

Der Junge lächelte nur leicht arrogant. Die Gefährlichkeit wich nicht aus seinen Augen, auch wenn er Saidin mittlerweile losgelassen hatte. Auch Masym ließ nun von der einen Macht ab. "Ich bin Draco Malfoy..", er zögerte kurz. Es sah so aus als wäre er gewohnt gewesen, dass man seinen Namen kannte. Doch Masym hatte noch nie von einem Draco Malfoy gehört. Wer war der Fremde? Wichtiger noch, was wollte er hier und wie war er hier hineingekommen? Die Balkontür? Sie waren hier zwanzig Meter über dem Boden. War der Schönling hier hinaufgeklettert? In der Dunkelheit der Nacht? Er war den ganzen Morgen nicht hier gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Fremde auf ihn gewartet.

".. wie ihr Menschen hier es sagen würdet: Ich bin ein Wiedergeborener.", Masyms Herz setzte aus. Die Prophezeiungen hatten von den Gefährten erzählt, die sich dem Drachen anschließen würden. War er wirklich der Drache? Zweifel hatten immer an ihm genagt. Er hatte keine Prophezeiung erfüllt. Bis jetzt!

Doch, konnte er dem Fremden vertrauen? Dieser Draco war nicht normal. So einen Menschen hatte er nie gesehen.. und doch. "Jetzt habe ich Euer Interesse geweckt.", der Fremde erhob sich. Ein König in all seinen Zügen. Geschmeidig schritt er durch die Räume an seinen Nachtschrank und holte ein Glas hervor. "Ich will nur mit Euch reden. Ich weiß, dass einige Leute Euren Tod wollen."

Roter Wein ergoss sich auf dem teuren, gut gearbeiteten Glas. Draco roch kurz am Glas und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. "Also wollt Ihr nur dastehen und mir zuhören? Gut.. dann reicht das für den Anfang." Selbstsicher drehte er Masym den Rücken zu und Schritt den Raum entlang. "Ich wundere mich, dass so viel von den Prophezeiungen über die Zerstörung der Welt richtig ist. Die Kunst der Wahrsager ist wohl nicht so schwach, wie ich sie aus meiner Ära kenne."

Nun drehte er sich um. Der Drache war nun vollkommen sicher, dass der Mann vor ihm die Wahrheit sprach. Diese Augen konnten nicht in diesem Zeitalter geschaffen sein. Tod. Unwillkürlich richtete er sich auf. "Dann seid Ihr gekommen um mir in meiner Schlacht gegen den dunklen König zu helfen? Ihr werdet an der Seite des wiedergeboren Drachen kämpfen!", wie konnte etwas so bedeutendes so plötzlich geschehen.

Einen Moment lang sah er Verwirrung in den Zügen Dracos aufblitzten. Dann wich sie wieder der absoluten Erhabenheit. "Ich weiß nicht welche Seite ich wählen werde..", fing er an. "Doch was ich weiß ist, dass Ihr nicht der wiedergeborene Drache seid."

Es war wie ein Stich. Ein Messer, dass in sein Herz geschlagen wurde. Was hatte er gesagt? "Ihr irrt Euch! Ich beherrsche Saidin, bin der Sohn einer Aes Sedai!", seine Zunge bewegte sich schnell. Doch sein Herz hatte es immer gewusst. Man hatte ihn zum wiedergeboren Drachen erhoben.. er war nicht hineingeboren. "Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Es ist mir egal, was ihr mit Euren Schlachten erreichen wollt. Ich bin aus anderen Gründen hier."

Masym ließ sich auf den Sessel hinter sich fallen. Er war nicht der Drache. Warum fühlte er dann diese Erleichterung? Er musste dem dunklen König nicht entgegentreten. Doch was war mit denen, die an ihn geglaubt hatten? Die Drachenverschworenen waren auf dem Weg zu ihm.

"Lehrt mich einen Weg dem Übel Saidins zu entgehen.", die Worte des Wiedergeboren drängten sich unter all der Verwirrung zu ihm. Er hatte immer gedacht die Wiedergeborenen würden alles wissen, die ganze Welt verstehen und den Schatten in einer Nacht besiegen.. was für eine kindische Vorstellung. Sie waren nicht viel intelligenter als er selbst, wenn dafür auch einzigartiger. "Es gibt keinen.. Der Wahnsinn fängt jeden.", flüsterte er. Masym hatte nun keine Ziele mehr. Er hatte alles aufgegeben um zum Drachen zu werden. Seinen Adelsstand aufgegeben, seine Familie hinter sich gelassen, Freunde verraten.. Umsonst.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht.", Traurigkeit lag in der Stimme Dracos. Masym schluckte. Seine Gedanken bildeten noch eine letzte Frage. "Was soll ich tun?", doch in dem Blick seines Gegenübers lag nur Enttäuschung. Er drehte sich um und schritt zu den Türen. "Kämpfen und Sterben, wie wir alle.", die Worte waren hart. Dann schlugen die Türen hinter ihm zu.

XXX

Die Sonne brannte nun heiß über ihnen. Sie hatten die Karren mit Planen überzogen um den Verletzten Schatten zu spenden. Der Rest der Flüchtlinge war auf viel Wasser angewiesen, wovon sie glücklicher Weise ausreichend zur Verfügung hatten. Auch Orks mussten trinken. Wasser und Essen gab es im Überfluss.. falls sie heute oder morgen die Stadt erreichen sollten. Falls nicht, würde der Überfluss schnell zum Notdürftigen werden.

Die riesige Truppe schritt auf einer breiten Handelsstraße einher. Sie war nicht gepflastert, doch hunderte Jahre Karren- und Fußverkehr hatten sie größten Teils geebnet. Hier und da erstreckte sich ein Gesteinsbrocken, der diesen Jahren entgangen war und es gab einige Löcher, denen ihre Karren ausweichen mussten um den Verletzten ein angenehmes Reisen zu ermöglichen.

Einige Handelskarawanen waren an ihnen vorbeigezogen. Harry hatte sich mit einigen unterhalten. Sie wollten wissen, was so eine große Gruppe bewaffneter Menschen auf ihren Handelsrouten bedeutete. Er hatte versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch die Wahrheit war wohl beeindruckender als jede Idee, die sie sich selbst hätten zusammen spinnen könnten. Gerüchte würden sich schnell verbreiten. So ein großes Ereignis konnte man nicht verschweigen. Das hatte Fenalf ihm gesagt.

"Zwanzig bastealische Silberstücke, weiter gehe ich im Preis nicht runter!", der Mann der sich vor Fenalf aufplusterte schrie empört aus. "Ihr ruiniert mich!", und doch wechselten die Münzen schnell die Besitzer. Waffen und Rüstungen wurden verladen und schon bald war auch der dicke Händler und seine vier Karren nur ein Punkt in der Ferne. Sie hatten jede Menge Sachen erbeutet. Zuerst hatte sich Harry dagegen ausgesprochen so viel mitzuschleppen, mittlerweile verstand er jedoch den Sinn dahinter. Diese Menschen hatten alles verloren, was sie nun am Leibe trugen war ihre gesamte Existenz.

Die beiden Karren, die so viel Beute getragen hatten, waren nun fast leer. Unglaublich wie viel in den letzten Stunden verkauft worden war. Es schien, dass jeder Händler der Stadt an ihnen vorbeiritt. Der alte Ratsvorsitzende versuchte alles für den größtmöglichen Preis zu verschachern und der Mann verstand sein Handwerk. Langsam verstand Harry auch mehr von dem Wert der Münzen. Gold war nicht gleich Gold. Es hängte von dem Gewicht der Münze ab, dass sich je nach Herkunftsland unterschied. Er selbst war an die Einheitsmaße der Galeonen gewohnt. Kaum verkauft, verteilte er die Kupferstücke zu gleichen Teilen unter den Menschen. Harry hatte seinen Teil zu Beginn abgelehnt, doch ein strenger Blick Elens hatte ausgereicht um es doch anzunehmen.. er war zu müde um zu protestieren.

Sie hatten einige Medizin und Kräuter bei den Karawanen gekauft und die Verletzten versorgt, so wie man auch Harry versorgt hatte, denn auch wenn er noch gehen konnte war er einer der am schlimmsten Verletzten. In dem Beutel, dass er an seinen Ledergürtel gebunden hatte klimperten nun acht Silbermünzen und vier Kupferstücke. Exakt so viel wie jeder andere der Flüchtlinge bekommen hatte. Auch die, die im Karren mitgefahren waren und nicht für sich selbst hatten sorgen können, hatten diesen Anteil bekommen. Fenalf sorgte dafür. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Züge als er den Mann hier und da umher schwirren sah. Er kümmerte sich um jeden, auch um die, die nicht aus seinem Dorf waren. Ein guter Mann.

"An was denkst du?", Elen hielt die Hand des Knaben, der neben ihr einher schritt. Noch immer hatte der arme Junge kein Wort gesagt. Nichtmal seinen Namen kannten sie bist jetzt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine ganze Familie verloren.. So wie viele andere hier. "An nichts.", seine Augen straften ihn einen Lügner. Sie beide wussten, dass er die Toten nicht vergessen konnte. So viele.. Nur weil er nicht gut genug gewesen war. Wäre er nur stärker gewesen.

Harry spürte die zarte Hand der Frau auf seinem Arm, sie wollte ihm Trost spenden. Doch den brauchte er nicht. "Wir müssen schneller laufen oder wir werden es nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit schaffen." Harrys Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern. Die Stimmbänder waren von den letzten Tagen überbeansprucht.

XXX

Niemand sprach. Sie waren alle ruhig. Er blickte sich um. Jetzt erst schaffte er es die roten und die blauen Tücher zu bemerken, die entweder um einen Arm, um ein Bein oder um den Hals geschnürt waren. Wie hatte er sie nicht sehen können, wenn sie doch so stolz getragen wurden?

Seine blauen Augen suchten sich ihren Weg durch die Zelle. Mit ihm waren vierzehn andere eingebucht worden. Nur weil er keine Farbe an sich getragen hatte.. diese Vollidioten. Wie gerne würde er jetzt aufstehen und das beenden, was sie vorhin begonnen hatten? Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück. Die Schnittwunde an seiner Brust war nicht tief. Das Blut war geronnen, er musste sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Die anderen hatte es alle schwerer getroffen. Gebrochene Knochen, hier und da auch mal eine größere Platzwunde.

Ron lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die kalte Steinmauer. Seine Augen fielen zu. Er erinnerte sich zurück. Ein Ereignis, dass erst wenige Stunden zurücklag. Der Weasley konnte die Sonnenstrahlen fast schon wieder auf sich spüren. Die Hitze. Dann schlief er ein, erlebte alles noch einmal im Geiste.

Es war unendlich heiß. Ron band sich den schwarzen Kopftuch enger um seinen Schädel. Er war nicht der Typ für viel Sonne, seine Haut brannte. Es war der siebte Tag seit dem Erwachen, bis jetzt hatte er sich vor der Stadt herumgetrieben. Hatte kein Einlass gefunden. Sie überprüften jeden, der hinein wollte und er hatte keine Papiere, die ihn in dieser Welt ausweisen sollten. Sie fürchteten Meuchelmörder.. doch wie wollten sie diese nur erkennen? Erwarteten sie, dass er die Wachen darauf hinweisen würde?

Man sagte, dass die Regierung des Landes in dieser Stadt um die Herrschaft kämpfte. Zwei Clans, die sich seit Monaten zusetzten. Seit dem Tod von König Griffin lagen sie im Streit. Verständlich. Es war immerhin eine riesige Stadt. Acht Meter hohe Mauern, zahlreiche Türme und drei perfekt bewachte Tore hatten ihn eine Woche lang vor den Toren gehalten. Ron hatte ein paar Tage auf Bauernhöfen gearbeitet um sich zu ernähren. Seine Kleidung hatte er in der ersten Nacht gestohlen. Eine arme Bauersfrau, die die Sachen ihres Mannes zum trocknen aufgehangen hatte, hatte diese am nächsten Tag nicht mehr aufgefunden.

Die Sachen waren ein wenig eng gewesen, doch sie hatten den Zweck erfüllt. Mittlerweile hatte er in einem nahegelegenen Dorf etwas besseres erstanden. Heute morgen war er dann endlich in Aldale eingedrungen. Eine riesige Stadt. Perfekte Baukunst. Ron war mit einer Gruppe Bauern eingereist, die zum Verkauf ihrer Güter gekommen waren. Der Weasley hatte sich etwas ducken müssen und hatte mit dem Kopftuch seine Haare bedeckt. Irgendwie war die Haarfarbe rot nicht so gern gesehen in dieser Welt. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn schnell durch die breiten Straßen, die jedoch zum bersten gefüllt waren. Wie konnten so viele Menschen auf so engem Raum einhergehen? Es erinnerte ihn an die Flure von Hogwarts vor jedem Unterrichtsbeginn.. nur viel voller. An den Straßenseiten überlappten sich die Läden. Jeder Händler warb lauter und geschickter um Kunden als sein Nachbar. Eine wirklich belebte Stadt.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Schlange in einem großen Korb, die den Bewegungen der Hand einer Frau folgte, die sich vor ihr auf die Knie gesetzt hatte. Ob die Schlange wohl Parsel verstand? Er kannte zwar nur ein Wort, aber vielleicht reichte das. Das Reptil schlängelte sich den Arm der Frau hinauf, die daraufhin aufstand und mit dem Tier auf den Schultern begann zu tanzen. Die Schlange zischte vor sich her, machte aber keine Anstalten die Tänzerin zu beißen, stattdessen legte sie ihren Kopf auf den der Frau und schlängelte bis auf die Stirn, wo sie dann ruhig liegen blieb.

Die Schlange sah aus, als wäre sie bloß ein Schmuckstück. Ein seltsamer Anblick. Fasziniert von ihr, vergaß Ron sich beim Gehen umzuschauen. Etwas hartes traf ihn an der Schulter und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Mit den Armen nach Gleichgewicht rudernd, fiel er zur Seite und stieß gegen eine Gruppe von Menschen. Jeder versuchte irgendwie auf den Beinen zu bleiben und zog dabei einen weiteren Unbeteiligten runter und schon bald fand sich der Rothaarige auf dem Boden wieder. Um ihn herum ein dutzend Gestalten, die auch zu Boden gekommen waren. "Es tut mir leid!", begann er sofort und drückte sich in den Stand um einer Frau hochzuhelfen, die ihren Korb fallengelassen hatte. Ihre Haare waren nun vollkommen durcheinander und ihr Kleid schmutzig vom staubigen Boden.

Weiterhin um Vergebung bittend, begann er damit die Früchte aufzuheben, die sich nun auf dem Boden verteilt hatten. "Es ist alles meine Schuld, entschuldigt." Eine Frucht nach der anderen landete wieder im Korb, während sich die Menschen um ihn herum in den Stand hievten. In diesem Moment begann alles schief zu gehen.

Jemand packte ihn ohne Rücksicht am Kragen und schubste ihn in einen Stand aus Birnen hinein, der sofort unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrach. Ron hätte der rote Stoff um seinen rechten Arm auffallen können. Oder die Tatsache, dass fünf der anderen Männer und Frauen, die um ihn herum standen blau trugen und insgesamt sieben Personen rot.

Vielleicht hätte ihm auch auffallen sollen, dass jeder auf den Straßen in der gesamten Stadt irgendeine Farbe trug oder, dass die meisten Passanten nicht stehen blieben um zu schauen was geschah, sondern ihr Tempo erhöhten um schnell vorbei zu ziehen, als wären sie solche Auseinandersetzungen gewohnt. "Tewolds Dreckspack", spuckte der Mann aus, der ihn zu Boden geworfen hatte. "Verdammt was soll das?", Ron hob sich nur mühsam aus dem kaputten Stand. Er drehte sich um, nach dem Händler Ausschau haltend, dem der Laden gehörte. Doch auch dieser hatte bereits das Weite gesucht. Was ging hier vor?

"Ihr sollt in der Hölle schmoren! Das Licht möge euch verbrennen!", eine der Frauen mit dem blauen Stofffetzen zückte einen Dolch. "Hey! Langsam. Das war doch nur ein Versehen.", versuchte Ron einzubringen, doch sie blickten ihn nicht einmal an. Hier ging es nicht um ihn. Ein weiterer Hinweis, den er nicht gesehen hatte. Im Nachhinein schimpfte er sich einen Blinden. Hatte ihn die Wiedergeburt jeglicher Sinne beraubt? "Mewoods Bastarde", spuckte nun ein Mann in blau. Dann verstummten sie. Mehrere Klingen blitzten im Sonnenlicht auf.

Ron öffnete die Augen. Er blickte sich wieder in der Zelle um. Es war immer noch alles beim Alten. Er saß so ziemlich in der Mitte von allem. Rechts von ihm alles in rot, zu seiner linken regierte das Blau. Einige dösten vor sich hin. Hier drin würde es wohl keinen Kampf mehr geben. Die Anspannung lag trotzdem in der Luft. Sie warteten auf irgendetwas. Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder. Er versetzte sich wieder ein paar Stunden zurück.

Ab diesem Moment ging alles schnell. Von rechts blitzte eine Klinge auf. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte er sich darunter hinweg geduckt und war mit einem unüberlegten Schritt in der Mitte des Gefechtes gelandet. Jeder sah ihn als Feind an. Auch wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht verstanden hatte wieso. Wieder ein Blitzen. Diesmal schritt er zurück. "Wartet, wir können..", sie ließen ihn nicht ausreden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie einer der Männer auf einen anderen einschlug. Sie waren auf dem Boden ineinander verkeilt wie zwei wilde Hunde.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob er einen langen Balken aus den Trümmern des Standes und schlug damit um sich. Er war beim Quidditch lieber der Behüter, doch er konnte auch die Treiberrolle gut einnehmen. Der Arm des Angreifers landete zwischen Ron und ihm.. und brach wie ein Zweig im Wind. Ron öffnete wieder die Augen. Ab diesem Moment war es nur noch wildes um sich schlagen gewesen.

Es war niemand gestorben, nur Minuten später war die Stadtwache eingetroffen und hatte sie in diese Zellen gestoßen. Die Anspannung lag noch immer in der Luft. Waren das die Konflikte zwischen den beiden Clans, von denen die Rede gewesen war? Das völlig fremde Passanten sich wegen einer Nichtigkeit umbringen wollten? Was war in dieser Stadt nur geschehen?

Schritte näherten sich der Zellentür. Sie öffnete sich quietschend und es kam ein Mann zum Vorschein, der wohl seit einiger Zeit nicht geschlafen hatte. Die Augenringe reichten ihm tief über die Wangenknochen. Er war kein Wärter. Eher ein Beamter. In seine dreckige schwarze Robe gehüllt, betrat er die Zelle und blickte sich kurz um. Er schien zu zählen. Nach einigen Momenten stellte er sich vor den ersten der Häftlinge. Ein Mann im mittleren Alter.

"Name?", fragte der Beamte und beugte sich über seine Papiere. Eine Feder lag nun in seiner Hand. "Edun Hanwol", antwortete der Mann. Er schien zu wissen, was ihn erwartete. "Die Clans gewähren Euch Gnade, solltet ihr für sie Soldat werden. Sagt mir Edun Hanwol. Möchtet Ihr Soldat der Tewolds, der Mewolds werden oder möchtet Ihr Eure rechte Hand verlieren als Strafe für den Aufstand?" Der Gefangene streckte seinen blauen Stofffetzen empor. "Ich gehöre zu den Mewoods."

"So soll es sein." Der Beamte schrieb etwas nieder, nickte und ging zum nächsten. "Name?"

So ging es der Reihe nach weiter. Mal wollten sie zu den Tewolds, mal zu den Mewolds. Je nach der Farbe des Stoffes. Keiner wählte die Strafe. Wieso sollten sie auch. Ron mochte seine rechte Hand. Kein Grund sie aufzugeben. "Name?" Ein Schlucken.

"Ronald Weasley..", er zögerte. Der Rothaarige wusste nichts um die Clans. Eine Lebensentscheidung.. bis zu dem Tag an dem er einen Loch in den Zäunen fand und dem Soldatentun entfliehen konnte. Rot oder Blau. "..Tewold." Wenn sie schon seine Haare nicht mochten..

XXX

Es war ein seltsames Bild, dass sich am Horizont der Stadtgrenzen abspielte. Beydon war für gewöhnlich eine sehr ruhige Stadt. Der falsche Drache, der sich im Stadtschloss eingenistet hatte und die hunderten Gefolgsleute, die jeden Tag neu hinzukamen hatten schon die Gerüchteküche zum brodeln gebracht. Über den Aufenthalt und die Beweggründe des Drachen gab es so viele Theorien, wie Zungen die sie formulierten. Die einen sagten er sei ein Drache, eingesetzt von der weißen Burg, andere sagten er wäre der echte wiedergeborene Drache, wiederum andere waren sich sicher, dass der Fremdling König Thenys Bastard war.

Hirngespinste von Leuten, die zu lange nichts spannendes in der Stadt erlebt hatten. Beydon war, wenn auch die zweitgrößte Stadt des Landes, ruhig und friedlich. Sie arbeiteten und aßen, verkauften und lieferten an die Grenzlande. Für gewöhnlich waren sie so sicher. Ihr inniges Verhältnis zu den Grenzländern, lag darin begründet, dass sie das Böse weghielten. In ihren Kämpfen am Ende der Welt, hielten sie Orks und Trolle weit weg.

Seit hunderten von Jahren war das so. Mal verloren sie ein paar Meilen Land, mal nur ein paar Meter. Aber sie hielten immer stand. Doch in den letzten Monaten hatten sich neue Gerüchte verbreitet. Orks wurden in ihrem Land gesichtet, Orks! In Basteal! Ein lächerlicher Gedanke für alle.. und doch lag diese angespannte Unruhe in der Luft. Immer wieder verschwanden Karawanen. Dörfer, die plötzlich verwüstet waren und diese Anspannung, die sich über die Stadt gelegt hatte. Als wäre ein falscher Drache nicht genug. Nun gesellten sich auch noch Orks zu den Gerüchten. Die Schenken kannten keine anderen Themen. Es wurde spekuliert, gelacht und gefürchtet.

So ging das Wochen lang, Monate. Bis dann eines Tages ankommende Händler neue Gerüchte verbreiteten. Eine Burg, versteckt in den Bergen soll hunderte Menschen gefangen gehalten haben, nein tausende und am selben Morgen sollen die gesamten Orks getötet worden sein. Sie waren zusammen ausgebrochen, nein ein dutzend Leute hatte alle Orks alleine getötet, einer alleine hatte sie alle vernichtet. Eine Schlacht, die drei Tage lang war, drei Stunden, drei Wochen. Tausende Tote, vielleicht auch nur hunderte.

Jeder machte sich selbst ein Bild von dem Geschehen, wieder gab es so viele Geschichten wie Zungen.. und doch waren sich alle in einem Punkt überein. Ein Mann, der die eine Macht lenken konnte. Entsetzen machte sich breit. Noch ein Mann. Als wäre der falsche Drache nicht genug. Dieser jedoch hatte eine ganze Burg zum Fallen gebracht. Entweder alleine oder mit Hilfe der Gefangenen.

Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die wenigen Wolken. Die Hitze klärte sich langsam. Es wurde Abend. Menschen sammelten sich schon in den Schenken. Jeder wusste um die neuen Gerüchte. Die Karawanen waren schneller gewesen als die Flüchtlinge, die zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen waren. Mittlerweile waren sie jedoch alle in der Stadt, suchten sich Plätze zum Ruhen. Dank Fenalf hatte jeder das nötige Geld um neu anfangen zu können. Jeder ging seiner Wege.

Die Städter waren vorgewarnt worden. Man erkannte sie an den Verletzungen, auch wenn sie angezogen waren wie jeder andere auch. 426 Menschen, konnten sich nicht verstecken und jedes mal wenn einer von ihnen oder eine gar eine ganze Gruppe eine Schenke aufsuchte um endlich den lang ersehnten Schlaf und vielleicht eine warme Mahlzeit zu finden, fragte man sie. Manchmal etwas zögerlich, manchmal direkt heraus. Viele Schwiegen einfach. Die Geschehnisse waren traumatisch gewesen, man wollte einfach nur vergessen. Andere sprachen, erzählten Sachen, die hinter jeder Vorstellungskraft lagen.

Die Geschichten unterschieden sich jedes mal. Jeder Mensch hatte seine eigene Perspektive auf Dinge. Doch immer tauchte ein Name auf. Ein Name, den keiner von ihnen vergessen würde. Harry Potter. Der Mann, der sie alle gerettet hatte.. oder sie alle verdammt hatte. Der Mann, der die Macht lenken konnte.

XXX

Ok, da haben wir Kapitel Numero 7. Wer eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte, weiß es sicherlich schon. Draco und Harry waren die ganze Zeit im selben Land und sind jetzt sogar in der selben Stadt!

Meine Lieblingsstellen sind das Aufeinandertreffen des falschen Drachen und Dracos. Irgendwie fällt es mir sehr leicht eine Story um den Malfoy herum aufzubauen. Ich hab jetzt schon jede Menge für ihn geplant. Auch Ron tauchte hier auf, also ein weiterer Kapitel in denen zwei Hauptcharas neben Harry ihre Show haben dürfen. Ich denke ich werde es so beibehalten. So hält sich eine gute Balance. Was findet ihr? Mehr von den anderen oder dort etwas zurücksetzen und mehr von Harry zeigen oder die neuen Charakter um Merotia, Fael und Masym etwas näher profilieren? Wo wir schon dabei sind, merkt euch so viele Charaktere wie ihr könnt. Ich erschaffe nur selten Namen um sie nie wieder zu benutzen, auch wenn sie nur kleine Rollen bekommen sollten :D

Ihr könnt ruhig Vermutungen und Fragen in Reviews formulieren :D Nein ich sags anders, bitte kommentieren! Ich lese so gerne Reviews. Besonders welche, die sich inhaltlich oder formell mit der FF auseinandersetzen!

PS: Ich hab eine Weltkarte erschaffen. Die politische Version mit Markierung der Länder ist noch sehr primitiv, ich könnte sie jedoch hochladen und verlinken. Soll ich das tun oder jedem seine Vorstellung überlassen? Sie könnte euch jedoch mit den Städtenamen und allem helfen. Ich würde dann bei jeder Erweiterung die neue hochladen und verlinken, schreibt mir Eure Meinung dazu!


	8. Charakterguide und andere Infos

Hier wird nur Wissen aufgelistet, die schon in der Geschichte mit dem Leser geteilt wurden oder von mir zum Verständnis vorgelegt wird. Ich behalte all das zurück, was etwas in der Zukunft spoilern könnte.

**Weltkarte: ** .

**Währung:**

Je nach Gewicht und Land des Geldes

z.B. in Basteal: 1 Gold ~ 14 Silber ~ 7 Kupferstücke

**Größen:**

Fingerbreite: 2cm  
Zoll: 2.5cm  
Handbreite: 8cm  
Spanne: 25cm  
Fuß: 30cm  
Elle: ca. 50cm  
Faden: 180 cm/1,80m  
Meile :1,6 km

**Rassen:**

_Alben lernten die Magie kennen und bauten ihre Hochkulturen auf, Dunkelelfen trennten sich von ihren Brüdern und lebten in dunklen Wäldern oder Höhlen zusammen, Zwerge gruben die tiefsten Mienen und schmiedeten die stärksten Waffen, Orks und Trolle griffen in Raserei um sich und brachten Unheil mit sich, Riesen töteten sich gegenseitig um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und die einfältige Rasse der Menschen strebte nach Macht und Ruhm. _

Orks:

Aussehen:

Grün, bis schwarz.

Schmutzig

Übler Geruch

Gelbe Fangzähne

Ausrüstung:

Krummsäbel (Schwarzer rostiger Stahl)

Hornbögen

Kultur:

Zelte aus Tier und Menschenhäuten

Sadisten

Kämpfen bis zum Tod und retten niemals Verbündete

Unberechenbar

Dunkle Wesen:

_Machin shin – _Der schwarze Wind (Ein Sturm, der sich wie ein Schatten über einen Ort legt. Man hört Schreie, wird zerschnitten. Alles dunkel. Wahnsinn)

**Charaktere: **

Harry Potter

Aussehen:

Fluchnarbe auf Brust, Form eines Drachen

Sechseinhalbfuß hoch ( 2.10 Meter)

Kantigere, härtere Züge

Breitere Schultern, nicht muskulöser

Keine Brille mehr

Todgrüne Augen

Ausrüstung:

Statue eines kleinen dicken Mannes (Angreal)

Ledergürtel, schwarz. Schwarze Lederschaft

Schwarze Ledertasche, Umhängetasche

1 x Ork Krummschwert (Dunkle Klinge)

4 x Wurfmesser

2 x Langdolche

Ron:

Aussehen:

Größer, rote Haare, blaue Augen

Prophezeiungen von Luna: Rote Fahne, Schwert, Buch

Tewolds

Ausrüstung:

Soldatenuniform, rotes Wappen der Tewolds auf seiner Brust

Schwert an der Seite

Draco Malfoy:

Aussehen:

Völlig weißes Haar

Graue Augen

Ausrüstung:

Dolch, silberne Klinge, dunkelgrüner Griff

Luna:

Aussehen: Normal

Fähigkeiten:

Seherin geworden

In den Momenten starker Prophezeiungen völlig weiße Augen

Ansonsten sieht sie Bilder, als Metaphern für die Zukunft über den Personen

Isgael:

Behüter Merotias

Trifft das erste mal in Kapitel 2 auf Harry.

Aussehen:

Fünfeinhalb Fuß groß. (1.80m)

Hartes, kantiges Gesicht

Schwarze Haare, dichter Bart

Dunkelblaue Augen

Ausrüstung: Behüterumhang

Fael Merotia:

Aes Sedai, blaue Ajah

Hat auf Harrys Wiedergeburt gewartet

Erstes Auftreffen auf Harry Kapitel 2

Aussehen:

dunkelblaue Haare, alterslose Gesicht

1.60 Meter groß, Aura der Autorität

Fenalf Boel (ehemaliger Dorfältester) ( ab Kapitel 2)

Gab Harry 25 Goldstücke zum töten der Orks

Nett und alt

22 Jahre Dorfältester

Sprach am Tag nach dem Ereignis nochmal mit Harry

Celestine (Elen) Mynge 

29 Jahre alt

Schwarzes Haar, schön und glänzend.

Blasse Züge

dunkle Augen

Kapitel 2, Schenkwirtin, Danach Orklager half Harry nach Folter

Kann jonglieren und perfekt mit Messern und Wurfmessern umgehen

Knabe, bei Harry:

Fünfzehn. Braune Haare, grüne Augen

Lord Masym Shylle, falscher Drache

Rotblonde Haare, Hellblaue Augen. Geborener Adel

Zweit berühmtester falscher Drache

Sohn einer toten Aes Sedai

Wird in Beydon nach Gespräch mit Draco gefangengenommen und gedämpft

Pferd braun, groß, von Vater geschenkt, bevor er sie verraten hat

Schwache Aes Sedai, rote Ajah

War unterwegs mit 12 anderen Schwestern um Masym zu dämpfen

Hat Harry eingeengt, wurde von ihm besiegt, gefesselt und abgeschirmt unter Stand versteckt, konnte sich befreien sobald er außer Reichweite war

Dunkler Herrscher, Voldemort, Shai´tan , Dunkler Lord, Vater der Lügen, Sichtblender, König der Nacht, Schattenfresser, Lichttöter, Blattverderber, Erntenzerstörer, Herzfang, der Dunkle Schäfer

Todesser, Totgeglaubten

_Kurze graue Haare umrahmen für gewöhnlich die Haare von Evan Lestrange. In diesem Moment waren sie jedoch mit Dreck und Blut beschmutzt. Seine Augen verrieten immer Wahnsinn und auch in diesem Moment ließen sie es sich nicht nehmen zu zeigen, dass er bereit war ein Kind zu zerstückeln, wenn es sein Lord befahl._

_Er war der Puppenspieler, George Mulciber. Auch seine Haare waren mehr weiß als braun. Nur wenige Verletzungen zierten seinen Körper. Der Imperio war nicht das einzige Mittel um andere nach seinen Wünschen zu steuern. Um ihn herum lagen nur zwei Leichen, der Rest der Toten hatte bis eben für ihn gekämpft. Doch nun verschwand seine Magie. Er richtete sich langsam auf._

_Thomas Nott. Sein Gebiet war die Duellierkunst. Nott und Tom Riddle hatten damals immer im Unterricht brilliert. Unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit, gepaart mit den richtigen Zaubersprüchen._

_Er schloss die Augen als er sich aufrichtete. Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was passierte in diesem Moment mit ihnen? Doch er war treu. Bis zum Ende._

_Die Schulter Augustus Rookwood endete in einem blutigen Stumpf. Aberforth Dumbledore hatte ihm im Kampf bewiesen, dass Albus Gene auch in ihm steckten. Nun war dieser Tod. Würde nicht mehr erscheinen. Nie wieder._

_Remus Lupin hatte ihm einen guten Kampf geliefert. Diese unendliche Werwolfs Kraft hatte ihn beinahe zerstört. Antonin Dolohow hatte jedoch gesiegt. Hatte seine Treue bewiesen. Den Werwolf getötet. Er erhob sich._

_Und dann war noch er da. Tybalt Rosier, des Lords rechte Hand. Manche könnten meinen er wäre der Wäre dunkle Lord gewesen. Und hätte er in seiner Schulzeit nicht Riddle kennen gelernt, wäre_

_er vielleicht einer geworden. Doch er hatte ihm die Treue geschworen. Aus Respekt vor seiner Macht. Rosier selbst zog nur die Fäden aus dem dunklen. Leitete seinen Lord in den glorreichen Sieg. War auf ewig Treu. Er stand auf. Klopfte sich etwas Dreck aus der edlen Robe und blickte zu seinem Lord. „Auf immer..", seine Stimme verschmolz mit der, der anderen fünf ._

„_.. unter dem Lord. Bis zum Tod. Für den Sieg, für die Macht, für den dunklen Lord."_

_Mit dem letzten Wort verschwanden sie. Und damit alle Todesser. Sie waren versiegelt._

_Durch Hades Macht. _

**Städte:**

**Barad Doman**

Aldale:

265.000 Einwohner, Hauptstadt von Barad Doman

Geschützt von 8 Meter hohe Mauern, Zahlreiche Wachtürme und drei Tore nach Außen. West- Ost- und Südtor

Osten Soldatenlager der Tewolds, Westen Mewoods

Einwohner: 95% Menschen, einige Alben, Halbelfen und Zwerge, die an den Mauern arbeiten

Von wohlhabenden Patriarchen beherrscht

Kein König, seit dem Tod von Barney Griffin

Zwei Clans streiten um den Thron. Tewolds und Mewoods

Tewolds Anhänger tragen roten Stoff, Mewoods blauen

Offener Bürgerkrieg im Land

Innerhalb der Stadt Meuchelmörder.

Beide Seiten rekrutieren

Regierung halb von beiden Clans gelenkt. Gefängnisse, Bibliotheken usw.

**Basteal:**

Alar:

173.000 Einwohner, Hauptstadt

Küstenstadt, Keine Mauern um Stadt

Schloss eingemauert, offen zum Meer, persönliche Strand des Königs

König: Theny Asott

Reiches Land, florierender Handel durch Meer

Beliefert westliche Grenzlande mit günstigen Rohstoffen um sie standzuhalten, möchten nicht selbst zu Grenzländer werden

Viele Bündnisse, keine offenen Feinde

Beydon:

84.000 Einwohner, Zweitgrößte Stadt von Basteal

Einwohner: 95% Menschen, wenige Alben und Dunkelelfen

Regiert von König

**Medi Anis**

Stadtstaat

Ort der weißen Burg

540.000 Einwohner, 65% Menschen, Alben, Dunkelelfen und Zwerge


	9. Aufeinandertreffen

Nur ein Review! Das ist echt hart. Abonnenten und Leser im Überfluss, aber nur Black Payne, die ihre Meinung Preis gibt, danke nochmal dafür! Kommt schon Leute. Hinterlasst ein paar Zeilen.

Diesmal sind es zwei Chaps, die geuploadet werden. Das eine ist eine Charaktersammlung, ich werde es hin und wieder aktualisieren. Und es ist ein Link dabei, für eine frühe Version der Weltkarte. Schaut es euch an und bewertet es in einem Review :D

XXX

**Chapter 8:** Aufeinandertreffen

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch eine dünne Decke aus Wolken hervor. Sie erwärmten den erkalteten Wind, der langsam aufzusteigen begann. Kleinere Windböen zogen sich zusammen und strichen bald unter der sanften Himmelsdecke, brachen hindurch und kühlten wieder ab. Der Wind sank wieder hinab, legte dutzende Meilen zurück über eintöniges Ödland, mal hier und da von einem Bauernhof geschmückt, bis er sich im fernen Horizont über die Hügel legte, vorbei an einem Handelswagen zog der Wind gen Süden. Eine Stadt tauchte in weiter Ferne auf und auch sie war bald erreicht. Die Einwohner Beydons waren schon auf den Beinen. Es gab jeden Tag viel zu tun. Während die Ersten schon zur täglichen Arbeit aufbrachen, traten die Letzten mehr als nur ein bisschen beschwipst aus den Schenken. Es war eine lange Nacht voller Geschichten und Helden gewesen.

Der Wind zog weiter durch die Straßen, erreichte eine kleine Gruppe aus zwanzig Soldaten und einem einzelnen Adligen, der in der Mitte der Bodentruppe auf einem Pferd galoppierte. Seine rotblonden Haare wurden im Wind aufgewirbelt. Sekunden später schon hatte Masym sie wieder in die ursprüngliche Form gebracht. Geistesabwesend strich er mit seiner Hand über das braune Pferd. Ein Geschenk seines Vaters.. bevor man ihn verstoßen hatte. Der Glanz war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Die Euphorie, die er unter seinen Anhängern verbreitet hatte, war nicht mehr in ihm. Er war nicht der Drache.. nur ein Mann, der die Macht benutzen würde, dazu verdammt verrückt zu werden.

„Lord Drache, wohin sind wir unterwegs?", die Stimme machte ihn hellhörig. Eine Frau? Er hatte doch nur männliche Soldaten unter sich. Nun blickte er sich um, die Quelle des Übels aufsuchend. Sein Blick fand schnell sein Ziel. Unter all seine in schwarz gekleideten Soldaten, stach diese Person hervor. Eine in roten Gewändern eingehüllte Frau. Auch wenn es noch früh war, war es in Basteal niemals kalt genug für solche dicken Kleider.. und doch schienen sie der Frau nichts aus zu machen. Nicht ein Schweißtropfen fiel ihre Stirn herab. Masyms Herz setzte aus.

Nur Menschen, die sich mit dem Nichts umgeben konnten, konnten den Temperaturen so entgegentreten. Ihr blasses Gesicht und diese dunkelbraunen Augen.. Nur die besten Krieger konnten das Nichts ergreifen. Die vollkommene Seelenruhe. Eins mit sich selbst sein. Sie und alle, die die eine Macht ergreifen konnten. Das hatte er gelernt.. „Aes Sedai!", schrie ein Mann links von ihm. Masym nahm ihn nicht war. Er griff nach der Macht, wollte sich ins dreckige Übel schmeißen, alles zerstören.. In diesem Augenblick schob sich etwas zwischen ihn und die Quelle der Macht. Eine unsichtbare Wand. Hatte sie ihn von der Macht getrennt?

„Ich denke wir gehen zur weißen Burg, Schwester." Eine andere Frau, auch in rot gehüllt betrat die Straße, durch eine Seitengasse. In wenigen Sekunden standen elf weitere Frauen um ihn herum. „Die rote Ajah.. also habt ihr es geschafft.", in Masyms Stimme lag keine Trauer. Er hatte sich schon gestern der Welt ergeben. Als der Wiedergeborene ihm gesagt hat, er sei nicht, dass was er zu sein geglaubt hatte. „Soldaten, Angriff!", die Stimme ertönte irgendwo vor ihm. Masym befahl ihnen keinen Angriff, noch hielt er seine Truppe davon ab.. sie konnten nicht gewinnen.

Noch bevor sie alle die Schwerter gezogen hatten, waren sie in der Luft gefesselt. Masym sah die Stränge nicht. Er konnte als Mann die weibliche Seite der Macht nicht sehen, doch er fühlte das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, das einzige Zeichen, dass Männer fühlten wenn Saidar benutzt wurde. Die Kiefer seiner Soldaten klafften auseinander, waren wahrscheinlich mit einem Strang aus Luft gefüllt um sie vom Schreien abzuhalten. So baumelte jeder von ihnen zwei Schritte über dem Boden. Kinder, die von ihren Müttern gescholten wurden.

Masym stieg von seinem Pferd. Langsam.. ein Abschied. Er legte dem großen Geschöpf seine Hand auf den langen Kopf, strich ein paar mal darüber und küsste ihn zum Abschied eine Handbreite über unter den Augen. Dann drehte er sich galant um und Schritt zu den Aes Sedai. Sie konnten ihm nicht mehr viel antun.. man hatte ihm schon seines Lebens beraubt. „Lasst die Männer gehen, sie stehen nur für das ein, woran sie glauben. Ich werde mich nicht wehren." Ein letzter Blick zu seinen Männern. Ein trauriger Abschied.

XXX

Ein paar laue Winde zogen durch die engen Straßen von Aldale. Tausende Menschen tummelten sich in jeder Straße. Sie schritten so wild durcheinander, dass Luna es kaum schaffte auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Es war der achte Tag seit ihrem Erwachen und die Bilderflut war nicht abgeklungen. Sie sah hundert verschiedene Zukunftsvisionen über jedem der Köpfe. Alle Schicksalsentscheidungen und ihre Tode. Zu den meisten Menschen hatte sie nur eine kleine Vision, was sie mittlerweile kontrollieren konnte.. doch diese Stadt war so voll, dass der Wahnsinn wieder an ihr nagte. Wieso hatte man sie mit so einer Gabe bestraft?

Ohne anzuhalten lief sie an den Männern und Frauen vorbei, die stolz ihre blauen und roten Armbänder zur Schau trugen. Sie wusste, was es bedeutete, verstand nicht. Sie wusste so vieles seit der Wiedergeburt, auch wenn das Meiste ihr unergründlich schien. Zum Beispiel der Sog, der auf ihre Brust ausgeübt wurde. Etwas rief sie, mit aller Kraft. Tag und Nacht war sie marschiert, hatte nur das Nötigste geschlafen und gegessen. Es war fast so, als musste sie etwas verhindern. Ihre Schritte trugen sie durch die engen Gassen, bis sie auf eine große Fläche kam. Mit jedem Schritt, wurden die Menschenmassen weniger. Sie hatte sich der Ostmauer der Stadt genähert. Einige Männer in Soldatenuniformen.

In der Stadt gab es zwei verschiedene Arten von Soldaten, die die gleiche Uniform und die selbe Rüstungen trugen, doch verschiedene Farben auf ihre Brust genäht hatten. Rot und Blau. Hier waren sie alle in rot gehüllt. Mit jedem Schritt wurde der Sog auf ihrer Brust größer. Sie zog wegen der brennenden Sonne die dünne Leinenkapuze tiefer über ihr Gesicht und schaute auf. Das Soldatenlager erstreckte sich nun vor ihr in die Breite. Nach links.

Die Schritte trugen sie schnell an dem hohen Palisadenwall vorbei, bis sie eine kleine Tür erreichte. Der Sog war nun unendlich stark, zeigte ihr jedoch keine Richtung mehr an. Was war los? Wofür war sie so lange, so schnell und so weit marschiert? Acht Tage in diese Richtung um dann einfach so aufzuhören? Einige Soldaten liefen an ihr vorbei, beachteten sie jedoch nicht besonders. Sie war nicht in das Gelände eingedrungen, also war es ihnen egal.

„Was willst du nur von mir?", flüsterte Luna verzweifelt und riss sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Ihr blondes Haar war zerzaust, sie hatte es nicht gepflegt, der Sog war im Moment so unendlich stark. Als ihre Worte, ihre Lippen verließen, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Kopf lugte hinaus. Sie musste aufschauen, denn die Gestalt, war um einiges größer als sie und auch wenn die roten Haare gerade von einem schwarzen Tuch verdeckt waren, konnte sie dieses Gesicht unter hunderttausend anderen wiedererkennen. „RON!", der Sog verschwand und sie schloss den verdutzten Weasley in die Arme.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und auch Ron erkannt hatte, wer sie war. „Luna, wie schön..", er blickte sich um. „Lass uns woanders reden, ich muss hier weg", erst jetzt bemerkte das Mädchen seine Soldatenuniform. Rot. Plötzlich brachen die Bilder in ihren Geist ein. Für gewöhnlich konnte sie sich zusammenreißen, doch diese waren zu stark. Viel stärker als der Sog, der so eben verschwunden war. Sie keuchte auf und lief ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Luna?", die Stimme erreichte sie nicht. Sie sah die Zukunft.. hunderte.. tausende. Entscheidungen, die Ron machen musste, Erfahrungen und Erfolge, die er brauchte, ohne die sie alle verdammt waren. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann sah sie wieder die blauen Augen des Riesen, der vor ihr stand. „Du willst fliehen?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Woher? Nein, später. Komm bevor sie mich sehen.", er legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm und versuchte sie mit sich zu ziehen. „Nein.. du darfst nicht." Luna seufzte.. sie musste nun viel erklären. Wo sollte sie nur beginnen? Am Anfang oder?

XXX

Dracos Schritte trugen ihn schnell über die sich leerenden Straßen. Seine Finger strichen über den dunkelgrünen Griff des Dolches an seiner Seite. Die Klinge und die Scheide, in der sie steckte waren mit einem schwarzen Tuch umwickelt. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Seine Gedanken waren seltsam klar. Dracos Quellen hatten die letzten Stunden nur über zwei Themen reden können. Das eine war ein unerwarteter Schock. Ein Gefangenenausbruch. Die bloße Tatsache war ihm völlig egal, es betraf ihn nicht. Der Name, der jedoch immer wieder auftauchte ging ihn dann doch an: Potter war in der Stadt. Wie konnte dieser Depp sich in einer Woche von Orks gefangen nehmen lassen und dann so einen Aufstand anstellen.. es schien fast so als wollte er der Welt zurufen, dass sie nun wieder da waren.. Idiot.

Es war gut, dass Potter noch lebte, ohne ihn waren sie wohl alle verdammt, aber ein weiteres Hörensagen hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit dringen nötig. Draco hatte von der Gefangennahme Masyms erfahren.. die Aes Sedai hatten ihn irgendwie von der einen Macht getrennt, wenn die Gerüchte wirklich der Wahrheit nah waren, denn manche meinten er sei schon tot. Das konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

Es war ihm egal, was sie mit dem Mann anstellten, doch Draco brauchte sein Wissen. Falls er dem Wahnsinn lange genug entkommen wollte um seine Eltern zu finden, musste er die eine Macht kontrollieren lernen. Er schritt um eine Gasse und betrat dann das riesige Gelände, dass sich vor den Schlosstoren in Beydon erstreckte. Für gewöhnlich tummelten sich immer ein paar Gruppen Menschen hier.. heute jedoch war jeder Quadratmeter der riesigen Anlage befüllt. Zehntausende Menschen standen nun vor ihm. Jeder zweite Einwohner der Stadt befand sich hier..

In der Ferne sah er etwas hoch in der Luft. Ein Käfig? Diese Aes Sedai wussten wie man einen Gefangenen vorführte, dass konnte er nun selbst sehen. Ohne stillzustehen schritt er los, drängte sich durch die dicht stehende Meute um viele Meter zu überbrücken. Und mit jedem Schritt wurde er zuversichtlicher. Er sah etwas, dass die Aes Sedai nicht sehen konnten. Neben ihm versuchten einige Personen nach vorne zu drängen. Dutzende.. und es wurden mehr. Nicht weil sie einen besseren Blick erhaschen wollten. Er sah das Drachenwappen, dass auf ihre Brust genäht worden war. Drachenverschworene. Also musste er das nicht alleine durchstehen. Je weiter er vordrang, desto mehr sah er von dem Zug, der aus hundert königstreuen Soldaten bestand. In ihrer Mitte ein Karren, von vier riesigen Pferden gezogen, auf dem ein eiserner Käfig thronte. Masym stand in dem Käfig.. und es kam Draco fast so vor wie ein Thron. Die wilden Augen des rotblonden Mannes waren die eines gebrochenen Mannes. Oder war das schon der einkehrende Wahnsinn?

Draco drückte sich durch die ersten Reihen und stand endlich da. Nun hatte er freie Sicht auf die dreizehn Aes Sedai. Wieso gerade diese Zahl? Es war nicht zufällig.. Die Strukturen der Magie kannten keine Zufälle und die Aes Sedai sahen nicht so aus als hätten sie etwas zu befürchten. Sahen sie die Drachenverschworenen nicht? War die rote Ajah so dämlich? Eine der Frauen streifte seinen Blick, sie hielt nicht auf ihm inne.. doch es reichte um seine Gedanken zu verwerfen. Wenn diese Frauen auch nur eine Sache hier zufällig gewählt hatten, war er ein Hyppogreif..

Die Unruhe in der Menge wurde größer. Draco sah über Soldaten und Aes Sedai weg auf die andere Seite des Zuges, wo sich wieder genau so viele Leute erstreckten, wie hinter ihm. Die Aes Sedai waren vom Schloss aus unterwegs zu den Stadttoren.. von da aus nach Medi Anis wo sie Masym dämpfen würden. Er verstand nicht ganz was dieses dämpfen war, doch es schien ihm, dass sie den Mann zum Squib machen konnten. Ein grausamer Gedanke.

Draco sah wie auch die Soldaten unruhig wurden und versuchten schneller zu marschieren. Sie waren einhundert.. doch waren in der Stadt mehr als fünftausend der Drachenverschworenen. Verdammt, er konnte die Aes Sedai nicht verstehen.. sollte er jetzt eingreifen? Warten? Eine Entscheidung, die ihm abgenommen wurde.

„Für den Lord Drachen!", ein Mann trennte sich aus der Menschenmenge gegenüber von Draco. Der Drachenwappen auf seiner Brust war einen kurzen Moment zwischen den Soldaten hindurch zu erkennen. Dann brach ein wildes Chaos aus. Schwerter wurden auf allen Seiten gezogen und bevor man auch nur eine Galeone auf den Boden hätte werfen können, floss das erste Blut.. die Aes Sedai jedoch waren die völlige Ruhe. Masyms Augen schrien vor Schmerz. Es fiel ihm wohl schwer seine Männer hier sterben zu sehen. Ein guter Anführer. Wieso war dies der entscheidende Punkt gewesen? Draco war niemand, der von seinem Herz geleitet wurde. Die einzigen Leute, die ihn interessierten waren seine Familie. Aber es schien irgendwie wichtig. Richtig.

Der Malfoy zögerte und griff nach der Macht. Die Fäulnis umgab ihn für einen Moment und drängte ihn fast in die Knie, bevor sie ihn durchdringen ließ. Alles war heller.. einfacher. Er konnte nun alles hören. Jede Stimme unterscheiden. Das Nichts hatte ihn eingehüllt. Draco bemerkte Masyms Blick. Er hatte gesehen, dass er die Macht hielt.. er wartete einen Moment ab. Die Aes Sedai schienen nicht zu reagieren. Sie standen nun da, umrundet von den eigenen Soldaten, die wiederum von zehn mal so vielen Drachenverschworenen umrundet waren und sahen aus als würden sie darüber nachdenken was es heute zum Abendessen gab! Wie sollte man nur Frauen verstehen?

Er webte einige Stränge, versuchte etwas, dass er noch nie getan hatte. Nicht in dieser Welt. Die Magie hier war so verschieden. Dann als er sich sicher war, dass es ungefähr dem entsprach, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, ließ er es los und er hätte das leichte Klatschen auf den Hintern der Pferde nicht gehört, wenn er nicht ins Nichts gehüllt wäre. Ohne ein Vorzeichen für die Aes Sedai brachen die Ungetüme nun los. Es versetzte Draco einen kleinen Schub der Heiterkeit als die in rot gehüllten Frauen auseinander stoben. Sie waren entsetzt.. einen Augenblick.

Die Pferde brachen mit dem Karren durch die kämpfende Menge. Draco war beinahe versucht hinterher zu eilen, als ein seltsames Kribbeln auf seiner Haut ihn warnte. Wie von Zauberhand hob sich der tonnenschwere Käfig vom Karren in die Luft und schwebte zurück zwischen die Aes Sedai. Was war dieses Kribbeln gewesen? Seine Gedanken ließen seine Hand hinab zur umhüllten Klinge fahren. Es würde also darauf hinauslaufen. Wieso tat er das? Er alleine gegen dreizehn Aes Sedai, die diese Art der Magie ihr ganzes Leben lang studiert hatten.. so war er nicht. So war Potter.

Noch bevor er diesen Gedanken zusammen gesponnen hatte sah er dann wie das Schicksal es mit ihm meinte. Ein Hüne tauchte plötzlich aus der Menge aus. Die Züge waren härter und die Größe hatte sich gewaltig verändert, doch man konnte diese todgrünen Augen nicht vergessen. Etwas lag in seiner Hand, als er sich den Aes Sedai näherte, die ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Das Leuchten umschloss ihn, dass er auch bei Masym gesehen hatte, als er nach der Macht gegriffen hatte. Draco wusste nicht warum das Schicksal ihm so einfach zuspielte.. doch er würde sich nicht dafür bedanken.

Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen hatte er seinen Dolch von dem Tuch befreit und tauchte neben Harry auf. „Ein seltsames Wiedersehen, Weltenzerstörer." Die blassen Züge zeigten einen Moment Verwunderung, bevor sie einem kleinen Lächeln wich. Dem Malfoy entgingen die Verletzungen nicht.. weder das, noch der gebeugte Gang. Hatte der Auserwählte etwa versucht nicht aufzufallen? Das hatte wohl nicht geklappt. „Malfoy, dich habe ich eigentlich nicht erwartet." Sie waren keine Freunde, sie waren es niemals gewesen, noch würden sie es jemals sein. Doch es schien, dass sie bei dieser Sache auf der selben Seite standen.

XXX

Harry blickte den Mann noch einmal an, der ihn eben angesprochen hatte. Diese Züge kannte er nicht vom Malfoy Sprössling. Die Züge waren anders und die Haare nun vollkommen weiß. Er kam ihm eher vor wie eine seltsame Interpretierung des Dracos, den er kannte. Was tat er hier? Nein, diese Frage stellte er hinten an. Er konnte den Dolch an der Seite Dracos sehen. Sie wollten das Selbe. Harry kannte den Mann nicht, den sie gefangen genommen hatten.. doch der Grund war lächerlich. Merotia hatte es ihm damals gesagt. Die rote Ajah jagte sie weil sie Männer waren.

„Potter, du lenkst die Mutterdrachen ab und ich schlage zu.", was für ein typischer Draco Einfall. Seine Hand schloss sich um die Statue des dicken Mannes. Ein Nicken. Sie würden beide das tun, was sie am Besten konnten. Wie sollte er es tun? Ehrlich gesagt konnte er nur eines wirklich gut.. er hatte es so oft benutzt. Er umgriff die Macht und ließ sie frei. Ein Ring aus Feuer umgab die Aes Sedai plötzlich. Harry wollte sie nicht verletzen. Sie sollten nur auf ihn Aufmerksam werden.. er hoffte, dass er nicht auch in so einem Käfig landen würde. Eine Klinge blitzte neben ihn auf, doch er ließ sich nicht davon beirren. Der Soldat, der ihn für einen Drachenverschworenen gehalten hatte, segelte durch die Luft und wäre in eine der Aes Sedai geflogen, hätte sie ihn nicht mit Hilfe der Macht aufgefangen. Sorglos ließ sie ihn neben sich fallen.. viel zu dicht am Feuer!

Harry griff ein und schon den Mann mit der einen Macht ein paar Schritte zurück. Er selbst war noch mehr als zwanzig Schritte von den Frauen entfernt. Es schlauchte ihn auf diese Entfernung die Macht zu benutzen. „Potter, ich warte nicht gerne, wenn um mich herum eine Schlacht einhergeht."

Die Aes Sedai waren verwirrt, sie hatten beide Aktionen gesehen, doch sie blickte Masym nicht einmal an. Hatten sie ihn von der Macht getrennt? Wieso konnte er ihre Aktionen nicht sehen? Er sah deutlich wie Draco die Macht gebrauchte. Waren die männliche und weibliche Seiten der Macht so verschieden? Aber sie waren Aes Sedai.. konnten Feuer löschen. Wieso taten sie es nicht mit dem Feuerring um sie herum, den Harry erschaffen hatte? Wieso sollten sie es tun. Es hielt sie vom Kampfgeschehen fern.. dann musste er den Kampf zu ihnen bringen. „Wehe ihr seid plötzlich zu schwach für ein bisschen Feuer..", flüsterte der Potter und gab Draco das Zeichen.

Harry wollte sie nicht verletzten, also mussten die Aes Sedai schnell auf die folgende Aktion reagieren. Er schritt auf sie zu. Noch verdeckt von den Soldaten. Anscheinend wussten sie nicht wo er steckte. Sie konnten ihn also auch nicht beim Machtausüben sehen. Nun war er nahe genug. Fünfzehn Schritte und ihre Mäntel gingen in Flammen auf. Das feuerrot ihrer Umhänge begann zu glühen. Schreiend fielen zwei von ihnen zu Boden. Die ersten hatten schon nach Sekunden die Feuer gelöscht.. andere brauchten etwas länger. Mehr als Genug Zeit für Draco.

Im selben Moment in dem das Feuer ausbrach, hatte sich die Zelle um Masym herum selbst gesprengt und Masym wurde in die Luft gehoben. Es war mehr ein Werfen.. was erwartete man von Leuten, die seit acht Tagen zauberten? Er verschwand in der Menge, was keinem entging und von einem Moment auf den anderen war das Epizentrum der Schlacht genau dort wo Masym gelandet war.

Harry sah zum laut keuchenden Malfoy hinunter. Das hatte wohl viel von ihm abverlangt. Doch er selbst konnte jetzt nicht innehalten. Die Aes Sedai strömten aus und jedes mal wenn neben ihnen ein Mann den Mut fand sie anzugreifen, ging er entweder in Flammen auf oder flog durch das gesamte Gelände. Sie waren wie eine Lawine, ihre Gesichter aus Stein gemeißelt. Hatten sie denn niemals Angst? Nein, daran konnte er keinen Gedanken verschwenden.

Er sammelte alle Macht, die er nur irgendwie fassen konnte. Die Quelle öffnete sich ihm nur Stück für Stück, er musste für jedes bisschen kämpfen. Dann entließ er es in einer Welle, die die Aes Sedai von den Füßen fegen sollte.. doch es geschah nichts. Als würden sie einfach alles zerschneiden. Wie konnten sie gegen Magie kämpfen die sie nicht sahen? Er hatte einmal ein Sprichwort von einem der Schüler aus Durmstrang gehört, der Hund bellt, doch der Zug rollt weiter. Wieso verstand er die Bedeutung des Satzes erst jetzt?

Harry zog sein Krummschwert. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so ausgelaugt und die Wunden an seinem Rücken begannen wieder zu Schmerzen. Er war nur ein Blatt im reißenden Orkan. Der einzige Vorteil den er hatte, war dass sie ihn nicht sahen. „Du hast auch einen.. Verstärker?", die Stimme Dracos brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsache. Der Weißhaarige schien sich erholt zu haben. „Angreal.", antwortete Harry und nickte. Draco nickte verstehend. „Dreizehn gegen zwei.. wobei wir zusammen wohl so gut sind wie eine von ihnen."

Draco strich mit der Hand über die Klinge seines Dolches. War das sein Angreal? „Ich hab dich nicht als selbstlosen Robin Hood in Erinnerung." Draco lachte. „Ich weiß nicht was ein Robin Hood sein soll. Dein Muggelgeschwätz kannst du dir für deine Freunde aufsparen." Sie hatten sich wohl alle im letzten Jahr verändert. Es war viel geschehen, auf beiden Seiten des Krieges um Voldemort. Sie verharrten einen Moment. Einen Augenblick standen sie nebeneinander da. In der Ferne stiegen dunkle Rauchwolken in die Luft. Der Krieg tobte nun in der ganzen Stadt. Um sie herum blitzten die aufeinander treffenden Klingen. Dann rannten sie wie auf Kommando los. Beide hielten ihre Angreale fest in der Hand.

Sie bahnten sich mit Hilfe der einen Macht einen Weg durch die Reihen. Ihre Klingen wurden selten benutzt, nicht weil sie sie nicht benötigten, sondern weil ihnen beiden der Umgang mit echten Waffen noch schwer fiel. Dann erreichten sie den Mittelpunkt der Schlacht. Blut und Schweiß regierte, wo hunderte Männer versuchten sich gegenseitig zu töten. Die Leichen bedeckten schon große Teile des Geländes.

Wo war der falsche Drache? Aus dem Nichts drückte sie eine Druckwelle Meterweit nach hinten. Sie segelten förmlich durch die Luft, bevor sie hart aufkamen. Die Aes Sedai beteiligten sich nun an dem Kampf. Wieso hatten sie solange gewartet? Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte sich das Kampfgeschehen verschoben. Kurze Momente lang, versuchten, die die unverletzt waren auf die Beine gekommen um sich wieder in den Kampf zu stürzen. Eine Gestalt wurde in auf dem nun freien Platz rund um die Aes Sedai in die Luft gehoben, der Mann, den sie gefangen hatten.

Harry hatte den Namen vergessen. Ein falscher Drache, der arme Mann hatte versucht sein Schicksal zu schultern. „Irgendwie muss man das zerreißen können..", das Flüstern Dracos nahm er nur war, weil er ins Nichts eingehüllt war. Die Sinne waren unnatürlich scharf. Das Leuchten um den Malfoy herum wurde stärker. Er schlug mit seinen Strängen blind um Masym herum.. und brachte ihn zum Fallen. Er hatte die Stränge der Aes Sedai zerschnitten ohne sie zu sehen! Harry verstand.

Das Leuchten hüllte ihn ein. Die Aes Sedai schwirrten nun aus. Sie wussten nicht wo sie waren.. immer noch nicht. Gut. Er holte aus. Sie hatten Masym irgendwie abgeschirmt. Von der einen Macht getrennt. Er konnte das rückgängig machen, vielleicht. Wie Draco webte er willkürlich Stränge und schlug um Masym herum, ohne ihn körperlich zu verletzen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann stieß Harry auf ein unsichtbares Hindernis. „Ich hab es!", mit Hilfe des Überraschungsmoments zerstörte er das Gewebe, dass den falschen Drachen von der einen Macht getrennt hatte. Im selben Moment hatte auch ihn das Leuchten eingehüllt.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Feuer, eine Explosion. Die Sonne schien auf sie hinunter gefallen zu sein. „Fangt ihn ein! Dämpft ihn!", die Stimmen der Aes Sedai klangen nun endlich nicht mehr unbeteiligt. Sie hatten Angst. Um Masym herum entstand ein Machtvakuum. Soldaten fielen in kreischenden Schmerzen und zum ersten mal konnte Harry die Ängste der Menschen verstehen. So etwas hatte er seit dem Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort nicht mehr gesehen.

Ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen, webte der nun freie Mann fünf Gewebe gleichzeitig. Die Aes Sedai hatten sich nun aufgespalten. Drei bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, suchten die Übeltäter, die Masym befreit hatten. Wie wollten sie sie erkennen? Die restlichen zehn wandten sich wieder Masym zu. Die Gewebe des falschen Drachen waren erstaunlich kompliziert. Konnte Harry sie nachahmen? Eine Schockwelle, dann Feuer, ein Gewebe, dass er auf einen der Soldaten legte, was war das? Heilte er ihn? Warum heilte er einen der Soldaten, wenn vor ihm etwas viel gefährlicheres war. Das Gewebe um den willkürlich ausgesuchten Soldaten hielt nur einige Sekunden, bevor es von Masym zurückgezogen wurde.

Was tat der Mann? Wieso verbrauchte er seine Energie in so kleine Angriffe? Dann verstand Harry. Er brachte ihnen die Möglichkeiten bei. Sie sollten es einsetzen könne. Der falsche Drache schaute ihn und Draco nun direkt an. Ein eindringlicher Blick. Die letzten beiden Stränge waren vollkommen identisch. Er ließ es ausfahren und legte sie über zwei der Aes Sedai. „Er trennt uns von der Macht!", schrie eine der Beiden entsetzt auf. „Draco, hast du das gesehen?" Ein Nicken.

„Bei drei.."; Harry webte. Er versuchte es zu imitieren. Es fiel schwer.. das Ergebnis war zum Schluss nur ein Abklatsch von dem, was Masym geschaffen hatte, es musste reichen. „Drei!"

Ihre Gewebe fuhren aus. Sie waren viel schlechter gemacht als die des falschen Drachen, wurden aber mit mehr Kraft ausgeführt. Vielleicht würde es das ausgleichen. Ein Widerstand lag zwischen seinem Gewebe und der Aes Sedai. Die Zufuhr zur Quelle. Nein, er musste es mit Gewalt machen. Seine Finger krallten sich fester um die Statue des dicken Mannes und sein Gewebe brach durch. Sie schafften es gemeinsam zwei Aes Sedai von der Macht zu trennen. Es war wie eine Wand, die sich um sie schob.

All diese Aktionen hatten nur wenige Sekunden beansprucht. Die Schockwelle und das Feuer Masyms hatte ihnen Zeit verschafft. Der falsche Drache schlug nun aus. „Wir müssen uns verbinden! Schnell!", die Aes Sedai, die ausgeschwirrt waren um Draco und ihn zu finden, hatten sich wieder auf dem Kampffeld eingefunden. Ein Kribbeln legte sich wieder über Harrys Haut. Er hatte es jedes mal gefühlt wenn die Frauen die eine Macht benutzt hatten. Ein Hinweis?

Masym blickte wieder Draco und Harry an. Seine Lippen bildeten ein stummes Wort. _Flieht._ Und von einem Moment auf den anderen erstarb Masyms Leuchten. Hatten die Frauen ihn von der Macht getrennt, das konnte er rückgängig machen. Draco legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. Hielt ihn davon ab. „Sie haben ihn gedämpft.. da gibt es nichts mehr zu retten.", Harry stockte. Er blickte zu dem aufrecht stehenden Mann. Er blickte stolz auf die Aes Sedai, die sich nun alle in die Menge stürzten um die Person zu suchen, die all das Übel hier veranstaltet hatte.

Harry blickte noch einmal zu Masym. Jetzt verstand er. Er hatte ihnen noch etwas beibringen wollen, bevor sie ihm die eine Macht raubten. Er konnte nie wieder danach greifen.. Ein Squib.. „Draco, nimm den Mann und verschwinde. Ich lenke sie ab." Dracos Augen suchten die seinen. Wann war der Junge vor ihm so erwachsen geworden? Harry streckte die Hand aus. „Bis wir wieder aufeinandertreffen." Der Malfoy lächelte, schlug jedoch ein. „Möge das nicht so bald sein."

Harry drehte sich um. Sammelte mehr Macht um sich und ließ in einer Ferne von fünfzig Schritten einen Mast in Flammen aufgehen. Weiter konnte er es nicht. Dann rannte er los. Er würde erst einmal eine falsche Fährte legen, dann zur Schenke fliehen und alles nehmen, was er mitnehmen konnte. Diese Stadt konnte ihn nicht mehr halten. Wieder entzündete er etwas, ein bisschen mehr im Westen. Sie sollten ruhig suchen. Nun bahnte er sich seinen Weg nur noch mit dem Schwert. Auf keinen Fall Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

XXX

Ron fuhrt mit seiner Hand über den schwarzen Tuch, der sein Haar bedeckte. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was diese Leute gegen seine roten Haare hatten, doch provozieren lag ihm nicht.. nicht hier. „Nein, auf keinen Fall!", seine Stimme hatte sich kurz erhoben. Luna redete nun seit zwei Stunden auf ihn ein. Sie hatte ihm von ihrer neu erworbenen Fähigkeit erzählt.. Wahrsagen.. und zu erst hatte er es wieder als eine ihrer Spinnereien abgeschoben. Aber sie war so eindringlich.. und sie hatte ihn schließlich gefunden.

„Sogar, wenn das, was du sagst richtig ist. Ich will zu Hermine.. Harry und meine Familie brauchen mich!", er hatte die Stimme nun wieder gesenkt. Sein Blick suchte nur zögernd den Lunas auf. Ihre Augen waren irgendwie verändert.. sie schienen durchdringender. Als würde sie etwas ansehen, dass hinter ihm stand, durch ihn hindurch. „Ron! Wenn du von hier weggehst, wirst du sterben. Harry wird sterben, Hermine wird sterben, jedes verdammte Lebewesen wird sterben. Wieso glaubst du mir nicht?", sie hatte sich in Rage geredet.

Das was sie sagte machte keinen Sinn und er wollte nichts tun, was für ihn keinen Sinn machte. Prophezeiungen hin oder her, was sollte es ihnen bringen, wenn er weit ab vom Geschehen blieb. „Also siehst du eine rote Flagge, ein Schwert und ein Buch über mir und glaubst, dass das mein Schicksal ist?", ihr Geschwafel machte ihn krank. Sie sah angeblich Bilder über ihm, Bilder! Nun hatte es Luna vollständig über die Horizonte der Vernunft geschafft. „Werte es nicht so ab!", sie schlug auf den Tisch.

Mittlerweile hatten sich einige Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Sie saßen nun so lange in der Schenke und hatten nicht einmal das Thema gewechselt. Vor Ron stand nun schon der zweite Met, Luna hatte sich mit einem Traubensaft zufrieden gegeben. Dieses Mädchen war verrückt. „Wenn du hier weggehst, sind wir alle tot."

Die Soldaten, die mit ihm einen Ausgang bekommen hatten, hatten ihm erst vergnügte Blicke zugeworfen. Ron hatte an ihren Augen gesehen, dass sie geglaubt hatten, er hätte irgendein Mädchen hier hergebracht um sich zu Vergnügen. Mittlerweile schienen sie eingesehen zu haben, dass er keinem Mädchen gegenüber saß, sondern einem Drachen. Was hatte Ginny nur aus der kleinen, verwirrten Luna gemacht?

Resignierend seufzte er und trank noch einen Schluck vom süßen Met. „Wie lange?" Sein Blick wanderte an sich selbst hinunter. Er war nun Soldat des Tewold-Clan. Statt einer Armbinde trugen offizielle Soldaten das rote Wappen auf der Brust. Eine einfache Lederrüstung und ein einfaches Schwert.. er war das Unterste vom unteren. Kanonenfutter. Sollten sie in die Schlacht ziehen, wäre er der erste Tote und Luna wollte ihn hier haben.

„Ich weiß es nicht..", sie besaß den Abstand den Blick zu senken. Anscheinend wusste sie doch nicht alles. „Vielleicht ein paar Wochen, vielleicht auch ein paar Monate.. oder länger.", Ron schluckte. Sie wollte ihn also eindeutig Tot sehen.

„Gut, ich bleibe.", was tat er nur? Aber, was wenn sie recht hatte. Ihre Augen hellten sich auf. „Ich werde auch blei-..", sie würde nie den Satz beenden. Ihre Augen rissen auf und wurden für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vollkommen weiß. Ein so helles weiß, dass es fast zu leuchten schien. Dann war es vorbei. „Ich muss gehen, der Sog. Etwas ruft mich. Tut mir leid." Sie schien gehetzt. Als würde sie etwas jagen. „Was? Du kannst doch noch ein paar Tage bleiben. Wohin willst du?", sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es ist wie damals, als _es _mich zu dir gerufen hat." Ron stand auf, warf ein paar Kupfermünzen auf den Tisch und folgte Luna aus der Schenke. Sollte er doch verdammt sein, wenn er sie nicht wenigstens zu den Stadttoren begleiten durfte!

XXX

Rauchwolken stiegen dunkel in die Luft, die Straßen bebten unter dem Donnerhall, der aufeinander treffenden Klingen. Die Wolken hatten sich zusammengezogen, wohl um dem Tod zu ehren, der auf überall zelebriert wurde. Harrys Schweiß tropfte ihm über die Stirn, die Lunge brannte und sein Herz drohte aus seiner Brust zu springen. Die eine Macht hatte er schon lange hinter sich gelassen. Er war bis an seine Grenzen gegangen, als eine Aes Sedai ihn eingeholt hatte und ihn erkannt hatte.

Vielleicht war er zu auffällig gewesen.. nun lag sie in einer Seitengasse unter einem, der nun verlassenen Stände gefesselt. Sie war wohl die Schwächste aller Aes Sedai der Stadt und trotzdem hatte sie ihn fast überwältigt und gefangen.

Von seinem Schwert tropfte das Blut, die orksche Klinge war beschädigt. Ein Riss zog sich eine paar Handbreiten weit über den schwarzen Stahl. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, es einzubinden, bevor er die Schenke betrat, in der ihre Gruppe heute morgen geschlafen hatte. In der Stadt war Chaos ausgebrochen. Ein Bürgerkrieg. Jeder hatte sich auf eine der beiden Seiten gestellt..

Harry riss die Tür weit auf und hetzte hinein. Er machte sich keine Mühe sich umzublicken. Wahrscheinlich würden auch hier ein paar Leichen liegen, aber es waren genug der Flüchtlinge hier gewesen um sich zu verteidigen. „Harry!", Elens ruf ignorierend, stieg er die Treppen hinauf, musste dem Schenkwirt ausweichen, der nun einen dicken Verband um den Arm trug und auch sonst nicht mehr so fit aussah. Sekunden später war er in seinem Raum. Er warf die beschädigte Klinge achtlos in die Ecke und öffnete den Schrank und erblickte das Einzige, was er mitgenommen hatte.

Ein dutzend Waffen lagen sorgfältig geordnet, auf dem Boden des Möbelstücks. „Harry! Was ist los?", Elen stand nun an der Türschwelle. Harry betrachtete sie einen Augenblick. Sie war wirklich hübsch.. wenn man die Schrammen an ihrem Gesicht und ein paar der Schnittwunden an ihren Armen vergaß. Wenn man sie so verletzt hatte.. waren es einige gewesen, die durch ihre Hand umgekommen waren. Sie konnte mit Messern umgehen. Harry hatte sie nie danach gefragt, wo sie so etwas als Schenkwirtin gelernt hatte. Es war nun fast eine Woche her, seitdem er sie das erste mal getroffen hatte, wieso kam es ihm dann so viel länger vor?

„Ich werde gehen. Ich schnappe mir alles nötige und verschwinde.", ein paar Messer landeten in einer schwarzen Tasche aus Leder. Elen hatte sie am Morgen gekauft. Man konnte sie leicht über eine Schulter und dann um den Körper hängen. Er musste schnell weg, dafür war sie perfekt. „Aes Sedai wollen mich dämpfen und eine von ihnen kennt nun mein Gesicht." Harry schaute sie nicht an. Sie verharrte einen Moment, bevor er ihre Schritte hörte. Sie hatte das Zimmer verlassen.

Er wollte alleine reisen, wieso schmerzte es ihn dann, dass sie nicht einmal anstanden machte mit ihm gehen zu wollen? Nein, es war besser so. Ein kurzer Abschied. Der Potter packte seine wenigen Kleidungsstücke in die Tasche, alles Neuware, die Elen ihm am Morgen gekauft hatte.. Sie hatte wohl viel suchen müssen um das alles in seiner Größe zu finden. Das neue orksche Krummschwert fand seinen Platz in einem Lederschaft an seinem Gürtel.

Harry nahm sich die Zeit sich umzuziehen. Es wäre besser wenn die Aes Sedai ihn nicht erkannten. Er selbst trug nun ein dünnes Leinenhemd in einem matten grün, die Hose war genau so dunkel wie der Ledergürtel und die Tasche. Auch der Angreal wanderte in die Tasche, bevor er nach den zwei Beuteln auf seinem Nachttisch griff. In der einen waren ein paar Silber- und Kupferstücke. Es sollte reichen. Harry blickte erst in den Flur, bevor er darauf tat. Das Toben der Schlacht draußen war dumpf zu hören.

Seine Schritte brachten ihn in Fenalfs Zimmer. Es war leer. Schnell schlüpfte der Drache hinein, legte den zweiten Beutel auf den Nachttisch und verschwand wieder. Fünfundzwanzig Goldstücke lagen darin, so viel, wie Fenalf ihm gegeben hatte, als er die Orks getötet hatte. Wieso schien es ihm als wäre es so lange her?

Er hatte sie in der Burg gefunden, als sie das Nötige zusammengesucht hatten um zur Stadt aufzubrechen. Zu Beginn waren es nur 24 Goldstücke und ein paar andere Münzen gewesen, weil er einiges schon ausgegeben hatte. Bei den Händlerkarawanen, hatte er noch ein bisschen Kupfer von den Erlösen der Waren eingebracht um den letzten Goldstück auch noch zusammen zu kriegen.

Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihm, als er die Treppen hinabstieg und in die Küche lief. Ein paar Essensvorräte landeten unter den wachsamen Augen der Köchin in seiner Tasche. Sie sagte nichts, wendete jedoch den Blick ab als Kupferstücke auf einem der Tische Platz machten. Nun hatte er alles zusammen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten nochmal zu Elen, Fenalf und dem Jungen, dessen Name sie noch immer nicht kannten. Ein kurzer Abschied. Als er dann in den Schenkraum kam, sah er Elen, die über zwei Taschen gebeugt war und einiges verpackte.

„Ihr müsst schnell aus der Stadt kommen, heute so weit und lange reisen wie möglich. Nimmt ein paar Lampen mit um ein paar Stunden in der Nacht gehen zu können.", Harry erhörte Fenalfs Worte.. doch sie waren nicht an ihn adressiert. „Schon gut, ich würde ja ein paar Pferde stehlen, aber dann sind wir zu auffällig.", Elen schnappte sich nun eine der Taschen und gab sie an den Knaben, der auf einem der Bänke saß. Auch er war nicht unverletzt.. es tat Harry weh, dass dieser Junge schon in diesem jungen Alter kämpfen musste, nicht dass er selbst später angefangen hatte. Voldemort hatte ihm ja nie Zeit gegeben.

„Ihr werdet hier bleiben! Draußen ist es zu gefährlich..", Harry wollte noch einiges sagen, die Augen, die ihm nun aber entgegen starrten, ließen ihn verstummen. Elen schien nicht von seinen Worten amüsiert. „Willst du mir _befehlen_ hier zu bleiben?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht lag es an der Erschöpfung, vielleicht auch nur daran, dass er nicht alleine reisen wollte. Er gab sich geschlagen. Nun änderte sich der Elens Züge wieder. Sie schien nun amüsiert. „Fenalf wird hierbleiben. Er ist der Einzige, der sich um alle Flüchtlinge kümmern kann."

Elen erhob sich und schulterte ihre Tasche. Ihre Augen glänzten nun als würde gleich die erste Träne die Wange hinunter kullern. „Bis auf weiteres.", sie umarmte den alten Mann mit all ihrer Kraft und löste sich dann wieder schnell von ihm. Auch sie wollte einen schnellen Abschied. Auch der Knabe hatte sich nun von der Bank gelöst und reichte Fenalf die Hand. Er schien ein bisschen erwachsener. Vielleicht war es auch nur die neue Kleidung und der sichere Schritt, weil es keine Orks gab, die ihn töten wollten.

„Auf wiedersehen", diese Worte schockten Harry. Es war nicht nur, dass der Junge anscheinend sprechen konnte. Die Worte waren auch wirklich selbstsicher. Er hatte gefürchtet, dass man den Knaben gebrochen hatte. Anscheinend in Scham, drehte sich der Junge um und suchte wieder die Nähe Elens auf. „Es war mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen.", Fenalf ergriff Harrys Hand. „Sachte, sachte. Vielleicht werden wir uns ja wiedersehen. Euer Schicksal scheint die Welt um Euch herum anzutreiben.", Fenalfs Lachen, ließ auch Harry lächeln.

Ein müdes bewegen der Mundwinkel. Zu viele Menschen waren wegen ihm gestorben um darüber lachen zu können. Harry reichte noch jedem der Flüchtlinge, die in dem Raum waren die Hand, bevor er sich zur Türe drehte. „Ich hab oben im Zimmer etwas hinterlassen.", sagte der Potter noch, bevor er aus der Schenke huschte und unter dem nun wolkenbedeckten Himmel zu treten.

Elen und der Junge folgten ihm. Die Straße schien leer zu sein. Scherben und Trümmer lagen überall herum, hier und dort auch ein paar Leichen. Sie zögerten nicht. Es musste weit gereist werden. Ob Draco wohl Erfolg gehabt hatte? Der Wind wehte ihm die Haare ins Gesicht. Dann erhob es sich und drang über die Häuser. Die Luft wirbelte den Staub auf, der sich in einigen Stunden wieder über die Stadt legen würde.

Von einigen Vögeln umgeben trug der Wind die Schreie und das Toben der Schlacht wieder in die Stadt hinab. Wehte über eine Gruppe Frauen, die alle in rot gehüllt waren. Der Tag war eine vollständige Niederlage. Die meisten ihrer Anhänger tot, doch schlimmer war die Demütigung, die ihnen und speziell einer ihrer Schwestern zugefügt worden waren. Sie würde dieses Gesicht niemals vergessen.

Der Wind erhob sich wieder, diesmal über die Häuser weit in den Westen über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus. Auf zwei Pferden ritten in Kapuzen gehüllte Gestalten. Draco und Masym waren aus der Stadt entkommen, der eine war ein König in seiner Ausstrahlung, der andere von der einen Macht für immer getrennt. Sie waren nun durch das Schicksal vereint. Dann trug der Wind den Staub weiter in die Luft, es war ungewiss welche Weiten es noch erreichen würde.

XXX

Das war es wieder einmal. Ein Kapitel, dass mir ziemlich gut gefällt.


	10. Unterschiedliche Wege

Ich freue mich riesig über die vielen Reviews, die es dieses mal gab! Also einen großen Dank an DennisCreevy, Black Payne, Forrest und TheBlackReader. Ihr glaubt nicht wie sehr jeder Review mir das Herz erwärmt :D Ich hab zwar einige Fragen bereits den Reviewern beantwortet, ich sammele aber mal die Sachen hier, die ich wichtig fand:

_Wieso gibt es so wenig zu Hermine zu lesen?_

Ich kann verstehen, dass es um Hermine bis jetzt ziemlich mager war und auch dieses Kapitel wird nicht mehr als eine Seite zu ihr haben, aber im Moment geht es nicht anders. Ich habe große Pläne für sie, die aber in der Timeline nicht _jetzt_ stattfinden können, weil mir die Einführung von Charakteren sehr wichtig ist und ich euch nicht zu viel auf einmal aufzwingen will. Aber sehr bald. Also freut euch schon auf eine ausführlichere Erzählung um Hermine. Noch bin ich alles in allem mit der Einleitung zur Welt beschäftigt. Alles muss so langsam seine Formen annehmen.

_Wieso ist es so wichtig, dass Ron bei der Armee bleibt?_

Luna hat die Fähigkeit die Zukunft zu sehen, sie versteht sie nicht wirklich, aber sie weiß was geschehen kann. Für mich als Schreiber ist sie die perfekte Ausrede für alles was nicht mit einem Charakter zu vereinbaren ist. Wer eine FF schreibt in der Ron einfach mal Monatelang wegbleibt und sich keine Sorgen um seine Freunde macht, hat den Charakter nicht wirklich verstanden. Für die Story ist es aber unabdingbar, also musste ich meine Wege finden :D Keine Sorge, es gibt Dinge, die ich mit Ron anstellen möchte, also muss er dort bleiben wo er ist.

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

**Chapter 9: **Unterschiedliche Wege

Die Sonne stand mittlerweile weit oben im Himmel und schien auf sie herab. Draco zog wieder den Wasserschlauch an seinen Mund und entleerte gleich die Hälfte. Es war so unglaublich heiß. "Sag mir wie du es machst nicht zu schwitzen.", Masyms Gesicht war trotz der brühenden Hitze ohne auch nur eine Schweißperle. Draco hatte zuerst gedacht, dass es mit der einen Macht zusammenhängen könnte, doch der Mann vor ihm war nun ein Squib. Er würde niemals wieder nach der Macht greifen können.

"Wie kannst du so viel wissen und dann doch nichts?", es schien, dass der falsche Drache einen großen Teil der Ehrfurcht ihm gegenüber vergessen hatte. Das Missfiel dem Malfoy. Er hatte sich gut in der Rolle eines Gottes zurecht gefunden.. nun wusste sein Gegenüber, dass er nichts weiter als ein Knabe war, der ein paar Feuer mit der Macht entzünden konnte. Draco durchzog das Üble, dann ließ er sich wieder von dem Leuchten Saidins erfüllen. Solange er es nicht losließ, musste er nicht wieder die schreckliche Übelkeit in Kauf nehmen. Die eine Macht war verdorben, zumindest war die männliche Seite es. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis er sich wieder fassen konnte. Es wurde nicht besser.. nur schlimmer. Darum gab es keinen Weg. Als die Verdorbenheit Saidins verschwunden war, fühlte er die neuen Sinne. Alle schmeckte anders, roch verschieden.. es war als wäre er nun ein Tier. Er konnte so weit sehen wie ein Falke.. vielleicht doch nicht ganz so weit. Aber es war so unendlich intensiv.

"Bevor man lernt nach der einen Macht zu greifen, lernt man ins Nichts einzudringen. Ein mentaler Zustand.. gleichzustellen einer starken Meditation. Es gibt einige Soldaten, die diesen Zustand auch benutzen, ohne die eine Macht gebrauchen zu können.", so wie Masym nun. Die Augen des Mannes verloren ihren Glanz, als Draco einen großen Stein in seiner Nähe mit Hilfe der Macht anhob. So etwas würde Masym nie wieder tun können. „Man fühlt alles anders. Alles ist lebendiger.. aber das muss ich dir ja nicht beschreiben." Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich ein paar Falten. Es störte ihn wohl die eine Macht nicht mehr sehen zu können.

"Greif jetzt mit ein paar weiteren Strängen um dich.", Masym und er übten nun seit sie dem Schrecken entkommen waren. Draco hatte sich zu schwach gefühlt, als er den Aes Sedai gegenüber gestanden hatte. Es war die Selbe Angst, die er gefühlt hatte, als er dem dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden hatte. Eine Angst, die er nie wieder fühlen sollte. Er wollte in jeder Faser seines Körpers Macht ausstrahlen.

"Jedenfalls..", fing Masym wieder an, als Draco drei weitere Steine separat aufhob. Es gesellten sich neue Schweißperlen auf seine Stirn. „.. erreicht man in diesem Zustand ein neues Maß an Selbstkontrolle. Man erreicht höhere Leistung. Nicht weil man dann mehr kann, sondern weil man sich seinem eigenen Körper bewusster ist. ", das erklärte die verbesserten Sinne wenn er nach der einen Macht griff. Also konnte er das auch erreichen, ohne dem Übel Saidins entgegentreten zu müssen. Gut zu wissen. „Du kannst auch bis zu einem gewissen Moment Schmerz unterdrücken, es einfach von dir schieben.. jeder bis zu seiner individuellen Grenze. Irgendwann verlierst du jedoch die Kontrolle über das Nichts. Und sollte es so weit kommen, wirst du wohl nicht wieder nach Saidin greifen können, weil dein Körper dir seine Grenzen aufzeigt."

Draco hob zwei weitere Steine in die Luft. Nun waren es sieben. „Versuch sie jetzt zu bewegen. Ein einfaches Muster.", Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Es forderte ihm eine riesige Menge an Konzentration ab so viele verschiedene Stränge, seien sie noch so schwach, aufrecht zu erhalten. Trotzdem fingen sie nach einigen Augenblicken an sich zu bewegen. Ein Kreis.

„Erzähl mir mehr über die alte Welt." Draco schloss die Augen. Er ging an seine Grenzen, dann bewegten sich die Steine im Zickzack durch die Luft. Ein bestimmtes Muster, noch recht simpel, aber ein großer Fortschritt. „Die Magie war anders als hier. Man griff nicht nach ihr, es war in einem drin. Versteht Ihr? Es war einfach da und es war so unglaublich rein..", die Macht wie sie jetzt war, glich einem verfaulten Apfel.. einem Apfel, dass schon seit Jahrtausenden am verfaulen war. Doch die Macht war nun viel stärker. Wenn sie nun ein Apfel war, war sie damals eine Traube gewesen. Oder eine Erdnuss.

Masym machte große Augen. Es war als würde er ein Märchen hören. Dabei redeten sie von einer Welt, wie es sie vor neun Tagen gegeben hatte, zumindest für Draco. Die Steine flogen nun unabhängige Kurven. Sie wurden schneller. Dann surrten sie aneinander vorbei. Die Kurven wurden enger, die Steine schneller. So schnell und eng beisammen, dass Funken entstanden. „Wieso hetzt Ihr Euch so?", Masym hatte nun den ganzen Tag mit angesehen, wie Draco sich antrieb. Immer mehr, immer länger.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich sehr schnell stark werden muss." Draco hob zwei weitere Steine vom Boden und fügte sie in das Muster mit ein. „Der Wahnsinn soll mich ruhig holen. Wenn ich ihm schon nicht entkommen kann, will ich stark genug sein um alles zu tun was getan werden muss." Er hasste es hilflos zu sein. Er war ein Malfoy! Geboren um zu herrschen. Nie wieder würde sich ein Malfoy einem Lord beugen. Sie waren Anführer, keine Untergebenen. Die Steine schossen plötzlich in die Luft. Dutzende Meter senkrecht, bis er den Kontakt zu ihnen verlor. „Lass uns gehen. Wir müssen noch ein paar Meilen zurücklegen, bevor die Sonne untergeht."

Der Blonde Jüngling erhob sich. Nun strahlte er wieder die Aura eines Königs aus. Masym blickte Draco tief in die Seele. Er war der Einzige, der hier mit ihm war. Also musste er auch den Wahnsinn begleiten, der Draco irgendwann heimsuchen sollte. Der Wahnsinn, der ihm nun für immer verwehrt war und so wie Draco sich antrieb, würde er in wenigen Wochen die ersten Reaktionen hervorrufen. Auch Masym erhob sich. Er würde sich seiner neuen Rolle als Anhängsel fügen müssen. Vielleicht würde das trotzdem interessant werden. Draco und der andere Knabe. Wie hieß er nochmal? Harry? Sie hatten ihn schließlich von den Fängen der Aes Sedai befreit. „Ja, gehen wir."

Sie hatten schon die Pferde bestiegen und ein paar Schritte zurückgelegt als ein leises Surren die Gegend erfüllte, in der sie kampiert hatten. Eine kleine Eidechse schritt durch den freigewordenen Platz. Sie eilte durch den weichen Boden. Dann ein dutzend nacheinander auftretender Zischlaute als Steine unkontrolliert auf dem Boden aufschlugen, unbemerkt von den beiden sich entfernenden Reitern. Eines riss der Echse den Schwanz vom Körper.. sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Stellte sich tot. Der Schock hatte sie paralysiert. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bevor das Tier den Schock von sich abschütteln konnte und wieder durch das Gelände schritt und den kleinen Kratern auswich, die aus dem Nichts entstanden waren. Was für ein schlechter Tag.

XXX

Harry lief durch den langen Flur. Türen erstreckten sich zu beiden Seiten des Gangs. Seine Schritte waren gleichmäßig. Sein Herzschlag langsam. Viel zu langsam und doch war da dieses entspannte Gefühl. _Badam._ Er lief an den braunen Holztoren vorbei. Sie waren aufwändig geschnitzt. Harry konnte jedoch keine Türgriffe erkennen, keine Scharniere am Rahmen und irgendwie schienen sie mit der Wand verschmolzen zu sein. _Badam._

Die Schritte trugen ihn weiter durch den langen Flur. Er wusste nicht wie er hergekommen war oder was er vorher getan hatte.. doch irgendwie stellte sich ihm die Frage auch nicht. Der Gang versank im Horizont. Es war so unendlich lang. _Badam._ Es waren Stunden, die er damit zubrachte an hunderten Türen vorbeizulaufen, irgendetwas rief ihn. Wieso lief er? Vielleicht ließ sich eine der Türen öffnen. Merkwürdig.

_Badam._ Harry näherte sich eine der Türen, legte seine Hand auf das alte Holz. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre dieses Gebäude so alt wie die Zeit selbst, aber hier moderte nichts. Wieso dachte er an so etwas? Ohne ein Geräusch öffnete sich die Tür langsam. _Badam._

Er trat ein. Licht drang durch ein Fenster. Im Gang hatte es keine Fenster gegeben, wo war das Licht hergekommen? Auch diese Frage stellte sich ihm nicht. Er blickte sich im Raum um. Es war nicht sonderlich groß. Ein paar Bücherregale erstreckten sich an den Wänden und ein massiver Arbeitstisch stand in einer Ecke. _Badam._

Hinten im Raum stand ein Kamin, in dem das Feuer loderte. Vor dem Kamin ein Sessel. Der Teppich auf dem Harry nun stand schien ebenso alt wie das Gebäude selbst. Eine Schlacht war darin eingestrickt. Ein Berg in der Mitte. Feuer. Das Knistern im Kamin zog ihn an. _Badam._ Harry drehte sich zum Fenster. Die Aussicht draußen ließ ihn stocken. Der Himmel war blutrot. Eine Farbe, die er noch nie zuvor auf der Erde gesehen hatte. Sterne funkelten hindurch. Millionen mehr, als er gewohnt war. Der ganze Himmel schien ein Teppich aus ihnen zu sein.

Der Potter fand es nicht merkwürdig, dass er unter dem Himmel keinen Boden erspähen konnte. Über ihm war das Rot und unter ihm nur die dunkle Nacht. Harry drehte sich um. Das Knistern lockte ihn. _Badam. _Er schritt um den Sessel herum, um näher an das Feuer zu kommen, als sich eine Gestalt aus dem Möbelstück erhob.

Kurz öffnete die Person überrascht die Augen, bevor er sich wieder dem müßigen Gang hingab. Harry betrachtete den alten Mann genau. Er war Mitte siebzig. Die Jahre waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigezogen. Nur noch wenige Flecken in seinem grauen Haar erinnerten noch an die braune Pracht von Einst. Sein Gang war gebeugt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

_Badam. _„Was für eine Überraschung, dass Ihr mich besucht. Die Zeit scheint wirklich nah zu sein oder?", Harry antwortete nicht. Diese Augen.. Hellblau. So eindringlich, so alt. _Badam._ Er kannte diesen Mann, konnte sein Gesicht niemals vergessen. Die rechte Hand Voldemorts. Tybalt Rosier. Die erste Generation der Todesser. „Wieso bist du nicht versiegelt?", seine Worte hallten an den Wänden wieder, als sollte er nicht hier sein. _Badam._ Diese Welt wollte ihn nicht hier haben. Harry war ein Fremdkörper.

„Die Frage ist, wieso Ihr hier seid."_ Badam._ „Schließlich habt Ihr uns hier eingesperrt." Harry griff sich an den Kopf. Es schmerzte. Seine beiden Fluchnarben brannten. _Badam._ „Ihr könnt die Schlacht wohl nicht erwarten?" Tybalt richtete sich vor einem der Regale auf und hob ein altes Buch in die Freiheit. _Badam._

„Aber Euer Körper scheint sich zu sträuben. Ihr gehört hier nicht her.", nun schritt er wieder an den Sessel vor dem knisternden Kamin. _Badam._ Die Schmerzen wurden stärker. „Verschwindet, ich will noch etwas ruhen, bevor die Siegel brechen." _Badam._ Harry drehte sich hinaus. _Badam. _Vorbei an dem Fenster und den vielen Büchern. _Badam. _Ließ die Tür offen stehen und rannte. _Badam._ Sein Herzschlag erreichte ein beeindruckendes Tempo. _Badam. _Die Schmerzen wurden stärker. _Badam. Badam. Badam._ Er ergab sich ihnen und alles wurde schwarz. _Badam. Badam. Badam._

Eine Weile trieb er in der Dunkelheit umher, hörte seinen Herzschlag und war sich nun endlich bewusst, dass er geschlafen hatte. Er trieb in der Zwischenstufe zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf. Eine Erfahrung, die er sonst nur nach Alpträumen gemacht hatte. Wenn sein Körper noch dachte er würde schlecht träumen und ihn nicht aufwachen ließ, sein Geist aber nach Freiheit schrie. Das Gefühl der Angst und der Panik war noch da. Nun war ihm jedoch klar, dass er geträumt hatte.

Nein, sein Geist war wirklich bei Tybalt Rosier gewesen, nur er selbst nicht. Er lag noch im Schlafsack. Neben ihm der Junge und Elen. Sie hatten sich alle nah um das Feuer gelegt. Die Pferde schliefen mit Decken um ihre Leibe gehüllt. Die Dunkelheit wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Nun konnte er jedoch alles hören. Er konnte noch nicht erwachen, hörte jedoch ein leises Murmeln, dass der Junge im Schlaf von sich gab. Das letzte Knistern der Flammen. Bald würde die Sonne hervorkommen und den Morgen einläuten. Harry selbst lag auf dem Bauch. Sein Rücken schmerzte noch im Raum. Ein simultanes Pochen der Wunden zu seinem Puls.

Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich nicht. Irgendwann schaffte er es schließlich seine Hand unter der Decke zu bewegen. Er setzte sich jedoch nicht auf. Solche Träume kannte er nur von seiner Verbindung mit Voldemort.. Wieso war das geschehen? Keine Erklärung. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis er sich wieder beruhigen konnte. Sein Atem hatte sich nicht geändert, er schien zu schlafen. Die Augen waren geschlossen.

Ein Rauschen ließ ihn jedoch hellhörig werden. Die Pferde waren in der anderen Richtung. Elen und der Junge schliefen. Hatte man sie gefunden? Er wartete. Seine Hand packte die Klinge, die er in weiser Voraussicht, gleich neben seinen Schlafplatz gelegt hatte, dafür musste er nicht einmal die Hand aus der Decke hervorholen. Es hatte sich ausgezahlt. Als die Gestalt, die sich anscheinend Mühe gab, nicht gehört zu werden, denn Harry hätte sie nicht bemerkt, wenn es nicht so still gewesen wäre, nah genug war, sprang er auf und hieb mit dem Schwert in Richtung des Eindringlings.

Es war keine flüssige Bewegung. Harry hatte nie den Waffenkampf erlernt. Ziemlich flüssig und elegant hingegen war die Art, wie sich der Fremdling unter seinen Schwerthieb hinweg duckte und mit einer Hand Harry entwaffnete, während er mit der anderen sanft auf seinen Hals schlug. Harry schaute nur verdutzt in die ernsten Augen Isgaels. „Falls ich euch alle töten wollte, hätte ich nicht so viel Krach gemacht, wie ein Troll beim tanzen." Irgendwie wirkten seine Augen belustigt.. wenn man von dem in Stein gemeißelten Gesicht absah.

„Ihr habt ein ziemliches Chaos veranstaltet, seitdem wir uns das Letzte mal getroffen haben.", Fael stieg geschmeidig von ihrem schlanken Pferd. Neben Isgael sah sie aus wie eine zerbrechliche Puppe. Doch auch ihr Gesicht schien in Stein gemeißelt worden zu sein. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn mit der einen Macht von der Flucht abgehalten hatte und ihn wie ein Kind hatte aussehen lassen, das Süßigkeiten entwendet hatte. Ihre Stimme strotzte vor Stärke und Macht. „Es sind noch einige Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang und Eure Begleiter schlafen. Lasst uns reden."

XXX

Der Wind fegte oft über die Aiel-Wüsten. Es schaffte neue Dünen und fegte den Staub von hier aus über große Teile der bekannten Welt. Manchmal wehte er aus dem Norden, brachte frische Luft mit sich und sorgte für ein bisschen Feuchtigkeit, dass sich morgens an den Blättern der seltenen Pflanzen zu winzigen Tropfen sammelte. Meistens war er aber nur heiß und furchtbar trocken. So wie heute. Ginny wischte sich mit der Rückhand den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Sie zog den Schleier um ihren Kopf etwas tiefer. Das schwarze Fetzen sollte eigentlich um den Hals getragen werden. Männer wie Frauen, die den Speer tanzten, verhüllten sich damit, bevor sie Blut vergossen. Eine Tradition, die sie nicht verstand, sowie sie keine Tradition wirklich verstehen konnte, die die Aiel praktizierten.

Es würde den weisen Frauen nicht gefallen, wenn sie Ginny verhüllt sehen würden.. aber im Moment konnte sie niemand sehen. Das hoffte sie zumindest. Aiel pflegten die Angewohnheit aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen! Einfach so! Sie atmete empört aus. Es war egal wie viel Mühe sie sich machte, immer tat sie etwas falsch.. und die Bestrafung war jedes mal grausam. Die Striemen von der letzten Strafe waren noch deutlich auf ihrer Haut zu erkennen, die mittlerweile das entzündete Rot überstanden hatte und ein gesünderes Braun aufzeigte.

Ihre Kehle brannte, und ihre Schultern taten weh. Sie versuchte das Gewicht des Stockes umzuverlagern, den sie hinter dem Nacken trug. An beiden Enden hatte sie Krüge angehängt. Der Wassertransport war keine Strafe, eine nötige Aufgabe und doch kam es ihr wie ein Hohn vor. Die nächste _Quelle_ lag Meilen durch die brennende Hitze entfernt und war nicht mehr als ein drei Schritt breiter Loch in dem Wasser aus dem Boden sickerte, sich mit dem Sand vermischte und zu Schlamm wurde.

Solche Quellen waren selten, wie alles lebendige hier in den Wüsten. Und doch war es für die Aiel so, als würden sie im Schlaraffenland leben. Unter jedem Stein fand man essen und mit jeder noch so vertrockneten Pflanze Wasser.. wenn man danach suchen wusste. Ginny hatte es nicht gewusst.. und auch jetzt noch versetzten sie die Wüstenbewohner in Staunen, wenn sie ihr etwas für sie simples beibrachten, wie eine giftige Schlange mit bloßen Händen zu fangen..

Sie waren doch alle verrückt! Es waren einige Stunden seit ihrem Aufbruch vergangen. Hektisch riss sie sich den Schleier vom Kopf, als sie die Wüstenstadt in der Ferne entdeckte. Sie brauchte heute keine weitere Strafe. Wenigstens ein Tag ohne zurechtgerückt zu werden! Der Großteil der Häuser.. waren Zelte. Um nicht zu sagen alle bis auf eines. Ein weißes Haus weit in der Mitte der Aiel-Stadt. Es war groß und strahlte hell im grellen Sonnenlicht.

Verdammt. Wieso war es nur so unerträglich heiß? Sie suchte sich ihren Weg an den Hunderten Zelten vorbei. Aiel waren ständig bereit weiterzuziehen. Sie folgten den Orten wo es Wasser und Nahrung gab, man verband nicht viel mit einem Platz. Deshalb war auch das einzige Haus in der Stadt etwas unikates. Es gehörte der Dachherrin.. so etwas wie ein Bürgermeister.. nur ganz anders. Wie Ginny verstanden hatte war es immer eine Frau. Egal wo man hin ging. Auf ihre Fragen wieso das so war, hatten ihre Speerschwestern nur gelacht. Vielleicht hatten sie gedacht, sie hatte gescherzt. Aiel-Humor war auch nicht wirklich verständlich.

Als sie sich bei dem Gedanken erwischte die Aiel ihrer Gruppe in Gedanken Schwestern zu nennen, stockte sie einen Moment. Nein, das war richtig so. Sie hatten sie aufgenommen. Behandelten sie wie eine von ihnen. Die Strafen, die sie erlitt, blühte jedem, der so.. unwissend war sie selbst. Sie brach zu viele Vorschriften und Traditionen, ohne es zu wissen. Schon bald erreichte sie eine große Ansammlung von Zelten um ein großes herum.

Sie nickte den beiden Frauen, die am Eingang schweigend nebeneinander standen müde zu. Aiel sahen es als Scham Müdigkeit und Schwäche zu zeigen, das verstand Ginny.. doch sie war nun einmal müde. Sie schlief wenig, trainierte und arbeitete viel. Und doch war sie glücklich eine Zuflucht gefunden zu haben.

Bevor sie eintrat sah sie die beiden Frauen ein paar Handzeichen miteinander wechseln. Die geheime Handsprache der Speerschwestern. Ursprünglich dazu entwickelt um in der Schlacht benutzt zu werden, war sie mittlerweile Hauptkommunikationsmittel. Ginny beherrschte nur einen Bruchteil der Zeichen, doch sie konnte zwei der Gesten erkennen. _Schwach _und _Macht sich gut._

Sie lächelte. Wenn man von dem ersten absah, konnte sie zufrieden sein. Die Aiel hatten keine niedrigen Ansprüche. „Na endlich. Ihr habt länger gebraucht als ein Mädchen, dass von ihrem ersten Speer träumt dabei braucht einen Rock anzuziehen!", die Stimme stammte von einer Frau, die an einem niedrigen Tisch saß.

Mera war für eine Aiel eine wirklich kleine Frau. Sie war wahrscheinlich kleiner als einen Meter siebzig. Was ihr jedoch an Größe fehlte machte sie durch Gefährlichkeit und Schönheit wieder wett. Ihre hellblauen Augen leuchteten wie zwei Saphire aus dem braungebrannten Gesicht. Die Haare strahlten so blond wie die Sonne es tat. Das erste mal als Ginny sie gesehen hatte, hatte ihr Atem gestockt. Sie hatte noch nie solch eine schöne Frau gesehen.

Es ließ sie fast vergessen, wie sie in einer Demonstration zwei ausgewachsenen Aiel-Männern unbewaffnet gegenübergetreten war und beide trotz ihrer Speere wund und weich geprügelt hatte. Ginny fragte sich noch immer wo die Kraft aus diesen dünnen Ärmchen kommen sollte.. sie zügelte sich selbst. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Was hatte die Frau eben gesagt?

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe Toh auf mich geladen.", das Wort kam ihr noch immer schwer von den Lippen. Toh war das System der Ehre an das die Aiel glaubten. Nein glauben war das falsche Wort. Das System an das sie hielten. Es war so kompliziert und undurchschaubar, dass Ginny nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie es eben richtig benutzt hatte.

„Mädchen, wie willst du Toh auf dich laden, wenn du nicht schneller gehen konntest? Ein Säugling, dass nicht laufen kann, wird kein Toh haben, weil sie nicht selbst nach ihrem Essen sucht.", Ginny nickte. Also hatte sie noch immer keine Ahnung, was wann Toh war. Unmöglich irgendetwas zu verstehen, was keinen Sinn machte. Also hatte sie kein Toh oder hatte sie jetzt welches, weil sie eine dumme Frage gestellt hatte? Nein, das würde sie nicht weiterbringen.

Die Frau neben Mera war so ziemlich ihr Gegenteil. Sie war groß, hatte rote Haare und eine dunkle Haut und auch wenn sie nicht hässlich war, kam sie kaum an die Schönheit Meras heran. Elyn war eine weise Frau. Sie konnte die eine Macht gebrauchen. Etwas, dass zwar viele weise Frauen konnten, wenn auch nicht alle. Sie war für eine Aiel im Kampf nicht gut ausgebildet, wenn sie auch jeden, den Ginny kannte mit Fesseln an den Händen, blind und in der Unterzahl besiegt hätte.. Aiel hatten andere Maßstäbe, in allem.

„Ich habe dich nicht um Erlaubnis fragen hören einzutreten. Tut man das bei Euch Feuchtländern so? Einfach in Zelte eindringen, ohne zu fragen?", Ginny senkte den Kopf. Feuchtländer waren alle, die nicht in den Wüsten lebten. Verständlich. Es gab nichts, dass weniger Wasser besaß als die Wüste. „Verzeiht weise Frau.", Ginny blickte zu Boden. Es brachte Toh nach einer solchen Schande den Betroffenen direkt in die Augen zu schauen. So viel zu lernen.

Die beiden Frauen vor ihr verband eine Eigenschaft. Sie liebten den selben Mann. Nicht nur das. Sie waren beide mit ihm verheiratet. Das machte sie zu, wie nannten sie es gleich? Erstschwestern. Eine Sache, die Ginny an den Rand ihrer Vorstellungskraft brachte, war für die beiden ganz normal. Sie beide bekleideten hohe Ränge innerhalb der Aiel-Gemeinschaft, wieso würdigten sie sich dann ab und teilten sich einen Mann? Auch wenn es der Clan-Häuptling war. So etwas tat man nicht. Vielleicht würde sie sich niemals an die Aiel gewöhnen. Trotzdem schienen beide Frauen hoch zufrieden mit ihrem Leben zu sein.

Sie hatte Anfangs erwartet einen Tyrannen zu sehen, der die beiden Frauen knechtete, doch ihre Enttäuschung hatte Bänder gesprochen. Der Clan-Häuptling war der, der sich dafür eingesetzt hatte sie aufzunehmen. Ein großherziger Mann mit einem stark ausgeprägten Ehrgefühl, selbst für einen Aiel und wenn er in der Nähe seiner Frauen war, sah er manchmal nur aus wie ein Knabe, der jemanden einen Streich gespielt hatte. Vielleicht liebten sie sich wirklich. Ein seltsames Volk.

„Setzt Euch, wir haben von Euch geredet. Über Eure Strafe reden wir ein anderes mal. Erinnert mich daran.", und sie erwartete wirklich, dass Ginny sie daran erinnern sollte. Aiel fanden Strafen schlimm, viel schlimmer jedoch war es einer Strafe zu entkommen. Ron und Harry würden hier mit der Attitüde, die sie in Hogwarts an den Tag gelegt hatte, keine zwei Wochen überstehen.

„Ja, weise Frau.", sagte die Rothaarige und setzte sich. Ihr ganzes Leben lang waren sie und ihre Familie mit ihrer seltenen Haarfarbe in der Minderheit gewesen, hier bei den Aiels waren das jedoch fast alle. Mera war mit ihrer blonden Pracht eine schöne Ausnahme. Ein Grund wieso man sie aufgenommen hatte. Nicht der Wichtigste, doch nicht von der Hand zu reden.

„Wir haben über Eure Geschichte geredet. Nun, es ist uns schwer gefallen es nicht als Halluzination abzutun.. Feuchtländer vertragen die Hitze nicht.", Ginny unterdrückte ein empörtes Aufschreien. Wer außer diesen Bestien konnte diese Hitze den überhaupt ertragen? Es war niemals Kühl. Nur in der Nacht.. dann verschwand die Hitze sofort und hinterließ eine Kälte, die sie die Hitze herbeisehnen ließ. „Weise Frau, ich habe die Wahrheit gesprochen!", natürlich war die Geschichte nicht leicht zu verstehen. Wie denn auch? Sie hatte etwas sehr.. nun seltenes erlebt. Eine Welt, die zusammenbrach lag nicht an der Tagesordnung.

Und zu beginn hatten die Aiel geglaubt sie sei selbst eine. Die Ähnlichkeiten waren nicht von der Hand zu reden, auch wenn sie etwas hellhäutiger war.. ein paar Wochen mehr in der Sonne und sie würde reinpassen wie ein Grashalm in die Wiese. Die Aiel hatten geglaubt Ginny hätte einen harten Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen und ihren Verstand verloren, andere hatten behauptet sie habe in einer Schlacht gekämpft und sei schwer verwundet worden, andere wiederum waren sich sicher, dass sie eine Ausgestoßene aus einem anderen Clan gewesen war.. deshalb die Nacktheit.

„Mädchen, du solltest nicht reinreden. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du lügst, habe ich das?", Ginny blickte wieder zu Boden. Nicht weil sie sich schämte, sondern weil sie die durchdringenden Augen Elyns nicht sehen wollte. Die weise Frau war eine Eigenart für sich. Eine Schlange im Körper eines Küken. „Du wirst weiterhin bei den Speerschwestern bleiben. Der Stahlader-Clan hat dich aufgenommen, also werden wir dich auch ausbilden."

Ginny nickte. Sie trainierte jeden Tag mit den anderen Schwestern. Sie waren so unendlich stark.. Aber jede von ihnen versuchte ihr Bestes um Ginny zu helfen. Nun war auch sie eine Speerschwester. „Irgendwann werde ich dich dann zu mir rufen. Du beherrschst die eine Macht. Auch wenn du sie nicht kontrollieren kannst. Das muss man dich lehren. Man legt für gewöhnlich den Speer ab, wenn man von den weisen Frauen lernt.. es scheint bei dir müssen wir die Tradition, nun sagen wir mal ausdehnen. Du wirst den Speer ablegen, sobald du ihn ehrenvoll vertreten hast."

Die weise Frau wischte mit der Hand in die Luft. „Und jetzt geh und mach uns einen Tee, während wir deine Strafen ausdiskutieren." Diese Aiel waren doch verrückt. Ginny erhob sich blitzschnell und eilte zum Ausgang. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war hart hier.. aber es gefiel ihr. Ihre Angst hatte darin gelegen doch noch weggeschickt zu werden. Sie wollte ihre Familie und Harry finden, doch das konnte warten. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Was für ein schöner Tag.

XXX

Der Morgen war nun einige Stunden her. Mittlerweile ragte die pralle Mittagssonne über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Der kühle Wind, der an den Bäumen vorbei auf die kleine Lichtung strömte schaffte etwas Abstand von der Hitze, die um diese Uhrzeit unerträglich anschwoll. Isgael schien ein Talent dafür zu haben Lichtungen weitab der Straßen für eine Raststätte zu finden.

Harry würde sich nicht beschweren. Es gab schlimmeres als nicht von den Verfolgern gesehen zu werden, die ihm vielleicht an den Fersen klebten. „Kommt schon. Ich glaube Ihr übertreibt gewaltig.", Harry wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. Die Fliegen suchten das Dörrfleisch in seinen Händen. „Beim Licht, Ihr habt das halbe Land auf den Kopf gestellt. Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht, Junge?", Fael blickte ihn ausdruckslos an.

Ihr Gesicht zeigte kaum eine Regung, doch die Augen loderten. Harry wusste um die Augen eines Menschen. Sie verrieten ihm ihre Gedanken. Woher hatte er diese Fähigkeit? Es hatte sich einiges in ihm geändert, seitdem er Dumbledore im Tod wiedergesehen hatte. Seine Seele war ruhiger. Die Aes Sedai schienen alle selten Gefühle durch ihr Gesicht auszudrücken. Wahrscheinlich dachten Leute, die nicht so genau hinschauten, sie seien Gefühlsstumpf. Faels sah jedoch so aus, als würde sie mit einem Kind schimpfen. Natürlich nur wenn man genau hinsah.

Harry lächelte bei ihren Worten. Er kannte die Aes Sedai und ihren Behüter kaum, vielleicht würden sie ihn eines Tages töten, diese Welt war verrückt, aber im Moment konnte er beiden vertrauen, vielleicht weil sie wussten, wer er wirklich war.. nun dank ihnen wussten Elen und der Junge das auch. Sie hatten es einigermaßen gut aufgenommen. Noch schienen sie ihre Zweifel zu haben, doch die Tatsache, dass Harry die eine Macht gebrauchen konnte, schien sie am Anfang härter getroffen zu haben.

Harry konnte den ganzen Morgen Isgaels Blick auf dem Knaben spüren. Ein Tuscheln mit Fael hatte ihn dann hellhörig gemacht. Doch sie redeten wieder in dieser fremden Sprache und er konnte kein Wort verstehen. „Es hat sich alles so ergeben.", Harrys Augen verloren wieder den Glanz. Die Toten hatten sich nun einmal so ergeben..

Unter den leidbefallenen Augen Harrys, schärfte Isgael sein Schwert. Er machte es langsam, zielsicher, geübt. Ein Mann, der sein Leben mit der Waffe erkauft hatte. Ein Reiher erstreckte sich über die fein gearbeitete Klinge. Ein Vogel, den Harry nur kannte, weil er so oft am See in Hogwarts vorkam. Ein weißer, langhalsiger Vogel. Einem Storch sehr ähnlich. Was für eine seltsame Verzierung.

„Celadhel, wie lange seid Ihr von der Heimat weg?", Isgaels plötzliche Frage brachte Harry aus seinem Gedankengang. Celadhel? Mit wem redete er? Er hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört. Nun folgte der Drache dem Blick des sonst so stillen Behüters und landete bei dem Jungen, der seit ihrem Ausbruch aus dem Orklager immer so gefasst war, so selbstsicher. Nun hatte er die Augen weit auseinander gerissen. Der Junge griff unbewusst an sein Handgelenk, konnte den Blick jedoch nicht von Isgael ablenken. Seine Augen strahlten pures Entsetzen aus.

Was ging hier vor? „Ich-.. Ich..", das Stammeln überraschte Harry nur noch mehr. Bis auf die zwei Worte, die er Fenalf zugesprochen hatte, hatte nie auch nur eine Silbe seine Lippen verlassen. „Ihr kennt ihn?", auch Elen war mehr als nur überrascht. Isgael hingegen schien die Ruhe selbst. „Wie sollte ich ihn nicht kennen?", seine Hand versank in seinem Beutel. Zog etwas hervor und warf es dem Jungen vor die Füße.

Ein Silberarmband fiel klappernd zu Boden. Es war perfekt gearbeitet und schien mehrere Generationen alt zu sein. Ein Objekt, dass in ihrer Schönheit vieles übertraf. Perfekte Handwerkskunst. Fremde Zeichen rekelten sich auf der makellosen Oberfläche und verliehen dem Armband einen Hauch des Mysteriösen.

„Ich fand es in der Orkburg, als ich nach euren Leichen suchte. Nehmt den Armband, es ist Eures Prinz.", Isgaels Worte spotteten nicht, sie waren absolut ernst. Er wollte nur die Sache klären, die sich aus den Geschehnissen ergeben hatte. Der Junge redete nicht mehr. Seine Augen starr vor Entsetzen. „Prinz? Was redet Ihr da. Er ist aus einem der Dörfer. Wir haben ihn befreit.", Elen wusste nicht was sie mit dem Gesprochenen anfangen sollte. Sicherlich ein schlechter Witz.

Nun erhob sich der Behüter aus seinem Platz. Die Klinge sauste einmal durch die Luft, bevor er sie eingehend betrachtete und dann in der Schwertscheide verschwand. Isgael schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hier ist der Erste in der Thronfolge, Celadhel Achan, Prinz von Beygrove." Als Isgael die Worte fertig gesprochen hatte lachte Harry. Nicht weil er das nicht glaubte was der Behüter ihm da sagte, dieser Mann würde nicht einmal lügen, wenn er so einem Kampf mit tausend Orks entgehen konnte.. es war weil er nicht der Einzige in ihrer kleinen Gruppe gewesen war, der etwas großes verheimlicht hatte. Was für ein seltsamer Tag.

XXX

Schreie von Kindern, die in den natürlichen Laute der Stadt untergingen. Männer und Frauen, die ihre Waren anpriesen. Soldaten, die schnell durch die Straßen schritten, weil sie noch etwas erledigen mussten, bevor ihre Schicht wieder losging. Hermine stolperte durch die belebten Straßen der Stadt. Medi Anis war eine Weltmetropole. Es war unglaublich schwer auf dem Marktplatz unter den vielen Angeboten wirklich einen Überblick zu finden.

Hermine sog die wohligen Düfte durch die Nase. Es erfüllte sie mit einer Seelenruhe etwas so friedliches zu sehen. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile vom Schock erholt. Eine ganze Dimension war kollabiert, das konnte ihr Verstand nicht so einfach verarbeiten.

Adan und Vinda liefen an ihrer Seite. Die beiden waren die Kinder der Familie, die sie aufgenommen hatte. Die Familie Dane war unglaublich gutmütig und hatte ein Herz so groß wie die Weasley. So wie die Rotschöpfe Harry und sie aufgenommen hatten, hatten auch die Dane sie willkommen geheißen. Eine willkürliche Fremde, die Schutz und Wärme benötigt hatte.

„Hier wimmelt es nur so von Leuten!", Adan war von dem ganzen Geschehen in der Stadt fasziniert, etwas das mehr als nur verständlich war. Es war nun ein paar Tage her seit sie sich in der Medi Anis niedergelassen hatten. Eine unglaublich große und wunderschöne Stadt. Gebäude, wie mit Magie erschaffen erstreckten sich an vielen Stellen. Türme, die so dünn und hoch waren, dass sie unmöglich dem Wind hätten standhalten sollen, erstreckten sich in himmlische Höhen. Als Muggelgeborene hatte sie viele Städte gesehen und nicht mal in der magischen Welt hatte es einen Ort gegeben, an denen es so viele verschiedene Wesen gab. Hermine staunte noch immer wenn sie die wenigen Alben und Zwerge sah, die durch die Straßen eilten. Man nahm sie kaum war, als wären solche wundervollen Gestalten aus den Märchen Alltag!

Die kleine Hand von Vinda legte sich stärker um die von Hermine. Das Mädchen schien es hier nicht zu gefallen. Eine zu dichte Meute an Leuten drängte an der kleinen Schwarzhaarigen vorbei. Adan hingegen schien hier aufzublühen. „Schau Hermine! Der Zwerg trägt eine Axt so groß wie er selbst!", sein Finger deutete direkt auf einen breit gewachsenen Mann in einer stattlichen Rüstung. Hermine schlug dem Knaben auf die Hand. „Zeig nicht auf Leute. Das macht man nicht." Schuld machte sich in seinen Augen breit. Seine dunklen Augen und die dunklen Haare standen im kompletten Gegensatz zu seiner unnatürlich hellen Haut. Doch sie waren hier im Norden, die Sonne schien nur selten.. und das obwohl Sommer war. Seine Hautfarbe war hier ganz normal. Adan war ein sehr gut erzogener Junge.

Junge.. er war gerade einmal zwei Jahre jünger als sie selbst. Wieso kam sie sich dann so alt vor? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und lief weiter. Vinda blickte sich manchmal ziemlich erstaunt um. Sie und ihr Bruder waren mehr als nur intelligent. Hermine hatte ein paar Tage zuvor angefangen ihnen das Lesen zu lehren und sie lernten unglaublich schnell und waren wissbegierig.

Die Eltern waren einfache Leute, hatten keine Ausbildung genossen. Waltin und Nora Dane waren ihre Namen. Ein Schuhmacher und seine Frau, hier gab es für ihn jede Menge Arbeit und das war auch schon der Grund wieso sie hergezogen waren. Keine ruhmreiche oder tragische Geschichte. So war das Leben normaler Menschen nun einmal. Sie lächelte unbewusst. Ein normales Leben.. das wünschte sie sich schon lange.

Sie würde ihre Eltern suchen.. sie vielleicht finden, unter Umständen auch nicht. Es hatte nicht den Anschein gemacht, dass diese Welt Muggel aufgespart hätte um sie nun wiederzubeleben. Es hatte sie eher verwertet. Sie gelöscht und als neue Lebewesen wieder eingebracht. Hermine seufzte. Sie konnte es kaum beschreiben, dieses Gefühl, dass sie bei der Neuerschaffung der Welt gespürt hatte. Als wäre sie Teil der Veränderung. Aber vielleicht waren ihre Eltern irgendwo dort draußen.. sie konnte nur hoffen.

So vergingen einige Stunden, in denen Hermine den Einkauf für die Familie erledigte. Sie würde sich bald Gedanken machen müssen wie sie es am Besten anstellen sollte die Anderen zu finden. Sie war nicht die einzige Wiedergeborene. Doch vorher musste sie lernen und das tat sie gewissenhaft. Jeden Abend verkroch sie sich in eine stille Ecke und übte mit der neuen Macht umzugehen.. es ging schleppend voran. Sie konnte nicht ohne Plan lernen. Sie musste erst einmal alles begreifen.. im Moment verstand sie nichts.

Die Füße trugen sie durch die breiten Straßen, es war nicht der kürzeste Weg nach Hause, doch irgendetwas brachte sie dazu. Die weiße Burg erstreckte sich in der Ferne. Der Ort an dem Aes Sedai lernten, ausgebildet wurden und lebten. Sie hatte jetzt einige Tage gezögert. Doch es schien der einzige Weg zu sein auf ihre Weise lernen zu können. Sie seufzte. Es ging wohl nicht anders. „Lasst uns die Sachen zu Hause ablegen, ich möchte mich mal in der Stadt umschauen." Der Tag hatte sich anders entwickelt, als sie ihn geplant hatte.

XXX

Harry versuchte die Stellung in der er saß zu verändern. Es war eine Sache einen Hyppogreif zu fliegen, eine ganz andere ein Pferd zu reiten. Seine Oberschenkel verkrampften langsam, weil er sie fest an das Pferd drückte, um nicht hinzufallen. Die Wunden an seiner Hand und auf seinem Rücken waren verschwunden. Es war unglaublich wie gut Fael heilen konnte und das obwohl sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass das nicht ihre Stärke war. Diese Aes Sedai mussten auch immer eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge haben!

Doch trotz aller Fähigkeiten, waren Narben zurückgeblieben. Er konnte nur feinen Linien an seiner Hand sehen und sich vorstellen wie schlimm die auf seinem Rücken sein mussten. Dort hatte es ihn am schlimmsten erwischt. Nun, keine Sache die man noch ändern konnte. Fael ritt einige Schritte versetzt von ihm. Das schlanke Pferd unter ihr war unglaublich gut trainiert. Es brauchte nicht ihre Führung um der Strecke weiter zu folgen. Die blaue Aes Sedai war in einige Aufzeichnungen vertieft, die sie in den Händen hielt. Harry würde gerne einen Blick darauf werfen.

„Wir müssen nicht in diese Richtung reiten, wieso gehen wir nicht weiter in den Süden?" Celadhels Stimme löste ein Schmunzeln bei Harry aus. Der Junge schien wirklich nicht zurück in die Heimat zu wollen. Es ging nun Richtung Norden, in die Grenzlande. Wieso hießen sie so? Woran grenzten diese Länder? „Nein, mein Prinz. Ihr müsst dorthin zurück. Die Aes Sedai will es so. Euer Volk wird so dankbar sein." Elen brachte diese Worte in einer solchen Süße heraus, dass man daran ersticken konnte. Ihre Augen waren Zeichen ihres Empörens. Harry konnte nur zufrieden sein. Anstatt ihn damit zu konfrontieren, dass er ihr verheimlicht hatte wer er war, brachte sie den jungen Prinzen aus der Fassung. „Es ist verständlich, dass Ihr nichts sagtet mein Prinz. Wir haben Euch nur beschützt. Wir sind bloß Fußvolk. Wir verdienen Euer Wort nicht."

Celadhel schien entsetzt. Wahrscheinlich war er entzwei gerissen, zwischen der Tatsache, dass man ihn überführt hatte und dem Argument, dass Elen ihn jetzt so behandelte. „Aber..-", fing er an, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen. „Nein, bitte mein Prinz sagt nichts! Ihr dürft nicht mit einem so niedrigen Leben wie dem meinem reden.", Elen trieb ihr Pferd an und ritt nun voraus. Sie reihte sich auf halben Wege zwischen ihnen und Isgael ein, der immer voraus ritt um den Weg zu Begutachten und sich dann eine halbe Meile nach hinten fallen ließ um nach Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten. Sein schwarzes Pferd schien dieses Spiel noch Tage lang durchhalten zu können.

Nun ritten Harry und Celadhel nebeneinander, während Fael ein paar Schritte neben ihnen nun ihr Pferd antrieb um zu Elen zu kommen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis beide in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Über was die beiden wohl redeten? „Du verstehst mich doch oder?", Celadhels Worte brachen das Schweigen. Harry überlegte sich seine Worte genau. „Du musst Elen verstehen. Sie hat sich wirklich um dich gesorgt und sie nimmt es nicht gut auf, dass du ihr so viel verheimlicht hast, während sie sie sich um dich kümmerte." Der junge Prinz nickte nur und schaute wieder nach vorne.

Er strahlte eine majestätische Aura aus. Die gerade Haltung, sein Kinn, dass etwas höher gereckt wurde, als es normal der Fall hätte sein sein sollen. Sein ganzes Sein war königlich. Wie hatte Harry das nicht sehen können? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es nicht viel Zeit gegeben hatte das zu sehen. Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich täglich. Heute war hingegen ein wirklich ruhiger Tag. „Ich will nicht zurück.", die letzten Worte waren mehr ein Flüstern. Harry antwortete nicht. Wenn der Junge ihnen alles verschwiegen hatte, würde er seine Gründe haben. Irgendwann würde er seine ganze Geschichte mit ihnen teilen. Wenn er bereit war.

„Ich würde sagen du entschuldigst dich bei ihr auch wenn du dir keiner Schuld bewusst bist. So etwas wollen Frauen hören.", es entstand wieder ein Schweigen. Harry umfasste die kleine Statue, die einmal sein Zauberstab gewesen war. Was tat Ron wohl gerade? Der Hitzkopf konnte ohne ihn gar nicht klar kommen. Oder ohne Hermine. Wahrscheinlich war er im Moment mitten in einer Schlacht am Abgrund der Welt. Nicht das Harry selbst es besser tat.

„Und du? Bist du sauer?", die Worte schienen dem Knaben schwer zu fallen. Es war ihm wohl wirklich wichtig. „Jeder hat seine Gründe um Sachen zu verschweigen. Ich bin auch nicht der offenste Mensch, wieso sollte ich dann wütend sein?", er blickte dem Jungen entgegen und betrachtete ihn noch einmal eingehend. „Wir haben noch jede Menge Silber übrig, vielleicht sollten wir dich neu einkleiden, bevor du zurückkehrst, immerhin bist du ein Prinz." Sein Lachen übertönte die Flüche Celadhels. Der Junge war wirklich kreativ in seiner Wortwahl! Ein paar der Verdammnisse waren sogar Harry neu.

XXX

Schweiß rann über seine Stirn. Die Anstrengung und die Hitze forderten ihren Tribut. Die Klinge des Speers versank in der Strohpuppe, Ron zog sie heraus, drehte sich um sich selbst und schlug mit der flachen Seite gegen die Seite der Puppe. Links und rechts von ihm erstreckten sich dutzende Reihen Soldaten und ihrer Strohpuppen, die alle die selben zwölf Übungen absolvierten. Der Wind fegte nur selten über die Hauptstadt Barad Domans. Der Weasley stellte sich wieder in die Startposition. _Der Storch fliegt über die Wiese._ Der Speer flog von oben auf die Strohpuppe herab, sauste wieder zurück und stach mit der Klinge in die Brust. _Frosch fängt die Fliege._ Der Speer traf die Strohpuppe am Bein und schnitt tief hinauf bis in den Körper.

Jeder Angriff hatte seinen Namen, seine Marke. Es ging hier nicht darum sie besonders sorgfältig auszubilden. Sie waren nur Fußsoldaten.. sie sollten besonders schnell lernen um im Kampf an vorderster Front zu dienen. Sie waren Kanonenfutter. Mittlerweile konnte Ron verstehen was in der Stadt vorging. Aldale war eine riesige Stadt, erblüht durch seine Handelsmacht. Geld hatte sie groß gemacht. Eine Monarchie, die seit dem Tod des letzten Königs Barney Griffin im Chaos versunken war. _Die Jungfrau stiehlt den Kuss._ Die Speerklinge stach über beide Oberschenkel, Ron drehte sich zur Seite und streckte die Klinge in die Kehle der Puppe. Jedenfalls dort wo er sich diese vorstellte.

Die Stadt wurde nun von wohlhabenden Patriarchen gelenkt. Die blaue und die rote Fraktion. Auf der einen Seite die Mewoods auf der anderen die Tewolds. Er selbst hatte sich letzteren angeschlossen. Ihre Politik war ihm fremd.. doch irgendwem hatte er seine Treue schwören müssen. Um die Stadt herum war das gesamte Land Barad Doman im Chaos und Bürgerkrieg versunken. Hier ging es nicht um die Liebe zu den Menschen, die beiden Clans wollten nur ihre eigene Macht sichern. Mit dem König hatten sie koexistiert, dieser hatte jedoch keinen Nachfolger hinterlassen. Kein Wunder, dass nun Soldaten sich gegenseitig die Kehlen aufschlitzen mussten. Sie wurden auf beiden Seiten der Stadt ausgebildet. Ein Lager nahe dem Westtor, eines nahe dem Osttor. Sie waren innerhalb der Stadt erbaut worden um bei einem Angriff die Mauern verteidigen zu können, nun boten sie perfekte strategische Punkte für beide Fraktionen.

Ron hatte seine Umgebung vergessen. Versank im Rausch der Bewegung. Von links und rechts sauste sein Speer auf die Puppe. Immer die selben Übungen. Er würde am Krieg teilnehmen, wenn Luna ihn dazu zwang.. aber er würde sicher nicht sterben. Die Stadt hatte sich in Osten und Westen aufgeteilt. Überall gab es Straßenschlachten. Eine Barrikade zog sich durch deren Mitte. Er selbst hatte sie mitgebaut. Zusammengestellt aus Holzwägen und Trümmern. Man wollte die Gegner nur auf Abstand halten und sich Zeit erkaufen.. Bald würde es losgehen. Ron musste schnell lernen. Die eine Macht war ihm fremd geworden. Sie zog ihn.. rief ihn, aber er verschloss sich vor ihr. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit etwas so entsetzlichem entgegenzutreten. Alle paar Tage, wenn er Ausgang hatte, ließ er sich dazu treiben einen dunklen Ort aufzusuchen und etwas zu üben.

Wenn man ihn entdeckte würde man ihn hängen, Männer durften hier die eine Macht nicht gebrauchen und beim Licht, er konnte es verstehen. Sie konnte nur in den Tod führen. Sein Speer wurde zu einer Verlängerung seines Armes. Ron verbrachte mehr Zeit als jeder andere mit dem Training. Er wollte nicht sterben. Es gab noch zu viel zu tun.. Niemals würde er sich ergeben. Seine Familie brauchte ihn. Mit einem Aufschrei, der einem Berserker alle Ehre machen würde schnitt er die Puppe entzwei, ließ den Speer fallen und verließ das Trainingsgelände. Diese verdammte Luna!

XXX

So das wars wieder! Diesmal etwas weniger Action. Ich muss aber die Geschichte voranbringen. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es dann einen Zeitsprung von ca. 1 Monat geben. Ich weiß noch nicht wie ich das genau mache, vielleicht teile ich noch ein paar Sachen, die in der Zwischenzeit geschehen.

Zur Info. Es sind jetzt innerhalb der Geschichte 11 Tage vergangen. Also gar nicht so viel. Ich selbst habe ja deutlich länger gebraucht um alles zu schreiben :D

Es kamen alle Charaktere bis auf Luna vor, die aber auf Reisen ist. Die Stelle, die mir am meisten gefallen hat, war die mit Ron. Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie sauber aufs Papier gebracht hatte, aber seine Wut sagt mir im Moment am meisten zu. Man sieht jetzt wie sich jeder in eine andere Richtung entwickelt, fast unabhängig voneinander. Jeder muss erst mal etwas wachsen, bevor sie sich ihren Aufgaben zusammen stellen können.

Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Kritik und Lob sind mehr als nur erwünscht!


End file.
